Unexpected
by havinghopeagainsthope
Summary: Natalie Shepherd's life turns around when she sees Harry kissing Ginny after the war. Will she unexpectedly turn to someone who has always secretly been in her life? Will Natalie's secrets strain her friendship with Harry, Hermione and Ron?
1. Again

Chapter 1 - Again

I watched as Harry embraced Ginny after the war ended. But when he kissed Ginny, it broke my heart. Again. I assumed it was going to be different this time. I hoped Harry would come back to me once and for all. But he chose Ginny over me again.

"Nat, are you okay?" I turned around and found Hermione looking at me with concern.

I smiled, "Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? We just ended Voldemort's reign! This is the time to celebrate."

"You don't have to lie to me. I know, no matter how many times you say you are alright with Harry and Ginny, it's not true."

"Hermione, let's not go there right now. I mean, now that we don't have a dark wizard on our tails, we'll have a lot of time to discuss boy problems." She snorted. I hugged her. "We did it! We managed to help Harry kill Voldemort." I told her excitedly. Effectively changing the topic.

She saw through me but didn't push it, "You are right about that. I'm so glad this is over."

"I second that. Let's go find my family. I didn't even get a chance to say hello to them before the war broke out tonight."

It did not take me long to find my family. Like most of them, they were also in the now destroyed Great Hall. I ran to hug my parents. I can't even remember the last time I saw them. Being on the run, did not give me the liberty to visit them whenever I wanted. It was a very emotional reunion for me. My parents held me and cried for a while. My grandparents, my uncles, my aunts, my cousins were very happy that I was alive. My older brothers, Michael, William and Andrew were relieved to see me. They hugged me so tight, I thought, I was going to die off suffocation.

"Hermione, you did so well." My mom told her while hugging her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Shepherd." Hermione said.

That's right, you heard right, Shepherd. The Shepherds are one of the oldest families in the wizarding world. Despite being one of the oldest families around, not all our lines are pure. Take my parents for instance, my dad is a pureblood wizard and my mom is a muggle-born witch. I am Natalie Shepherd, the youngest witch of the family, one fourth of the Golden quartet and Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend.

* * *

**I'm back with a new story! I've been toying with this idea for a while now, so I thought, I should give it a try. I hope you will like it! I've always wanted to try out the golden quartet thing instead of the golden trio.**

**Anyways, please read and review and tell me your views! I'm sort of not satisfied with the title of the story! But it was the best i could come up with! As the story goes on, if you guys come up with something i like..i will change the title! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Neepa :-)**


	2. When it began

Chapter 2 – When it started

"Nat, I know this is last minute but will you go the ball with me?"

Full power of those green eyes were unleashed on me. It was a wonder that I didn't physically melt. "Yes." Mentally, I thanked all the Gods and Merlin, even Morgana. I've been waiting for this since the day the ball was announced.

"Really?" He looked and sounded very surprised.

I'm not happy that I'm not his first choice but hey, beggars can't be choosers! "Of course! What are friends for!" I exclaimed.

He sighed with relief, hugged me and thanked me. He pulled back and asked, "Do you know who Hermione is going with?"

I looked at him smugly, "Duh! But I cannot tell you. I promised her I wouldn't."

He didn't push it. "There's Parvati. I'm going to ask her if she will go with Ron." After the fiasco with Fleur Delacour yesterday, Ron has given up on asking any girl for the Ball. So, Harry is looking for a date for Ron. Awww! Harry is so sweet!

After Harry's name came out of the goblet, Ron got very angry. Hermione and I had almost given up hope that Harry and Ron would be friends again. But somehow after the first task, Ron, finally decided to believe that Harry didn't put his name in the goblet. Despite being best friends with Harry, Ron has always been a little jealous of him. I guess, it's a guy thing because Hermione and I have never been jealous of Harry.

I turned to go to my dorm when I saw Ginny looking at me. She didn't look too happy. Ginny and I have always had a bit of tension in between us because of Harry. You see, Ginny claims to have always been in love with Harry. I see Ginny nothing more than a fan girl. I always admired Harry. Who on the light side didn't? I started having a crush on Harry after the first year.

"Hi Ginny." I said politely. She is Ron's sister after all. She just walked away without a word. I shrugged and went up to my dorm to find Hermione. But as usual she was in the library.

* * *

Harry was waiting for me in the common room along with Ron and Parvati, when I came down. He looked very good in his black robes.

"Wow Nat! you look really beautiful." Harry complimented me.

After a lot of scrutiny, I decided on wearing a knee-length white dress, which had black lace all over. I put my shoulder length hair in a ponytail, my bangs and shorts layers fell out of the ponytail and framed my face. I accessorised with big silver earrings and a bracelet. I kept make-up to a bare minimum.

"Thanks, Harry. You look 'wow' too."

I also complimented Parvati and told Ron that his robes looked much better to cheer him up. He only grunted in response. I could tell Parvati was going to have a very bad date. If Ron kept this behaviour up, the girl was going to dump him during the ball.

* * *

I would pay to look at Harry and Ron's expressions again when Hermione entered with Victor Krum. Never in a billion years did anyone in Hogwarts think that Hermione would attend the Yule Ball with Victor Krum. I wish I had taken a picture.

The ball was amazing though I can't say the same for Harry's waltzing skills. Never in my life has anybody ever stepped on my feet so many times in a matter of minutes. Lesson learnt – keep dancing to a minimum with Harry Potter.

Despite being stepped on, I liked being with him. This is different from hanging out as friends. It was like he was seeing me in a new light. He held me like I was a delicate doll that he is afraid of breaking. He held my hand while we were sitting or talking to our friends. The ball had this 'Christmasy – romantic' touch to it, maybe, that's why he wanted to hold my hand.

All of that came to an end when Ron started arguing with Hermione for 'fraternising with the enemy'. Neither Harry nor I interfered. I was too surprised to say anything. After the argument, Hermione walked off in one direction and Ron in another. When Hermione and Ron break into an argument, Harry talks to Ron and I talk to Hermione. That is our unspoken agreement. Harry and I looked at each other. We wanted to enjoy this evening. We nodded at each other before we followed our friends.

* * *

**Please read and review! I would really like to know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**

**Neepa :-)**


	3. Smiles and Laughs

Chapter 3 – Smiles and Laughs

Hermione likes to hide out in the library when she is upset. That's the first place I decided to check. I took a look around, I even checked her favourite corner in the library, but she was not here. I came out of the library, deciding to go to the Gryffindor common room.

"Didn't know you were so into reading? I thought it was only the Mudblood who was obsessed with the library." I heard a very familiar drawl as soon as I got out of the library.

I got angry as soon as he said the word, "I told you not to call her that."

"Old habits die hard, sweetheart." He said mockingly.

"I'm warning you, Draco. Don't make me hex you right now. You promised you won't use it when we are by ourselves."

He chuckled, "Fine, Natalie. Gosh, I can't even joke around you anymore. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm looking for Hermione. Hermione and Ron argued yet again. So…"

"I know what happened. Don't go into details." He cut me in between. She wasn't surprised that he knew what was going on. He kept an eye on her all the time.

"Then why the hell did you ask?"

"Do I detect irritation?" He's making me angry even more.

"Do you now? Harry was just starting to notice me and those two had to get into an argument. I really wanted to this night to be special but instead we are trying to console my friend. This is so not fair." I ranted out.

He looked a bit angry when I mentioned Harry. It's common knowledge that Draco doesn't like Harry. He hates it even more when I talk about him. "I still can't believe you have a crush on Scarhead. There are far better people than him."

I sighed. There's no use arguing with Draco about Harry. "Why are you stalking me?"

He smiled at me. "Well, you didn't think I would let you leave the ball without dancing with me, fiancée?"

I looked around nervously to see if anyone was around, I went closer to him and hissed at him, "Don't say that out loud!"

"There's no one here. People are either at the party or in their dorms."

"Still, you are not allowed to say that school."

"Nat, come on! Just one dance and then I'll let you go find that mu-muggle-born friend of yours." He held his hand out for me to take it.

"Just one." I put my hand in his.

He pulled me closer into a waltzing position. The music from the hall could be heard faintly. We started swaying to the tune. Draco is a way better dancer than Harry. That's the thing with old wizarding families – dancing, etiquettes, table manners and etc are drilled into children's minds from the time they can walk. The Malfoys are even more particular about these things. My family is relatively relaxed.

Towards the end of the dance, Draco twirled me around playfully only because he knew I liked it. And then he dipped me. He kissed the tip of my nose when he pulled me back up. I hugged him. I kissed him on his cheek. He smiled at me. I really like his smile, it makes him looks like the teenager he is. When he scowls or sneers, he looks so much like his father and lets just say, he's not my most favourite person in the world.

"I'd rather you'd kiss me somewhere else." He said cheekily. That statement killed the mood, I tried to move away from him but he held me firmly in his arms. "Nat, I was only kidding."

"I don't like jokes like these." I retorted.

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely beautiful tonight?" He asked genuinely.

"Not that I can remember." I told him haughtily.

"You look very beautiful. Very hot! I was tempted to punch Pothead in the face just so I could dance with you."

I snorted, "Thanks. You look great too." He looked awesome in the midnight blue robes.

"Thanks."

"Umm…I should go now. I'll see you around?" I asked him.

He nodded and kissed me on my forehead. "But don't run off into the sunset with him until then."

"You know that will happen as soon as we find a way to break this freaking marriage contract." I reminded him. Sadness crossed his eyes for a moment but he put his mask back on when he realised I was looking. "Hey, we'll still be friends. We've known each other since we were three. Ending the marriage contract will not affect our friendship."

"I'm going to hold you up on that." He smiled. "Now leave before I get sick of you."

"Hey, that's my line." I protested but I still kissed him on his cheek again and left.

* * *

I found Hermione in the common room. She was sitting on the floor in front of the fire and crying. I held out my hand for her. She looked at my hand and then at me. "I would sit down next to you and console you but I don't want to spoil my dress, so I'm going to move you to the couch." She snorted when I said that and held my hand.

I hugged her, "Ron was being an idiot, H. He doesn't realise what he is missing out on."

"I tried so hard. He doesn't even realise that I'm a girl. I got all dressed up so he could finally see me. I want him to notice me." She cried into my arms.

"I know. I don't get it, H. What do you see in him? He is always mean to you."

"I don't know what do I see in him either. He is cute. Very annoying. But I've always felt this affection for him that just keeps growing no matter what he does. Maybe one day, he'll feel the same for me."

"If you and Ron ever do get together then I will support the relationship. Don't mind me saying this though, I think you deserve much better than Ron. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're settling for Ron."

"I'm not settling for Ron." She said indignantly.

"All I'm saying is, Krum has shown an interest in you. Why not find out where that is going?"

"He is three years older than I am."

"Older men are so much more sexier and more mature." She smacked me on my arm. "I'm just saying get to know the guy. If nothing happens at least you'll make a new friend. There's nothing wrong with that."

While talking we went to our dorm and changed into our bedclothes. We sat on Hermione's bed and continued talking. That's when she spilled, "Victor kissed me."

"You vixen! And all this time, you've been crying over a git who hardly gives a damn. Tell me all about it."

"It was a short and sweet kiss. We were dancing and a romantic song was playing, so he pulled me closer and he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against me for a few seconds." Hermione gushed out.

"Awww…that's so sweet. Maybe he really likes you."

"Maybe." She said uncertainly. "He lives in a different country, Nat." She complained.

"Love doesn't see international boundaries, H" I joked.

She gave me a displeased look, "Enough about me. Tell me what was happening in between you and Harry?"

"You thought something was going on?" I asked excitedly.

"I saw the way Harry looked at you. There were definitely some sparks. I'm sorry, our argument ruined the night for you both." She confirmed my thoughts.

"Don't apologise. It's not like you both planned to argue beforehand. There'll be other balls and parties. We're still young. And thank God, I was not the only one who felt all those things. H, the way he held me…I felt…appreciated in a way. For the first time he actually noticed me. He made me feel special. Too bad, he didn't think my feet deserved similar treatment." I confessed.

She laughed, "You knew this was a risk you had to take when you agreed to go with him." We laughed some more. "I don't know how you do it, Nat. Even when I'm crying rivers you manage to make me laugh."

"What are friends for!" I grinned at her.

We continued talking about Harry, Ron, Victor and other guys until the other girls came back from the ball.

* * *

**Please read and review! reviews, following the story or adding them to your favourite list keeps me going! Thanks for reading!**

**Neepa :-)**


	4. Rest of the Year

Chapter 4 – Rest of the Year

I was reading a novel in the Great Hall when I felt someone take a seat next to me. I continued reading though. I heard this person clear their throat and say, "Hi, Nat."

I immediately shut the book and looked at him, "Harry…uh…hi! I'm sorry, I didn't look up when you sat next to me." Did I really have to apologize for that? I'm really nervous. Last night ended very suddenly and now I don't know what to say to him.

"That's okay. I…uh…thought we should talk about last night." He said nervously.

Thank God! I'm not the only nervous one. "What about last night?" I asked confidently. Just because we're both nervous doesn't mean I can't toy around with him a little.

"I had a great time last night." He smiled at me.

"I had a great time last night too."

"I didn't think last night was going to be that good. You made it nice for me. I'm sorry for stepping on your feet."

"It's okay you don't have to be sorry for that. I understand."

"Anyway, I was thinking…I was wondering…I think we should…"

"Harry, calm down. You can tell me whatever you want."

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Hogsmeade the next time."

"You mean like a date?"

He smiled shyly, "Yes, like a date."

I felt warmth spread through my body. "I would like that." I grinned at him.

"You knew all along that I was going to ask you out right?"

"Maybe."

He chuckled, "Great!" He quickly pecked me on my cheek. "Hermione wants us to meet her in the library soon to continue our research on 'How I will breathe underwater'."

He said that even before I was able to process the fact that Harry just pecked me. Harry Potter, my friend, the guy I have a crush on, just pecked me on the cheek.

Harry was amused yet pleased with my reaction. "Do you want to go now?"

I didn't trust myself with words right now, so I just nodded. He got up from his seat and held his hand out for me. I smiled and took his hand and he pulled me to the library. I was swept away by these simple gestures. I'm so asking Hermione to pinch me later.

Hermione and Ron were ignoring each other as much as possible. They spoke to each other when it was absolutely necessary. Everything other than that was perfect.

* * *

There was a Hogsmeade weekend a week before the Second Task. Hermione decided to stay back and continue researching though it was not getting us anywhere. So, here we were, at Three Broomsticks along with Ron. Oh ya! Ron decided to join us because he didn't want to be stuck with Hermione alone. I was mentally hurling abuses at him. Some date this is turning out to be.

By the time, we got back to the castle, I wanted to get away from both Harry and Ron. I might as well as stayed back with Hermione. I can't believe Harry couldn't tell Ron this is was supposed to be a date and a date happens only when there are two people involved. Ron spotted Seamus and excused himself saying he needed to discuss something important with him. Why couldn't he do that before the 'date'?

"Hey, I'm sorry about today. I couldn't say no when Ron said he wanted to join us." Harry explained when I was about to move away from him.

Someday the too much goodness in Harry's heart is going to be the death of me. I sighed, "It's okay. I understand. There was just no way to explain it to him unless you literally spell it out for him."

Harry chuckled, "I'm really sorry."

"There'll be other dates. I hope."

"Yes of course." He pecked my cheek and squeezed my hand. "I'll see you later."

I nodded. "I'll go find H. I'm sure she forgot to eat."

* * *

Neville was our saving grace at the last minute. Dumbledore had asked for Hermione and Ron's presence. They were gone a long time. Neville told us about Gillywater. He told us that depending on the amount consumed people could breathe underwater, which means more gillywater equal to more underwater breathing time. I was so excited that I pecked Neville on his cheek and he went red in the face. Harry called for Dobby and asked him to bring some gillywater.

I wished him luck. I could tell he was nervous though he didn't say it out loud. The task began. Fleur Delacour gave up pretty soon, apparently she had gone in the wrong direction and got lost completely. Cedric Diggory came up with Cho Chang, soon after them, Victor Krum came up with Hermione. Harry as always had to save everyone, so ended up coming last with Ron and Gabrielle Delacour.

But his goodness paid off in the end, as the Merpeople and the judges were very impressed with him. So Harry was placed second in the task. Which meant he was tied with Diggory for the first place.

* * *

The third and final task was this huge magical maze. It looked pretty scary to me. Hermione and I hugged Harry tight and wished him luck. Ron patted him and wished him luck. Dumbledore announced it was time for Diggory and Harry to go in. We wish him luck again as he went in. Before the maze closed up, Harry turned back to look at us. I smiled at him. I was praying that he comes out safely. Krum went into the maze after some time. Delacour went in last.

There was a nervous edge around everyone who was present in the audience, no one knew what was going on inside. Hermione and I held hands and prayed for Harry's safety. Suddenly, we saw red sparks shot to the sky from a faraway part of the maze. One of the professors got Fleur out of the maze. She looked pale and frightened, if she weren't breathing I would have thought she was dead. At least, Harry was safe till now.

Then something very strange happened in one part of the maze. A small portal opened and closed before anyone could say anything. You'd have missed it if you'd blinked.

"Portkey?" Hermione whispered. She was perplexed and so was I.

"Is the task supposed to continue somewhere else?" I asked trying to reduce the tension.

By now even the professors had realised something was not right. The problem was none of the professors could enter maze unless someone from the inside had asked for assistance. This turned out to be the longest wait of my life. More than one hour and we didn't know anything. I felt so helpless. I looked at Draco. He nodded at me kindly and I felt a little better but I was still anxious.

Out of nowhere, Harry appeared. There was a commotion down there. I heard gasps and a few screams. I could hear Harry crying loudly. What the hell is going on? When we got down, I saw Diggory's body and the Triwizard cup next to him. Professor Moody was escorting Harry.

I begun to follow but Dumbledore stopped me. "Ms. Shepherd, let us talk to him first and find out what happened, then you, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley can meet him." He told me gently.

I nodded. Dumbledore went in the same direction that Professor Moody took Harry. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape followed him. The entire Hufflepuff house looked sad. Diggory's father was inconsolable. What the hell happened in that maze? I looked at Draco, Draco looked as perplexed as I was feeling.

After about half an hour, Professor McGonagall found us and told us that Harry was in the hospital wing. Before we ran in the direction of the infirmary, she warned us, "He is very traumatised, right now. I would save the questioning till tomorrow if I were you." We nodded but I didn't know if I could make it through the night with all this suspense and unanswered questions.

Madam Pomfrey had healed him by the time we reached. But Harry looked really shaken. I couldn't hold myself back. "Harry." I ran to him and hugged him. He held me tightly and started crying on my shoulder.

"He killed Cedric. He killed him. I couldn't do anything." He kept repeating.

I was afraid to ask him who. I think I know the answer that. But Ron beat me to it, "Who, mate?" He asked with concerned.

Harry pulled back and looked at him, "Voldemort."

"What?" Hermione sounded scared.

"He had Wormtail do it for him but ultimately it is Voldemort who killed him." Harry said.

"Tell us everything that happened." Ron demanded.

I didn't let go off Harry when he told us about what happened in the maze. He told us that Krum was put under the Imperius Curse and that he attacked Fleur and Cedric. He told us about the Triwizard Cup being a portkey that sent Cedric and him to a graveyard. He told us how Voldemort now has a new body and about the deatheaters present there. He mentioned Goyle Sr., Crabbe Sr., Macnair and Lucius Malfoy being there. He told us that Professor Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr. He was using Polyjuice potion this entire time. To say I was shocked is an understatement.

This explained why Professor Moody always has a flask on him. This also explained why Professor Snape accused Harry of making Polyjuice Potion two years after we actually brew the said potion.

Lucius Malfoy was there? Did Draco know this was going to happen? I need to see him soon. If I'm not wrong, I'm sure he is around somewhere. I just have to let him find me. But I didn't want to wait. I absolutely have to know now. Draco wouldn't have hidden such a big thing from me.

"Harry, I'll be right back." I said suddenly. He nodded but didn't say anything. I got up and left the hospital wing quickly. I didn't know where to look for Draco so I just kept walking ahead, looking for any sign that Draco was near by. I found him as soon as I turned the corner. He pulled me behind a suit of armours, drew a pattern on the wall with his wand and wall opened up to reveal a small room.

I'll have to ask him about this room later on. "Did you know?"

"Is it true?" He asked at the same time. We just looked at each other for a few moments neither saying anything, both of us regarding each other's question. "What was I supposed to know?" He was bewildered.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" My patience was wearing thin.

"No. How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?"

"Your father was there."

He looked at the floor, "So, it's true then? He really is back?"

I nodded. "How did you know?"

He handed me a piece of parchment.

_Draco,_

_Good News. The Dark Lord has risen again. It happened tonight. Too bad that nosey Potter got away or else The Dark Lord would have ended his wretched life. No worries, now that he has risen again, I'm sure Potter is living his last few days._

_The Wizarding World will once again be able to destroy the mudbloods and pathetic muggles. The blood traitors will be forced to take our side or die. The first to go will be Potter's mudblood and the Weasley who follows him like a pet. That abomination that you are forced to be engaged to will be gone as well and you'll be free from this engagement. Freedom is very close for you._

_The Purebloods will rise again with the Dark Lord leading the way. This is the time for you to prove your worth. If you get noticed, you may get your mark sooner than later. Then you will also follow the path that your grandfather and I took._

_The Dark Lord wishes to keep his return in the wraps at the moment, so he can create chaos. So don't share this information with anybody._

_Father._

I felt like I was punched in the gut.

Draco held me in his arms and wiped the tears on my face. I didn't even know I was crying. "Don't cry." He said softly while running his hand through my hair.

"You can't do it. You can't take the mark, Draco. Please, please tell me that you won't do it." I begged him.

"You know, I don't have a say in this. It's not happening now. Don't worry."

"You don't want it, right?"

"No, I don't want it. I'll try my best to avoid it as much as I can. It's not like The Dark Lord is going to induct an under aged wizard." He kissed my forehead.

That is a valid point. I hugged him tight. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know." He whispered in my ears. He pulled back. "Now stop crying. I can't believe you're more worried about me rather than your friends."

"You're my friend too. I'm worried about them as well. Don't do it, Draco please."

He pulled me closer and kissed me. And I let him continue. He always did this when I was too nervous and scared about something. It was slow and soft.

"Better?" He asked me when he pulled back.

I let out a breath and said, "Yes."

* * *

Dumbledore started of the year-end speech by paying homage to Cedric Diggory. Despite the lovely food, everyone was sad about the turn of events. When Dumbledore announced the return of Voldemort, I could see a lot of students looking conflicted. I could tell by the mood around that the next few years are going to be are going to be really difficult.

I wonder if Voldemort is going to attack during the summer or during the school year. The deatheaters used the Quidditch World Cup to stage a comeback. So I guess, He will be looking to make a big entrance. Right now, I'm just worried about Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco.

* * *

**This chapter turned out to be a bit longer than i anticipated! I hope you like it though! Enjoy!**

**Please read and review! Thanks for reading!**

**Neepa :-)**


	5. Summertime Frustration

Chapter 5 – Summertime Frustration

The summer is filled with tension. Everybody is waiting for something to happen. The only precaution possible is strengthening the wards around our homes. The dark side is so far laying low. The light side is frustrated because they can't throw the suspicious people in Askaban and get it over with. We all are waiting for that one moment which would mean that the war has begun.

Dumbledore re-formed The Order of the Phoenix. Sirius Black offered Grimmauld Place as the order headquarters. It made sense to use Grimmauld Place since it has some of the strongest wards around it. Most of my family is a part of the order. New members were inducted into the Order. New members included the Bill Weasley, Nymphdora Tonks (who preferred to be called Tonks) who is an auror, and my older brothers Michael and William, Michael's girlfriend Shonali Shekhar, she is an British-Indian muggle-born witch. Andrew was still in school so he didn't get picked. There were some members from the Auror department were also inducted but I didn't know their names. Dumbledore personally scrutinised the new entrants.

The Weasleys are having some problems with Percy. He refuses to believe Harry's words. Ron told me that his parents and Percy have an argument almost every night. And Percy is not the only one. When Harry said Voldemort is back in the physical sense and Dumbledore stood by his word, I expected everyone to believe them. But that was not the case. There was a large section of the wizarding world, which didn't believe them. How can people not believe Harry? How can people not believe Dumbledore? One is the 'Boy-who-lived', the other is one of the best wizards of our times.

Minister Fudge added fuel to the fire. Everyday, he makes statements such as 'Harry Potter is just looking for a way to stay in news', 'Dumbledore is going barmy in old age', 'Harry Potter and Dumbledore are trying to generate fear in the hearts of people', 'Where is You-know-who, if he is really back?'

That's when it hit me – seeing is believing. Unless they have concrete proof that Voldemort is here, they won't believe. As of now, the only people who have seen Voldemort are Harry, Diggory and the death eaters, If Diggory had survived then Harry's words may have more weight. The order is trying to gather as much as evidence as possible. Nothing so far! This is the stillness before the storm.

I had nothing much to do, besides homework and meet Draco on the weekends (I'll explain this part later), so I decided to research Voldemort. My starting point was the night that Harry's parents got murdered by him, from there I went back. I remembered the time in Chamber of Secrets where he told Harry and I, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle originally. I couldn't find out much about his life at Hogwarts except that he was a straight O student. He worked in Borgin &amp; Burkes after graduating from Hogwarts? Why would a top of the year student and head boy work there? Then he sort of disappeared for a couple of years and then reappeared as Voldemort. What happened in those few years? I even went through the list of old wizarding families, including the ones, which don't exist today. Turns out, there was never a wizarding family by that name. So, I'm guessing that either Voldemort is a half-blood or a muggle-born. Oh my! Imagine the scandal if he turns out to be a muggle-born.

Hermione came to stay at Grimmauld Place a few weeks later. God knows how that girl does not want to spend summer vacation with her parents! She spends half of her summer vacation at Ron's place. Sometimes, we have girls' night at my place. I have to hide all my photos with Draco before she comes home. Harry wrote to us and Sirius asking us what was going on. Dumbledore instructed us not to mention anything to Harry, so we wrote him letters, which didn't mean anything more than 'hi, how are you?' I know, lame! What were we supposed to do? We were not told everything either.

* * *

"Sir, I was wondering if I could have a word with you." I asked Dumbledore one day when I was in Grimmauld Place. "In private." I whispered.

"Of course, Ms. Shepherd. Let's go to the library."

"Thank you, sir."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked me with a spark in his eyes.

"Sir, I've been researching Voldemort and Tom Riddle. It seems like some things don't add up."

I gave the folder I made on Voldemort. He studied it quickly in silence. "This is admirable work, Ms. Shepherd. What doesn't seem to add up?"

"Sir, after Hogwarts, he worked at Borgin &amp; Burkes. Why would he do that? When he could have had any job at the ministry. Also he disappeared for a couple of years before reappearing as Voldemort. Do you have any idea what he was doing, sir?"

"That is definitely intriguing but I'm afraid I don't have any information for you." He told me after thinking for a bit. "Tell me why are you doing this?"

"For Harry. He needs to have all the information necessary if he wants to beat Voldemort. Do you know his mother's name, sir? I think his father is a muggle or a muggle-born wizard."

He was quiet for a moment as if contemplating what to tell me. "As a matter of fact, I do. Her name was Merope Gaunt. She was one of the last descendents of Salazar Slytherin himself."

My eyes popped out, "Voldemort is a descendent of Slytherin?"

He chuckled at my expression. "Yes, Ms. Shepherd he is."

"His father, sir? Was he a wizard as well?"

"From what I have heard his father is a muggle."

"So, he is a half blood? But why is he be supporting pureblood supremacy then?"

He thought for a long while. "At this point of time, I can only make speculations, Ms. Shepherd. He assumes everything non-magical is weak and that they don't contribute in anyway."

That is something to think about. There was something else that was bothering me, "Sir, would things that belonged to Slytherin have sentimental value for Voldemort?"

He considered the question, "I'm not sure if they would sentimental value but they would mean something to him. Why do you ask?" He looked at me like he was scanning me.

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

Just then Mundungus Fletcher burst into the library. He looked scared and like he was going to spill but he saw me and stopped himself. "Dumbledore sir, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Dumbledore looked at me, "If you don't mind, Ms Shepherd, may I keep this folder? It might help me refresh my memory. Ms. Shepherd, Hogwarts was a almost like a home to Tom Riddle."

"Okay, sir." I wonder why he told me that. I got up from my seat. "Thank you for talking to me sir." I left the library so Dumbledore and Fletcher could talk. I could tell something was up.

* * *

It wasn't until a team was sent to go get Harry that we were told that Harry was attacked by dementors in Little Whinging. We were outraged. That is Voldemort's first move. He didn't want to face Harry by himself that's why he sent dementors to suck Harry's soul. Good Thing, Harry knew how to produce a patronus. But weren't the dementors supposed to be on the Ministry's side? What the hell is going on? Then I remembered something – the dementors were on Voldemort's side in the first war as well then why was the Ministry even hiring them?

"But Dad, if the dementors are attacking Harry doesn't it mean that the prisoners in Askaban can get out any minute? Because the dementors will not put up a fight against anyone who comes to rescue them?" I asked my father.

My father and Mr. Wealsley exchanged an uncertain look, "Nat, they were just rogue dementors, I don't think all the dementors are going to be attacking civilians."

I was not impressed by the answer. There were voices heard from the hallway. Ron and Hermione ran out of the kitchen. Before leaving the kitchen, I asked my father, "Dad, are you sure? Don't you think this is something the order should look into before it's too late?"

His eyes softened, "Nat, as of now the situation is under control. Don't worry so much. You're a teenager, worry about teenage issues, we'll handle this." He pulled me into a bear hug. I wanted to be comforted by his hug but I just could not. There was just too much on my head. Irrespective of this, I gave him a smile and kissed him on his cheek.

"See you later, dad."

By the time, I got to the hallway my three friends, Andrew and Sirius were already having a heavy discussion. I cleared my throat and said, "Hey Harry."

He looked at me and a big smile spread on his face, "Hi." He got up and hugged me. While pulling back, he gave a chaste kiss on the lips. He has never done that before. I think, I'm going to faint. Near death experiences makes people braver.

I grinned back at him, "How are you?"

"Now that I'm here, I'm good. I'm pissed off by your letters, by the way."

"Blame the Headmaster!" Everyone snorted. Mrs. Weasley asked Sirius to join the others in the dining room for the order meeting. She asked all of us to go upstairs. Fred and George joined us and gave a demonstration of their new products. Ginny joined us in a little while. Harry and my proximity displeased her. I'm trying real hard not to do things, which can't be interpreted as rubbing it on her face. My parents took Andrew and I home after the meeting. Michael and William went back to their respective apartments.

* * *

Harry was declared 'not guilty', as if they could convict him. There was a party that night. And what a party it was. Harry was sort of lost in his thoughts most of the times though someone or the other was talking to him. When I finally got a chance to be alone with him, I asked him the reason.

"It's Dumbledore. He wouldn't look at me today. As soon as I was acquitted, he fled from there without even saying a word to me."

"That's strange."

"I know."

"There's something I want to ask you. I know this not the right time but the sooner this is over, the sooner, I'd feel better."

He looked at me curiously, "What is it?"

I took him to a small closet, which was in the far corner of the kitchen, "Do you feel it?"

He closed his eyes in concentration, "Yes." He said suddenly, making me jump.

"Just like how the diary felt in the chamber of secrets?" In the chamber of secrets, when the diary was giving energy or life to Tom Riddle, it gave off a dark aura. I get the same kind of aura from one particular object in that closet.

"Actually, it's bit more stronger."

I opened the closet and picked up an ancient looking locket from the closet. "This belonged to Slytherin. Voldemort is the last descendent of Slytherin. At least the last direct descendent."

He looked shocked at the revelation, "Are you serious?"

"What you half bloods be doing in Kreacher's room?" Kreacher screeched behind us. He saw the locket in my hand and got even angrier. He tried to yank it from me. "Half bloods stealing from the noble house of Black."

"Kreacher, where did you get this from?" Harry asked him patiently.

"You not my master."

I had to think of a different approach. "Did Mrs. Black give it to you?"

"I is not tell you." He yelled. Thank God for the loud talk and music playing or else someone would have heard him already.

"You know this is a dark object, right?"

He looked shocked. Bull's eye! "How…how does the half blood Shepherd know?"

"I have a knack for these things." I joked.

"What she means to say is she can sense the dark aura coming off of it!" Harry covered up quickly. He rolled his eyes at my dramatics.

"Were you supposed to destroy it?"

Shocked again. I'm so on a roll tonight. He nodded his head and tears started filling his eyes. "Kreacher tried everything that Kreacher could think of. But it can't get destroyed. I failed Master Regulus."

Did he just say Regulus? As in Regulus Black, the death eater? Sirius' little brother, Regulus? "Regulus Black asked you to destroy it?"

"Yes."

Harry looked confused, "What if we said we could destroy it will you let us keep it?" Harry asked carefully.

A look of hope lit up Kreacher's face, "Potter can really do it?"

"There's something at Hogwarts which will destroy it." Harry said confidently.

"If half bloods help Kreacher with this, I let you keep."

"Kreacher where did Regulus find it?"

"Some cave under the sea. Lot of magic around that cave."

"Was Regulus planning to leave the death eaters?" Harry looked at me curiously when I asked that.

Tears were freely falling from Kreacher's eyes now, "Yes, Master found The Dark Lord's secret. Master not like to kill and torture people."

"What secret?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord have more dark objects." Kreacher answered.

"Do you know what they are and where they are?" Harry asked.

He shook his head.

"Thank You, Kreacher." I gave him a chocolate that I had in the pocket. That was the least I could do. He took it suspiciously.

I wrapped the sinister locket in one of the kitchen rags and we left the kitchen after bidding Kreacher goodbye. We went up to the room that Harry and Ron were staying in, Harry quickly stuffed the locket in his trunk.

"Hey, who is Regulus Black?" Harry asked me.

"He is…was Sirius' little brother. He joined the death eaters right after passing out of Hogwarts."

"No one stopped him?"

"Harry, everyone except Sirius is a death eater in this family. Except Tonks' mother. Joining the death eaters was a matter of pride for a lot of pureblood families."

"Tonks' mother?"

"Yes, Tonks' mother is Sirius' cousin." Just to tease him a bit I added, "So is Malfoy's mother."

"So that ferret and my godfather and Tonks are related."

I didn't like Harry calling him ferret. "Yes, those are the lovely stories you'll get you hear if purebloods insist on marrying within themselves. Almost everyone is related."

"What about you? Is your family related to the Blacks or Malfoys in anyway?"

I thought for a while. "I think someone from the family married someone from the Black family but that was generations ago. But the Malfoys and Shepherds have a lot of hatred towards each other. Shepherds don't like how uptight Malfoys and Malfoys don't like how liberal we are." But if Draco and I don't find a way to end out marriage contract soon we'll be family.

He laughed, "I didn't think we would get some alone time tonight. I missed you a lot."

My heart warmed up. "I missed you too. I wanted to write more to you but…"

"Hey, it's okay. That part is over now. I'm glad we're here right now." He kissed me on the cheek. I bit my lip in nervousness. He kissed me. I let him move his lips on mine then I remembered that I was supposed to respond as well.

Suddenly, Hermione and Ron, burst through the door. We broke apart suddenly. I didn't even realise that was sitting on his lap. They went red in the face.

"Ummm…everyone is looking for the both of you." Hermione said shyly.

"We'll…uh…be right down." Harry said smugly.

They left as abruptly as they came in.

"So, are we…like…boyfriend-girlfriend now?" I asked him tentatively.

He smiled brightly at me, "Yes. I mean if you want to."

"I would like that." I kissed him.

"Good." Now grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"We'll them about the locket tomorrow?" I asked Harry.

"Yes." He kissed me quickly before we went back downstairs.

* * *

**Please read and review! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or marked the story as a favourite! Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	6. I knew you were trouble

Chapter 6 – I knew you were trouble

"Andy, this is your N.E.W.T year and Nat, this is your O.W.L year. I want both of you to study well." My mother told us the night before we left for Hogwarts. We are having a nice family dinner.

"I would prefer it if you both don't draw too much attention to yourself." My father added.

"There's a lot to study anyway." Andy said. He has always been the nerdy geek of the family. He is always tweaking with our spare television or other muggle stuff to make it work without electricity. He's already successful in running some battery-operated devices with magic.

"I don't think you should be sending us to school anyways." I told my parents.

They looked at me with amusement. "Why would you say that, baby girl?" Michael asked me. I'm Michael's favourite sibling. He told me.

"He is out there. And I want to fight him and take him down."

My family laughed at me excitement. "How do you expect to fight when you are not even allowed to do magic out of school?" My mother asked me.

"Mom, you always find a way to dampen my spirits."

"You're welcome, love. Now tell me that you will do well." My mom said.

"Yes, mom."

* * *

Hermione had already started preparing for the O.W.L.s. This has to be some sort of a Hogwarts record. During the last few days of the holidays, I told them what I found out about Voldemort. Harry and I told them about the locket and the other things we found out from Kreacher. All this interested them but Hermione declared that there's nothing more we can do. She is right. Harry was thinking something else.

"I was thinking we could destroy the locket like the way I destroyed the diary." Harry said after Hermione and Ron came back from the prefect meeting. I'm really surprised that Harry didn't get picked as prefect.

I agreed with Harry but Hermione is hard to convince, "First of all, Harry, we don't if it'll work. We don't even know if the locket really has anything, it's just an assumption. Something you both are basing on a feeling. I still think you should talk to Dumbledore about it."

Hermione is quick to dismiss things based on a feeling. Unless, there are actual facts to support it, she won't believe you.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you, I would have spoken to Dumbledore if he was around. He just doesn't want to talk to me for some reason."

"We are going to be at school now, so I guess, you can go and talk to him." Ron suggested.

"I hope so." Harry didn't sound too enthusiastic.

Our compartment door opened and there was Draco with Crabbe and Goyle. He was smirking at Harry, "Tsk, tsk tsk. I really pity you, Potter."

"Malfoy, leave now." Harry warned him.

"You might want to keep that anger in check. I've the power now to give you detention or other punishments for your actions. Tell me Potter, how does it feel to be second best to Weasley?" I could tell Draco is having a lot of fun saying these things.

Before any of them could say anything, I quickly said, "Malfoy, please go bully someone else, we're not interested. Cause unlike you, we've important things to discuss." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shepherd, don't mess with me. Do you want to get detention along with your boyfriend?" he asked me slyly.

I rolled my eyes at his antics, "Malfoy seriously, no one is interested here. Why don't you go and blow your trumpet in someone else's ear?"

"Watch your mouth. Or you might just ended being the first person I hand out detention to." He narrowed his eyes at me. Before leaving he shot me the smallest of smiles.

Like he would ever hand me a detention. These public interactions with Draco really amuse me. Draco doesn't like it when I get in his way of insulting my friends. In my defence, I butt in only when things are about to get out of control. I love to mess with Draco.

* * *

We were one of the last ones to leave the train as Harry didn't want people staring at him. There was just one carriage left when we got out of the station. Harry stared at it with shock. "What the hell is that?"

"That's the carriage." Ron said like Harry has just lost his mind. I wanted to laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, not the carriage. The thing that's pulling the carriage."

"Harry, there's nothing pulling the carriage. The carriages are charmed to take us to Hogwarts."

Harry went and stood in front of the carriage, "Don't you guys see it?"

We shook our heads. I learnt long ago if Harry says he hears something then he actually is hearing something. Last time it turned out to be a dangerous muggle-born petrifying basilisk, which Salazar Slytherin left as a gift for us. So, I'm going to believe it, if he says he sees some creature. I wonder which dangerous creature this is and which founder decided to leave them. How the hell am I going to fight it, if I can't even see it?

"It's a Thestral." A calm voice from the carriage said. I recognised the little girl from Ravenclaw with long light blond hair. She poked her head out of the door to look at us.

"Who are you?" Ron asked before I could say anything.

"It's Loony…I mean Luna Lovegood." Hermione said.

"Hermione, that's no way to address someone." I reprimanded her. Sure, the girl is a little weird but that's no way to call someone. The poor girl gets bullied so much just because she is strange. "Hi Luna. How are you?"

"Hi Natalie. I'm good."

"How is it that you know everybody in the school?" Ron asked me.

"I like to network, Ron. It's good to know people."

"What is a thestral?" Harry asked quickly ignoring Ron and I.

"These are the invisible creatures which are use to move the carriage. They are superb flyers with exceptional sense of direction. People can only see them if they have seen death." Luna answered in her dreamy voice.

That completely explained why Harry could see the thestral.

We got into the carriage and it began to move. I put my hand on Harry's and squeezed it lightly. Harry smiled at me.

"So, Luna how was your summer?" I asked.

"Daddy and I went to Iceland for two weeks to find the Crumpled Horn Snorkack but we had no luck and then the Nargles infested our gardens but that's under control now. Other than that, my summer was good." She turned to Harry and said, "Harry, I want you to know that Daddy and I believe every word you said. Daddy even ran an article in the Quibbler supporting you over the summer to show support to you."

"Nobody reads the Quibbler. Nothing mentioned in the magazine is true." Hermione said rudely.

"That's right. Nobody reads the Quibbler." Ron supported Hermione.

"I do. And my father is the editor." Luna held up the magazine in her hand. I snorted. She started reading the magazine.

"Please tell your father thank you, Luna. I'm sure Harry appreciates the support." I told her.

"Yes, please tell him I say thank you." Harry said quickly after me.

* * *

"Now, I know why people call her Loony." Ron said when we got to the Gryffindor Table.

"Ron." I warned. "Do not call her that. She is a nice girl, a bit quirky but nice."

"Why are you defending her so much, Nat?" Harry asked.

"She doesn't have a lot of friends. Ginny hangs out with her sometimes. Everybody deserves to have friends, that's why I started talking to her."

"I don't know how you can stand it when she talks about all those rubbish creatures which don't exist. Ginny told me she talks about creatures and plants she's never heard of." Hermione said.

"H, you of all people should believe in impossible things, more than me. Before you got the Hogwarts letter did you believe that magic existed?" She went read in the face. "She believes these creatures exist and she's going to try and find them, who are you to rubbish her beliefs? Just because no one 'worthy' according to you has said they exist, doesn't mean that they don't. We live in a magical world for God's sakes, there are so many things we yet have to discover. This is just like people telling Thomas Edison that he can't invent the light bulb."

"You're right, Nat. I need to be more open minded." Hermione agreed with me.

"So, Thomas who?" Ron asked.

Harry explained who Edison was. During my speech, the sorting had begun. I looked at the Slytherin Table. He looked at me a few seconds later and discreetly smiled at me. I smiled back at him. I have been worried about him despite his repeated reassurances. I felt like someone was looking in my direction. I moved my eyes to the Ravenclaw Table. Was Cho Chang really looking at me and smiling? It took me a while but I realised she was looking at the boy next to me. Harry smiled back at Cho. But I could tell he was confused.

"Aww…look at you, blushing because your first crush is smiling at you." I teased Harry.

He looked at me quickly, "She smiled at me first."

"It's okay. I won't hold it against you. I don't have a problem if you smile at or talk to other girls Harry."

Dumbledore stood to give the start of the year speech. He introduced the substitute teacher in place of Hagrid – Prof. Grubbly-Plank. Now, I realised Hagrid was not here. Where is he? Next, Dumbledore introduced the new defence against the dark arts teacher – Prof. Umbridge. She interrupted Dumbledore to give a speech of her own. No one's ever done that before. The moment she opened her mouth I knew, I was going to hate her. And the all pink attire didn't help either, she looked like a giant cotton candy. I've never hated pink more in my life.

I heard Hermione whisper, "Ugh! I'm so changing my favourite colour." I snickered at her.

Hermione was outraged by Umbridge's speech, since she's the only one who actually heard it. Once she explained to us that she is here only to suppress us, we were outraged too. What was Dumbledore playing at?

When we got to the common room, Seamus picked an argument with Harry. He said that Harry was lying and that he only wants attention. Harry got angry and yelled right back at Seamus. It would have become a full blown fight if Ron had not stopped Harry and Dean had not stopped Seamus. Another non-believer.

* * *

The first day of school couldn't be worse. All the professors gave the speech about how this is our O.W.L year and they were going to drill us this year. I've never had so much homework on the first day of school. The worst of all was Umbridge's class. She prohibited us from doing any magic. She actually prohibited witches and wizards from doing magic! If Umbridge's speech last night hadn't made her agenda clear to us, her first class sure did. Harry got into an argument with her and she gave him detention. I wondered if she is a death eater.

Harry told us she gave him lines. That was pretty lame considering how Harry pissed her off. Then he told us about this quill he had to use, it uses the writer owns blood as ink. How horrible! Isn't this like child abuse? He showed us the 'I must not tell lies' scar on his hand.

"You should tell Dumbledore." I said.

"No. I don't want to give her the satisfaction that she's had an effect on me."

"Harry if you're really so interesting in give away your blood so much you might as well do it for a good cause like it was saving someone's life."

"Come on, Nat. It's only for a couple of days more." I was angry but I didn't say anything else. By the end of the week, a lot of the other students had similar detentions.

* * *

Hermione was up to something. She didn't tell me what it is but she was definitely thinking hard about something. Then finally one day she told us what has been thinking about. She said she wanted Harry to teach us DADA. He was shocked. But what she said made sense. For the Triwizard Tournament, Harry had to learn a lot of spells. Hermione said it would be similar to a study group.

Harry was not convinced but we at least convinced him to think about it. The next Hogsmeade weekend, Hermione surprisingly took us to the Hog's Head. This definitely looked like the place to do shady business. At first, few people turned up namely, Fred and George, Ginny with Michael Corner, Luna, Dean and Neville. After a while, a lot more people turned up. This turn out is solely Hermione's choice. She wanted to include people who seemed trustworthy.

Harry and Hermione very briefly told the group what they are trying to achieve here and why? Thankfully all the people present agreed with us and didn't need a lot of convincing. All of them signed up. After everyone left Hermione told us that she has charmed the parchment. If anyone betrayed us, we'd know. She can be a badass if she wants to. Now, we only needed a place to practice.

A few weeks later, Neville stumbled upon, one such room. The room of requirement. We informed the rest of the group through the charmed galleons that Hermione gave everyone. We started practice. We named the group – Dumbledore's Army. The very first meeting, Harry started off with a simple disarming spell. A lot of people were surprised to hear that a disarming spell saved his life against Voldemort. We tried to meet up as much as regularly as possible. Since everyone was on a different schedules it was difficult to set a time, but yet we somehow managed.

Meanwhile on the outside, Dolores 'Toad' Umbridge was ruining the school for everyone. She was coming out with decrees, which quite frankly were ridiculous. I was so tempted to write to my grandfather and ask him about the legitimacy of these useless decrees. I also wanted to ask him if he could use his power as a member of the Wizengamot and get her removed. To top it up, she started something known as the Inquisitor Squad, which contained most of the Slytherins. To my disappointment even Draco was a part of it, in fact he was leading it.

* * *

Along with classes, homework, Dumbledore's army, I had to squeeze in time with Draco as well. As per our marriage contract, Draco and I have to spend at least an hour every week. This clause was added so Draco and I get to know each other. Normally, when we meet up, we talk or he helps me out with Ancient Runes, Arithmancy or Potions. I love Hermione but Draco is a way better teacher than Hermione. He is very patient with me. I'm a slow learner. Sometimes, Hermione forgets that not everyone can suck everything from a book.

"What the hell do you think you're doing by joining the Inquisitor Squad?" I asked him as soon he closed the door of the unused classroom, we decided to meet up in.

"Hello to you too." He said sarcastically.

"Answer me."

"I still don't get it why do I let you talk to me like this? You're so mean." He mocked me.

"Draco…I'm serious."

"Nat, My father ordered me to join it. He says it'll put me in good books"

I snorted. "Your father totally changes the meaning of good."

He ignored me. "Besides, I didn't tell anyone that you and your friends have formed and are running an illegal group." He smirked at me.

"You know?"

"Of course, I know. You lot are not very good at being discreet. You all wear way lot of emotions on your sleeves."

"You're not going to tell, are you?"

"How long have you known me? Do you really think I would do anything to put you in danger?"

I shook my head and hugged him, "I just needed to hear you say that."

"How are things going on in between you and Potter?"

"Draco, I love him. I want to tell him but I'm scared. I don't want to freak him out."

"Nat, you know, I think he's not worth it but if you really do feel that way then you should tell him."

"You think?"

He looked sad for a moment but in the end he nodded. Why did he look so sad?

**I'll be including the instances which i like from the book but they may not be in the same order!**

**Please read and review! thank for reading so far!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	7. Ice cream

Chapter 7 – Ice cream

I tried so hard to tell Harry what I felt for him. But there was never a good time. So many things were happening at the same time. Umbridge was wrecking havoc in school. She got Harry, Fred and George banned from the quidditch team. Harry was very upset about this. He really wanted to hex Umbridge. We were loaded with so much work, whatever little spare we found, we used it for Dumbledore's Army or for sleep.

A lot of people in the group were showing a lot of improvement. Luna was a surprise package. She would catch up soon and then she would help Harry to teach the rest of the group. Sometimes, she is faster than Hermione as well. There were a few times, I saw Cho trying to gain Harry's attention. Hermione told me that she heard someone say that she's been crying a lot lately. Guess she misses Diggory a lot. I can also understand her need to be near Harry. Maybe, she still needs closure and Harry was with him in his last moments. But I couldn't help be a bit jealous. I didn't tell Harry this because I don't want to seem like an insecure girlfriend.

I decided not to let it bother me. They are only talking a little and exchanging smiles in the corridors. Nothing to be worried about, right? I asked Hermione about this one day. "H, can we talk?"

"Nat, I still have two more essays to complete. So, we'll talk later." She looked at me for a moment, "Okay, what's bothering you?" She huffed.

"Gee, thanks for the enthusiasm, H."

"Do you want me to go back to completely my essays?"

"I'm a bit worried."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Why? What happened?"

"Cho has been trying to gain Harry's attention a lot lately. And I'm feeling a little…"

"Jealous?" She asked and I nodded. "I noticed that. But I thought it didn't bother you. You seem to be a bit nonchalant."

"I don't want come across as an overbearing, possessive or insecure girlfriend."

"Maybe, you should talk it out with him."

"What should I say?"

"I honestly don't know. If you bring it up once, I'm sure you'll find the words."

I rolled my eyes, "Some friend you are, H."

Then I felt his lips on my cheek, "Hi, what are you both talking about?" Harry asked sitting next to me.

"The essays." I said before Hermione could say something. She narrowed her eyes at me. Ron settled down next to Hermione.

"Hermione, please help me with the charms essay." Ron asked Hermione.

That got her attention off me. She is right though, I need to talk it out with him. How do I bring it up?

* * *

"Since, this is the last meeting before Christmas, I was thinking that we should brush up on all the spells we've learned so far. Let's start with the Impediment Jinx and then go to the Stunning Hex." Harry announced once everyone had come in.

Everybody partnered up someone. I partnered up with Neville. The boy has improved so much since the first meeting. His confidence level has also increased but still he is still the down to earth boy he always was. Harry was moving around the room and helping those who needed help. A few times I saw, him and Cho exchanging sweet smiles. In my moment of distraction, Neville hit me with a stunner.

"I'm sorry." Neville apologised after he revived me.

"Hey, I should have been ready. Not your fault." He helped me get up.

After an hour, Harry called for everyone's attention. He wished everyone 'Happy Christmas and happy holidays'. As every time, we all started leaving the room of requirement in smaller groups. I left with Andy, Fred and George. The twins were cracking us up. Andy was looking at Fred…or was it George? Anyways, he was looking at one of the twins with an expression I was having a hard time deciphering. Is it longing? I have to find out. Of us four siblings, Andy is shy, quiet and an introvert guy. He doesn't open up to people easily.

"Guys, I want to talk to my brother, so please excuse us." I told the twins and dragged Andy away.

"What is it Nattie?"

"You have a crush on one of them?" I wish was a bit more tactful.

His jaw dropped, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have a crush on Fred…or is it George?"

He looked like he was forming the words in his mind, "Nattie, I've lots to study."

I blocked his way, "Come on, Andy. Tell me. I'm your sister."

"That's exactly why I don't want to discuss this with you."

"Andy, don't make me point my wand at you."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

He sighed, "If it gets you off my back, fine. I have a crush on one of them."

My eyes sparkled, "Which one?"

"George." He answered in a small voice.

I hugged him, "Andy. I'm happy for you."

"So, you're not upset or sad that I'm gay?"

I thought about it for a moment. It is a valid question. But he's my brother, if he's happy, then I am. "It doesn't matter to me. You're my brother and I'll stand by you no matter what. That's what family does. You don't choose who you fall in love with."

He let out a breath, "I've not told anyone about this. Please don't tell anyone, Nattie."

"Hey, I understand. You're secret is safe with me but I think you should tell mom and dad. And Mike. And Will."

"I will but not now."

I hugged him again, "Okay. You can talk to me anytime you want. I love you, Andy."

"I love you too, Nattie."

"You should tell him if you think you really love him."

He considered me for a moment, "It's too soon to say if I love him. But if you love him, you should tell him."

"I hope you mean Harry and not George. I want to tell Harry but there's never a right time."

"I meant Duh-Harry. Right Harry! I don't know why I want to keep forgetting that you're dating him."

He was going to say Draco but I let it go. I chuckled, "Maybe because I'm your little sister."

He threw a hand over my shoulder, "Ya, that must be it. There's no time like the present, Nat. If you want to tell him then you should."

"Thanks Andy." I pecked him on the cheek. "I'm going to do it now. All I needed is encouragement from you."

* * *

My heart is beating real fast. I hope, he was still in the room. If he's not there, I'm just going to send him a quick message to come back to the room. I hope I can say it. I hope I say the words out right. I asked the room to allow me entry to the room we just practiced in. When I opened the door that appeared in the wall. For a moment I felt like I'm in a nightmare. I saw Harry kissing Cho. He is kissing her. My boyfriend is kissing another girl. I'm going to explode. I left the room as quietly as I came in. 'If I draw attention to myself, I'll say something, I'll regret later', I told myself.

Harry is kissing Cho. Harry is kissing Cho. Harry is kissing Cho. My mind will not stop shouting that. When I left that corridor, I broke into a run. I didn't know to where I was running off. I just kept running, hoping what I saw wouldn't catch up with me. Another voice in my head kept shouting 'run, run, run'. I stopped in front of a portrait with fruit basket. I was out of breath, I waited a bit to catch it then I tickled the pear. A doorknob appeared. I opened the door and the kitchen as always is buzzing with activity. Dobby was one of the first ones to notice me.

"Ms. Natalie, what can Dobby do for you?" He asked me kindly. Other elves started asking me the same thing.

"May I please have some dark chocolate ice cream?" I sat down on the spot and started crying.

"Why is Ms. Natalie crying?" Dobby asked cautiously.

One of the elves handed me a huge bowl of dark chocolate ice cream with a big spoon. "I just saw Harry kissing Cho." I stuffed a huge portion of the ice cream into my mouth, hoping the brain freeze will dull out the voice in my head. "I love him and I was going to tell him that but he was kissing someone else." I took another spoonful.

Dobby and a few more elves, who sat down to hear me, looked sad for me, "I'm sorry, Miss."

"Oh, it's not you who should be sorry." I wiped my nose on my robe sleeve. One of the elves gave me tissues. "I mean I always knew I was not his first choice. I'm just someone he stumble upon by mistake." They hung on my every word, "Each of you, promise that you will not tell about this to another soul." They quickly promised. "Especially Harry." They promised again. "I never knew heartbreak hurt so bad. Could I get some more ice cream please?" Someone handed me another huge bowl. "Do you know how difficult it is to get his attention? He sees H and I as one of the guys. And once a girl is in the friend zone, do you know how difficult it is to get noticed? He asked me to the Yule ball as his last option, that's how difficult it is! Some more ice cream, please?" The female elves started crying with me.

"Sure, I didn't tell him about my engagement with Draco, but would he have dated me if I told him I was engaged to his arch nemesis. I don't think he would even be friends with me. Since the day, Harry told me that we are officially boyfriend-girlfriend, I told Draco to not kiss me again. Draco and got engaged way before I even met Harry. We are looking for a way to end the contract without getting killed in the process. Maybe, Harry doesn't love me or maybe he doesn't love me enough. Maybe, he loves me only as a friend. Another bowl, please?"

I kept crying and ranting for Merlin knows how long. The elves were so sweet, they listened to me with a lot of patience. Bowls of ice cream later, I decided that I cried enough. I still didn't know if I want to confront him about it or wait for him to tell me. I quickly washed my face and made sure I didn't look like I poured my eyes out. "Thank you for listening to me. Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Miss, we not tell anyone. Thank you for sharing that with us." A female elf, Vega said. Other female elves nodded in agreement and said the same thing.

I turned to Dobby, "Please don't tell Harry. I know, he is your friend but please don't tell him."

"Miss, Natalie, I not tell Harry Potter sir." He told me solemnly. He looked like he wanted to tell me something else but decided not to.

* * *

I left the kitchen feeling much better. Now, I could only feel this dull pain. I went to the tower. I found Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting near the fireplace, our favourite spot in the common room. Harry looked torn. Ron looked a conflicted like he couldn't decide if he should be in awe of him or be angry. Hermione was angry. She looked like she wanted to break something. Ron spotted me while I was sneaking up to the dorm. I pleaded with him with my eyes to let me go.

"Nat! There you are!" Ron exclaimed. Why do I even try?

"I'm going off to sleep. I'm really tired." I faked a yawn.

"Sit with us for a while." Harry said. He sounded tensed.

Do I really want to do this now? I sat next to Hermione. She didn't say anything but she put her hand on my hand and squeezed it lightly. At least she is going to be with me.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked me. "I spoke to Andy and he told me you went to find me."

"I was coming to find you but I took a little detour and went to the kitchen. I, suddenly, felt like I want to eat ice cream."

Harry smiled at me, "I want to talk to you about something. Shall we go for a walk?" I nodded. We didn't go far from the tower when he said, "I kissed Cho."

I stopped mid-walk. Should I look at him? What should I say? "I know." I stopped my eyes from filling up with tears. "I saw you both."

He didn't know what to say. I guess, my confession must have ruined whatever speech he prepared. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how it happened. She was crying and I wanted to comfort her. And then I kissed her. I don't know why I did it but I just did it."

I wanted to scream at him but I couldn't, "Harry, do you even want to be with me?"

He held my hands in his, "Of course. I do."

"I need time. I can't do this right now. I think you still have some unresolved feelings for her. You need to sort those feelings out first. We'll talk about us, once you know what you really want." Before he could say anything I turned around and went back to the tower. I went to Hermione's bed. She held the covers up for me so I could get in, "H…"

She held my hand, "I know, it's okay. Sleep it off. Everything will be fine tomorrow."

* * *

**This last part about Nat getting into Hermione's bed is drawn from personal experience! My besties and I do it when we need it!**

**Please read and review! Thanks for reading so far!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	8. Appearing & Disappearing

Chapter 8 – Appearing and Disappearing

No, everything is not fine today. I still feel the pain, I felt last night. I'm still angry. I still want to punch the wall. I can't shake that small voice in my head that says, 'I should have told him, I'm not comfortable with him being friendly with Cho.' I would have come across as an insecure girlfriend, but at least I still would be his girlfriend. Like Hermione said did I really appear nonchalant?

Hermione and I were having breakfast silently. She was waiting for me to say something, anything.

"How are you feeling today?"

I thought about the question, "I really have no idea."

"Do you think you'll be fine if you see him?"

"If I leave the room he is in then I'm not okay but if I don't pull any such stunts then it means I'm partially okay with being around him."

"Partially okay?"

"It means I'm still deciding if I can be around him."

After breakfast, Hermione and I spend some quality girl-time doing homework in the library. There were just a few more days left before the holidays began and I want to finish as much homework as I can before they began. Draco was at another table doing homework. He kept giving me strange looks. He signaled that he wanted to talk now. I told Hermione, I would be back in a few minutes. Draco pulled me behind some armours.

"What's going on? You seem a bit off." He declared. It always amazes me how easily he can read me.

"I saw Harry kiss Cho." I said in a small voice.

I could see the anger written all over Draco's face, "How dare he hurt you!" He hissed. "I'm going to hex him."

I pulled him back, "No, please don't. Let me handle this on my own. I don't want you to get yourself into this. Please, Draco."

"Fine." I could clearly hear the frustration in his voice. He hugged me, "You know, I'm here if you want to talk."

"I feel like part of it my fault. If I had told him how I felt about Cho, this wouldn't have happened."

He held me at arms length and said, "First of all, this is not your fault. Second of all, he knows who not to plant his lips with. I can't believe I just said that."

It was the first time I smiled since I saw them together. "But Draco, when a relationship fails, it is both the partners' faults expect in exceptional cases. Something in our relationship was not strong enough. It has to be both our faults."

His jaw was set firmly, "This is not your fault. Don't repeat the speech." He hugged me. After a few minutes he asked me, "Do you want to go back now?"

"Lets stay for a few more minutes." He smiled and hugged me again.

* * *

Hermione and I went back to the common room in the evening. Harry and Ron were busy playing chess. When Harry saw me, the atmosphere suddenly tensed up. 'Suck it up, Nat!' I told myself. I gave Harry an unsure smile. He returned mine with a small one of his own. Ron tried to change the tense atmosphere with a lame joke.

"Hey look!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. "Hagrid's back."

We all got to our feet, Harry got the invisibility cloak and the map from his room and then we left the common room. Being so close to Harry again was weird but there was no other option. Harry knocked the door. Fang barked and Hagrid opened the door and for a moment, I was startled. What the hell happened? He is injured. He is has a lot of bruises on his face. He seemed to be limping a little.

"I shoulda known, it woulda been the four of you." Hagrid said though we were under the cloak. He let us in.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Nothin'."

"Hagrid, tell us, please." Hermione said calmly.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey." Ron suggested.

"I'm dealin' wid it." Hagrid said.

"Were you with the giants?" Harry got straight to the point.

He looked shocked, "How'd ya know? Who told ya?"

"We sort of guessed it." Hermione said sheepishly.

"You kids know more than you shoulda know. You a nosy lot." Hagrid told us. After much coaxing Hagrid decided to tell us what he and Madam Maxime have been doing for the order. He told us about the giants and where they found them. He told us about the adventures…or rather misadventures they had there. Apparently, getting the giants' support was not only on Dumbledore's agenda, it's something that Voldemort was seeking out as well. Voldemort had sent Macnair and another death eater, Hagrid didn't recognise. He told us what he found out about his mother.

When he was done telling us his tale, we told about Harry being attacked by the dementors. Hagrid was outraged when he heard it. Harry explained in detail about the trial. We also told him about people mysteriously disappearing, discreet attacks on muggles. Hagrid mentioned that same things had happened during the first war as well. We were just getting to talk about the toad when there was a knock on the door.

We quickly got under the invisibility cloak. He could feel Harry's eyes on me but I refused to look at him. Hagrid opened the door and I thought, 'think of the devil and the devil appears.'

I could tell by the way she was looking at him that she already thought he was beneath her. She introduced herself and Hagrid introduced himself. She started questioning him like this was a courtroom. Hagrid's lies were so bad that even Fang could say Hagrid was lying. I was tempted to hex her but Hagrid would get into trouble then. She even mentioned the four pairs of footprints in the snow. We exchanged looks and mentally slapped ourselves. Hagrid gave a lame answer. She mentioned that she would be attending one of his classes to assess his teaching methods. We exchanged looks again. How will we ever keep Hagrid from getting fired if Umbridge looks like she's hell-bent to firing him?

Once she was gone, we quickly explained to Hagrid her tyranny in school. We told him that she has been assessing the other professors for a few weeks now. She is going to remove the professors who are not worthy as per her standards. Hermione told him that she would help him plan his lessons so she could find not faults with him. We went back to the tower. We directly went to bed. This is the first time, it hit me in full force that even Voldemort is looking to gather support. Why didn't that come to my mind before? That could be one of the reasons for laying low.

* * *

"Hey have seen Harry and Ron today?" Hermione asked me a few days after Hagrid came back.

I shrugged and continued eating the porridge. "Why?"

"I've not seen them anywhere. Neville said that Harry had some dream or something and they had to call McGonagall for help. She took them to Dumbledore. He didn't see them in the morning."

"That is strange. We'll look for them after we finish breakfast."

She started eating an omelette, "Ya."

Prof. McGonagall cam to us and said, "Good Morning, Ms. Granger, Ms. Shepherd. The headmaster would like to speak with you both after you both are done with breakfast."

"Thank you, professor. We'll go see him." Hermione told her.

"Uhh…professor? The password?" I asked her.

"Right. It's 'Kisses'." She blushed a little.

"You mean as in the Hershey's chocolate? I love them." I said before I could stop myself. I heard a rumour that Dumbledore's passwords are normally candies and chocolates.

"I was not aware it was a muggle chocolate. That explains the password." She gave us a nod and left us.

I started laughing. Hermione looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "Care to explain what's so funny?"

"Imagine the toad saying the password with hatred and contempt."

A moment later she was laughing too.

A few minutes later, we were on our way to the Headmaster's office. We said the password and the gargoyle opened the moving staircase for us. When we got near the door, we could a voice saying, "But Albus why was I not informed about this?"

"It was an emergency. And the last time I checked, I still had the power to grant leave in extreme cases, Dolores." Dumbledore said.

Hermione knocked the door before we could hear more. The headmaster gave us permission to come in. "Ms. Granger, Ms. Shepherd, thank you for coming." He turned towards the toad, "We are done here, Dolores."

She looked shocked at being dismissed so unceremoniously but she left the office nonetheless.

"What's going on, Sir?" I asked quickly.

"There was an attack last night on Mr. Weasley so, I've sent all the Weasley children and Mr. Potter on leave a few days earlier."

"Attack on Mr. Weasley? What happened? Is he all right? Was it the death eaters?" I asked nervously.

"Arthur is in recovery but things do not look too good at this moment. The family is with him." Dumbledore cast a silencing spell on the door and then told us everything in detail. Harry saw Mr. Weasley get attacked in his dream. I was shocked. Hermione went pale.

"When can we leave sir?" Hermione asked.

"Ms. Granger, I can't allow you both to leave now. You will leave with the rest of the school when they leave for the Christmas Break."

"But sir…"

"No, Ms. Shepherd, it'll be suspicious if you both leave now. Be patient. It's only a few days more."

Both of us looked sad.

Dumbledore continued, "Don't tell this to anyone, you can't trust. It'll come out in the papers in a few days. We are trying to keep it under wraps until Arthur is a little better."

"Okay, Sir." Hermione said.

"Now, get back to classes, you two." Dumbledore said serenely.

We left the office. It is a lot to process. I sat down on one of the benches on the corridor. Few minutes later, even Hermione sat down.

"I'm going to tell my parents that I will not be coming home this Christmas. Harry needs us. Ron needs us." Suddenly Hermione tells me.

I look at her incredulously, "You don't have to do this."

"I have to. These are difficult times. We have to make some difficult choices."

"H, forgive me for saying this but I think, you ignore your parents a lot. Don't you think you've hardly been spending less time with your family? Most of your holidays you spend them with us. You don't even spend half your summer vacation at home. Didn't you tell me earlier that your parents have been looking forward to this ski trip for a long time? H, after school anyways you'll move out of your home, but at least until then spend some time with them, before you grow up. You'll regret not spending enough time with them later on."

"My parents will understand that this is important for me. Harry and Ron need us right now. If you can't be around Harry, I understand, but I need to do this for him and Ron."

"I never said I couldn't be around Harry. Didn't I behave when we all were together? And this is not about Harry and I. You want to spend more time with Ron, so, he'll finally see you and ask you out. Do you really want to do that at the expense of not being with your parents? You don't see how much your parents miss you, do you? This is about you and your parents."

"Like I said, my parents understand. They will understand this is important than some stupid ski trip. We need to help Harry, first. My parents are always going to be there. Right now, Ron needs us. He must be so shaken up. He must be so sad."

"Fine, do what you want to. I told you this only because you're my best friend. And I care for you."

We stared at each other. She walked away from me after a few minutes. This is didn't turn out to be so good. I've wanted to tell her all this for so long. It felt good to get this off my chest. But I wish, I had discussed this with her at a better time. I met her parents a couple of times. They miss Hermione a lot. I can tell by how they look at Hermione when she gets on the train to Hogwarts.

Hermione is keeping her distance from me. I want to talk it out with her but she keeps blocking me out. I don't know what to do. How do I end this problem with her? She won't even talk to me.

Maybe I can solve this issue during the break. No one can stay mad on Christmas. The other thing really bothering me is Mr. Weasley's attack. My parents wanted Andy and I to come home first, so, no one gets suspicious. I'm afraid that it'll be someone from my family next. I don't want anybody to get attacked. I don't want anything to happen to my family. I'll be devastated if anything happened to any of them.

* * *

I saw Draco in the corridor. I started walking towards him. While passing him, I whispered, "I need to talk to you." I walked away quickly. I knew Draco would follow me. I went into an unused classroom. He closed the door.

"What happened?" He asked me with concern.

"Mr. Weasley got attacked. I'm worried, Draco. This is really happening. Next someone from my family could get attacked."

"Hey, calm down. From what I know, he plans on laying low for a while."

"He has already started kidnapping people. Muggles are being attacked. Draco, it has already started. He maybe laying low but his work still getting done." I started crying.

He hugged me, "Hey…shh…shh…don't worry. Don't cry, Nat. I hate to say this but I'm sure Potter will find a way to end this. He's got the three of you as well, I'm sure you all will find a way to end this." I felt him go rigid. "Hmmm…you might want to see this."

I turned around and found Hermione fuming at us. How will I explain this?

"I can explain this." Why did I say this?

"The past few days, I've been mad at Harry because he kissed Cho and hurt you. But it looks like you have been cheating on him this whole time. And that too with this foul git."

"Hermione, listen to me." I tried again.

"I'm going to tell Harry this and tell him not to beat himself up over you. You don't deserve to be with him, Nat." She looked at me with venom filled eyes. She began moving towards the door.

I have to stop her. I pulled out my wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

"Give me my wand back." She said angrily.

"Petrificus Totalus." I used the spell on her. Before she hit the ground, I waved my wand again to keep her from falling.

Draco's jaw dropped. "Sometimes you are too unpredictable that makes you really scary." He gulped.

I shrugged and turned to Hermione.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks for the reviews so far! Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	9. The Contract

Chapter 9 – The Contract

"I know you are really angry that I put the body bind curse on you. But you left with no choice." I told a petrified Hermione. I turned to Draco, "What do you think we should now?"

"We could tell her." Draco suggested uncomfortably.

"Or we could obliviate her." I saw the alarm in Hermione eyes. "I'm kidding. It's not everyday that I get to put a curse on you, thought I might as well have some fun." I started putting silencing and locking charms on the door.

"You sure you want to tell her? She could tell Weasel and Pothead." Draco interrupted me.

"I think once she knows everything, she won't tell them. We can always ask her to make an unbreakable vow after we tell her."

He nodded, "Fine. Tell her."

"Do you want to do the honours?"

"You do it, I'll add bits and pieces here and there."

"H, I'm going to tell you a story. It's a long one but I'll try to make it short and concise for your convenience. It all started when Voldemort disappeared after killing Harry's parents. It's funny how everything starts from there."

"You are straying, Nat." Draco informed me.

"Right. As you know all of the death eaters were brought to trial after that. The ones who were tactful and smart somehow found a way out of Askaban. My granpa, Jonah Shepherd was the Chief Warlock at that time. Now granpa wouldn't take bribe from anyone. So these death eaters bribed the members of the Wizengamot or called in favours with them. Though there was sufficient evidence against most of them, the Wizengamot said that it was not enough evidence and blah, blah! You get the gist."

"In extreme cases, of course, the Wizengamot, sent them to Askaban because then the people would question the sanctity of the Wizengamot." Draco added.

"That's true. So, one such trial was of Abraxas Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy, Drco's grandfather and father. There was enough evidence against them but they had paid of the Wizengamot pretty well. No matter what granpa said against them, they had a counter, which satisfied the members. Finally granpa went on to say that the Malfoys believed in pureblood supremacy and that such sort of thinking would be detrimental to the Wizarding world."

"This seemed to have worked because everyone knows that is true. This alone could have gotten them locked up for five years. Even the Malfoys looked like they didn't know what to say. Finally, Abraxas Malfoy said that they don't have such beliefs. They believe in things that will take the wizarding world to a new heights."

"To prove his point, he proposed marriage between Nat and I." Draco said.

I narrowed my eyes at him because I wanted to tell her this part, "That's true. Granpa refused quickly. Abraxas had expected that. He wanted Granpa to refuse it."

"He said that Nat's grandfather was doing all this because of his personal vendatta against my grandfather. Once Grandfather pointed this out, the Wizengamot put pressure on Nat's grandfather. The Chief Warlock has to be unbiased. They were trying to use his loyalty for his position against him." Draco said.

"Granpa said that he couldn't decide for his son's daughter. The marriage contract for their daughter would be my parents' decision not his. At this Abraxas Malfoy chided him by saying that he is the head of the Shepherd family and he can make decisions for members of his family."

Draco smiled and said, "But things work differently at the Shepherd household. Nat's grandfather said that his children were capable of making their decisions unlike Abraxas' child. That sentence still pisses off my father even today. Jonah Shepherd said that if this has to happen then it would happen only when his son and daughter-in-law agreed to this."

I continued, "The Wizengamot seemed satisfied with this argument and the adjourned the trial for a while. Once granpa mentioned this at home, dad was completely against it. Dad is sort of anti-marriage contracts. He doesn't like the concept of marrying someone because of a contract. My mom thought about it. She knew that the Chief Warlock position meant to granpa. She said they would agree on if they got the final say on the contract. Each and every term of the marriage contract had to be approved by my parents."

"There was a closed room meeting in between the Malfoys, the Shepherds and some of the important members of the Wizengamot including Dumbledore. The Malfoys proposed the first contract and we rejected it completely."

"My family tried to argued with hers but her family was very adamant about the terms of terms and conditions they wanted. Dumbledore said that it was the Malfoys that needed this contract not the Shepherds, so they should agree to the terms the Shepherds want or go through a fair trial. Begrudgingly, they agreed." Draco said.

"It took them more than an year to finalise the contract. So after Draco's third birthday, we got engaged. We exchanged rings and all." I pulled out a chain from under my shirt and showed her a simple silver band on it. "Draco has his under his shirt. We were kids so my parents didn't want any big rings being exchanged."

"Since our engagement, we've been friends. I used to play a lot at her home or her grandparents' home. We got to know we were engaged only after our tenth birthdays. Her family and my mother and my grandmother explained each and everything on the contract. So, one of the terms of the contract is to spend some time together. At Hogwarts, we have to spend at least an hour together every week." Draco was looking at me when he said that. "I've spent some of my most happiest times at your home, Nat."

"I know, me too. My home wouldn't have been so much fun if you were not there with me." I winked at him. I turned to Hermione, "H, I'm going to remove the curse now. But please don't run. We can talk about this. You can ask me anything you want about this contract."

I waved my wand and Hermione was able to move again. She glared at me for a few minutes. She sighed and said, "I need to sit down. This is too much to take in." She sat down at the nearest bench. "But…all this time…this is a lot."

"Ya, I know. I remember feeling this way when I was told about this. But I've had time to get used to it."

"Why? Why would Malfoy's grandfather propose something like this?"

"We have made a few guesses in the past. I think because he can use Nat as a bargaining chip in the future. But the terms that Nat's family set were ironclad. Nat is not even allowed to come to the Malfoy Manor without at least two adults from her family accompanying her." Draco explained.

"Bargaining chip? I don't get it." Hermione asked. She looked shocked that Draco was talking properly with her.

"If at all my grandfather had had his way, he could have gotten the Shepherds to do our bidding while using Nat as a bait. Maybe he would have gotten the Shepherds to join the death eaters."

"But Nat if you love Harry how can you marry Malfoy?"

"Ever since we were told about the contract, we've been researching about marriage contracts and finding ways to end it. Till now, we found nothing. For some weird reason, no book mentions how to end one. This leads me to believe that breaking a marriage contract is either very difficult to end or it's a very simple fix that any person can break it."

"So that's what you do? Research when you both meet up?"

I looked on the floor, "Actually no. We talk. He helps me with Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Potions."

"What? Why don't you come to me?" She looked offended. "I didn't think he was good enough to tutor someone." She looked at him with disbelief.

"Hey, FYI, I'm pretty good at studies." Draco said a bit arrogantly.

I put my hand on Draco's, "Draco, don't get angry. Calm down." I looked at Hermione, "H, contrary to your opinion of him, he is actually very intelligent. In fact, Draco, Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil, Susan Bones and Dean have a strong fight going on for the second rank in the class. His father may have bought him a place on the Slytherin Quidditch team but he is actually good. He secretly tutors even other students."

"You know about that?" Draco asked me with disbelief written all over his face.

"Just because I don't keep an eye on all the time, doesn't mean I don't know things." I smirked at him.

"But why don't you come to me?" I could tell Hermione felt really bad.

"I tried but you tend to forget that I'm not as fast as you when it comes to grasping some subjects, H. But Draco knows I'm a slow learner and he's patient with me. Besides, Harry and Ron come to you and I know they are a handful."

"I still don't understand his behaviour?" She pointed at Draco like was an animal in a zoo. It was comical to see the expressions on their faces. Maybe, they both would be great together.

"He doesn't really have a problem with muggle-borns but he has to keep up appearances. If he behaves like a 'blood-traitor', someone will report back to his father and we don't want that."

"You don't have a problem with muggle-borns?" She asked him in shock.

He shook his head, "My father told me all these things about them but I couldn't bring myself to believe it because by then I had spent enough time at Nat's home. Nat's mom is a muggle-born. She is always so nice to me. She bakes me chocolate chip cookies. How can I not like someone who bakes cookies for me?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You like muggle-borns only because they bake cookies?" Hermione asked incredulously.

I think the whole contract thing must have messed with her head. She is asking such stupid questions.

"No, Nat's mom is a very nice woman. Even my mother doesn't really have a problem with them. Her sister married one though she was forced to break contact with her. She has to keep up appearances as well." Draco answered.

"But why didn't tell us about this before?"

"H, would you be friends with me if I had told you that I'm friends with Draco? For Gods sake, you punched the guy in the third year! Being friends with him seems impossible to you, imagine if I had told you that I was engaged to him. H, Draco is my best friend. Harry, Ron and you are also my best friends but there are things, which I can share with Draco and not with you three. He is my rock. He knows me inside out. He'll never hurt me." I declared proudly.

He smiled at me, "She's my best friend. Apart from her, my only friend is Blaise. And he knows too." He told me.

"I had a feeling you told Blaise."

"He once caught us as we were leaving from our secret rendezvous. He asked me about it and I told him as vaguely as possible that we are engaged."

"So, you're not friends with Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione asked out of nowhere.

Draco's face went dark at Pansy's name and started laughing.

"Don't take her name." He said like it was physically hurting him to talk about her.

Hermione looked at me for an explanation, "Draco had a little crush on her so he asked her to the ball last year but it seemed to have given her a wrong impression. She began thinking that he is in love with her. Since then he has lost every little feeling he had for her. And she keeps throwing herself at him every opportunity she gets. Let's just say that this year has been tough on him."

Hermione didn't know if she should laugh or be concerned for Draco. "It's okay, H, you can laugh. He won't hex you in my presence."

She ignored me. She was thinking hard about something, "If you both are engaged, then there be some clause in your contract that says that you can't date someone else or something along those lines?"

"After we started researching marriage contracts we found out that most contracts have a clause about dating others or having sex with others. We were not told anything about such clause. So, I asked Father about this. He told me that they wanted to add a clause that would restrict Nat from dating or sleeping with someone else. Nat's family refused and they said it was non-negotiable." Draco told her.

"Why only Nat?" Hermione asked.

Draco huffed, "Breaking rules of a marriage contract have dire consequences. In case such a clause was in place, there's a possibility of losing her magic or lose her sanity or she could die. In that case, I would have been freed from the contract."

"Why the whole meeting clause then?"

"Well, you see if we are unsuccessful in finding a way out of the contract and we have to get married then at least we are friends and we know each other well enough to live a comfortable life." I told her dejectedly.

"Why do you want to end the contract? You both seem 'comfortable'. I'm sorry, I don't know what other word to use."

I gave Hermione a glare. Draco answered, "You see, Nat's family is big on the whole love thing. Her parents fell in love with each other at Hogwarts. One of her uncles fell in love with her aunt while they were working together. Another uncle of hers fell in love with a muggle and they are got married and have good life together. Her grandfather fell in love with her grandmother. The list goes on. So, even Nat wants to fall in love with someone."

"I don't know how to explain it to you. I want to feel love. With Draco, I have a great friendship something that can't be replaced. But I want to be in love with someone before I get married to that person. Love is not comfortable. Love is crazy. If I'm in love with someone than I'm probably going to hate the person with equal passion. That person will make me feel extreme emotions, like how I feel for Harry now. But right now, I'm sad and disappointed in him. But that doesn't change that I love him." I explained. "Besides, I don't want to be the only one in my family who didn't marry for love."

Hermione looked shocked by my explanation. Draco knew this already. He looked sad but he covered it up quickly before I could say anything.

"If Nat and I ended up together there wouldn't be this 'chemistry' that she's looking for." Draco drawled.

"Yes, so H, you cannot tell anyone." I told her.

She looked like she was deciding what to say, "Okay. I won't tell anyone about this."

"I was hoping you'd no. I really wanted to use a spell on you again." I grinned at her.

* * *

**Sorry, it took me long to post this chapter! i wrote one draft earlier, i didn't like it so i had to change it again! I want to thank the people who have reviewed or have marked the story as your favourite or following the story! i received some really sweet guest reviews! thank you! normally i personally thank the reviewers!**

**I want to let all the readers know that i'm not going anywhere until i finish the story! i'll not leave the story in between!**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Neepa :-)**


	10. Not so Merry Christmas

Chapter 10 – Not so Merry Christmas

When Andy and I got home there was palpable sense of gloominess. There was cake baking in the oven but there was no excitement. I was at my breaking point when I reached home. I wanted to visit Mr. Weasley as soon as possible. I wanted to know how Ron was doing. Hermione took the Knight Bus straight to Grimmauld Place. Mom said she'd take us to the hospital and Grimmauld Place the next day. There's no arguing with that woman.

When I got to Grimmauld Place next day, I was told that Harry was being a bit difficult but Hermione solved the problem. Then I was told that Harry was the snake in the dream. You know the dream in which Mr. Weasley got attacked! I'm not sure if I should call it a dream, maybe, it was a vision. Do people get visions in their sleep? Though Harry was with us, I could tell he was thinking a lot of things. Even Ron seemed a bit distant. Well, his father just got attacked in his best friend's dream so I guess, he is allowed to be shocked and cautious for a while.

Hermione and Ron left us alone after some time. This is the first time we've been alone since 'the kiss'. What should I say? Should I even say some thing? I'm his friend, I need to be by his side right now, especially when he's most probably doubting himself right now.

"Spill it out."

"What?" He asked.

"Spill whatever is going on in your mind"

"I'm scared." He said in a small voice.

"Scared of what?"

"What if Voldemort's controlling me? I spoke to Ginny. She told me about the time she was possessed by him. She said I'm not possessed. But that doesn't satisfy me. What if Voldemort is seeing this very talk with you right now through me? And all Dumbledore has to say to me is 'stay where you are'. That's not enough, I need answers."

"Harry, I can see why you're afraid. But in seeing the negative things you're not seeing the positive outcome of this. You saved Mr. Weasley's life. I agree experiencing this must have been difficult but if you had not seen that today Mr. Weasley wouldn't be alive."

He put his hand on mine, "I'm also afraid that I have screwed up really badly with you."

"Well, if kissing someone else doesn't screw up a relationship, what does?" I said trying to reduce the sudden rise of tension in the air.

"I was hoping we could work this out." He said hopefully.

I so badly wanted to say yes. Any other day, I probably would have said yes without thinking much about it but today, I have to think. "I told you I need time. Until then, it would be prudent for us to be friends. I don't want to put H and Ron in a position to choose in between us."

"But can't we at least talk about it?"

"You want to talk? Okay, tell me how was it. Tell me how it began. What were you both talking about before you started kissing her? Did your lips move in tandem with hers? Did she feel like a perfect fit?" I asked him absolutely calmly.

"Uh! I didn't mean talking about the kiss. I meant talking about how we get past it." He said nervously.

"If I have to get past it, I have to get closure first. And to get closure, I've to know why this happened."

"I don't know. We were talking about Cedric and how he was taken away too soon and one thing just lead to another."

"Did you ever feel like I didn't care enough for you? Did you think I was maybe a bit too nonchalant when it came to Cho?" I could feel my voice beginning to crack.

He came closer to me, "No, no…you never made me feel like that. You're very important to me."

"Yet, our relationship was not important enough for you to not kiss her. I know, I'm not your first choice. I don't blame you for kissing her. You obviously like her. But if you want to be with her, I wish you had told me about this first." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"No, I don't want to be with her." He said quickly.

"Do you like her?"

He thought about it for a while, "Yes."

"Do you like me or love me?" He tried to kiss me but I pulled away from him. "I don't want to do this right now."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You're not losing me, you still have me as your friend."

"So, we're just friends now?"

"We'll talk when you've resolved your feelings. I refused to be second to someone. So, unless, I'm your number one don't expect me to come back to you."

* * *

On Christmas, we visited Mr. Weasley along with the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Prof. Lupin. I still can't stop myself from calling him professor. Harry and I have not spoken much since our last talk. After we wished Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley started fussing about his bandage change that's when we decided it was best to leave the older ones to their conversation.

Hermione suggested getting tea. When we reached the fourth floor to our surprise, we found Gilderoy Lockhart. Here is one person, I don't want to call professor again. Despite losing his memories, he still seemed to be as pigheaded as he always was. He insisted on giving us his autographed photos. We couldn't leave him because his healer wouldn't let us leave without spending some time with him. He kept saying things that just bounced off my head because I was bored and I didn't want to listen to a word he said.

I started looking around. It was really sad to see so many people with permanent spell damage that they can't even live with their families any longer. That's when I noticed, Neville leaving the ward with his grandmother. Neville's grandmother and my grandmother are friends. I met her a couple of times. Even at her age she is a force to be reckoned with. Suddenly, it hit me why Neville would be here. Frank and Alice Longbottom were brave aurors who gave up their sanity than give information to the dark side.

Everyone's attention turned to Neville when they heard the healer say Longbottom. Ron called for his attention. Poor Neville looked like he wanted to be anywhere but at St. Mungo's at that moment!

"Hey Neville. Did you see Lockhart? Who are you visiting?" Ron asked.

"Neville, are they your friends?" His grandmother asked him. Neville was looking at his shoes. His grandmother looked at Harry. "Ah, you must be Harry Potter. Neville speaks highly of you. You two red heads must be Weasleys. You must be Hermione Granger. It is nice to meet all of you. Natalie, it has been long. How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Longbottom. How are you?"

"I'm good, dear. I'm meeting with your grandmother tomorrow. Are you going to be at her house tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure about. Merry Christmas, Mrs. Longbottom. Merry Christmas, Neville." I wanted them to leave before more questions could be asked.

Everyone started wishing each other 'Merry Christmas'.

"Thank you all for helping him in sticky spots. Too bad he doesn't have his father's talent in spell casting." Mrs. Longbottom pointed to one of the beds in the corner. On one of the beds was man who looked like an older version of Neville, he was looking listlessly at the ceiling. His mother was on the bed next to his. Alice Longbottom came up to her son and him a bubblegum wrapper, which Neville slipped quickly into his pocket.

After exchanging a few more words. Mrs. Longbottom and Neville left.

"I didn't know." Hermione said sadly.

"Me neither." Ron said.

"Same here." Ginny said.

"I knew." Everyone stared at him. "Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone.

Then they looked at me expectantly. I didn't know I was supposed to say anything. "I knew. Augusta Longbottom is my grandmother's friend, so, of course, I'd know about this. Plus, my uncle used to work with Frank and Alice Longbottom in the auror department, so, yes, I know. It may have also come up in my Voldemort research."

"Who did this to them?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry and I said together.

* * *

The day Mr. Weasley got discharged from the hospital, Prof. Snape had come to speak to Harry. That is surprising. It's not everyday that Prof. Snape visits Harry. Later, Harry told us that Dumbledore wants him to learn Occlumency from Prof. Snape. While, I approve of the suggestion, I don't understand why he has to learn it from Prof. Snape. They both clearly don't like spending time any more than necessary, together. This is a disaster waiting to happen.

Harry tried to talk to me a couple of times during the rest of the break. While I was ready to talk, I was clearly not ready to get back together. I wanted to get back together but a little voice inside my head kept stopping me.

* * *

A day before we went back to Hogwarts, Draco came to visit me. We were lying on my bed and talking. We had a plate of chocolate chip cookies in between us. There was loud music playing near the door so no one from the outside could hear us. Too bad we couldn't use silencing spells out of school.

"So, you don't know what's going to happen?" I asked him.

"I don't what's going to happen but I can tell they are planning something. Father's been a bit too smug these days." He said while eating the cookie in his hand.

I sat up and placed my index finger and thumb on the bridge of my nose. "I wish, things can be simple again. I hate this uncertainty."

He put his hand on my back, "It'll be fine. I hope so. Next few years are going to be tough but I'm sure we'll make it through."

I almost believed him. I smiled at him. "Draco, so many people died the last time. The pattern is similar to last time. I want this over soon. The attack on Mr. Weasley has shaken me up."

"Relax. He has been discharged. He is fine now. So, Potter was really the snake in his dream?"

I nodded, "It's crazy. I still get goosebumps when I think about it. Imagine being in Harry's position right now."

"I don't want to be in his shoes!" He said haughtily.

"You sure you don't know anything?"

He shook his head, "But I think it will be something big. Something like they pulled at the Quidditch world cup last year."

"There are no big tournaments happening this year. Maybe during one of Fudge's rallies?"

"Could be. Even if we could pin point what they are planning to do, do you think we can stop them?"

"We could inform people who can stop them." I said with hope.

"I know you are worried but if you beating yourself up you won't get anything." Draco said. He was about to say something else when there was a loud knock on the door.

I turned down the volume a bit and asked, "Who is it?"

"Nat, honey, Harry is here to see you." I heard mom say.

"Hold on." I turned to Draco, "What the hell am I going to do?" I whispered.

"Calm down. I'll hide in your bathroom. Let me know when he goes." He went to the bathroom and locked the door.

I unbolted the door and standing right there were mom and Harry. I assumed Harry was waiting downstairs.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Nat."

"I'll let you both talk." Mom went downstairs.

"Come in." I told Harry.

He came in. "How did you get here, Harry?"

"Mike was at Grimmauld Place. So, I asked him to bring me here." He said sheepishly.

"Mike's here?"

"No, he left."

"Oh! What brings you here?"

"Look, I'm really sorry for what happened. I really want to make this work."

"Harry, I want to make this work as well. I'm afraid that you'll pull a stunt like this again."

"I will not. You have to trust me."

"I want to but I can't do this right now. Can you honestly tell me that you don't have romantic notions about Cho anymore?"

He looked on the floor. "I don't know why I can't get over her. Maybe because she's the first person I've ever liked this way. But I like you more."

He just likes me? "You just like me?"

"That goes without saying." He said like it's obvious.

I sat on my bed and put my head on my hand. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't get to tell him that I love him. I would have said 'I love you' and he would have said 'I like you'. That wouldn't be good.

"I don't know what to say to you. That night, I went to find you because I wanted to tell you something important. Something, I couldn't hold inside of me anymore. Now, I'm glad, I didn't tell you."

He looked at me strangely, "What were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you I love you."

He looked shocked. He thought about the words I just spoke. "I'm not sure if what I feel for you is love." He said it after so long, I almost thought I imagined those words.

"I figured that already."

"Where does this leave us then?"

"I think we are friends again?" I asked doubtfully.

He hugged me, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Sorry that we didn't work out."

Mom dropped Harry back at Grimmauld Place. Draco came out of his hiding place. He hugged me while my back was turned on him. Without even knowing it, I started crying. I turned around and hugged him properly. He kept saying comforting things until stopped.

"We need to find my mom." I told him when I was done crying.

We found my parents in their study.

"Mom, why the hell did you bring Harry up knowing that Draco was in my room with me?"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I've a lot of things on my mind. It completely slipped out of my mind."

"How could you forget something so important? If Harry had caught Draco in the room, everyone would have known about this by now."

"Nat, you will not talk like that to your mother." Dad said sternly.

"Nat, Mike and Will are going on their first order mission by themselves tonight. We are a little worried about them right now." Mom explained.

I held Draco's hand 'cause I was afraid I was going to fall. He didn't let go.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks for reading so far! Enjoy!**

**Neepa :-)**


	11. Hexing a Teacher

Chapter 11 – Hexing a Teacher

I almost felt like Hagrid was purposing trying to lose his job. Despite H planning out his lessons for him, he chose to teach us thestrals the day the toad decided to come in for an inspection. If that wasn't worst part, the toad misconstrued everything that Hagrid did and said as something else. I found solace in the fact that Dumbledore will not let Hagrid leave Hogwarts.

She moved around and asked some of the students about Hagrid's teaching methods. She asked Draco and Pansy first. As expected, Draco made Hagrid look like a fool and Pansy accompanied him in his rant. Then she moved on to Neville. It's good thing that Neville could see thestrals. But somehow, the toad managed to turn even Neville's favourable answers against Hagrid. I was so close to hexing her but H stopped me and Draco shook his head discreetly.

At the end of the horrendous class, when the toad started moving towards the castle, I shot her with a leg-locker curse (locomotor mortis). She fell face first on the snow with a yelp. Most of the students laughed out loud when she fell. While she was trying to get back up, I quickly cast a warming charm around us in case she decided to check who cast the spell. Hagrid went to help her. She knows that Hagrid is not allowed to do magic so she can't blame him.

"Who did this?" She screamed at us.

The students sniggered but no one said anything.

"I know, it was one of you. If you come forward now, you will not be punished badly. But if I find out later on, you will have the worst detention of your life." She warned us. After a few minutes, "Have it your way then." She turned around and walked away, fuming.

"You didn't have to do this." H said agitatedly.

"I didn't do it." I feigned innocence.

"Don't use the puppy dog eyes on me." She said quickly.

"You did that?" Ron whispered. He looked very impressed.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Nat, enough of your games. Hagrid could get into trouble."

"No. Everyone in the Ministry knows he is not supposed to use magic. I really couldn't help it. She was really annoying me. She came here with the intention of firing Hagrid. She never even gave him a proper chance to prove himself."

"Well, she was being really unfair." Harry said. I shot him a smile. Then I remembered that we broke up and my smile faltered. It's still pretty difficult to be around him but we are trying hard to be friends. Besides, this is the time that friends need to stick together.

"Come on, Hermione. Loosen up." Ron said.

She huffed, "Tell me again why am I still friends with the three of you."

"Cause your life wouldn't be so much fun without us." I said.

"Cause you wouldn't be happy without us." Ron said.

"Cause we're your best friends." Harry said.

"I seriously have to find some new friends. Friends who don't have a penchant for trouble and danger."

"You don't mean that, H. That is the meanest thing you've ever said."

"Let's just hope no one else gets in trouble for this one." H said.

I could see Draco giving me the look, which means he wants to see me now and probably yell at me for my display. I didn't feel like getting yelled at, so I ignored him.

* * *

I excused myself to go to the washroom. I finished my business and came out of the cubicle and Draco was putting locking and silencing spells the washroom door. I was shocked to see him here. I was washing my hands, deep in my thoughts. Draco looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something.

"Did I come into the boys' washroom by mistake?" I asked finally.

He looked like he was just about to burst, "That's the first thing you want to say. No, you're not in the boys' washroom. What the hell was that? I told you not to do it."

"She deserved it!" I defended.

"I'll not be able to protect you if you deliberately throw yourself into trouble." He said.

"She was being unfair, Draco."

"What part of not attracting attention don't you get? You're already running an illegal 'study group' and now you're throwing curses at professors."

"I cursed one professor. And I wouldn't hex other professors. You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"Am I? She suspects it's one of you. Now she wants the Inquisitor Squad to keep a closer eye on the four of you. Now how am I going to make the others not notice you?"

"You forget we have the map."

"Someday this overconfidence that you and your friends possess is going to get you into trouble." He said harshly. He removed the spells on the door and stormed out of the washroom.

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea." H shouted at me after I told her about my conversation with Draco.

"I didn't know this was going to happen. I sort of forgot about the Inquisitor Squad."

"There's no use talking about this anymore. We'll have to lay low for a short while." H said with a sort of finality.

Harry and Ron came through the portrait hole. Harry's happy smile faltered when he saw me. Ron was looking smug but after seeing me he was not sure what to feel.

"What's going on?" I asked them as they sat on the empty armchairs.

"Ummm…" Harry opened his mouth but couldn't say anything.

"Harry's got a date." Ron said. Poor guy, he thought he was helping Harry out.

"Does he now?" I looked at Harry hoping to get an explanation.

"Yes. Cho said that there was a Hogsmeade visit on Valentine's Day. So, I had to ask her if she wanted to go." He said nervously.

"I was not aware that people make Valentine's Day plans so much in advance." I said icily. "I hope you have a great day."

"You do?"

"Yeah! You should have fun." This time I meant it. He deserves to have some fun. He is so serious all the time.

"Thanks." Harry seemed relieved. "I've to go to meet Snape now…for…uh…remedial potions."

He left. Ron started speaking with the Seamus and Dean.

"I'm not sure if you're all right with this." H said when she was sure we wouldn't be overheard.

"Oh, I'm not. I want to strangle him. We just broke up and he is already planning Valentine's with someone else. I expected there to be some block period in which none of us dates someone else."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"I wanted to. But then I look into his green eyes and I'm so lost. You have no clue how difficult it was to tell him that I couldn't be with him with his green eyes looking at me. It's like he has some power over me. Something that gets my heart beating faster every time his eyes are on me. What am I going to do, H?"

"We have to find you a date."

"That's really sweet, H but I don't want to date someone else right now. Maybe, I can ask Draco to help me study. That is if he doesn't have a date."

"Are you sure? You could use a date."

"I'll have to pass now. But if near Valentine's Day if I feel desperate enough, I'll ask you for your help and then you can find me someone. Maybe we can double date."

* * *

Harry's session with Snape did not go very well. He was feeling weak when he came back. He told us that the windowless corridor he has been dreaming of for months is the corridor leading to the Department of Mysteries. He also mentioned that Voldemort wanted something from the Department of Mysteries. Harry kept rubbing his scar so H asked him to go sleep. She even sent Ron to check up on him. When Ron came back he told us how he found Harry. Apparently he had been laughing like he was a mad man.

"He says You-know-who is happy." Ron told us

"Why would You-know-who be happy?" H asked.

What if that big thing has happened? What has happened? What if the event that Draco and I have been anticipating has happened? Should I ask mom and dad what happened?

I got my answers the next day. There was a mass breakout in Askaban. The Daily Prophet reported that Sirius Black was responsible for the breakout. The next page reported that Broderick Bode had been found dead in the hospital. When Harry mentioned seeing him at the Ministry, Ron said he was an 'Unspeakable'. Unspeakables are ministry workers work in the Department of Mysteries. The timing of everything seemed so suspicious. Draco and I exchanged tensed looks.

Hermione suddenly got up from the table saying she had an urgent owl to send. I wish I knew what she is planning to do. Then Hagrid mentioned to us that he is on probation. This day just keeps getting worse. Now, I was more than ready for DA to restart. There was change in almost everyone in DA after the breakout. Everyone was putting in more effort, trying harder. Neville was more focused than ever. The air around Hogwarts had changed. Draco was doing his best to deflect the Inquisitorial Squad.

* * *

Soon, it was Valentine's Day. Yuck!

H got an owl while we were having breakfast. After reading it, she insisted that Harry must join her later in Three Broomsticks. H didn't have a problem if he brought Cho along as well. Boy, this is going to be one crazy date.

Then she whispered to me, "Are you sure you don't want to come? Trust me, you'll like it if you come."

"Ya, right! Harry, Cho and I at the same table, that's not weird at all." I whispered back.

"Trust me you don't want to miss this." She tried again.

"Trust me I want to miss this. Besides, I already told Draco, I'd study with him."

"I still can't believe you'd rather study with him than me." She screwed up her face like she smelled something bad. I shrugged.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ron asked.

"Girl stuff." That's the easiest way to get the guys off our backs.

H took off and Ron complained about how he couldn't go to Hogsmeade because of Quidditch practice. Harry looked like he would give anything up to get back out there and practice. After breakfast, Harry went up to the Ravenclaw table and met Cho. The air of awkwardness was so thick around that I could cut it with a knife if I wanted to.

I snorted before I could hold myself back.

Ron followed my line of sight and asked, "Are you really okay with him going out with Cho?"

I considered his question for a moment. Honesty or Dishonesty? "I'm not okay. But if he doesn't feel the same way that I do, then I can't force him to stay with me. We will begin resenting each other if we don't do our thing."

"Your thing?"

"You know, him being the saviour and me being the aide to the saviour." I snickered at my own statement.

He chuckled. "So, you're just letting him be so we all can be friends."

I thought about what he said, "Partially, yes. Partially because I hope that someday he'll realise he loves me and he'll come back to me when he is ready."

"How is it that you can say all this with so much conviction?"

"I've read some romantic novels secretly. Most of the books say, if you really love someone, you have to let go and if that person comes back to you then he or she is yours forever. Or something crazy like that."

"Okay. I have to go now. You could come to the quidditch pitch if you want. You don't have to be alone in the common room." Ron suggested.

I'm so touched by his offer, "Nah, you go on. If I get bored studying I'm come to the pitch." I made a mental note to go down to the pitch as soon as I was done.

* * *

Draco was analysing my mood. He answered me appropriately when I had a question.

He huffed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm tired of talking about it. I'm tired of thinking Voldemort's going to do next. I'm tired of thinking if what the death eaters are going to do now. I'm tired of thinking who's going to be attacked next. I'm tired of thinking who is going to die next." I ranted.

"I was actually asking about Pothead and Chang. But I guess, I was making the wrong assumptions."

"What can I say about that? Going by the awkwardness around them, I think, the date may not go as well as they want it to."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "So, you're not at all worried that there's at least an iota of possibility that they may have a good date?"

"Of course, I'm worried. But I want to think that good things do happen to good people. Actually, I'm in two minds about this. On one hand I want to see Harry happy and on the other I was to see myself happy. Am I being really selfish for hoping that their date doesn't go well?"

He chuckled, "Nat, its human tendency to want happiness for ourselves first and then others. So, I don't think you're being selfish. You are just being human." He mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

In the evening, when I got back to the great hall with Ron and Ginny, Harry and H were talking to Dean and Seamus. They quickly filled us up on what they did in Hogsmeade. I must say I'm impressed by H's style. She's like 'femme fatale'. Harry gave an interview to Rita Skeeter about everything that happened last June. The interview is going to be published in the Quibbler.

"Look H, you finally found the Quibbler useful." I teased her.

"Oh shut up! I had to do something. The breakout made me feel like we had to do something."

"Good move, Hermione." Ron complimented her.

"Harry, it must have been hard for you to talk about that night." I told him softly.

He looked at me gratefully, "Ya, it was. But it helped that Hermione and Cho were there with me."

Punch to the gut. "I'm glad."

"It was tough to convince her to come with me. But I assured her that Hermione wanted to her to come along with me." Harry told us.

"She needed closure. She began crying with Harry told Skeeter how Cedric was murdered." H added. "It was good you managed to bring her Harry."

"Looks like you guys had a fun day then." I said.

At this H looked at me sadly. She only just realised that this is difficult for me. "How was you day?"

"It was horrible! This was one of the worst practices ever." Ron said before I could answer.

"I studied a little bit and then went to the pitch to cheer for Ron and the team while they were practicing."

"I've no idea how we'll win this match. I hate to say this but we're not a good team." Ron said.

"Ron, don't say things like that. Believe and you shall be able to do it." I said cheerfully.

"Ya, ya." Ron said.

Rest of the time that we were in the great hall, Harry kept throwing looks at the Ravenclaw table. Now, I was nervous. Maybe, Harry will never come back to me.

* * *

"Rookwood was telling Voldemort that Bode wouldn't have been able to do it though he was under Malfoy's Imperius curse. Rookwood used to work in the Department of Mysteries." Harry was telling us about the dream he had last night. "Bode tried hard to fight the curse off but he was not very successful. Avery is going to be killed or punished severely for giving Voldemort the wrong information."

"Bode? As in Broderick Bode?" I asked.

He nodded, "He was in the Department of Mysteries trying to get something for Voldemort."

"It has to be some sort of a weapon." Hermione said. "But I guess the weapon must have some sort a curse on it which may have lead to the condition that Bode was in."

"That sounds very much like it." Ron said thoughtfully.

"But Harry you were not supposed to have this dream. You were supposed to close your mind before sleeping." Hermione frowned at him.

"I'm trying. It's not working. It's not like I can control it." Harry shouted.

"H is right, you need to be more careful." I told him.

"But what if Snape is not trying to help?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What if Snape is leaving him vulnerable so Voldemort can find out things about him. He used to be a death eater." Ron explained.

"Dumbledore trusts Snape. And if he trusts him then I trust him." Hermione said.

"Besides, we've been wrong about Prof. Snape in the past. Remember, in the first year, we thought Snape was the one who wanted the Philosopher's Stone. He was, in fact, one of the professors trying to save it. I don't want to doubt his loyalties."

* * *

H, Ron and I were studying in the library when we heard a screaming voice coming from the outside. Harry was with Prof. Snape for a session in Occlumency. We rushed out with the crowd. Harry came up with Prof. Snape from the dungeons. Everyone was wondering what was going on. Then I saw it. And what I saw broke my heart. In the middle of the Entrance Hall, Prof. Trelawney was standing with her wand in one hand and a bottle of sherry in the other, two trunks next to her. She looked like she was in shock. I never took up Divination but I still felt bad to see her this way.

The toad announced that the Ministry has sacked Prof. Trelawney. Prof. Trelawney said Hogwarts was her home and that she can't leave it. The toad was enjoying her plight. Prof. McGonagall walked up to Prof. Trelawney and comforted her and told her she didn't have to leave.

Just then Dumbledore announced that Prof. Trelawney could stay at Hogwarts. Dumbledore reminded the toad that he was still the Headmaster of the school. While she may have the power to dismiss teachers, she however doesn't get to decide who stays and who doesn't stay in the castle.

Dumbledore then announced he already found a replacement. The toad didn't like this and tried to interrupt him by saying something. Again, he had to remind him he was the headmaster. I wonder how he does everything with a smile on his face. The new teacher came through the door. It was Firenze. The centaur who saved Harry back in the first year.

I was enjoying the look on the toad's face. She was angrier than I've ever seen her before. Since, I was covered by a lot of people, I pulled out my wand and put a 'Trip Jinx' on her. This made everyone laugh at her. Dumbledore let out his hand to help her.

"I will not tolerate such behaviour from my students." Dumbledore's voice was angry though he looked pretty calm. "Come forward." When no one went forward, he said, "Very well, I want the person who did this to meet me in my office later. We will discuss your punishment after then." He looked at me as he said the last part of his sentence.

* * *

**Please please read and review! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Neepa :-)**


	12. Dragon

Chapter 12 – Dragon

I didn't go to Dumbledore. I wanted to say I was the one who had done it. It's not like I'm afraid of getting detention. I've had my share of detentions in the past. I didn't go forward because it would put not just me but also H, Harry and Ron under scrutiny. We don't want that. I need to keep my anger for the toad in check. H gave me a good lecture when we got back to our dorm. If that was not enough, I got an owl from Draco stating he was very disappointed at me. I'm glad he didn't send me a howler.

Hermione was anxious for the Daily Prophet. In fact most of the students were waiting for the newspaper. After the breakout two weeks ago, everyone is eager to know what else is happening. Then a bunch of owls came and delivered the papers, took the payment and left. Harry got a brown package from an owl. He opened it and found himself staring at a shy photograph of himself. Mr. Lovegood published the article on Harry. I thought it was going to come out next month. Soon, there were other owls flocking around Harry.

"Harry, I think these are responses from the readers. May we open them?" H asked.

"Go on." Harry said happily.

I chose to read the article. I can't believe Harry had to go through all that. Ya, he told me everything. But reading it felt different, more real. Without thinking, I put my hand on his, "Harry, I'm so sorry. I wish I was there with you."

He looked confused then he saw the Quibbler in my hand, "I don't. I would have been even more scared if you were there with me." He smiled at me. He put his hand on mine.

I nodded. "Actually, I wish you were not there in the first place."

"Don't we all wish the same thing!" He came closer and pecked me on my cheek quickly.

My heart started beating erratically so I started helping the others with the letters. The responses till now were mixed. We have some believers, some non-believers and some who are in the between. Then there was this annoying 'hem hem' sound behind us.

"What's going on here?" The toad asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"People have written to me 'cause I gave an interview about last June."

"What do you mean interview?" She asked with and edge in her voice.

"You know, talking to a reporter and they print your article in a newspaper or magazine." Harry said rather casually. "Here." He shoved the magazine into her hand.

She took one look at the article title and looked angrily back at him, "When did you do this?"

"The last Hogsmeade trip."

"Well, there will be no Hogsmeade trips for you anymore, Mr. Potter."

"Are you sure you can do that? I think only the headmaster has the final say things around Hogwarts." I said firmly. The others around me snickered at her.

She looked at me venomously, "I assure you that I have the authority."

I have half a mind to ask granpa to pull in strings and get her removed. Normally, I don't ask things for favours like these from granpa but I really can't bear her anymore. We stared at each other before she turned and left. Draco watched the entire exchange. His expression said it all, 'what the hell do you think you're doing!'

* * *

By the time our first class was over, the toad had passed another decree. She banned everyone from reading the Quibbler. This upset Harry, Ron and I a lot. But H was unusually chirpy about it.

When we asked her about this, she said, "This is exactly what I was hoping she'd do."

"But why?" Ron asked.

"This is bound to create interest in everyone. So they are going to read the interview to find out why it is being banned." H said excitedly.

"That makes sense. You tell someone to not do something and they end up doing that very thing." Why am I stating the obvious?

By the end of the day, I was pretty sure that everybody had read the article. They read the article disguising the Quibbler as a textbook. Luna told us that this was the fastest selling Quibbler issue ever and that her father has to reprint the issue. This is super cool. Again there were students who believed and students who didn't. Harry had mentioned the names of the death eaters present that night so a lot of the Slytherins were laying low. If the Slytherins reacted then they would have to admit that they read the article. The teachers, except the toad, were happy that Harry had finally told his side of the story but couldn't express it in words. So, they handed out points to Harry for the most mundane things. It was comical watching this happen. Well, as long as Gryffindor is getting points, I don't care why we are getting them.

I discreetly signalled to Draco that I wanted to see him. I was dying to know what he thought about the article. I told H that I was going to see Draco and left. Ever since, I told H everything, it's been easy. She covers for me. For all this, I have to occasionally answer a question or two about the contract. Even Draco has reduced insulting H. He didn't stop completely though.

I went to the floor, which has the most number of unused classrooms. I entered one of the rooms. He came in behind me and put all the necessary charms on the door.

"What do you think?" I asked him excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" He asked me agitatedly.

"With everything that's been going on, this slipped out of my mind. Besides, this was supposed to come out next month. It came out early." I explained.

"It is a good move. After the mass breakout, this coming out is smart. It'll at least make people think about Potter's side, whether or not they believe it is another story." He drawled.

"So you are impressed?"

"Far from it actually. He mentioned the names. I wished he hadn't. The Slytherins are not very happy about this. Neither am I. It's humiliating. Everyone is talking about my father like he is going to attack any damn person on the street."

This was kind of shocking to me, "Draco, you don't even like your father. He deserves it."

"True but that doesn't change the fact that he's my father. He is still my family. And anything against my family is against me. Until we find a way to end this stupid contract, my family is almost like your family as well. It would do you good to remember this." He said haughtily. "You've not just humiliated my father but also me, Nat." He snapped.

"Draco, I thought we are in this together. This was not targeted at you. This is against Voldemort. You're not seeing the big picture."

"I just told you what I felt, Nat."

I hugged him, "I'm sorry you feel this way. But I'm not against you." I held him tight. "I've been thinking about something." Changing the subject felt like a good thing to do.

He pulled back, "What?"

"I think when the time comes, you should join the order. We can be in this together." I told him hopefully.

"We'll talk about this when the time comes." He said carefully. He kissed me on my forehead. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry. It's just that Umbridge has been getting on my nerves. She keeps asking me why I don't have anything on you guys till now. It's a tough job to get the others to go in the wrong direction. Thank God, I at least have Blaise to help me out. But you don't want to make things easy for me either. Maybe, I should just tell Umbrigde everything."

"You wouldn't." I said confidently. He sighed.

* * *

I thought firing Prof. Trelawney would end the probation on Hagrid but no. The toad still came to Hagrid's classes. This makes it difficult to talk to him. There are fresh bruises on his face. I am concerned. We all want to ask him about it but we do get the chance.

The only silver lining is the DA sessions. Everyone is showing great progress. Harry finally decided to teach us the Patronus charm. He showed everyone his stag patronus and everyone was amazed by it. He told us that we have to think of our happy memories and then cast it. I was having trouble selecting a happy memory. I chose one in which mom was baking chocolate chip cookies and whole kitchen filled with the smell of cookies. But I managed to get a silvery smoke from my wand. I chose different memories with my family. They were not enough.

I thought of the Yule Ball, last year. Dancing with Harry had made me really happy. But then I remembered how he stamped my feet. I thought back to our first kiss. It still warms up my heart. That chaste little kiss when Harry saw me at Grimmauld Place. This time I got a stronger silver light from my wand. Harry said I was close and that I need to concentrate more. I tried with another memory of Harry and I. I got the same result.

While I was trying to sift through my memories of Harry, Dobby appeared. He looked really nervous and scared.

"What is it, Dobby? You look terrified." Harry asked him.

"The other elves told me not to come here, Harry Potter." He began hitting himself.

Harry stopped him, "What is going on?"

"She knows, Harry Potter." He said in a scared voice.

"Who 'she'?" He thought for a moment. "Umbridge?"

Dobby nodded but didn't say anything. She can't know, can she? Draco assured me he was handling everything.

"What does she knows? Does she know about us? About the DA?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded again. Did Draco tell her? No, no, he wouldn't do such a thing. I believe him.

"Is she coming?"

He nodded again, "Yes, Harry Potter!"

Holy Crap! Time for Damage Control!

"How much time do we have, Dobby?" I asked him.

"Miss, she be gathering the group, now. Ten or fifteen minutes, me thinks." He answered.

"All right everyone, don't panic. Don't shout. Move towards the door in small groups. The nearest house is the Ravenclaw tower. Safe to hide in there for some time. Don't the take the moving staircase 'cause they are most probably using those. Dobby, will you be able to take some of the students with you?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Take the first and the second years. Take them to the kitchen. Keep them there for a little and then send them off after thirty minutes. If possible mess with the moving staircase and buy us some time. If anyone asks you anything, you don't know anything."

"And Dobby don't hurt yourself. This is an order." Harry said.

"Yes Miss. Thank you, Harry Potter." The first and second years took hold of Dobby's hands. Dobby was gone with a crack.

Everyone left quickly in small groups. Soon it was only the four of us. We moved out in different directions. While running I fell down. I knew, a trip jinx hit me. I wish I were an animagus.

"Oh, it's you." I heard someone's voice.

I turned around and saw Blaise standing over me. "I'm not sure how to respond to that." This is the first time I'm talking to Blaise.

"Just go from here. Run! Scram!"

"Wait, why are you doing this?"

"Draco asked me not to catch you. So, go now. Don't waste my time."

"Right, thanks. Wait did Draco send Dobby?"

He smirked at me, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, leave before I change my mind."

We heard footsteps coming in our direction. I thanked him again and cast a disillusion charm on me. I stuck myself to the nearest wall.

I saw the toad. Followed by Draco and he was dragging Harry along with him.

"Did you find anyone here?" The toad sounded so happy.

"No Professor, this corridor is clear." Blaise answered. Draco and Blaise exchanged meaningful looks and Draco sighed in relief.

"I'll take him from here. You both check the other corridors. Check the bathrooms. Have Parkinson check the girls' bathrooms." The toad ordered and left with Harry. At least, he is not hurt.

When she was out of our eyesight, Draco asked, "She is safe right?"

"For now." Blaise answered.

"What do you mean?"

"She's right behind you."

When he turned to look at me, I grinned at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed at me.

"I didn't have much time so I used the disillusion charm." I told him with puppy dog eyes.

He hugged me, "Thank God you're all right."

"Thank you for sending Dobby. What is she going to do with Harry?"

"I don't know. She's taking him to Dumbledore's office. The Minister's here."

"What? How the hell did she even get to know about this?"

"It was that twit Edgecombe. She informed Umbridge about your illegal group."

"What?" I was shocked. I always thought if anyone would ever betray the group, it would be Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff.

"Now, go to your dorm. I'll let you know if I get to know something." There was a sense of urgency in his voice.

I thought it's best not to argue with him right now, "Okay. Thank you so much." I kissed him on his forehead. "I owe you one, Dragon."

He smiled the nickname I used for him as a kid. Draco hated it when I called him a dragon when we were kids. In most of the stories my mom read out for us, dragons always held princesses as captives or they destroyed homes and etc. So, he didn't like to be called dragon. But when I told him that my dragon is a saviour not a destroyer, he let me call him dragon occasionally.

* * *

I got back to the Gryffindor tower quickly. Fortunately, I didn't run into anyone else from the Inquisitorial Squad. After about twenty minutes later, a parchment swan floated towards me. How did that get in?

'_All clear now. No one else has been caught. But Pansy found a list of all the members of the group in the Room of Requirement. She has given it to Umbridge already. Nothing I can do now.'_

It was Draco's handwriting. I sent him a small reply on the same piece of parchment.

'_Thanks. You're the best. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night. __.'_

I took the coin with which all the DA members communicated. I sent out a message saying it was all clear now. After about twenty minutes, a large group of Gryffindors entered the common. I saw Andy and hugged him in relief. I didn't find H and Ron with the group. I asked Andy if he saw them. He said he didn't see them. After a few tense minutes, they came in.

I hugged H, "Where's Harry?" She asked.

"They caught him. He was taken to Dumbledore's office." I answered.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked me.

I mentally hit myself. I decided to be coy, "Let's just say I know someone on the inside." Andy and H's eyes popped out of their sockets. Others looked like they wanted to be impressed.

"What? Is this true?" George asked me.

"Who is your source?" Fred asked me.

"I'm kidding. I managed to cast a disillusion charm on myself before they could catch me. Lucky, I was on a dark corridor. So, no one could spot me. I saw Umbridge, Malfoy and Zabini with Harry."

Everyone was deep in thought.

"I think, it's best if we get to bed now. We've all had a long day. It's best if we discuss this in the morning." H said.

Everyone agreed despite wanting to discuss everything that happened in detail. I wanted to wait for Harry but H pulled me up stairs.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for the delay! I'll be starting a new job some time next week...so, i may not be able to post chapters as often as I did before! But i will try to post at least one chapter every week!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	13. Career Counselling

Chapter 13 – Career Counselling

I couldn't sleep a wink last night. As soon as I saw the sky turned light blue, I gave up my attempts to fall asleep and got ready for the day. It was too early to go down for breakfast. So, I decided to sit in the common and room and read a book, I've been trying to read for a long time. After some time, people started making their way down to the great hall. I decided to wait for at least one of my friends to show up. H showed up first.

"So, what happened last night?" H asked after we greeted each other.

"Blaise caught me but he let me go." I told her.

"Really? What happened after that?"

"H, I think we should wait for the guys, I'm sure Harry has a lot to say to us." I couldn't bring myself to tell her it was Marietta Edgecombe who sold us out.

"But do you know how Umbridge got to know?" She asked me anxiously.

"I do. But I'm sure Harry will know more. So, let's just wait."

She nodded. We decided to wait in the common room and get the full story from Harry before everyone hounds him for answers. After what felt like eternity, Ron and Harry came down.

They took seats next to us. And Ron asked, "Fine Harry tell us what happened."

Harry told us that Dumbledore took the blame in himself since the group was called Dumbledore's Army. I was never comfortable with the name. I'm not comfortable with using someone's name when the said person doesn't even know what his name is being used for. He also told them last night was the first meeting. Because of this, there's a possibility that none of the students will be pulled in for questioning.

"But who was the one who told on us?" Hermione asked. She was on the edge of her seat.

"Marietta Edgecombe." Harry said bitterly. He, then, went on to tell us that the word 'sneak' appeared across her face and nothing the toad could make that go away. The three of us were in awe of H's jinxing abilities. Shacklebolt had discreetly erased Edgecombe's memory, so she was not able to answer anything in front of Minister Fudge.

Then he got to the part when Dumbledore left Hogwarts. My heart sank. With Dumbledore gone, we've literally handed the school into the Ministry's hands. Was this all worth it? Now, Hogwarts is going to be worse than before.

* * *

On the way to the Great Hall, the notice board were filled with the new decree. I paled when I read that the toad is the new headmistress of the school. Everyone was talking about this. Everyone was wondering what caused Dumbledore to flee. I heard a lot of the students make their own versions of the incident last night. Mostly, everyone wanted to know what happened with Harry last night. We were talking to Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones. He told us that the Head's office wouldn't open up for the toad. We were dissing the toad when we heard a familiar 'tsk tsk' behind us.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Draco drawled.

"Ya? What are you going to do about it?" Ron asked.

"Five points from Gryffindor for talking back to me." Draco said proudly.

"You can't dock off points." Ernie told him.

"Well, the new headmistress has given only a trusted few this privilege, namely, the Inquisitorial Squad. Five points from Hufflepuff as well." Draco said. He took points off from all of us for just existing. When he turned to walk away from us, I took out my wand to hex him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Shepherd." He winked at me and walked away.

Filch told Harry that the toad wanted to see him. Ron, H and I went to the great hall because the twins warned us that something was about to happen and they didn't want us to be blamed for it. When we were eating, we heard a loud 'BOOM!' A lot of the students ran out of the great hall to see what was going on. There were fireworks going off on all directions. Huge, giant fireworks! Fred and George really out did themselves. The rest of the day, the teachers spent calling the toad to get rid of the fireworks in the classrooms. It was really happy to a very dishevelled Umbridge. When I saw Fred and George in the common room, I went and hugged them. Even Hermione complimented them. The twins looked immensely surprised and satisfied at the same time.

* * *

One evening after his Occlumency session with Snape, Harry claimed that he didn't have to go for these sessions anymore. When Hermione asked him about this he sounded a bit agitated. There's something going on. There's something he is not telling us. I'll have to find him when he is alone.

I found the opportunity soon. Ron was off to Quidditch practice and Hermione was studying in the library. Harry was reading his favourite 'Quidditch through the Ages'.

"Harry, we need to talk." I said.

He shut the book and asked, "About what."

"About the Occlumency classes, I know something's up. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nat, I told you since I know the basics now, I can do it myself." Harry was on the borderline of snapping at me.

Instinctively, I got closer to him and put my hand on his, "You can tell me what's bothering you. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." I looked into his green eyes as I said it.

He huffed, "How do you know? You seem to know every time something is bothering me."

"I don't know. I guess it's a gift or something." I bragged.

He rolled his eyes at me, "When I was in the dungeons, Malfoy came in and informed Snape that Montague had been found. So, Snape dismissed me and left. I found his pensieve. I couldn't resist temptation and peeked in." He explained he saw a memory of his father and friends bullying Snape when they were in school. "I want to talk to Sirius about this."

"Harry, I think you're seeing too much into this. They were just being mindless teenagers. I'm sure they all grew out of it. So, this is why Snape won't see you again."

"I don't know, Nat. I really need to talk to Sirius."

"I'm sure we can find a way. Just don't do anything harsh." I've no idea how to pull this off.

"And also that day Cho and I got into an argument about Edgecombe. I can't believe she actually defended her."

"Well, she is her friend and she is going to be by her side." Why did I say this? Harry looked at me strangely. "What I mean is everyone is going to pick a side eventually. And it's not necessary they will pick our side. We can't keep picking fights with everyone who is not our side. A lot them are going to think about what's good for their family and loved ones."

"So, they are just going to screw people over then?" Harry said angrily.

"A lot of them will. We just have to be careful. We can't trust just anybody. But H, Ron and I will always be there for you." Then something came into my mind. "Have the dreams stopped?"

"No." He told about his latest dream in which he entered some circular room in the Department of Mysteries. He said he also went into another room where he felt like he finally found what he has been looking for but he woke up before finding out what it was.

I didn't know what to say. What do I say? "I know, you think these dreams are helping but I think you should try to not see them."

"I can't stop them, Nat."

Well, you could have if you hadn't already decided not to try.

* * *

"A little birdie told us you've been wanting to talk to Sirius." One of the twins asked Harry while we were having lunch some days after Harry and I chatted. I never told them anything.

"Ginny told you?" Harry asked doubtfully.

Oh! Looks like I'm not the only one he's been talking to. I felt like Harry took me to the Astronomy tower and then pushed me off from there.

They discussed the details of the plan. The twins were planning something even bigger this time. I'm so looking forward for this. H kept telling Harry that he didn't have to do this. Well, he is taking a big risk. I don't recall anytime when Harry has not done what he wants to do, eventually. Well, the twins guaranteed him twenty minutes, so it'll be enough.

* * *

Something is bothering me. The fifth years have career counselling with the Heads of the houses. I went to meet with Prof. McGonagall, I noticed that even the toad was in the room. H and Harry were already done with their session.

"Please seat down, Ms. Shepherd. Have you thought about what you want to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Umm…I'm not sure what I want to do." I told her nervously.

There was a snort behind me. The toad was amused by my answer. "Why am I not surprised by your answer?"

"Dolores, that's no way to talk to a student." Prof. McGonagall sounded outraged but she looked bored. She must have said it quite a few times then.

"Well, she is not capable of being anything. She'll just ride on her family's name for the rest of her life."

She really shouldn't have said that. I can begin to feel my anger increase.

This time Mc Gonagall chose to ignore her, "Ms. Shepherd you're averaging on 'Exceeding Expectations in all of the subjects you've picked."

"Didn't you get my note on her grades in DADA? She is barely up to 'Acceptable' standard." The toad interrupted.

"Ms. Shepherd do you have an interest towards a particular profession? Something in Healing perhaps." Prof. McGonagall asked me kindly. She knew I was nervous.

Again, the toad snorted, "If she is a healer, I'm sure no one will ever set foot in St. Mungo's again."

That set me off. I took out my wand quickly and cast a body bind curse on her. She was shocked. Prof. McGonagall looked amused.

"Listen and listen carefully. The family name that you're mocking now, I can use it to remove you from every position you hold. Do not test me. Don't you dare mock the Shepherd name, it holds more power than the Umbridge name does. If Hogwarts gets any more teachers like you, I'm sure Hogwarts will shut down, so do everyone a favour and go back to being that 'Under-whatever you are to the Minister'. I may not find success in my life but that's all right as long as I'm not like you."

"Don't make me spill the beans on how you crawled your way up. Once, Harry is done with Voldemort, I'm coming for you. You're not even that important that I deal with you now. I'm going to make it my personal mission to remove you from the Hogwarts and the Ministry. I'm going to make sure you're exile from the United Kingdom. You're not the only one who knows powerful people. You'll be surprised by the stunts I can pull on you. It's just that there are more important things to be done." I continued.

I thought of leaving the room but I had an idea, "By the way, I'm the one who hexed you both the times. I hexed you because you made me angry. You see, I don't like teachers like you. In fact, you're not a teacher. You're just a person who thinks she can do anything she wants. That's not how life works. You better behave from now or I'll get the Wizengamot to remove Fudge as the Minister."

I removed the spell on her.

"How dare you!" She took her wand out and pointed it at me.

Prof. McGonagall chose this moment to interfere, "You might not want to do that."

"And why not?" She asked defiantly.

"If you don't want this incident to be retold to anybody in the staff room, you will not harm Ms. Shepherd." I smiled at Prof. McGonagall. "Besides, Ms. Shepherd has only done what everyone has been itching to do since day one." She told her coldly.

She looked a bit tensed. I guess my warning really got to her. "This is not getting out of this room.

"Oh but professor, it is you who told me, 'I must not tell lies'. Perhaps you need to revisit your own lesson, should I go and fetch your 'special quills'?"

She paled a bit. "I'm the headmistress. You can't talk to me like this, dear."

"Oh, if you really are the headmistress, then why would the headmistress' office open for you?" It's 'cause the ancient wards around this place know you are not the true headmistress." I told her in a sickly sweet voice. I turned to Prof. McGonagall, "Shall we continue?"

"Sure."

"Professor, I don't really know what I want to do. But the subjects I've chosen are needed for a lot of professions. So, I'm assuming I've a lot of options. And also I've a lot to time to decide." i told her confidently.

She smiled at me, "Yes. As long as you maintain 'Exceeds Expectations' in all subjects, you do. But Prof. Snape insists on taking only students with 'Outstanding' grade to N.E.W.T classes. So, you have to put in a bit more effort if you want to take up potions as well."

Filch came in without knocking and said, "Headmistress, Something terrible has happened."

"What is it, Filch?"

"The Weasley twins, they turned a corridor into a swamp, Headmistress. Please give me the chance to whip them." He was salivating with excitement.

"The papers are in my office. Go get them." She ordered him and went out of the room.

Prof. McGonagall followed them out.

'This is so going to be interesting.' I told myself and followed them. At the Entrance Hall, I saw Fred and George surrounded by the Inquisitorial Squad.

"You think, it's amusing to turn a corridor into a swamp." The toad said angrily.

"It's pretty amusing, isn't it?" Fred said. He was wearing his Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt, so I could see his name.

Just then Filch came and said he got the papers. The toad turned towards them, "Now, you will know what happens to wrongdoers in my school." She smiled slyly at them.

"I don't think, we are." He turned towards George and said, "George, I think, we've outgrown full time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling the same way."

In sync both of the said, "Accio brooms." The brooms flew towards them with a chain and iron peg hanging off of them. They got on the brooms and taunted the toad a bit more.

"If you want to buy a Portable Swamp, come to number 93, Diagon Alley, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes." Fred announced.

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear to use our products to get rid of this old bat." George said.

"STOP THEM!" The toad shrieked. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in they were fifteen feet above the ground.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves." George said.

Peeves actually seemed to listen to them. He saluted Fred and George as they flew off into the sunset. The other students stood there applauding them. Today is not the toad's day. She had gone red in rage. That's when Peeves decided to pelt the toad with his bat. The students laughed at the sight.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following or marking the story as your favourite so far! :-)**

**I made a mistake! it's the Inquisitorial Squad and i mentioned it as the Inquisitor Squad earlier but I changed it with the previous chapter!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	14. Stunners

Chapter 14 – Stunners

"How come you didn't tell us, you could get something like this done?" Ron asked me in awe.

"Ron, if Granpa got to know about this, he is so going to ground me for the entire summer and give me the most boring chores possible. I don't even know what my parents are going to do." I just told H, Harry and Ron what happened during my career counselling session.

"You really need to get a hold of that anger of yours." H said rather disappointedly.

"I can't help it. Every time, she's around I want to rip my arm off just so I've something to throw at her. She gets my blood boiling." I defended myself.

"She had it coming." Ron said. I smiled at him.

"I agree. Things will start falling apart soon around here. Especially after the stunt Fred and George pulled." Harry said.

"Well, now she's going to make life even more miserable for all of us. Didn't we all agree to not draw attention to ourselves?" H asked.

"H, the way she said all that, she was mocking my family name. She sounded like my family didn't deserve to be where they are today. Old wizarding families are very touchy when it comes to the family name and they'll do almost everything to defend it." Suddenly it made sense to me why Draco reacted the way he did after the article came out. It's ingrained in our heads to always safeguard, defend and protect our family names.

"She's right. That's why I get angry when Malfoy tries to put down my family name." Ron said.

Since this topic was reaching fever pitch, Harry decided it would be best to change the subject to Quidditch.

* * *

It was the last Quidditch match of this year. We were playing against Ravenclaw. Since Slytherin lost to Hufflepuff, there was a very tiny possibility of us winning the cup. Of course, nobody wanted to believe that could happen because of our keeper. Ron really tries but somehow he is not good enough. Okay, I'll be honest, after watching Oliver Wood keep for Gryffindor so long, it's a sore sight to watch Ron keep. I can't tell him that. Nobody tells him that. Maybe, next year he can try out for another position.

That reminds me of the petition I gave Dumbledore some time back. I've been pestering Dumbledore to introduce other sports in Hogwarts for the past two years. You see, in Quidditch, each team has only seven players. So, out of the entire school only twenty-eight students have some sort of a physical activity. If there are other sports introduced in the school then there's an option to play something else. I would love it if football were introduced. I love that game.

While, I was thinking of how football would be at Hogwarts, I saw Hagrid trying to squeeze through the crowd to reach us.

"Would yeh three come with me?" Hagrid whispered.

"Can't we wait until the match is over?" Harry asked.

"No. It's better now. Everyone's watchin the match." He said. I so don't like this suspense.

We decided to go with him. The match was dismal anyways. I really don't want to see Ravenclaw score again. We followed Hagrid. When we were closer to his home, we instinctively turned towards it.

"No, we're going towards the forest today." Hagrid told us. We followed him quietly. He picked up his crossbow at the edge of the forest. He normally doesn't take one with him.

"Hagrid, what's that for?" I asked suspiciously.

"Jus a precaution. Now let's go quickly." He said.

Occasionally we asked him questions but he refused to answer. He said we'd find the answers soon. I've never been to this part of the forest before. And I'm beginning to get a little afraid despite possessing a wand. Harry was always hovering. He was nearby when my robe got stuck in the thorns of the small bushes. He even held my hand in particularly tricky parts of the forests.

Then, Hagrid faced us. "I tink, there's a good chance I'm goin' to be sacked any day." Hagrid began.

"That's not true. You've lasted this long." Hermione said kindly.

"We don't know for sure. I need a favour from yeh three. And also Ron if he'll help."

"Of course, we'll help, Hagrid." Harry spoke a second too fast.

"I know, yeh'd agree. Now, let's go there quietly." Hagrid said. We went into a clearing. It was not actually a clearing. It looked the trees around had been ripped from their roots. The ripped trees were haphazardly placed like a fence.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked.

He? I don't see anybody. What is she talking about? Then I realised that the huge boulders in the clearing was supposed to be a person. From the conversation that Hermione and Hagrid were having I figured that 'the who' is Hagrid's little stepbrother, Grawp.

"What exactly do you want us to do, Hagrid?" I'm not curious to know the answer.

"You know, keep him some company once in a while. He needs ter know that he's wanted. Maybe, yeh could teach him English as well."

"Right! Piece of a cake." I glared at Harry for promising so quickly.

My sarcasm seemed to bounce off of him. "I knew, yeh would do it. I knew, I cold turn ter yeh, three. Now, I'll go and wake him up and introduce you to him."

We protested but he had already the poked Grawp with one of the short tree trunks. He roared and looked who disturbed him. He grunted at Hagrid in what I supposes was recognition.

Hagrid cheerfully said, "Grawp, this is Harry, Hermione." He turned to H and said, "Is it all right if he calls you Hermy. It's be a lot easier for him."

Harry and I looked at Hermione. She was pale in fright. She managed to nod slowly.

"So, this is Harry, Hermy and Nat." Hagrid told Grawp. He looked at us curiously. "I..er…have ter go away fer a while. But Harry, Hermy and Nat will keep yeh company when I'm gone. NO, GRAWP NO!"

Out of nowhere Grawp's hand came to seize H but Harry managed to pull both of us behind a tree quickly.

"BAD GRAWP! YOU DON'T GRAB ANYBODY." Hagrid shouted, "Ouch!"

We poked our heads out from our hiding place and we saw that Hagrid was the ground holding his nose. Grawp lost interest and went to pull a tree from the ground.

"Guess, that's enuf fer today." Hagrid said. We nodded and quickly started walking out of the clearing before Hagrid could change his mind. Nobody spoke. I was imagining teaching Grawp English. H says 'A for apple' and Grawp grunts in response. This is going to be tough. I kept imagining various scenarios when Hagrid once again called for our attention.

"Hold it." He said and raised his crossbow. A few minutes later, a small herd of centaurs was in standing front of us.

"We warned you and yet you're here." One of the centaurs said. I assumed he was the leader of the herd.

"Hello, Magorian." Hagrid said like he wasn't facing some angry centaurs.

The centaurs and Hagrid argued about him being the forest. Hagrid said he could be here if he wanted. The centaurs said they would punish him the next time he was here. They only let him go 'cause we were with them. It's against centaur rules to hurt 'foals'. Hagrid was about to say something more but H asked him to calm down and take us out of the forest.

When we got out of the forest, I felt so good. I was not scared anymore. We saw people leaving the quidditch pitch. We bid Hagrid goodbye and joined the crowd. When I heard 'Weasley is our King', I knew for sure that we'd lost the match. I was feeling really bad. But then Harry told us to listen to the words carefully.

'_Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He didn't let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King.'_

Then we saw it was people in red and gold singing the song. By some miracle, Gryffindor had won the match and the cup. We saw Ron come towards us waving the silver quidditch cup at us, "We did it! We won!" He exclaimed.

We decided to tell him about our trip to the forest later on.

* * *

Ron just wouldn't stop talking about the match. Yes, I agree it was nothing short of miracle we won but I don't want to hear the story of he took a chance and moved to the left goalhoop to save his first goal and then the rest of the match. We desperately wanted to tell him about Grawp. We decided to go down to the lake and tell him but he didn't look so excited to leave the common room. He was basking in the glory of the match. He enjoyed receiving praise from fellow Gryffindors. This was his moment. And stealing it from him felt like a crime.

When we finally got to tell him, he was really shocked at first. Then he declared that Hagrid has lost his mind to bring 'one' back with him even if he was his stepbrother. He was not overjoyed by the prospect of teaching the grunting giant some English.

* * *

Before we knew it, the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s were about to begin. H looked like she was possessed. She kept muttering notes under breath. She was making Harry, Ron and I very nervous. We even tried to tell her this but she in turn told us we were not serious enough about the exams. When I was in the common room or library, I normally studied with Andy. After all, he scored 'O' in all the subjects he appeared. When I'm not studying with him, I'm pulling all nighters with Draco in the Room of Requirement. Turns out that, this is the only room, which doesn't appear on the Marauders' Map.

Surprisingly, I've been doing well in the exams. I won't say the exams have been easy but they've not been as difficult as I thought they would be. The written exams were in the morning and the practical exams were in the afternoon after lunch. For obvious reasons, Astronomy practical exam was the night. The first half of the exam went without a hitch. Hogwarts is bathed in moonlight tonight. I could see some figures moving on the ground. Who could be out there now? 'I have an exam going on now. I should concentrate on this.' I told myself.

A few minutes later, I heard a dog bark. It has to be Fang. I saw the lights being turned on in Hagrid's cabin. There was a commotion. Now everyone including the examiners had abandoned the exam and watched what was happening. I knew, the toad was there along with six other people. A fight broke out between the six people and Hagrid. Stunners shot by the six people, I think they are aurors, bounced off of Hagrid. I've never seen Hagrid being so violent.

Minutes later, we saw, Prof. McGonagall come out the castle and go towards Hagrid's cabin. She tried to gain their attention and four aurors shot stunners at her, at the same time. She didn't get up after the stunners made contact with her. I felt scared. I hope she's not dead. The examiners started calling the aurors cowards. Of course, they couldn't hear the examiners. Hagrid kept fighting them valiantly. When he got the chance, he picked Fang up and ran towards the gates. Once out of the gates, he disappeared.

Note to self – Never make Hagrid angry.

"Uh…Five minutes, everyone." One of the examiners shouted.

I didn't even check my star charts before handing them to the examiners. I kept picturing the moment when the four stunners hit Prof. McGonagall again and again. I looked at Draco. I really need him now. He nodded discreetly. It's amazing how he understands me so well. I hid in one of the dark corners on the tower. H, Harry and Ron were so dazed that they even notice I was not behind them.

I stepped out of the corners and moved towards the parapet. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Draco come back. He stood next to me and put his hand on mine.

"That was horrible." I declared.

"I know."

"It keeps replaying in my mind. When Prof. McGanagall got hit." My eyes were filling up with tears.

I could tell he didn't know what to say. He hugged me and I started crying. He rubbed my back in circles and said soothing things in my ear.

"Please don't do anything. I don't want anything to happen to you." He whispered to me.

* * *

The last exam is History of Magic. Turns out, listening to a history lesson is as boring as writing a history exam. I felt sleepy while writing the exam. I was not the only one. Harry was already asleep. I'm so tempted to sleep. H was many rows ahead of me, so I couldn't see her. Ron looked like he was deciding which question to attempt. Draco was way ahead too, so I couldn't see him.

Suddenly, Harry started shouting and fell out of his chair. One of the examiners took him out of the Great hall cum exam hall. Ron and I exchanged nervous glances. I was wide-awake now. I wrote whatever gibberish I could until we were asked to stop. After submitting our answer sheets, H, Ron and I raced out of the hall. We met him at the top of the marble staircase.

"Harry? Are you okay?" I asked him. Instinctively my hand went to his.

"Did something happen?" H asked.

"You look so pale." Ron said.

"Not here!" He took us to an empty classroom and closed the door. "Voldemort's got Sirius." He told us seriously.

"How?" H asked.

"What…?" Ron asked.

"I just saw it when I fell asleep during the exam."

"I don't think so, Harry." I told him.

"HE HAS SIRIUS IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES AND HE IS TORTURING HIM, RIGHT NOW. HE WILL KILL HIM IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING."

"Don't take that tone with me, Harry." I told him dangerously.

"Harry, How can Voldemort be in the Department of Mysteries? How can Voldemort just walk-in in broad day light?" H tried to reason with him.

"And how on earth would he have gotten a hold of Sirius? His house has the strongest charms around it." I told him angrily.

"It doesn't matter how he got him. We have to go and rescue him." Harry said this with urgency.

"And we've known that Sirius is been trying to get out for a while now. Wait…did you say go and rescue him?" Ron looked confused.

"Yes." He told us like we were imbeciles.

"Harry, we can't go and rescue him." H said cautiously, afraid he was going to start shouting again.

"THERE'S NO ONE FROM THE ORDER HERE. THERE'S NO ONE HERE THAT WE CAN INFORM. MCGONAGALL WAS TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL IN THE MORNING." Harry shouted again.

"We could go to Prof. Snape. I'm sure he'll know how to communicate with someone without being traced." I suggested.

"Are you out of your mind? Harry was outraged.

"For all we know he was the one who handed Sirius over to You-Know-Who." Ron said. I didn't know he believed this.

"Harry, let's just find out if this is for real." H said calmly.

"There's no time." Harry said desperately.

Ginny and Luna came in. "What happened? We could hear you?"

"You both don't have to bother yourself with this." Harry ordered them.

"Wait." H said. "I'm sure they can help. They can keep a look out for us. We can sneak into Umbridge's office and use the fireplace. Ron will go and cause a distraction for us."

"I'll tell her Peeves is thrashing the Transfiguration Department. Maybe, I can get him to really do it." Ron said rather quickly.

"Nat, you can help Ginny and Luna keep a look out."

"I'm not taking a part in this madness. I'll believe anything you say Harry but this is not possible. I've a feeling that something's horribly wrong."

"You have a feeling? I saw Sirius being tortured in front of me." Harry was in my face now.

"You think Voldemort wouldn't have realised that he shared this link with you? You mean to say that there's not even a small possibility that this can be a trick?"

"I'm not willing to take that chance with Sirius." Harry and I kept staring at each other.

H put her hand on mine and said, "Nat, please do this for all of us. You know, we'll need all the help we can."

"Fine. When you'll see that Sirius is safe in Grimmauld Place maybe you'll learn to listen to others sometimes, Harry." I told him angrily.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thank you for all the support this story is receiving! I'm overwhelmed! Thank you for reading!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	15. Rescue Mission?

Chapter 15 – Rescue Mission?

I kept a watch on the right side of the corridor. Ginny and Luna were on the left. Hermione and Harry were going to sneak into the toad's office under the invisibility cloak. I'm still mad at Harry. It's highly unlikely that Voldemort caught Sirius. When this is over, I'm going to say 'I told you so'.

"What do you think you're doing her?" I heard someone say behind me.

It was Pansy Parkinson. Just what I needed right now, "I don't have to answer you, Parkinson."

She took her wand out, "You should."

"Don't make me laugh. You can't cast a spell properly to save your life."

She got angrier at each word out of my mouth, "Incarcerous!"

I moved a little and the spell missed me. I took my wand out and disarmed her. I heard a commotion behind me. I saw Ron with a bloody lip being dragged by Warrington into the toad's office. Followed by Ginny held by some sixth year girl, Blaise had Luna and Crabbe had Neville.

In my moment of distraction, Parkinson snatched her wand and held it at my throat, "It would do you good to follow the footsteps of those pathetic people you call friends."

I could just elbow her in the stomach and be done with her but I wanted to know what was happening. I let her drag me to the office. Draco froze for the tiniest second when he saw me.

"Good job, Ms. Parkinson." The toad told her. "I'm finally going to get you, Shepherd." She told me. "But as of now, we have more important matters to discuss."

I had a retort on my tongue but my odds didn't look to good at the moment. Millicent Bulstrode was crushing H into the wall. Neville looked like he was going to die any moment, he looked too blue. Crabbe was choking him to death.

"What were you doing, Potter? Whom were you contacting?"

"I'm not telling you." Harry told her angrily.

"Mr. Malfoy, please go get Snape."

He left reluctantly. She questioned him again. But Harry didn't tell her anything. Ron and Ginny were trying to fight off their captors but were unsuccessful. Luna was calming looking out of the window. Blaise, who was holding her, looked at her with amusement. I'm sure he's wondering why she was not fighting him. I'm concerned for H and Neville, they seem to be in really dangerous positions.

When Draco walked in with Prof. Snape, the toad looked happy. "Severus, I want some Veritaserum."

"But you took my last bottle to question Potter, surely, you can't have finished the entire bottle." Prof. Snape said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The toad went red, "You can make some for me."

"Of course, I can. It would take a month to prepare it."

"A month? I need it now."

"There's nothing I can do about it now."

"You're on probation, Severus." The toad said like a petulant child. I snorted.

He didn't even look like the words affected him, "As you say." It's fun to watch Prof. Snape being sarcastic when you're not on the receiving end of it.

As he was walking out, Harry shouted, "He's got Padfoot!"

"Who's Padfoot, Severus?"

"I'm not sure. I don't like gibberish shouted at me, Potter." And he walked out with his robe bellowing behind him. Say whatever, Prof. Snape definitely knows how to make an exit.

The toad was fuming, "You leave me no choice, Potter. I don't want to do this but I'll have to take matters into my own hands. This is a matter of Ministry security. The Cruciatus Curse will loosen your tongue."

"No! You can't do that. It's an Unforgivable curse." H interjected.

"These are special circumstances." She said it like she was convincing herself that it's the right thing to do.

"But the Minister wouldn't like it if you did this to a student. Once this goes to the press, you wont even have your position at the Ministry." I said. Nothing is more important to her than her reputation.

"What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him. Besides, when I sent the dementors to attack Potter…"

"You did that?" Harry asked in shock.

"Well, everyone at Ministry was talking about how you had to be stopped. Only, I did something about it. Now Potter, brace yourself…" She had a mad gleam in her eyes.

A few of the cat saucers things on her wall burst. She looked shocked. None of us had our wands with us.

"Who did that?" She asked.

"I did." I told her with pride. I couldn't hold it inside of me. She sent the dementors.

She turned her wand on me. "You've been getting on my nerves."

"No, I'll tell you." H said frantically. She sobbed on Bulstrode's robe for extra measure. Bulstrode moved away from her in disgust. We all looked shocked.

"You can't tell her." Harry said.

"No Harry, we have to." H said desperately. What is she playing at?

She made an amazing story about trying to contact Dumbledore and to tell him the weapon was ready. Umbridge bought every word because that's exactly what she wanted to hear. She wanted this weapon for herself. So, asked H and Harry to take her to the weapon's location. The three of them took off. I wonder where H is going to take them.

Right now, I have to get out of here. Maybe, it's time to elbow Parkinson now. I elbowed her stomach first. She let out a low howl. This time I elbowed her jaw. Ron and Ginny started fighting off their captors as well. Neville tried his best too. Luna was still looking out the window. The Slytherins were so shocked they didn't know how to react. Ginny got a hold of our wands and gave them to us. We shot some stunners. Ginny shot a Bat Bogey Hex on Draco. I, so, didn't like that. I physically stopped myself from helping him.

"Now, where would they have gone?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"They went to the forest. I saw them through the window." Luna said calmly. How can she be so calm? It's mind-boggling.

We ran towards the forest. I wondered if Hermione took the path that lead to Grawp.

"I think, we should take this path." I said.

"How would you know?" Ginny asked me authoritatively.

I glared at her for the tone she used, "Hagrid took us on this path the last time, we were here."

That seemed to shut her up. I lead them to the makeshift clearing but Grawp wasn't there. Where could he have gone?

"Now, where to genius?" Ginny said triumphantly. "We should not have listened to her."

"Oh really? To where would you have led us?" I asked her.

"Look, Gin. She at least knew where to bring us. Or else we would have been lost." Ron stepped in.

"Thanks Ron." I felt so touched by him standing up for me. Then we heard loud roar towards the west side of the forest. Ron and I glanced at each other and started running towards to noise.

"How are we going to get there?" We heard H say a little ahead.

"We were thinking the same thing." Ron said when we saw them.

The both were covered in blood clearly not theirs.

"So, did Voldemort really take Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Yes. And we have to get there soon." Harry and I stared at each other for a few moments.

I still have a bad feeling about this. I knew Harry was waiting for me to say that I'm sorry. Excuse me, for not wanting to believe something that still feels unbelievable.

"Right, How to we get there now?"

"We fly, of course!" Luna said calmly.

"You, three are not coming." Harry told Ginny, Luna and Neville.

They made some convincing remarks, so, Harry had to give in. Luna pointed out to the thestrals. And Harry agreed it was a good plan. I don't think so! Imagine flying on something I can't see.

* * *

This is what I remember of what happened in the Department of Mysteries. It felt like I was watching everything in fast forward.

As soon as I got down from the thestral in London, I vomited into one of the bins. That's what happens when you can't see what's flying you – Motion Sickness. We got into a phone booth, which apparently is the entrance to the Ministry. The Ministry was surprisingly empty. There was literally no living soul in sight. We took the lift to the Department of Mysteries. The black door was just like Harry had described it.

When we opened the door and went in, the black door closed by itself. This is not good. This should be ringing alarm bells in everyone's heads. We were in a circular room with various doors. The walls started spinning. When it stopped we opened the door right in front of us. Like that we entered a couple wrong rooms. Finally, we got to a room, which looked look a rocky land, in the middle was an arch with has a flimsy veil. Beyond it, was a room, which was huge and filled with ceiling high shelves. Actually, I couldn't see the ceiling. The only light coming was the faint blue-white light coming from the little spheres on the shelves.

Harry said we had to get to row ninety-seven. There was no one at row ninety-seven. No Sirius, No Voldemort! This was the time to say 'Aha!' but I know he would like it so I let it be. Ron found an orb with Harry's name on it. As we were looking the orb, now in Harry's hands, Lucius Malfoy asked Harry to hand it over to him.

More death eaters surrounded us. Among them was Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry was asked to give the orb to Malfoy. Like Harry was going to do that. He kept asking for Sirius. The death eaters, after laughing to their hearts content, decided to tell Harry that Voldemort had tricked him into coming here with the false dream.

While Harry kept the death eaters talking, we smashed the shelves and a fight broke out between the death eaters and us. Harry instructed us to go back the door. I didn't know which direction I was running in. I was lost and I was alone. I could hear the death eaters behind me. The most terrifying minutes of my life. Despite being spilt apart, somehow, we all end up in the room with the arch.

The death eaters managed to catch us. Harry was asked for the orb. They called the orb a prophecy. Out of nowhere, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Mike and Will turned up. Relief spread through me. Now, the death eaters were fighting off the order. Malfoy was still attempting to get the prophecy. During the fight, somehow the prophecy slipped out of Harry's hand and smashed on the floor.

Bellatrix was trying to kill her niece, Tonks. Sirius stepped in to help Tonks. Dumbledore join the order. The death eaters started leaving when they realised that Dumbledore was in the room. Only Sirius and Bellatrix fought uninterrupted. Then a spell hit Sirius on his chest. When he didn't send a curse of his own, I realised something was wrong. He fell into the arch. He was gone. I didn't see him on the other side. Will held me close which stopped me for moving. Prof. Lupin caught Harry before he could go into the veil. Harry kept shouting for someone to go through the veil and get Sirius.

Bellatrix deflected the curse Dumbledore shot at her. She started running out. Harry in a fit of fury started running behind her. This is not good. I don't know what got into me and I ran behind him. I didn't want him to do anything stupid. She was taunting Harry to come after her. This has to be a trick.

We reached the atrium. We both shot spells at Bellatrix but she was just too fast for us. Harry told her that prophecy smashed during the fight. Harry tried to shoot her a cruciatus curse but he was unsuccessful. That shocked me. it shocked me that he even thought of using the curse. On the other hand, she kind of deserved it. I kept the magical shield up as Harry insulting Bellatrix and say 'Voldemort'.

Out of nowhere, something appeared behind us. If Harry hadn't addressed him as Voldemort, I would have thought he was someone who definitely deserved a full refund from him plastic surgeon. He didn't look human at all. I wonder if that was the result of using dark magic day in and day out. He eyed me.

"Well Potter would like to see your girlfriend die in front of you as well? I read that interview you gave. Diggory, was it? His death still haunts you. I wonder how much her death would haunt you?"

He stood in front of me, "You'll never get to do that." I'm so surprised by his confidence. I'm surprised he didn't even say I'm not his girlfriend.

"You're as foolish as your mudblood mother." He laughed maliciously.

"Don't you dare insult my mother! She was way better than you." Harry said.

"I gave her the choice to step aside and let me kill you but she wouldn't budge. And now, she's not here. Love is a weakness."

"What would you know about love or having a mother? Almost seems like you never had a mother." Harry said angrily.

It seemed to have hit a nerve. And he shot a death curse at Harry but wizard's statue at the Ministry's fountain came and stood in front of us like a shield. Dumbledore came through the lift. A duel broke out in between Dumbledore and Voldemort. The statue had pushed us to a wall now.

Voldemort pulled the vanishing act a couple of times. Dumbledore was not sure if Voldemort was gone for sure so he asked to stay where we were. Then Harry started screaming and asked Dumbledore to kill him. It was not Harry's voice though, it was Voldemort's. I was scared to see Harry like this. He looked like a sinister version of himself. Then he looked at me venomously and caught my throat. He strangled me.

"Ha…rry, tis isss…not…you. Loooook at…me." I tried to gain his attention as much as possible while your getting strangled.

I spared a look at Dumbledore and for the first time, I saw look confused. He couldn't make up his mind about what to do.

After a few seconds, Harry looked at me and slowly his green eyes started focusing on my dark brown ones. When he realised what he was doing he stopped chocking me. Harry was panting heavily. He wouldn't look at me.

I was going to say something to Harry to make him feel better but the Ministry officials came. The Minister was there too. They saw Voldemort and now they believe. Dumbledore told Minister Fudge the list of things he wanted the minister to do for him and in return, Dumbledore would tell him everything that happened.

He made a portkey out of a piece of rubble on the Atrium floor and Harry asked him to wait for his return. I was going to leave with Harry as well but Dumbledore stopped me.

"Miss Shepherd. It would do best if I talk to him first. You can help your friends here and the order members." Dumbledore told me kindly.

I watched as Harry took the portkey and left. Harry looked like none of this mattered to him anymore. He wasn't aware of anything around him. He looked broken. I want to console him so bad. I went along with the aurors who were asked to go the 'death room'. It's safe to assume death room is the room Sirius died in.

Mike and Will hugged me when they saw me. Everyone was now facing the fact that Sirius was gone. Lupin was in a corner, Tonks was trying to get him to talk to her but he was quiet. H was unconscious. Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville were injured. Heck, everyone was injured.

The aurors took the captured death eaters away, in magical handcuffs. Lucius Malfoy sneered at me as he passed by my brothers and I.

* * *

**Happy Birthday to me! :-)**

**As birthday gift please read and review the chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	16. The End

Chapter 16 – The End

Once Nat left with her band of friends from Umbrigde's office, I was afraid. I've no idea what's going on, why she and her friends broke into Umbrigde's office, where she was running off. I was battling the Bat Bogey Curse when Snape came back to the office. He used the counter curse on me and asked me what was going on. I told him that they left. Blaise said that he saw Potter, Granger and Umbridge go towards the forest so it's likely the others went there as well.

Snape asked all of us to go to the Hospital wing and get ourselves patched up. I must say Nat and her friends did a lot of damage. We quietly went to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey fixed us up pretty quickly. After that it was a long wait. Is she all right? Where did they all go? Even Snape looked pretty concerned that they didn't return from the forest.

I hate not knowing things. And Nat constantly getting herself in difficult situations makes me very angry. I wish I could just tie her up to one of the many pillars in Hogwarts. Other than my mother if I'm protective of anyone, it's Natalie. She's my best friend and my confidante. The life she has is so different from mine. It's really difficult to keep up with her.

I couldn't wait anymore. When it started to get dark, I went to Snape's office.

I knocked. "Enter." I heard Snape's voice say.

"Professor, I want to talk to you."

"Go on, Draco."

"Where have they gone off to?"

"I have no idea." He answered like he has rehearsed this line many times.

"Professor, I know, you know so please tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about Draco."

"Natalie is with them. I want to know. I'm worried for her." Snape is one of the few people out of the family who knows about Nat and I. My mother and Snape are good friends.

He sighed, "They have gone to the Department of Mysterious."

"Is this something to related to The Dark Lord?" Please say no, please say no.

"Yes."

I panicked. No, no, no, no, no! She is going to get herself killed. She is going to get murdered. I felt tears escaping my eyes. This cannot be happening.

"She's going to be fine. The order is with them as we speak." He sounded concerned. Maybe he didn't expect me to react this way.

I quickly wiped the tears, "Okay." I nodded curtly like I had been taught all my life.

* * *

I had no clue what was happening around me. Nat was constantly on my mind. I prayed to God like my mother had taught me. I want her to come back alive that's it. I'm not even sure what I ate for dinner or even if I ate something. I was on my bed but I couldn't sleep. Sometime before daybreak, I heard a knock on the window. I saw Mother's owl, Hermes outside. I let it in and took the rolled up parchment from the owl. I offered the owl some owl treats.

What could mother want to say to me so early in the morning?

_Dear Draco,_

_I have terrible news. Your father was arrested in the Department of Mysteries and taken to Askaban. But you don't have to worry, he will be out soon as the dementors don't work for the Ministry anymore._

_Your aunt Bella killed Sirius Black. I don't think he deserved it. He was always nice to me when we were younger. This is going to upset Natalie a lot. You need to be strong for her._

_Love,_

_Mother._

_P.S – I think you should do what your grandmother told you before she passed away. Things are going to get even more difficult from now on. This is only the beginning._

* * *

"_Draco." My grandmother, Isla Malfoy called for my attention._

_My grandmother said she wanted to talk to me in private. She's been very sick lately. The Healers say there's nothing more they can do._

"_Yes, Grandmother."_

"_I want to talk to you about you and Natalie." She said weakly._

_Just a few days ago, Natalie and I were told that we have been engaged almost all our lives. What more could our families have hidden from us? Since this news was broken to us, Mike and Will have been unbearable. They tease us so much. They came up with a silly rhyme to tease us – 'Draco and Natalie sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'_

_Nat didn't take it well. She didn't like the idea of someone else choosing the course of her life. For her, I'm a friend. For me, well…she's always been more than a friend. A few months ago, on her birthday, when we were left alone for a short while, I kissed her and I felt a jolt. It was not a very long kiss. But we both had goofy smiles on our faces for the rest of the day. I saw her cheeks go red and I liked it. I always wanted to kiss her._

_Then we were told about this engagement and it sort of ruined the whole thing. Currently, we are going through the awkward silence phase. I don't know how to talk to her anymore. Are we supposed to talk about this?_

"_What about Nat and I?" I asked anxiously._

"_I can tell that she's very important for you." She said perceptively._

"_She is." There's no use lying to Grandmother, she's a gifted seer. She's probably already seen this conversation happening before._

"_Good. I like her. She's good for you. Your Grandfather may have made this contract out of self-preservation but now I see, in the long run, it's a good thing." Grandfather passed away two years ago. "She brought joy and laughter into your life. Something, you wouldn't have gotten if this contract was not made." _

_I have to agree to that. My house is so eerily quiet. Sometimes, I feel like I'm the only one in the house. There's a sense of rigidity in my family. There are no loud dinner table conversations. We are way too formal even though we are family. But at Nat's home, everything is the opposite of what happens in my family. They laugh loudly during dinner conversations. They are so lively. Even when Mike, Will, Andy and Nat are arguing with their parents, there's so much passion. Nat's family way of dealing with situations is to talk it out, then laugh it out and then hug it out! I don't even remember the last time my father hugged me._

_I love spending time at any of the Shepherd properties. There's always something happening. And then there's Nat's mom. She bakes me chocolate chip cookies. She told me that she'd send some for me even when I leave for Hogwarts. It's because of her I have tough time thinking that of her as a 'Mudblood', like father addresses her in the company of our family. My mother has never baked me anything. I don't think, she's ever set foot in the kitchen. Over the years, our mothers have formed a friendship. Despite, her shortcomings my mother is my number one!_

"_You should try and hold on to her, Drakie." My Grandmother continued. "She is your strength and weakness."_

"_What exactly are you trying to tell me, Grandmother?" How can someone be my strength and weakness at the same time?_

"_Natalie will want to find a way to end the engagement."_

"_That's not surprising. She's been displeased ever since we found out. But if that's what she wants then I guess, I'll have to be with her on this."_

"_But you want to keep her with you, don't you?" She smirked at me._

"_Why do you ask me something when you already know the answer? I liked her even before the whole engagement fiasco."_

"_No matter how much you want to keep her with you, you'll have to give her up."_

"_What if I don't want to?" Even before the contract, I've always felt a sense of belonging with Nat._

"_Sometimes, fate takes a cruel twist and you may have to do something you don't want to." My Grandmother had that far away look in her eyes. "If it's a situation of life and death, I'm sure you'll give her up."_

"_Maybe, I'll get her back later." I said optimistically._

_She chuckled, "Oh Drakie, so optimistic! When I was younger, the Ministry destroyed on the books that contained information about breaking a marriage contract."_

"_Why would they do that?" I was intrigued._

"_It was a rebellious period. Lots of young wizards and witches falling in love with each other but they were engaged to someone else. A lot of contracts were cancelled. Many purebloods felt threatened by this rebellion. They were afraid bloodlines would get affected if contracts could be cancelled so easily. So, they destroyed all books, which contained that information and people were forbidden to write or share this information with anyone."_

"_Why does everything come down bloodlines always?"_

_She snorted, "I've no idea."_

"_Do you know, how it's done then?"_

"_Of course, I know." She told me how it's done._

"_For something so big, it's a pretty easy fix."_

"_That's the reason they wanted to hide it because it's so easy to end a contract. If it was a complicated fix, I don't think people would even attempt to end the contract."_

"_I agree."_

"_Are going to tell Natalie then?" She asked me slyly._

_Do I? "I'm not sure." I don't want to lose her. "Not right now. We'll be starting at Hogwarts soon, she'll make new friends. So, will I but I don't want to lose her."_

* * *

Mother sending me the owl would mean that, Nat is in the school now. I hope, she's not too injured. I decided to check the hospital wing. It's obvious if they went to deal with something related to The Dark Lord, then they'll be in the infirmary. I was almost close when I heard a voice say, "What the hell were you thinking, Nat?"

I went a little ahead and saw Mike, Will and Nat. Will said, "This is very reckless."

"I tried to convince them we don't have to do this. But Harry was just too convinced and he wouldn't listen to anyone." Nat said. Her body was covered with cuts. There was a huge bruise that circled her neck like a fat necklace, it looked like someone strangled her.

"You scared the hell out of us, baby girl." Mike sounded hurt. Mike is always protective of Nat. "If something had happened to you, what would we have told mom and dad?" He hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry, Mike. Everything was happening so quickly. I would have sent a message to you if I could think of something at that time."

"Nat, you can't just take off like this. I thought you were smarter than this. Sirius is gone because of you and your friends." Will said angrily. Nat started crying. It almost looked like she had cried a million times in the past few hours.

"Will, that's enough. That is no way of talking to Nat. She's already hurt. Don't rub her wounds." Mike warned Will. What did I tell you about Mike being protective of Nat!

"Well, it true." Then Will took a couple of deep breaths. He went next to Nat, "I'm sorry, Nat. What I mean to say is that there are consequences for rash actions. The mistake that you all made cost someone's life." Will said softly. "This is not only Harry's fault."

"Yes, the rest of you are equally responsible for this. Sure, it was Harry's crazy idea to go and save Sirius but you all just gave in to his crazy idea without a fight. The rest of you were six and he was just one person. How would he have gotten to London if you all hadn't helped? I'm sure if you all had resisted he would have given up the idea in some time." Mike told her kindly.

"And did you really think Voldemort was going to make the same mistake twice? When Mr. Weasley was attacked he might have felt the intrusion when Harry dreamt the same thing. When he showed Harry that he was attacking Sirius, he must have done it as some experiment. To know, if it really worked that way. To know, if Harry would risk his life for Sirius." Will deduced the situation. "When you researched Voldemort, you must have come across him using mind games to win. How could you forget it?"

I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I saw Andy behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked me.

"I needed to know if she was okay. How come you're here now?"

"Mike sent one of the house elves to ask me to meet them. The elf mentioned they were somewhere near the infirmary. Why are you hiding?"

"There conversation sounded really intense, I didn't know if I should interrupt."

"Let's go."

When Nat saw me, she left Mike's embrace and ran towards me. She hugged me tight. She was crying. I didn't know what do to. I just held her and let her cry. Mike, Will and Andy exchanged meaningful glances. Andy asked them all the questions on my mind. I listened intently to every word being said.

I found out that, Potter had some crazy dream about the Dark Lord torturing Black to death. These guys went there only to find out it was a trick and the death eaters waiting for them. They were attacked. Then the order made an appearance. Black got killed which made Potter want to kill Aunt Bella. Nat went behind Potter to make sure he was not going to get killed. Dumbledore and The Dark Lord duelled each other, resulting in The Dark Lord fleeing. He possessed Potter, who strangled Nat. Potter was now with Dumbledore.

I didn't say anything, Nat was still sobbing into my shirt. But Will is right, it sounds like Nat and her friends led her Black to his death.

* * *

The next day, I didn't get to speak to her. She was with her friends in the hospital wing. They were injured even more badly than Nat was. I wanted to speak to her. As hours passed by I was angrier than I was before. I finally understood the implication of my father being arrested. The interview was bad enough and now everyone is staring like I'm next in line to join my father. It doesn't matter if he would come out soon. This is a confirmation for everyone who didn't believe that my father was a death eater before. My father's greatest strength earlier was people not being sure about his death eater status. But subconsciously, I was already blaming Nat and her friends for this.

I sent her a short message asking her to meet me in the room of requirement. I told her I was not taking no for an answer. She came twenty minutes later. She looked sad and like she'd been crying a lot. There were circles around her eyes. She was coming to hug me but I held my hand up. She looked shocked. A lot of questions danced around her eyes. I could still see the large bruise around her neck. It was faint.

"My father is in Askaban 'cause of you and your friends." I told her venomously.

She cowered involuntarily. She hadn't expected this from me. "He would have killed us. He tried to hit me with powerful curses. It was luck that most of them missed me."

"And why do you think that happened?" I almost shouted at her. "Let me remind you, 'cause you and your friends just can't stick to your business. You have to interfere in everything."

"Draco, you can't honestly believe that I wanted this to happen. And quite frankly, your father had it coming." Her confidence increased with every word.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I told you your overconfidence would lead you to do something bad. Not only did you get tricked but also actually got Sirius Black killed."

She looked like she was about to start crying again.

"I can't keep you safe if you've got a death wish. This absolutely unacceptable."

"I didn't ask you to keep me safe." I could feel the anger rising in her voice.

"Well, too bad for you. We are engaged, so I'm going to be worried for you." I reminded her

"It's not like I asked for this. I want it to end quickly so you don't have to be worried for me, Draco."

"Give me your ring." I ordered her.

"What?" She looked confused.

"Give me your ring."

She still looked confuse but she complied. I took out my ring. I put both the rings in the floor and shouted, "Incendio!"

The rings burned in the fire.

"What are you doing?" She asked me finally.

"Ending the marriage contract."

"You knew?" She asked angrily.

"My grandmother told me before she died."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"At that time, I was afraid of losing you but now, I realise that you don't really give a damn about what happens to me or my family. You'll just keep doing things like these again and again. Maybe, Malfoys and Shepherds will never resolve their issues. We will always be on the opposite sides."

"What about the written contracts?" She asked with a deadpan expression.

There were three copies of the marriage contract, one with my family, one with Nat's family and one was stored in the Ministry. "They will burn off after the rings burn and disappear."

We watched the ring burn for a while. I didn't say anything nor did she.

"I'm done with you, Nat." I told and left the room.

I didn't let the door close fully. Through the gap, I saw her fall hard on the floor and she started crying. She cried profusely. I wanted to go in and console her. I've never seen her this way.

"I'm so sorry, Nat. I have to do this. We are on the opposites of this war. You can be used as leverage and I don't want that. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. No matter how much I love you, I can't leave my mother alone." I whispered hoping she'd hear me.

She cried for a very long time. She, finally, got up and wiped her face. With a determined expression, she came towards the door. Before she could see me, I hide behind some armours. I watched her walk away.

* * *

**Bet the chapter name scared you a bit...;-p**

**Please read and review! thanks for reading! :-)**

**Enjoy! Neepa...:-)**


	17. Hope

Chapter 17 - Hope

Did he really say that? Did he really mean all of that? I know, I should be angry with him for not telling about the contract. But I my mind was dwelling on the things he said. Was he really done with me? He can't do that. We're best friends. I've known him all my life.

I always assumed when we broke the contract, we would sigh in relief, and then laugh about the whole contract fiasco. I wanted to set him up with H. For some reason, I thought they would make a good pair. Both of them are insanely intelligent, they would have clicked if they got to know each other.

I wanted to cry some more, but I was out of tears and I felt tired because of all the crying I've been doing lately. I was lost in thoughts. I didn't even know where I was going, until I heard the Fat Lady asked me for the password.

"The Toad." I said.

The portrait hole opened and I went in. It was pretty late, I couldn't hear noises from the common room. I decided to go straight to bed. I convinced myself that tomorrow, Draco was going to apologise for his behaviour and I'll throw a tantrum.

I felt someone take my hand and pull me. When I got over the surprise, I saw that Harry had pulled me into his arms.

"Harry, wh-…" His lips were on mine. Though I didn't want to kiss him, I responded to his kiss. Maybe I needed to feel something other that pain and sadness.

"I'm really sorry." His left hand was tracing the fading bruise on my neck. He has been trying to talk to me but I guess he was not able to find words. Even I didn't push for conversation because I felt like he needed his time to figure things out on his own.

"It's okay. It's almost gone. No harm, no foul!"

"I'm not just sorry for strangling you." I could tell it hurt him to say these words. "I'm sorry for hurting you throughout the year. I, honestly, never meant for any of that to happen."

Now, what happened with Harry seems so trivial. Without Draco, everything feels bland. No, I will not think that way. Tomorrow, everything will be fine in between us.

"It's okay. We're just teenagers." I really can't think of anything to say.

"I want to make it up to you." Harry said earnestly. He led me to one of the couches near the fireplace. I followed him though I really wanted to get to bed. He was making conversation with me after so long, I was curious to know what he has to say to me.

"Nat, I'm really sorry about the things I did. I can't believe I hurt you so much. And you have constantly been there for me. I don't want to lose you." The nervousness was evident in his voice.

I wanted to put him at ease but I could not find words to say. All I can think of is a certain platinum blond Slytherin.

"Harry, it's all right. You don't have say these things, I understand."

"No, I have to." He insisted. "That's the thing. You understand. You always understand. And I have done things to only push you away. Ron and Hermione know me as well. But you know on a different level."

Do I like the direction our conversation is taking?

"It's okay, Harry. We all make mistakes."

"I don't want to make another by not having you in my life. You're the only person who knows me on a closer level and I don't want to lose you."

"Harry, you'll always have me. You will not lose me. We will always be friends."

"But I don't just want to be friends. I want us to get back together."

Where is this coming from? How does Harry's brain work? Before I could train my thoughts. I felt his lips on mine again. This time the kiss was different. He was firmer. He held closer and tighter than before. He was putting every possible emotion in the kiss. His hands started moving on my body. His hands stopped on my breasts. He rubbed them gently at first. But he started pressing really hard soon. His lips were on my neck. I wanted to ask him to stop but I just couldn't form the words to say it. I hadn't felt anything like this before. Soon everything he did was sending tingles straight to my little girl in between my legs. It was like he was trying to possess me. It was like he was trying to mark me as his. His hand went down to my thighs. Suddenly, this felt like a bad idea. His hand was going to an area he was not allowed to go to.

I tried to push him off. At first, he wouldn't stop. He began kissing me again. Hoping that my protests would die if he kissed me. But he had crossed a line and I couldn't do this anymore. I pushed harder. He finally stopped. He looked hurt.

When I was able to catch my breath, I told him. "Harry, I'm not ready to go all the way with anyone right now. I'm sorry but that's just not me."

He considered what I just told him, "Don't be sorry. I was the one who pushed too far."

"You have understand that if you want us to get back together then you can't ambush me like this."

"So, we're getting back together." He smiled at me. He looked at me with hope in his eyes.

I can't believe his smile can still warm me up. I'm beginning to question if my brain is wired the right way. This guy hurt me and here I am discussing getting back together.

I smiled though I really had no reason to. "I didn't say that. You just tried to do something I'm not comfortable with and you expect me to think about getting back together?"

"I'm sorry. It will not happen again." He promised. "But can we at least talk about it?"

"There's so much happening right now. Can I think about it first?"

"Of course." Harry kissed me on my forehead. We sat on the couch still very close to each other. Now that my head cleared, my thoughts went back to Draco. Tomorrow everything will be all right. Draco will take back his words. He can't stay mad at me for a long time.

* * *

The next day, I woke up on the couch with Harry. I remembered the things that happened last night. I woke Harry up asked him to go to his dormitory. He nodded, kissed me on my cheeks and went up to his dormitory. I didn't know what to make of these sudden displays of affection. Are they supposed to make me go back to him? Was I supposed to return them?

I shook these thoughts off of me. I got ready for the day. I wanted to go down to the Great Hall early and wait for Draco. I will give him a chance to apologise. I'll pretend to be angry for a short while and then we'll be all right.

I went down to the Great Hall as soon as I could. I poured myself a glass of orange juice. I kept looking at the giant doors of the hall, watching everyone that walked in. The other years were starting their exams today. Once their exams were over the vacation would begin. The fifth and the seventh years had free time so I knew most of them would spend their time by the lake.

Then the person I wanted to see the most came in. He went straight to the Slytherin table. I didn't even spare a glance in my direction. Look at me, look at me! He just wouldn't look at me. Dread started to fill my heart. Did he really mean all those things? No, no, no! Harry came into the hall followed by H and Ron. I was happy to see them out of the infirmary finally. I gave H and Ron big hugs. The four of us sat down. Harry sat down next to me, H and Ron in front of us. I kept throwing discreet glances at Draco. He still wouldn't look at me.

By the time the rest of the years left for their exams, I had come to the point where I thought even if Draco looked at me, I would forgive him. I'll even apologise for the things I said to him. What was ticking me off even more was the fact that Draco let Pansy sit a little too close to him. I wanted to save him. But he didn't look as agitated as he normally looks around Pansy.

Harry was trying to gain my attention. "Nat, shall we go for a walk?"

I saw Andy about to leave the Great Hall and decided I needed to talk to him. "Ummm…Harry, I want to talk to Andy about something. How about I catch up with up with you by the lake later on?"

Even if Harry was disappointed, he didn't show it, "Sure, I'll see you later." He kissed me on my cheek.

"I'll see you guys later." I told H and Ron.

I didn't want to stay here for a moment more. I couldn't stand Draco not looking in my direction anymore. It was like I didn't exist for Draco anymore.

"Andy." I called out. When I got close enough, I told him, "I want to talk to you."

I don't know if it was the way I said it or something else, he knew immediately something was up. He looked concerned, "What is it?"

"Let's get out of the castle." He agreed immediately.

The sun shone brightly. When the warmth of the sun hit me, I realised how cold I was feeling inside. Andy and I walked in silence. I leaned on him for support. When we were far enough from the castle, Andy and I settled down under a tree.

"Nattie, you're scaring me. What's going on? You're never been this quiet before." Andy began.

"Draco ended it." I told him quietly. I doubt if he even heard me.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

I told him everything that happened between Draco and I. Andy looked shocked for a while. While telling Andy everything, I started crying. It hurt to repeat the things Draco said.

"It's almost like I didn't exist anymore." I complained to my older brother.

"It seems like he has made his choice, Nat." Andy said.

I looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"He has made his choice for the war, Nat."

I didn't know what to say. "But, this is me. He can't just drop me like the dust on his shoes."

Andy put his hand my shoulder. He looked at me thoughtfully, "I can't speak for him. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, this is in between Drake and I. He will come to his senses soon enough. He is not going to choose the dark side during the war. I will not let him." I said hopefully. I didn't convince him.

"I don't think you'll be able to stop him." He didn't convince me.

"I know him. He doesn't want to be a part of this. I'll hide him. I'll make him go to Dumbledore. There has to be a way." I said a bit louder.

He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "Nattie, calm down. Nothing has happened till now."

"I feel empty without him, Andy. He has taken a part of me away with him. He is my best friend. I don't know life without him. Bring him back, Andy."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! The job was too hectic! I finally found a some time to update now! I'm still working out schedule so I can update more often!**

**I hope you like this chapter as well! Please read and review! Thank you for reading so far!**

**Enjoy! Neepa...:-)**


	18. Unanswered Owls

Chapter 18 – Unanswered Owls

_Draco,_

_When are you coming to my home? I'll be waiting. I think we really need to talk it all out. This is the height of ignoring me. I can't stand it anymore._

_Love,_

_Natalie._

* * *

_Draco,_

_Why the hell didn't you reply? This is not like you. What is really going on? Please tell me. Together we'll find a way. Talk to me, Drake._

_Natalie._

* * *

_Drake,_

_Mom's asking for you. She baked your favourite cookies today. They don't taste as good without you. Please visit me. I still don't get it how you're able to convince Butterscotch to come back without a reply, despite me instructing her not to come back without a reply._

_Natalie._

* * *

_This is too much Drake. You didn't speak to me since our last conversation. You wouldn't even look at me. It hurts. It hurts to know that I don't exist for you anymore. If it makes you feel any better, I'll not bring your father into any of our future conversations even if he tries to kill me._

_Talk to me, Draco._

_Natalie._

* * *

_There's something I'm missing. I know something is up. You can't start behaving this way out of the blue. Something happened after your dad got arrested, didn't it? Drake, please you're really precious to me. Talk to me. I'm dying here. I really don't know how to spend my holidays without you. I mean, I go to Ron's home, it's fun, but I'm always missing you. I feel so empty without you._

_Nat._

* * *

_This is it. You've tested my patience enough. If I don't get a reply from you today, I'm going to barge into your home tomorrow. I will break down the enchantments around your home, if I have to. Or I'll get someone else to do it. You better reply to me, Draco._

_An irritated Nat._

* * *

_No fair! You got the floo network blocked. You're going out of our way to keep me away. I know something fishy is happening. I'll find out sooner or later. You better tell me now 'cause I'm going to be really mad if I find out later._

_Nat._

* * *

_Now, I'm mad. Like really mad, Draco Malfoy. I was willing to overlook the fact that you hid the information that I went crazy looking for. I was willing to overlook the fact that you decided to ignore me for no real reason…but now I'm going to hold all of this against you. This will be my last owl to you if don't reply to me, Drake. I mean it. You know how I can be when I'm angry._

_A very angry Nat._

* * *

_Draco this is not fair. Why the hell are you doing this? Are you serious doing fine without me? Are you trying to say you don't even think about me anymore? Is it so easy for you? Why the hell is it so easy for you? You just went on like I don't exist at all. Am I so easily disposable for you?_

_A very hurt and sad Nat._

* * *

This is how it's been going on for the past few days. I think it's been two weeks since I came home from Hogwarts. As soon as I got home from the station, I dropped my façade of normalcy and went straight to my room. I think, Andy handled the situation, that's why I didn't have anyone coming up to my room and disturbing me. I fell asleep crying.

The murders of Susan Bones and Emmeline Vance also got me worried. Death Eaters were out there killing people even more. The dementors were out there spreading gloom everywhere. Without Draco talking to me, I imagined all possible outcomes. I admit most of my imagined scenarios were not good. I was afraid for both Draco and Mrs. Malfoy. I don't want Draco to do anything wrong. A small voice in my head said he joined them. But I dismissed it as soon as the thought came into my mind. He's underage. He's of no use to Voldemort. But I couldn't stop that thought for a long time. It made me worry even more.

My parents and other siblings have tried talking to me but I really didn't want to repeat everything that happened again. It was too painful. I thought pain reduces as time passes but this only seems to increase with each day that passes. I spent most of my time either finishing off summer homework or at Ron's home. Things were pretty entertaining at his home. Even in the crazy atmosphere at his home, I still couldn't help think about what Draco was doing.

You see, Bill Weasley, Ron's oldest brother got engaged to Fleur Delacour. Remember her? She was in the Triwizard Tournament with Harry. She apparently joined Gringotts after completing studies at Beauxbatons. That's where they met and hit it off. At first, I thought it was crazy but then I saw Bill and Fleur together and how they seem to be lost in each other when they were together. Despite their differences they seemed to fit. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are having a tough time accepting their engagement. Maybe it's only because Fleur is different. People have a tendency to shy away from things that are different from their normal way of life.

I agree, Fleur can be a bit too vain at times, but she is at least making an effort. She spends most of her free time at the Burrow trying to get to know Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family. But I don't see Mrs. Weasley and Ginny make an effort. They are always complaining about her behind her back. Hermione arrived at the Burrow the day before yesterday. Surprisingly, even she took an immediate dislike towards Fleur. Maybe, I'm the only one giving the girl some benefit of the doubt.

I also wrote to Harry over the two weeks. Harry had somehow become my crutch. Writing to him was comforting because I knew at least he would reply. I was emotionally leaning towards Harry. Of course, I didn't tell Harry anything about Draco but the pain became more bearable when I read one of the letters from Harry.

Harry told me that Dumbledore was going to Privet Drive to pick him up. Dumbledore was going to drop him at the Burrow. We were told that Dumbledore and Harry were going to take a detour before they came to the Burrow. H, Ron and I started making guesses about the detour. Ron and I assumed that Dumbledore was going to show Harry something that would help him in defeating Voldemort. H was not ready to believe that. She assumed it was some sort of information. I just wanted Harry to come already and put an end to all the speculation. Plus, in a very long time, I was really excited to meet him again.

I wrote my letter of the day to Draco, sent Butterscotch to deliver it and flooed over to Ron's home. I could hear Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Fleur in the kitchen. I could tell they were already disagreeing on something.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Weasley! Hey Ginny! Hey Fleur!" I said quickly.

"Hello dear." Mrs. Weasley said happily. "Ron, Hermione and Harry are upstairs in the twins' room."

"'Ello, Natalie." Fleur said breezily.

"Harry's already here? But he was supposed to come some time later today." I felt a mixture of happiness and nervousness. I'm not sure how to behave in front of him. Ginny didn't look very happy to see me.

"You know how Dumbledore is. They were done sooner than expected so he brought him here last night." She said.

I nodded at her and made my way up to the twins' room. Fred and George moved into an apartment above their shop in Diagon Alley. I could hear them discuss something in the room. I decided to listen in, I didn't feel like interrupting conversation.

"He's going to give me private lessons this year." Harry said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You kept that quiet!" Ron said. I could sense a bit of jealously in his voice.

"He told me just last night in your broom shed." Harry said a bit too quickly. He sensed the jealously as well I guess.

"Blimey…Private lessons with Dumbledore. I wonder why he's…?" Ron tailed off.

"Maybe, it's because of the prophecy." Harry said. My heart started beating faster. The prophecy broke.

"But the prophecy smashed." H stated it like it was the most obvious thing to say.

"That was not the only record of the prophecy. The prophecy was made to Dumbledore. I got to hear it after Dumbledore took me to his office after…everything that happened that night." Harry ended awkwardly.

A heavy silence set in. This meant Harry was really 'The Chosen One'. Come to think of it, I always knew it. We all always knew it but the confirmation of this made it seem even more real. The prophecy was made to Dumbledore, that's why he took a special interest in this. Harry needs H, Ron and I even more now. Suddenly a 'boom' came from the room. Harry and Ron screamed H's name. I ran in. I saw H was covered in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke settled, I saw that H had a black eye.

"Is it true, Harry?" I asked.

This was the first time, the three of them noticed me in the room. Harry set his breakfast tray aside and came to me and hugged me tight. He kissed me on my temple. He grew taller. Was he already taller before? I really didn't pay attention before the vacation began.

"Is it true?" I asked again.

He pulled back a little. "Yes."

"Are…are you scared?"

"I was…when I was first told about this." He confessed. I was wondering if he was downplaying it because I was scared. I think he saw the fear in my eyes. "I'm not scared right now. Calm down."

I managed a small smile. But I didn't let go off him. He didn't make an attempt to let go off me either.

"When Dumbledore said he was going to take you somewhere we thought it was something related to the prophecy." Ron said.

"That's right. I wonder what Dumbledore's going to teach you, Harry? Maybe, he'll teach you really advance defensive magic, advance counter-jinxes. Well at least we know you'll have one lesson more than us. I wonder when our O.W.L. results will come?"

"They should be here soon." Ron said.

"Hang on. Dumbledore told me that we would be getting our results some time today."

Hearing this H went to panic mode. She started asking Harry why he hadn't told her before. She went down not caring about her black eye.

"I think, I should go and get her to calm down." I said tentatively.

"Like that is possible." Ron said with a smirk.

"The least I can do is try." I looked at Harry and said, "I'll let you finish breakfast and change."

He nodded and kissed me on my forehead. "I'll see you downstairs."

When I went down, I saw H was making everyone nervous with her nervous energy. I tried to calm her down but she snapped at me and I decided to keep a safe distance from her. Harry and Ron came down after a few minutes. Harry took a seat next to me and slid his hand into mine. I smiled at him.

A few minutes later, H shrieked from the window. "Look, look, those are definitely owls."

"They are definitely four of them." Ron said. He was standing next to H. Harry and I stood on the other side looking at the owls. I know one of us should open the window so the owls could fly in but we couldn't move a muscle. The owls are so going to crash into the window. I wondered if I flooed to home right now, will the owl carrying my results come to my home? squeezed in between and opened the window at the right moment.

The owls flew in and settled on the table in one straight line. This is it. This letter is going to tell me if I return to Hogwarts this year or no. We reached for our respective results one after the other.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades : Outstanding (O) ; Exceeds Expectations (E) ; Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades : Poor (P) ; Dreadful (D) ; Troll (T)

NATALIE ELIZABETH SHEPHERD ACHIEVED

Ancient Runes : E

Arithmancy : E

Astronomy : E

Care of Magical Creatures : O

Charms : O

Defence Against the Dark Arts : O

Herbology : O

History of Magic : A

Potions : O

Transfiguration : O

I can't believe I scored 'Outstanding' in Potions. This happened only because Draco helped. Draco…the sad feeling gripped again. I wish there was a way to find out his grades. By the time, I finished going through my grades, the boys had already swapped their results and high-fived each other on their results.

Harry looked at me, "What about you?"

I gave him my results. Harry failed Divination and History of Magic. I guess, those subjects don't really matter. "Congrats, Harry."

"Elizabeth? Really? Your middle name is Elizabeth?" Harry asked. I shrugged. "Congrats, Nat." He pulled me into a tight embrace. I wondered if this is enough. If I let Draco go, can Harry take his place? No, nobody can take the place that Draco holds in my life.

"Thanks." I kissed him on his cheek.

Ron had snatched Hermione's results. She got 'Outstanding' in everything except Defence Against the Dark Arts. She got 'Exceeds Expectations' in DADA. She was still disappointed. How can she be disappointed with 'Outstanding' in nine subjects? We all laughed at her while she looked sheepishly at us.

"Harry, I'm gonna go home. I'm sure Mom and Dad are waiting to know my results. They'll want to know."

"Ya. Will you come back again later?" He asked hopefully.

I smiled at his eagerness, "Not today. I'm sure we'll have a small family get together tonight since the results are out. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Fine. But before you go…" Harry pulled me to the backyard. "I was thinking we could have our own private celebration."

I felt heat rise in my cheeks. "Harry, I'm still thinking about it. I don't want to rush into anything."

He didn't look sad but concerned. "Talk to me, Nat. Tell me why are you being so hesitant?"

I'm surprised he asked me this but I still answered him. "I'm just scared. If something like that were to happen again I don't think I can take it. I'll break, Harry." Honestly, I'm already broken. When Draco stopped being friends with me, I broke. No one can take that pain away.

"I know, I'm sorry. If you let me, I want to make it up to you."

I knew he meant every word he said. Maybe, I need to stop thinking of Draco. I can't force someone to stay in my life.

I hugged him. "I'm willing to try." I said into his chest.

I left his lips in my hair. I knew he needed more reassurance. Words were not enough. I lifted my head so I could kiss him. The kiss warmed me up. When the kiss ended Harry had the cutest smile on his face. I couldn't help but return it.

* * *

When I got back home, I showed Mom my results. She was happy with my grades. As expected, Andy got Outstanding in all the subjects. I floo called Dad, Mike and Will at their respective work places and read out my grades to them. They were ecstatic. I asked Mom to make a copy of my results.

_Draco,_

_I passed all the subjects. I'm so glad I passed. I even managed to get 'O' in Potions. Surprising, I know. Thank you, Thank you for spending all that time with me so I could score well. I'm sure you must have gotten great grades as well. Congrats. I'm still waiting for a reply and I'm still waiting for you to visit. I miss you. I wish you were here with me._

_I'm sending you a copy of my results as well._

_Love, Nat._

* * *

**Please read and review! Thank you for reading so far! Tell me what you think! I will try to post chapters regularly please be patient!  
**

**Enjoy! Neepa...:-)**


	19. Inner Doubts

Chapter 19 – Inner Doubts

I didn't stop writing to Draco. If I stopped, I would be giving up hope. I don't want to give up on him. If I try hard enough, maybe he'll be ready to talk to me, eventually. Maybe, he needs to be reassured that no matter what, I'll be by his side. Will I truly be by his side if he chooses to be on the dark side? Will I honestly be by his side if he becomes a death eater? No, he will not do that. I need to stop thinking of this as a possibility.

Harry and I are going steady but there are times when Harry gets a little too naughty than necessary and I get very nervous. I stop Harry every time he tries something like that. I don't want to admit it but I'm really afraid of having sex. I'm just sixteen, I don't want to lose my virginity now. It still gives me the creeps when I think about the day Mom decided to have the sex talk with me. I just want to wait for the right time to do it and now does not seem like the right time to do it. Especially when I'm worried for Draco.

People are still getting killed or kidnapped and then murdered. Death Eaters abducted Mr. Ollivander and Florean Fortescue. I understand their need to have a famous wand maker with them. Mr. Ollivander is the best wand maker in all of United Kingdom. Maybe, they took him away so he could make spare wands for them for free. But why take Mr. Fortescue away? He owns an ice cream shop for god's sakes! Voldemort's big plan is to deprive people of their favourite ice cream? It just doesn't make sense.

* * *

Soon, we got the booklists for the sixth year. Mrs. Weasley is very shaken up by the recent attacks, she refused to go Diagon Alley without Mr. Weasley. So, Mom and Mrs. Weasley decided on a day when Mr. Wealsey could get away from work. Anyways, I just had to get robes and supplies. Will, Andy and I have used Mike's textbooks till now. Despite being from the rich Shepherd family, I've had to use fourth-hand textbooks all my life. Why you ask? My mom's big on the whole 'reuse, reduce and recycle' thing. Nobody argues with Mom on these issues. She's big on the whole save the planet thing. Besides, my brothers have kept the books in good condition so I don't really have much to complain about. I don't know, if it's a coincidence or something, we all have chosen the subjects till now. Minor damages could be fixed with a quick 'reparo'.

Mom and I flooed to The Leaky Cauldron on a bright Saturday afternoon. We waited for the others to arrive. It is so odd coming shopping this year. My brothersare not with me. They all passed out. Mike is an Auror now. Will works in the International Magical Cooperation Department. Andy is joining Healers' Academy in Ireland soon. He starts in September. He'll be gone for three years. I feel so small now that my brothers are all out there in the world. I miss them even more, now that even Andy won't be at school with me.

I was still thinking about my brothers when Harry and the others arrived. Hagrid is with them as well. After exchanging pleasantries, we all made our way to Diagon Alley. Mr. Weasley suggested that we split up so we can finish off shopping sooner. It was decided that H, Harry, Ron, Hagrid and I would go get our robes from Madam Malkin's. I gave the list of additional books I would need for some of the subjects that I find tough. Since, Draco is not talking to me, I'm assuming he's not going to tutor me as well.

Hagrid said he'd wait outside while we bought our robes. When we entered the shop, we had heard a voice complaining about something. I can tell whose voice it is even in my sleep. My first instinct was to go and hug him but Harry's hand on mine stopped me from doing that.

"Watch where you place the pins!" Draco said haughtily. He looked in the mirror. He saw H, Ron and Harry. His eyes fell on our fingers entwined together. He stopped before he could glance at me. He didn't even bother to look at me. "Mother, if you're wondering what that smell is, A Mudblood just walked in." The venom in his voice shocked me.

"No need to use such language here." Madam Malkin warned. "I don't want wands to be drawn here." She looked at Harry and Ron as she said that.

The atmosphere in the shop had suddenly become very tense. I was shocked. I didn't know what to do or say. H was convincing Ron and Harry to pocket their wands and saying Draco was not worth it. The three boys in the shop were exchanging words. Madam Malkin wanted Mrs. Malfoy to intervene.

"That's enough, Potter. Don't you dare think about attacking my son again!" Mrs. Malfoy said arrogantly.

"Going to call some Death Eaters pals to help out, are you?" Harry asked.

"Don't make such dangerous accusations, Potter. I can see that being Dumbledore's favourite has given you a sense of false security and superiority. But he won't always be there to protect you." The iciness was evident in her tone. I shuddered. She's never used such a tone in front of me before. She is always nice to me. She is always nice to me. Is she under the Imperius Curse or something?

Harry looked around, "Really? I don't see him here now. Why don't you try? I'm sure we can find a double cell for you and loser of a husband!" Harry mocked her.

I don't like Lucius but that is no way I want him speaking to Mrs. Malfoy. She is a nice woman. I feel like slapping Harry for talking like this to her.

Ron laughed at this but Draco got really angry. "Don't you dare talk like this to my mother, Potter."

Mrs. Malfoy stopped Draco from doing anything. "Anyways, I feel he will be reunited with dear Sirius before I'm reunited with Lucius."

That was a low blow. I didn't expect her to say something like this. Harry was getting angrier by the second. Draco was no better. H was trying desperately to stop Harry from using his wand. Madam Malkin was afraid but she decided to pretend like everything was normal. She started hovering near Draco.

"The left sleeve can come up a little more, dear." She told kindly to Draco.

"Ouch! Watch where you place the pins woman!" Draco yelled at her.

Left Hand. No, no, no, no, no! From what I know…the left hand has the…no, I can't think this. My heart was pounding very loudly.

Draco threw the robe and said, "Mother, let's go from here. I don't want to be in the presence of such scum."

"Alright. We'll go to Twilfitt and Tatting's." Mrs. Malfoy agreed.

He didn't even look at me. He banged into Ron while he was exiting the shop. I turned to watch at them leave, he didn't look back like he normally would have. But Mrs. Malfoy looked back at me. She smiled sadly at me and left. Why didn't I think about writing to Mrs. Malfoy till now? Surely, she would have told me what's going on.

* * *

After we got our robes, we met up with the others and then went to buy school supplies and pet food. Then we all made out way towards the twins' shop. One look at the shop windows and I felt like the twins' stole all the colours from the rest of Diagon Alley. Their windows were so bright, there was not one person who didn't look back at least once. But what really caught my eye was this one poster-

_Why Are You Worrying About You-Know-Who?_

_You SHOULD Be Worrying About_

_U-NO-POO-_

_the Constipation Sensation That's Gripping the Nation!_

I'm not sure whether to laugh or be afraid that Fred and George might be next on the kidnap list.

"They'll get themselves murdered." Mrs. Weasley whispered. She is scared, I could tell.

We went in. I am amazed. They developed a lot of products. H and Ginny were looking Patented Day Dreams. I joined them. Hermione said it's extraordinary magic, Fred was so happy, he gave her one for free. He showed us the other products they had for girls – The WonderWitch products. They sold love potions, which can last up to twenty-four hours. He told Ginny that she couldn't have one because she has a boyfriend. I wondered if Mike and Will have 'older brother problems' with me dating Harry. Andy is all right.

I saw Fred and George lead Harry to a back room. I wonder what they are showing him back there. I was looking around. Do I want to buy prank stuff? Surely The Toad is not coming back this year. Harry went with Dumbledore to meet Prof. Whatever-his-name-is. So, we are definitely having a different teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts. I was looking at the bouncing Pygmy Puffs in the cages. They looked so carefree, I am so jealous of them. Suddenly, Someone pulled me to a window. It was Harry. I looked at him questioningly.

"We just saw Malfoy go that way." Harry answered.

"I wonder how he gave Mommy a slip." Ron said.

Harry began to take his Invisibility Cloak from his bag. "Come on, Let's find out what he is up to."

"I don't know, Harry. I don't think, we'll all fit in it anymore." H said.

I was filled with curiosity but I don't want more proof to prove my suspicions. I'm afraid that it might be true. "Harry, why don't the three of you go and I'll create a distraction so no one will notice."

"Ya, right. Like they'll believe you. They would never believe that we left you behind." Ron said.

Ron pulled H and Harry pulled me into the cloak. Since the boys had gotten taller, the cloak was not able to hide our feet. It wss tough but we tried to not step on each other's foot. H pointed to the direction in which Draco went. Soon, we'd gotten into a completely different area. Why would Draco come into Knockturn Alley? We saw him inside Borgin &amp; Burkes. I'll start crying any moment. This shop is famous rather infamous for selling antiques and dark objects. And Voldemort is used to work here.

"If only, we could hear what they are talking about." H said dejectedly.

"We can…we can listen to what they are saying." Ron said and removed from his pocket. "Extendable Ears!"

H looked like she could kiss him at that moment. "Great!"

I don't want to listen. I don't want to know. I still took one of them.

"…do you know how to fix it?" I heard Draco's voice like I was hearing him on the radio.

"Maybe," The man at the counter answered tentatively. "But, I'll have to take a look at it and assess the damage is. Bring it here."

"No. It has to stay where it is. You will have to tell me how to do it." He sounded irritated.

"I can't tell you without looking at it. It's impossible."

"Are you sure?" His tone had a dangerous ring to it. "Maybe this will make you want to cooperate more."

Draco moved towards him but a cabinet blocked our view. All we could see was that the man was scared.

"If you tell anyone…" Draco sounded like he was taking pleasure in scaring him. "Fenrir Greyback, the name ring a bell? He's a family friend, he'll drop by time to time to make sure you give the problem your full attention."

The man just nodded.

"Don't forget to keep the other one safe, I'll need it." Draco added.

"You can take it with you now, if you wish?"

"And how would I look carrying that down the street?" He asked sarcastically.

The man went red in the face.

"Don't sell it." Draco warned him. "Not a word to anyone, Borgin…including my mother."

"Of course not." Borgin answered.

Draco left the store looking…relieved? What is going on? I wanted to get out of the cloak and confront him.

"What was that about that?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"I have no idea, but if he is looking this pleased with himself then it can't be good." Harry said.

He didn't look pleased with himself. H looked at me thinking I may have some answers. I think I looked just as baffled as she was. My head is spinning so badly. I am unable to pay attention to any of them. They keep making speculations. Then H went into the store to get some information but she ended up making a fool of herself.

We slipped back into the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. When we were asked about our whereabouts, we simply said we were at the back. Then we said our goodbyes, Mom and I flooed back home. Fred and George let us use their fire place.

As soon as we get back home, I star hyperventilating. Mom is scared and asks me what's wrong. I didn't know what to say. What do I tell her? I tried to control myself.

"It's nothing, Mom."

"Nattie, you can talk to me. You can tell me anything."

"I know. I can't understand anything. I am not able to understand anything." I knew I had to tell her something so I told her about the incident in Madam Malkin's. Frown lines appeared on her face when I finished my tale.

"I don't know what to say. All I can tell you is don't jump to any conclusions until you have all the facts with you." I could tell she was at a loss of coming up with a proper response so she gave me one of those philosophical responses.

* * *

_Draco,_

_What the hell was that? Are you mad? How could you talk to H like that? I agree Harry shouldn't have spoken to Mrs. Malfoy that way. But she is not innocent either. I've never seen this side of her before. In fact, I've never seen you behave this way before. I have told this to you before, I'm telling you again - please talk to me._

_You didn't even bother to look at me. This is not done. This is not fair. I want my best friend back. Come back to me, Draco._

_Natalie._

I decided to leave out the following escapade. It is something to be discussed face to face not in a letter. Draco has too many questions to answer now.

Don't jump to conclusions! Don't jump to conclusions! This is my new mantra.

* * *

"I think Malfoy has taken his father's place and become a Death Eater." Harry said out of nowhere.

We are all in Fred and George's old room. Harry is trying to read his book on Quidditch. Ron is polishing his broom. H is reading one of the textbooks. I am reading a novel with my head on Harry's lap.

Ron snorted. H looked like she was considering what Harry said. My heart stopped. Or at least it felt like it stopped.

"Harry, I don't think You-Know-Who will get a sixteen year old to join his most loyal followers." H said.

"But think about it? He showed Borgin something. I'm sure he showed him the Dark mark."

"Please, Harry. I think he was just trying to show off. You know how he can be." Ron said.

"I don't know why but I have feeling he is a Death Eater." Harry said and looked at me expectantly.

"Harry, I agree the circumstances are fishy but I don't think he can be a Death Eater. Imagine, Malfoy goes out with the other Death Eaters on missions or raids. He uses his magic and immediately gets a warning from the Ministry saying that he performed underage sorcery and his wand will be snapped into two pieces next time he performs magic out of school. Voldemort can't have such supporters now, can he?"

They laughed. I am surprised that even Harry laughed.

"That would be so funny if that actually happened." Ron said.

I never want that to happen. In fact, I don't want him to be a Death Eater at all.

But Harry did not stop bringing it up from time to time. He brought this up everyday at least once. Though, I have similar doubts, I don't want to accept them. Saying it out loud is as good as believing it. I don't want to believe it. I want to believe that Draco is the same guy I've known all my life. Don't jump to conclusions!

* * *

**The response I got for this story is so much better than my previous stories! So, I want to thank each and every person who reads my story! Thanks for the reviews, for marking the story as a favourite or following the story! Please review because I get to know what you think about the story!**

**Enjoy! Neepa...:-)**


	20. Unlikely Alliance

Chapter 20 – Unlikely Alliance

"There's Ginny. Let's ask her if she wants to look for a compartment with us." Harry said.

I look at him strangely. Since when did Harry care about which compartment Ginny is in? We just got on the train to Hogwarts. H and Ron went off to the Prefect's Meeting.

"Ginny normally doesn't sit with us remember." I said tentatively. She's been giving me crazy eyes the entire summer. He spent most of the summer at the Burrow maybe they became friends.

"No harm in asking." Harry shrugged. Ginny was talking to a couple of her friends. "Hey Ginny, want to go and look for a place to sit."

Ginny went red in the face. "I'm going to sit with my friends. And I'll be meeting Dean later."

Did I see just disappointment on Harry's face? "Of course. Thought I'd just ask."

"Thanks." She followed her friends back to their compartment.

"Hey Harry, Hey Nat." I turned around and saw Neville and Luna.

"Hey guys. Let's go look for a compartment." I said.

They agreed. We passed the compartment, which was occupied by Draco and his so called friends. We found one almost at the end of the train. Once we settled down, we talked about our vacation, the news and everything possible. When we were out of topics to talk about, I took a novel from my bag and started reading. I've been reading a lot lately. I realised if I want to stop thinking about Draco I need to keep my brain occupied. And that is my strategy for this year. Keep myself occupied. I signed up for all the subjects, including History of Magic, though, I'm not very good at the subject.

Soon H and Ron came back. Conversation resumed. They told us that Draco didn't bother showing up to the Prefect's meeting. That startled me. I remember Draco really wants to be the Head Boy. But the road to being Head Boy is through performing Prefect duties properly. Before we could ponder much on it, a third girl came in and said –

"I'm supposed to give these to Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and Natalie Shepherd." She handed us some letters.

We took them and thanked her. She left the compartment with a smile.

"What is it?" Ron asked even before we could open them.

_Ms. Shepherd,_

_I would be delighted if you would me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely, Professor H.E.F. Slughorn._

"An invitation." Harry answered.

"Who's Prof. Slughorm?" Neville asked.

"Our new teacher." Harry answered again.

"What does he want from me? Why does he want me to have lunch with him?" I asked. I don't even know him. I tried to filter the guests through the years of boring parties at my grandparents' home. Was there ever a guest named Slughorn? I can't remember.

"I don't know." Harry said. "Let's go and find out. Let's go under the Invisibility Cloak."

"I don't think so Harry. Nothing's going to happen in a train filled with hungry children." I dismissed his idea.

* * *

When we reached compartment C, we saw that we were not the only invitees. There were two seventh year boys, Blaise and Ginny. How come Ron didn't get an invite if Ginny got one? Prof. Slughorn looked very pleased to see Harry and he was genuinely nice to Neville and I. Prof. Slughorn introduced us all. Blaise gave me a slight nod. I gave him a small smile. Maybe, I can ask him for information.

Prof. Slughorn told us about some of the famous Hogwarts alumni that supposedly come to him for advice or give something for free. I am not sure what to feel. He started talking to each of the students. All I could gather was each of the people here had at least one famous relative. Apparently he got really impressed by Ginny when she cast a very powerful Bat Bogey Hex on someone in the train.

"Ms. Shepherd, tell me how your grandfather Jonah is."

"He is good. Now that he has all that free time. He's taken up organic farming. Mom says it's the next big thing."

He laughed like I was making a joke. "You're funny, Ms. Shepherd."

"This is true. But he has agreed to work with the Wizengamot in Advisory capacity. He is bored of the dirty politics in the Wizengamot and Ministry."

"Yes, I know that. He really tried a lot to clean up the Wizengamot. How is your lovely grandmother, Deborah?"

"She's great. Still works actively with Witches Welfare Group. She keeps travelling to discuss the importance of Education in women's lives and other witch issues." I told him.

"Sounds like the Deborah I know." He said with a slight laugh. Then he questioned me about my parents, my uncles and aunts. Thank God, he didn't ask me about my brothers and other cousins.

"Does her family end?" Blaise asked slyly.

I brushed it off with a laugh. "Not really."

Then Prof. Slughorn turned towards Harry. The spark in his eyes shocked me. He looked like he was about to unwrapped his Christmas presents.

"Harry Potter! We hardly talked this summer. The 'Chosen One' they are calling you now. Of course, those rumours have been going on for ages. But…I still remember that night. Lily – James…such terrible news. Word has been going around that you have powers beyond the average…"

Blaise gave a little cough. Ginny got really pissed. "Like you are talented, Zabini."

Her outburst surprised me. Why did she react so strongly? Harry looked a little too pleased for my liking.

"You don't want to anger this young lady. She casts a mean Bat Bogey hex." Slughorn warned Blaise.

Slughorn kept talking trying to get information out of Harry. But Harry was being discreet. Which is why I decided to keep my mouth shut about the incident in the Ministry. But Neville and Ginny told him that we broke the Prophecy so no one could hear. After prodding Harry some more and after dessert, Slughorn sent us off.

* * *

I really want to get to Blaise before he goes back to his compartment. I have to get some information.

Harry, Neville and Ginny were discussing something, but when Harry said, "I'll see you later." I snapped my attention back to him. He was about to remove his cloak.

"Harry wait." I said.

"What is it?"

I want to follow Blaise. But instead I asked, "Where are you going?"

He quickly pressed his lips against mine and went under his cloak. "I'll tell you later." He whispered in my ear and I felt him move away.

Now there is no way I can follow Blaise. I can't risk Harry hearing our conversation. I follow Neville and Ginny back to our compartment. Ginny sat with us for a while and left.

We reached the station but Harry was not back yet.

"Maybe he is waiting for us in the station." Ron said tentatively.

"It's better if we get off. If he is still in the cloak then it'll be difficult for him to take it off in this crowd." H said.

We got off the train and collected our trunks. We collected Harry's trunk as well so we don't waste time. We waited for a while but the train started to move and we decided to take a carriage to school. Now, I was worried for him. I'm not saying he is not capable of taking care of himself. What if he didn't get off the train? No way, I'm sure he got off.

* * *

The sorting began and he is still not here. The sorting is over and he is still not here. I'm too scared to say anything. H and Ron, voicing their fears, were not working to my advantage either. It was beginning to irritate me now. The food is served but he is not here yet. I don't even know what I am eating. My eyes are on the door. Occasionally, I would look at Draco but he was apparently having the time of life. He is making his friends laugh. I haven't seen him do that in a while.

Finally, he walked in. Something is wrong. Was he in some sort of a brawl? The others noticed him as well. He sat down next to me quickly.

"What happened to you? We were so worried." Ron asked.

"Why? What is it?" Harry counter-questioned him.

"You're covered in blood." H said. "Tergeo!" She siphoned the dried blood off him. "Now you are fine."

"Thanks."

"What happened, Harry?" I finally found my voice.

Others were listening in so Harry said, "I'll tell you guys later."

"But Harry…"

"Hermione, later." Harry cut her.

He was about to pick up a chicken leg but the food was replaced by dessert.

"Here, you can have my chicken leg." I gave him one from my plate. He smiled at me and took it from me. "I was worried." I whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry." He put his hand around my shoulder and pulled me close. He pressed his lips to my hair.

He began to eat and we had dessert. Soon Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"What happened to his hand?" H asked.

"It was like that when saw him in the summer." Harry told her.

"It…it looks dead," she said.

We were not the only ones who noticed. They were gasps all around the hall. Dumbledore covered his hand with his sleeve and continued talking.

"I want to introduce you to Prof. Slughorn, who has agreed to return to his former position as Potions Master."

There were whispers everywhere. Everyone was shocked.

"Potions? Harry you said he was going to be teaching DADA." H said.

"I thought he was going to teach DADA." Harry said. "Now, that I think about it he never mentioned which subject he is going to be teaching."

"And Prof. Snape has agreed to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said.

While the Slytherin table cheered for their head of the house, the rest of the houses groaned.

"There's at least one good thing to look forward to." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Snape will be gone by the end of the of the year. That job is jinxed. Quirrell died doing the job. I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death." Harry said.

"Harry!" Both H and I screamed at the same time.

"That is no way to talk about someone Harry." I told him reproachfully.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore continued to talk about Voldemort and the Death Eaters and emphasised on the importance of being careful and following rules. He sent us off to beds after reading the list of things that are banned from the school. When everyone started moving, H went off to fulfil her prefect duties. Harry bent to tie his lace, Ron and I waited with him.

"So, what happened?" Ron asked.

Harry told us that Draco figured out that he had entered their compartment under the Invisibility cloak. When the train, reached the station, he sent everyone out, he immobilised Harry and broke his nose and left him under the cloak so one would find him. But Tonks found him and brought him to school.

I've never been this pissed off with Draco. I feel like punching him. I watched him leave the Hall with his cronies looking smug. I started to move towards him but Harry held me back.

"I want to punch him."

"We'll have other chances. Now is not the time to start a fight."

But that's all I want to do. I want to start a fight with him. He'll at least look at me. He'll at least react. "I should have gone. I shouldn't have let you go. He would have never hurt me."

"How can you say? You never know what he would do." Ron said.

"Yeah. I don't want you anywhere near him, now that he is a death eater." Harry whispered.

"What?" I asked. "He…he said that?"

He told us about the boasts he made on the train. Draco apparently said that he may not return to school next year and that he may have more important things to do rather than attend school.

"Harry. We have talked about this. I think he was just trying to show off in front of Parkinson." Ron said.

"Parkinson? Why would he want to show off to her?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I heard some people talking. They said Parkinson and Malfoy are together-together now." Ron answered. "And quite frankly, I think they suit each other. Both of them are pigheads."

"Ya! You got that right." I laughed but I actually wanted to punch a wall. Draco dislikes her. How can he be with her? I am sure this is just a rumour.

"Anyways, getting back to what I was saying, I don't think he was just showing off. How do we not know that Voldemort doesn't need someone on the inside?"

"Harry, I wish yeh would stop using the name." Hagrid said from behind us.

"Dumbledore says it." Harry retorted.

"But he is Dumbledore, innit." Hagrid said.

"Granpa says that by not saying the name we are giving into the fear. If we have to fight him then we should be afraid of saying his name." I said.

He huffed like there was no way to get around the point I made.

"Why were you late today?" Harry asked.

"Los' track of time. Was with Grawp." Hagrid looked happy.

We enquired about Grawp, which made Hagrid even happier. "Well, see you tomorrow. First class after lunch. Come early so you can see, Buck…I mean Witherwings!" He left us after waving goodbye to us.

"You're not taking Care for Magical Creatures this year, are you?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "You're not taking it are you?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think Hermione is taking it either."

"I am." I told them.

"What?" They both looked shocked.

"Why would you do that?" Ron asked.

"I did get an 'O' in the subject." I thought that would be enough explanation for them. But they still stared blankly at me. "Guess, I've an aptitude for the subject."

"Even Hermione got an 'O' in the subject but she is not taking it."

"Hmmm…Well H gets 'O' in every subject so she can choose what interests her. I don't know what I'm going to do after school so I have to keep all my options open."

* * *

I am waiting in the Room of Requirement. Before leaving home, in the morning, I sent Draco an owl asking him to meet me here after dinner. I, somehow, managed to get out of the common room without anyone noticing. He'll be here. I know he will.

* * *

Next morning, when I went down to the common room, Harry, H and Ron were talking.

"Good Morning." I grunted.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Harry asked me as he pulled me onto his lap.

Oh, I'm so pissed this morning. Draco didn't turn up last night. I was angry enough to break into the Slytherin dorms.

"Something like that. Classes are beginning today." I said like that was the thing bothering me.

"But classes are exciting. Education broadens are mind…" H started.

"H! Not right now, please." I requested. She nodded. "Let's go get some breakfast."

On our way to the hall, Lavender Brown batted her eyelids and smiled coyly at Ron and went on her way. What just happened here? I looked at H. She looked confused as well. And clearly she didn't like it. We started talking about the students in our year and who all could have chosen to that CFMC as a N.E.W.T subject. Ron kept proclaiming that CFMC is a stupid subject and anyone taking it was equally stupid.

I smacked him on his head and gave him a satisfied grin. "Charlie mastered the subject and now he is a Dragon Trainer in Romania." That shut him up.

After breakfast, we saw Prof. McGonagall go around distributing timetables. Then she turned to the sixth years. She said it is difficult setting sixth years timetables because the students need to be eligible to continue the subject and also everyone chooses different combinations of subjects.

She finally turned to us. H was cleared for Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Next, Professor started working on my timetable.

"I'm sorry Ms. Shepherd, you can't continue History of Magic. Prof. Binns takes only students with Outstanding into his N.E.W.T. class." She said. Ron and Harry looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I most certain am not kidding you, Ms. Shepherd." She said sternly.

"Who would have thought a ghost would have such high expectations!" I muttered. Harry and Ron snorted.

"What was that?" Prof. McGonagall asked.

"Nothing, Professor."

"Good. So here you go – Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, CFMC, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Astronomy."

"Thank you." I told her.

"Why did you want to continue History of Magic?" Ron asked like he has been waiting to ask it from a long time.

"I could become a historian. I could become a lawyer. To become a Lawyer, I need to understand how each event affected the laws that are present today." I answered.

I squeezed Harry's hand and then H and I went off to our first class – Ancient Runes.

* * *

H was looking at me strangely.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked her.

"You wanted to continue all the subjects." She stated the obvious.

"Ya, I know."

"That is so not like you. What is going on? What haven't you told me?" She asked.

I never got a chance to tell H anything about Draco. During the summer, we were always surrounded, so it was impossible to tell her. Plus, I was still working out what happened.

"How about I tell you tonight?" I asked. She nodded right before we entered the class.

* * *

We were waiting outside the DADA class, when Harry and Ron joined us. H complained about our homework to them. Ron laughed, H told him that Prof. Snape might give us even more homework. Ron looked like someone threw a water balloon on his face.

Prof Snape had drawn curtains in the class. The class felt colder. He started speaking about the Dark Arts like it was his baby. He spoke about the Unforgivables, Dementor's Kiss and Inferi. Then he asked us to practice non-verbal spells. One partner was supposed to jinx the other non-verbally and the other had to block the jinx non-verbally.

Harry and Ron paired up. H paired up with Neville. A thought popped into my head. I walked over to Blaise.

"Zabini, would you like to pair up with me?" I asked as sweetly as possible. This made Draco's head snap in my direction. Bull's eye! He glared at me. I didn't pretended not to have seen him. Harry, Ron and H looked at me questioningly. Prof. Snape narrowed his eyes at me. Others just looked shocked.

Blaise looked at me suspiciously, "Sure, Shepherd."

I took the seat next to him. I smiled at him.

"So, shall I jinx you?" I asked him playfully.

"Hit me with your best shot." He smirked at me. "What are you doing?" He whispered when the others stopped looking at us.

"The Sorting Hat said that the houses should unite to fight the dark forces that threatened the magical world. Even Dumbledore has said that we all need to be united no matter what house we belong to. I'm just implementing their words."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Right. Will you cut the crap and get down to it?"

Oh well, if he wants to just get down to business. "What is Draco up to?"

"I don't know."

"Blaise, I really need to know. He won't talk to me. I don't know what is going on. I'm going mental. I need to know."

"Honestly, Natalie. I don't know. Even on the train he kept saying things that didn't make any sense to me."

"Will watch him please? And of course tell me what he does when he is not in classes."

"I really don't want to get in between you two."

"Please Blaise. I'm very worried about him."

"I'll try. But you have to tell me something."

What does he want from me? It was my turn to be suspicious, "What do you want?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "What is the deal with Lovegood?"

"What? You want to know about Luna? Why?"

"Ms. Shepherd, you are supposed to cast spells wordlessly. Five points from Gryffindor." Prof. Snape roared.

When Prof. Snape's attention was on Ron and Harry, I asked him, "What do you want from Luna?"

"She intrigues me. She is different. I haven't met anyone like her." He looked uncomfortable saying it out loud.

"She is different, no doubt about it. She just sees the world in a different light. Do you want to talk to her or something? Do you want to take her out or something?" I don't know how to describe her. It is best if he asks her everything himself.

Something was happening in between Harry and Prof. Snape but I really need to have Blaise on my side so I didn't bother paying attention.

"I...no, that won't be necessary."

"I can set it up. You both can talk in the library or something."

"Forget, I said it. I'll let you know what I find out."

I went closer to him to hug him but I stopped myself when he looked at me strangely. "Ummm…are Draco and…Parkinson really dating?"

He gave me the strange look again, "It seems like it. Although, I can tell that Draco is not really into it."

He is dating her. He is dating her! So what! I am dating Harry. It shouldn't bother me that he is dating Parkinson. All my life, he told me he doesn't like her and now he is dating her! Did he hit his head somewhere?

"Look, Draco is going to ask you why I paired up with you." I told him.

"I'm going to tell him that you have a crush on me." He smirked at me.

"He's not going to believe that. He knows I love Harry. You are just going to tell him that I asked him if he is dating Parkinson." The name brought a sour taste to my mouth.

"Alright, Ms. Shepherd. I am capable of making excuses, you know. I'm not very dumb." He said.

I smiled at him. I turned to see the commotion. I saw Prof. Snape look really angry and give Harry detention on Saturday. I wonder what happened.

* * *

"Why did you pair up with Zabini?" Ron asked as soon as we got out of the class.

"I was trying to find out if there's any truth to Harry's assumptions."

"And why would he tell you even if he knew?" Harry asked.

"Well, he did help me out once, so, I thought he would help me out again."

"When did he help you out?" Harry was surprised.

"Last year, when the Toad was catching DA. Zabini caught me but he let me go. He was the one who asked me to cast a disillusionment charm on myself and stay still."

"Why would Zabini save you?" Ron asked.

"Beats me. I'm just glad he saved me. Maybe he has a crush on me." I wiggled my eyebrows at them.

Harry put his hand around my shoulder, "Too bad, he doesn't have a chance with you."

H, Harry and Ron laughed but I just smiled at them.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thank you for reading so far! I'm overwhelmed by the response and reviews!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	21. The Forgotten Locket

Chapter 21 – The Forgotten Locket

We made our way to the Potions dungeons. While we were waiting for Prof. Slughorn to let us in, Jack Sloper one of the beaters from the Quidditch team came rushing towards Harry.

"Harry, this is for you." He said and handed over a rolled up parchment to him.

"Er… Thanks." Harry answered while taking the parchment from him.

"When are the try-outs for the team?" He asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know when I decide."

Jack walked away. Harry reads the note and is visibly excited.

"It's from Dumbledore. He wants to start the lessons. He asked me to come to his office this Saturday." He whispered. "I won't have to do detention with Snape then."

We made guesses about the things that Dumbledore and Harry would be doing during lessons. Few minutes later Prof. Slughorn let us in. That's when I realise very few students are continuing Potions this year. Out of a class of forty, only sixteen are continuing. This is startling because almost everyone is continuing DADA. There were already some potions on the Prof. Slughorn's table. Each potion gave out a distinct smell. One of the cauldrons gave out a very enthralling smell, I was reminded of the smell of earth when it rains, my mother's cookies, green apples – this I associate with Draco, he loves them and a woody smell – this I associate with Harry. What the hell is this potion?

"Professor, Ron and I don't have books and supplies for today's class."

He looked pleased that Harry addressed him. "Yes, yes, McGonagall told me." He brought two old textbooks and two pairs of old scales from the cupboard and gave them to Harry and Ron. "You can take ingredients from the store cupboard today."

He turned towards the class now. "I have prepared some potions already so you can have a look. These are the kind of potions that you will be required to prepare after N.E.W.T.s. Can anyone tell me which potion this is?" He pointed towards a clear potion. It looks like water.

H's hand went up in the air before anyone even got a proper look at the potion. Prof. Slughorn nodded for her to answer. "It's Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless, potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," said H.

"Very good!" Prof. Slughorn exclaimed. "Now, which one is this?" This time he pointed to a cauldron that was boiling mud in it. "This has been mentioned in the Ministry leaflets as well.

I know this one. H's hand moved quickly again. "Polyjuice Potion, sir." We both said at the same time. We both smiled at each other.

"Now this one?" He was looking at H, like she he knew she would be the one to answer. He pointed towards the cauldron, which gave out that enticing smell.

"It's Amortentia," she blushed.

"Excellent and what does it do?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world. It's smells differently to different people. I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and…" She blushed even more now.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "I want to know." I mouthed to her. She blushed even more.

"May I know your name?" Prof. Slughorn asked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Are you related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, the founder of the Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

Wow! This man can pick out a famous person out of any surname.

"No…I'm a Muggle-born."

"Oh! One of my best friends is a Muggle-born and she is the best in our year! I'm assuming this is the friend you told me about, Harry."

"Yes, sir." Harry said proudly.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor."

She turned to Harry and beamed at him. "Did you really say that? Say that I am the best in the year?"

"Yes, I said that and you are the best in our year." Harry said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"I'm surprised you even asked that." I said.

"Even I could have said that if he had asked me." Ron said. She is very happy.

"Amortentia doesn't really create love. It only creates a very strong infatuation. Nothing can replicate or manufacture love." Prof. Slughorn said.

I felt eyes on me. Harry was looking at me. I smiled at him. I moved my eyes a little to the right. I saw Draco look at Prof. Slughorn. For a moment, just for a moment, I thought it was Draco who was looking at me. Wishful thinking!

"Which potion is that one, sir?" Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff asked. He pointed towards a small cauldron, which contained a liquid gold potion. It looked like it would spill out any moment but it didn't. Large drops of the potion were leaping above the cauldron like little goldfish. It looks beautiful.

"Ah! That one is the most curious little potion, Felix Felicis. Do you want to tell the class what it does, Ms. Granger?" He said with a kind smile.

"It's liquid luck! The potion makes you lucky!" She exclaimed.

This made everyone look at the potion with even more longing. Everyone is more attentive now.

"Why doesn't everyone take it all the time, sir?" Terry Boot from Ravenclaw asked.

"If taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence. Too much of a good thing can ruin everything."

"Sir, have you taken it?" Michael Corner from Ravenclaw asked.

He smiled mischievously, "Twice. Once, when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two teaspoonfuls with breakfast. Two perfect days!" He looked into the distance like he was remembering his perfect days.

"And that is the prize for this lesson." He said with a spark in his eyes. One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis, enough for twelve hours' luck. But I should warn Felix Felicis is banned during exams, sporting events, elections and similar events. So, the winner should use it only on an ordinary day and watch how an ordinary day becomes extraordinary!" The excitement was very tangible now. We all watched him with hungry eyes as he filled a tiny bottle with it and sealed it tightly. "Now, turn to page ten. There is enough time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of the Living Death. I don't expect perfect potions from you but whoever does the best will be given the prize. Off you go!"

Immediately, we all go to work. I decided to take it slow. I knew, I didn't have a chance, H will get the bottle of Felix Felicis. Also there are a lot more students who are better potioneers than I am. When I started preparing the potion, I realised I was more relaxed, all because Prof. Snape was not breathing down my neck. I think, even Neville can brew perfect potions without Prof. Snape around. With every step, my confidence increased. Maybe I do have a chance at winning it. I got more hopeful with every step that I completed successfully. I decided not to look at what others were doing, I don't want to be nervous.

Then, I got to the tough part. I was supposed to cut up Sopophorus Bean. The stupid bean just wouldn't cut. A bean is stalling my progress. I didn't know what to do. If I didn't add the bean soon, my potion was going to get ruined. In frustration, I held the bean with one hand and poked it with the tip of the knife in the other hand. Immediately, the juice came out and I put in the cauldron, the potion turned lilac – just like the textbook said it would.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed loudly. Everybody in the class looked at me with questioning eyes. "Sorry." I looked down at the book for the next instruction. I'm so embarrassed. Now all I have to do is stir the potion counter-clockwise until it turns clear like water. I happily started stirring the potion. I heard Harry and H argue about something but I didn't pay attention.

"Time's up." Prof. Slughorn announced. "Stop stirring and step back, please."

He started moving around the class. He occasionally looked impressed. My potion was not transparent but more translucent. I think I'm going to win. H didn't look to impress with her potion so I guessed, I must be ahead of her. Harry looked unusually smug considering this is Potions class. Prof. Slughorn looked at my potion and looked impressed. He frowned at Ron's potion. He looked impressed with H's potion. He looked very surprised by Harry's potion.

"The winner!" He announced and pointed at Harry. I didn't know if I should be shocked, happy or jealous. "Just like your mother! Your mother was excellent at potions. Looks like you've inherited your mother's potions talent." He said happily and gave him the tiny bottle of Felix Felicis. "Here's your prize."

* * *

"Congrats, Harry." I quickly pecked him on the cheek when we got out of the class. "But I must admit I'm a little jealous. I actually thought, I was going to win when I saw the frustrated look on H's face. I hope you don't mind that I'm jealous."

He snorted. "No, it's all right if you're jealous. But don't be jealous for a long time."

"How did you do it?" Ron blurted out.

"Just my luck." He said but he looked at Draco who was just passing us.

* * *

Once we got the common room, Harry told us about the potions textbook that Slughorn gave him. He said he it belonged to the 'Half-Blood Prince'. Apparently, Half-Blood Prince wrote down alternate instructions next to the instructions on the textbook. Harry followed Half-Blood Prince's instructions. H looked annoyed.

"You think I cheated, don't you?" Harry asked her.

"Well, it's not your own work, was it?" H counter asked him.

"He just followed a different set of instructions." Ron said."

"Ya. He still made the potion his own, it's not like this Half-Blood Prince made it for him."

"He took a chance and it paid-off." Ron said. "Why couldn't Slughorn give me that book!"

"Hold on!" Ginny said. She stood a little too close to Harry. Harry perked up slightly. "Are you telling me you're taking instructions from a book?" She looked shocked.

"It's not like that, Ginny." Harry explained.

"Are you doing what the book wants you to?" She asked.

"It's not like Riddle's diary. It's not the same thing." Harry said irritably.

"But Ginny's got a point." H perked up. She snatched the book from him. He protested but she didn't give it back to him. "Specialis revelio!" She tapped the book with her wand. Nothing happened with the book.

"Are you done?" Harry picked the book up and held it tightly. He held it like it was his precious Firebolt.

"There is nothing wrong with it." H said with uncertainty.

"All right. I have CFMC now. I'll see you guys later." I pecked Harry on the cheek. I saw Dean come down the stairs from the boys' dorms. "Hey Dean. Are you going for CFMC class?"

"Yes." He kissed Ginny on her cheek. Ron grunted. Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Let's go together."

He nodded and we left together. We spoke about the classes we attended till now till be reached Hagrid's hut.

* * *

We were waiting for Harry to return from Dumbledore's office. The three of us were too excited to go to sleep. Despite numerous attempts at completing my homework, I was not able to concentrate. I chucked it. I decided to complete the reading assignments. The common room was almost empty now. Ron and H were playing wizard chess.

We perked up when we heard the portrait door open. Harry came in. He saw me and grinned at me.

"You did a very good thing." Harry told me. He hugged me tight.

"Umm…thanks! But what did I do?"

He told us about seeing Bob Ogden's memory of visiting the Gaunts. The Gaunts were the last descendants of Slytherin.

"Voldemort's mother owned the locket." Harry said excitedly.

"Did you tell Dumbledore? Oh my god! With everything that happened last year, I completely forgot about the locket." I said.

"I think we should take it to Dumbledore tomorrow." H said.

"Or we take it to Chamber of Secrets and destroy it." Ron said.

"We don't know for sure, if it'll work." H countered him.

"Then there's no harm in trying." Ron said.

"I think, I should tell him after we destroy it. He is already injured God knows doing what. If we destroy it ourselves, maybe we are helping him." Harry said.

They looked at me, waiting for me to say something. "All right. Let's go then. Let's just get it over with." Harry and Ron looked pleased but H was looked betrayed.

"I'll go get the map." Harry went up to his room.

"Come on, H. It's better if we destroy it and then tell Dumbledore instead of telling him and watching him do the same exact thing. It's a long process."

"Anyways, even if we had decided to go to Dumbledore first, I'm pretty sure we would have ended up destroying it ourselves and then gone to Dumbledore. That's how we are. We act first."

"Don't say you don't enjoy it." I poked her playfully. She laughed.

Once Harry came back, we checked the map to decide the most 'un-patrolled' way to Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle was not in the bathroom. She must be in the prefects' bathroom, Harry told me that she sometimes hangs out there. It's good that one was disturbing us. Since the four of us wouldn't fit in the invisibility cloak, Harry didn't bring it along with him. We made sure not to make too much sound.

Harry went straight to the tap, which had the snake symbol on it and said something in Parseltongue. The tunnel opened up. One by one we slid down the tunnel and landed on brittle bones of dead animals that ended up becoming the Basilisk's food. H kept looking around. She is alert. She was the only one of us who wasn't here the last time. Though we told her everything, she still looked wary. Harry, Ron and I were more relaxed. We got to the chamber entrance and again Harry spoke in Parseltongue. I must admit when he speaks in Parseltongue, I get goose bumps all over my body. I'm not scared. I don't feel like I'm with Harry when I hear him talk in the snake language. He sounds very sinister.

The chamber entrance door opened. The chamber looked exactly how we left it the last time. The dead basilisk was in the small pool of water on the other side of the room. I could tell the basilisk is decomposing by the acrid smell in the chamber.

"H, is there any spell that can stop the body from smelling so much. I think, I'll puke if I stay here." I asked hopefully.

"Yup." She waved her wands a couple of times. While the magic didn't produce any pleasant smell, it at least contained the odour to a large extent.

"Thanks." Ron breathed out.

"Let's just get this over with." Harry said. He looked excited and nervous at the same time.

We went closer to the basilisk. I don't like this chamber. I can still see Riddle draining life out of Ginny's body. I may not like her but I would never want that for her. It was scary sight. I remember Fawkes blinding the basilisk. I remember being chased by the basilisk. I was so scared. Later Harry pulled out Gryffindor's sword from the Sorting Hat and killed the basilisk but almost killing himself in the process. I remember Harry going blue as the venom spread through his body. He pulled the basilisk tooth from his arm and gave it to me. And he looked at the diary meaningfully. It took me a while to understand what he was implying. I took the tooth and drilled it through the diary. Just as I was attacking the diary, Fawkes dropped a few tears on Harry's arm. Riddle couldn't do anything. The diary was his strength. I often wonder how Riddle did that.

Harry picked up the tooth that I had used to destroy the diary. "Here, you do it. You found the locket, it's only fair that you destroy it." He told me.

"Nah! It's fine. You do it." I told him.

"I'll do it." Ron said. His eyes sparked with excitement.

I shrugged. Harry gave him the tooth. The locket was still covered in the rags that I wrapped it up when Harry and I took it from Kreacher. Harry set the locket on the floor.

"I think, it would be better if the locket is open rather than close." H said cautiously.

"Okay." Harry says and opens it.

As soon as Harry opened it, black smoke rose from the locket. There were voices coming as well. I couldn't understand what they were saying. Harry stood next to me. Ron stood in front of us.

"I see you. I see your fears." A voice from the smoke said. It was a chilling voice. I don't like this. "I know what you want."

Ron is stationary. He is paler than usual. I see the smoke taking definite forms now. I see a black smoke version of Harry. He is sneering at Ron. "You will always after me. Everyone knows you only because you're my friend," said the same chilling voice through smoke Harry.

Then a smoke version of H stood next to smoke Harry, "You will never be as good as Harry. He is the chosen one. He is the 'Boy-who-lived'. You are nothing in front of him."

A smoke version of me appeared on the other side of Harry and said, "Ron you are not good enough, you will never be. Harry will win us the Quidditch Cup. Harry should have been made prefect not you." I say to a petrified Ron.

Next his mother appeared, "Your brothers have made us very proud. You will never make us proud like that." Each of his family members appeared and they said things that kept upsetting Ron more and more.

"Ron, just do it." Harry urged him. He looked at us like he wanted us to do something.

"None of it is real, Ron." I said tentatively. Harry nodded.

"Ron, just destroy the locket." H said.

The smoke changed form again. It was Harry, H and I again. Smoke Harry had one hand around smoke H and one hand around smoke 'me'. Smoke versions of Harry and I kissed, then Harry and H kiss. The three of us of saying mean things to him.

This is uncomfortable. The real 'us' are very shocked. For a moment we forget to encourage Ron to just destroy the locket. We watch what the smoke versions of us are doing. We start doing things, which are hard to explain. I'm surprised Ron thinks about these things.

I snapped out of the shock. "Ron, come on, buddy. Just finish it off."

"Yes, mate. Use the tooth." Harry said.

"Ron, it's not real." H shouted.

We kept shouting out words of encouragement. Neither of us offered to do it because we knew it would offend Ron. H got frustrated and shook Ron's arm. Ron snapped and looked at H.

"It's not real. You can do this." H told him earnestly.

Ron nodded. He shouted, "None of this is real." He stabbed the locket hard with the basilisk tooth. The smoke gave a blood-curling shout like it was in pain. The force of the smoke threw us all back. After a few seconds, it was gone. The locket was on the floor where Harry placed it. It was blackened like it was set on fire.

None of us said or did anything for a while. We just looked at the locket. Again, I was wondering how Voldemort could manage something like this? Are we strengthening him or weakening him by doing this? I hope we are weakening him.

Harry got up and walked up to Ron. He patted him on the back and said, "Well done, mate."

I looked at Ron. A part of me knew he was always jealous of Harry but what we just saw startled and scared me.

* * *

**Please read and review! Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading so far!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	22. Try-outs

Chapter 22 – Try-outs

Out of respect for Ron, we didn't talk about the things we saw down in the Chamber of Secrets. I tried hard to forget it but for some reason, I couldn't get it out of my head. Are best friends that jealous of each other?

"H, we should talk about it." I said for the nth time.

"There's no point in talking about it," H said.

"But shouldn't we at least talk about this with Ron so we can resolve whatever anguish he has in his mind?"

"He wouldn't like it if either of us brought it up."

"We are his friends. We are supposed to put him at ease. We are supposed to assure him that he is good enough and we'll not oust him our little gang."

"If he brings it up, I don't mind reassuring him but…"

"But what?"

"He has to come to terms with his own fears first. Unless he is ready to believe that all this is baseless, we will not be able to get through to him."

I sighed. She is right. She is infuriatingly right.

* * *

Since I had taken up a lot of classes, Harry and I hardly found time for each other so we decided to at least do homework together.

"Don't you think we should all just talk it out with Ron?" I asked while we were writing an essay on Aguamenti Charm.

"We all know Ron's not good with confrontations. He'd get all defensive."

"We can have like an intervention. We all hug him and tell him that we love him no matter what. That we'll always be friends."

He gave a patronising smile. "I'm sure he knows that. Best is to wait it out and let him come to us." He pecked me on my lips. "Don't worry. The four of us will be all right."

I smiled at him but I was not put at ease. He wrapped me in a hug and I relaxed into his warm embrace. He kissed the top of my head. "I want to ask you something." He almost whispered.

I pulled back a little to look at him, "What?"

"Babe, do you really want to try-out for the Quidditch team?" He asked with concern.

Trying-out for the team was part of my 'keeping-the-brain-too-occupied-to-think-about-Draco' plan. "Do you think I'm not good enough?" I frowned a bit for dramatic effect.

He panicked. "No, no, no. That's not what I meant. You have taken up nine subjects. You have lots of homework. If you do get selected in the team you'll have to put in a lot of time for practice. I thought maybe you would not have the time."

"Awww…you are actually concerned for me. This is so sweet, Harry." I kissed him. "I want to join the team because I will get some scheduled time out of studies. Because I also feel I've gained a lot of weight since the term started."

He laughed, "I don't think you've put on weight." He kissed me on my nose.

I sat on him. "Don't you think I'm heavy?" I looked up at him innocently.

"AAAARGH! You're definitely heavy." He wrapped his arms around me even tighter now. "But I still like you on my lap." He kissed me. This was one of those kisses that made me weak in the knees.

Ever since classes started and I started receiving homework, yes, I've been able to keep Draco out of my mind for a long stretch of time. I've also been able to give my relationship with Harry a real chance, and we've been great till now. But my need to have Draco around has not diminished even a little bit. I still want to talk to him. No matter how much I keep him out of my mind during the day, in the night when I am on my bed, he comes back to my mind. After my usual prayer for everyone, I send out a special prayer for Draco to all possible gods to keep him safe.

* * *

Hedwig and Pigwidgeon landed in front of Harry and Ron respectively when we were having breakfast next day. The owls brought in their new Advanced Potion-Making textbooks.

"Ah...now you can return that horrible book to Slughorn." H said rather too triumphantly.

"No, I'm not." Harry exchanged the covers of the books so the Half-Blood Prince's copy looked like the new book. I snorted at the look on H's face.

This book has become dear to Harry. I caught him reading the book in his spare time a couple of times. H was not very happy with this. Thanks to the Half-Blood Prince, Harry had become Prof. Slughorn's favourite student. H and Harry often argued about the book. H was a little jealous, heck, even I was a little jealous of Harry, so, I think it's fair even if she was jealous. Ron often supported Harry but he was a little jealous as well. Despite being jealous, I had no objection to him using the book. I didn't understand why H was so against it.

"We should go over to meet Hagrid." H said changing the subject. "We've not spoken to him for so long. We should explain why we didn't take CFMC."

"Quidditch try-outs this morning," Ron said while chewing scrambled eggs. "How are we going to explain we hated his subject?"

"I don't hate the subject." I said. The thing is Hagrid has been ignoring us for a while now. I don't know why he would ignore me I didn't leave the subject. I never told them that Prof. Grubbly-Plank has been teaching the class for a while now. I just let them wallow in their misery. Well at least H and Harry wallowed in the misery.

"We don't hate the subject!" H said.

"Speak for yourself!" Ron said. "I won't forget the kind of creatures he had us deal with."

"We'll go see him after the try-outs." Harry said. "There are so many people trying out this year. I don't understand why this sudden interest."

"Oh Harry! Everyone is trying out for you. You're the 'Chosen One' or so they are calling you, so everybody is curious."

"Oh my God! So, everybody is trying out to get a piece of my boyfriend!" I turned to him and said. "I didn't know fighting off unwanted attention from people was a part of the job when I agreed to be your girlfriend."

Harry chuckled. "I thought it was given since I am the 'Harry Potter'." He said haughtily and winked at me. He put his hand around me and touched his forehead to mine. "I'm sure you will be good at fighting them off."

"Sometimes, I just don't get the two of you." Ron said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and Harry just shrugged at him.

"So are you nervous?" He asked kindly. His green eyes bore into my dark brown ones.

"A little." I admitted. Honestly, I was terrified.

"Don't be. I'm sure you'll be fine."

I smiled at him. "I hope so."

"I know so. Best of luck." He said comfortingly.

* * *

After breakfast, we all made our way to the Quidditch pitch. Lavender and Parvati passed by. Lavender looked at Ron and said, "Good luck, Ron. I know you'll be great." They both giggled and went away. H looked like she was in a bad mood. She absent-mindedly wished us luck and went to sit behind the goal posts.

Harry divided everybody into groups and made each group fly around the pitch once. I thought it was a brilliant move. The first few groups could barely stay on their brooms for a few seconds. Then there was a group that had Hufflepuff students. I could tell this pissed Harry off.

"Everyone who is not from Gryffindor please leave the pitch right now. This is Gryffindor try-out!" Harry bellowed.

There was no movement for a few moments then a group of Ravenclaw students left the pitch.

Soon, it was my turn. I was happy that I was able to fly around the pitch without falling off. Step one – completed. Harry decided to select the chasers first. I was nervous. Once I got on my Nimbus 2000, I was more relaxed. The prospective chasers were further divided into smaller groups and they flew together. Harry was looking for goal scoring ability and also the chasers to have good communication amongst them. Finally it was down to Katie Bell, Dean, Ginny, two fourth years girls I didn't know and me. Harry chose Katie Bell, Ginny and one of the fourth year girls, Demelza Robins.

I felt bad. I was really close but I lost out. Then Harry went on to select Beaters and I went and sat next to H.

"You were good." H said trying to cheer me up.

"Ya, but not good enough."

"He was here you know." H whispered.

"Draco?"

She nodded. "He watched you fly. He left after Harry selected Katie, Ginny and Demelza."

I felt happy and sad that he was here. Happy because he was here which means he still cares for me. Sad because I didn't see him here cheering for me. I was also angry because he left before we had a chance to talk.

Harry selected Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote as beaters. They seemed to play well but they were not as brilliant as Fred and George. Now, it was the Keeper's try-outs.

"Looks like Harry purposely decided to keep the Keeper selection at the very end." I said.

"He knows Ron is trying for the spot so I guess he was giving Ron a chance to get hold of his nerves." H said.

"I hope Ron does well."

We watched people try out for the spot. Then Cormac McLaggen flew towards the goal posts.

"I don't think anyone will be as good as Oliver Wood though." I said when McLaggen saved his first goal.

"I don't think so either." H said.

"Oliver is so cute. I watched him play with Puddlemore United. I just couldn't take my eyes off him."

She giggled, "I think Oliver is hot. I've always had a crush on him."

"Why didn't I notice him when I was still in school with us?" I asked as McLaggen saved his second goal.

"Maybe because you were too busy noticing Harry." She wriggled her eyebrows at me.

I thought about it. "I guess, you are right."

He saved the third and the fourth goals in quick succession. McLaggen was bad-mouthing Ginny and Ron. This didn't go down well with H. She looked angry. Just when the Quaffle was about to come towards him, H took out her wand and whispered, "Confundo!"

I stared at H in shock. McLaggen moved to the wrong direction and the goal was scored.

"What the hell was that?" I asked H in shocked.

"He deserved it." H said.

"Did you do it for Ron?" I asked her playfully.

She blushed, "Shut up! Ron's up now."

"But isn't that against the rules?" I asked her.

"I think I did Harry a favour. Do you think he would have liked to have someone like McLaggen on the team?"

That shut me up.

We watched in silence. Ron saved his first goal and we cheered for him. Ron seemed to be doing really well. Maybe watching McLaggen miss the last one made Ron more confident. Then just like that Ron saved each and every goal. H and I hugged each other and ran towards the pitch. I could see that McLaggen was not very happy with Harry's decision. A vein was popping out of his head as he glared at Harry for not choosing him. Harry held his ground and cool, McLaggen walked off. Harry announced the first practice time and the team left the ground talking.

* * *

The four of us made our way towards Hagrid's hut. Now Ron was in over his head. He recounted each of his saves on the way like we didn't watch him. That's the thing about Ron, when he's good he's too good but when he's bad he's too bad. Harry and I walked a little behind Ron and H. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry you didn't make the team but you were really good." Harry said.

"I know. Maybe, I can try-out next year. Katie will be gone so I can take her place." I said hopefully.

"How about we go flying tonight, just you and me?" He asked expectantly.

"Sounds tempting!"

"It is tempting! You and me, on my Firebolt, under the stars. It'll be fun."

"Hate to burst your bubble. How about we finish off our pending homework?"

He groaned. "Why is there so much homework!"

We saw Buckbeak at the pumpkin patch. Harry bowed in front of the Hippogriff without blinking, when Buckbeak bowed down as well, Harry patted the creature and whispered something to it. We heard Fang's bark but Hagrid took him in and closed the door on us.

"Looks like he is really angry." H said.

"Don't worry, I'll get him to open the door." Harry said coolly. "Hagrid, I will burst the door open if you don't open the door."

Hagrid open the door but he looked really angry. He let us in without saying anything. For a while no one said anything. He smiled at me.

"Hagrid, we are sorry we couldn't fit CFMC in our time-tables." H broke the silence.

From there the conversation began. I just kept quiet and listened to them. Hagrid told us about Grawp. Out of nowhere, Hagrid started wailing.

"What's wrong Hagrid?"

"It's Aragog." Hagrid cried.

Aragog is the giant talking spider that Hagrid once kept as a pet. Harry, Ron and I had the displeasure of meeting him and his family in the second year.

"What about him?" H asked.

"He is not well. I think he might be dying. I've been thinking about him all this time."

H patted his arm affectionately and said, "Is there anything we could do?"

I'm so not doing anything for the spider that almost killed us.

"No, it's not very safe for anybody to go there right now." He said.

Even if it was safe, I'm not going back there.

"I'm sure, Aragog will be fine." I said.

He nodded. "How has Grubbly-Plank been teaching?" He asked.

"She's okay." I felt three pairs of eyes on us. I grinned at them. "The lessons are more fun when you're around, Hagrid." He seemed pleased by my answer.

* * *

After talking to Hagrid we made our way back to the castle, Harry pulled H back to ask her something. So, I walked with Ron. We walked in silence for a while.

"Ron…about what happened in the chamber of secrets…"

"Nat, I don't want to talk about it." He said quietly.

"No, hear me out. I don't know why you feel you're not good enough or that you're lesser than anyone else. Ron, for me you are good enough. We might have our differences but you're still one of my best friends and you always will be. But if something is bothering you, I wish you'd talk to us about it. So, we can sort it out."

He breathed out, "There's nothing bothering me. If something bothers me I know I can count you guys." He looked at me. I'm not sure what he saw but he relaxed and smiled at me. "Thanks. I'm fine." He hugged me.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked playfully.

Ron smirked and said, "I'm stealing your girlfriend."

We laughed and walked back to the castle.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long gap. My mom was in the hospital so I was not able to write till now! My mom's fine now so, I was finally able to write a new chapter!**

**Please read and review! You know your reviews will force me to write faster! :-) Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	23. Peaceful Silence

Chapter 23 – Peaceful Silence

After H pointed out that Dumbledore was out more often these days, we noticed that we hardly saw him during meal times anymore. This, of course, led to wide spread speculations. We wondered if frequent outings were something related to Voldemort. Harry was getting frustrated, he assumed these lessons with Dumbledore would be more regular.

While Harry was off practising with the team H and I had to attend Prof. Slughorn's dinner parties. I didn't understand the point of it all. He called us the 'Slug Club'. I, so, didn't like the name.

He looked at me and asked cheerfully, "Ms. Shepherd, where is Harry, my boy?"

"Sir, He's at Quidditch practise." I said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he is deliberately setting Quidditch practices on the nights I invite you all for dinner." He laughed.

H and I looked at each other uncomfortably and laughed. "You know how boys are about Quidditch. He is really passionate about the game."

"Ah, yes. I've heard he's quite a player. Heard he takes after his father. But I also heard you're his girlfriend. Don't girlfriends have unfair advantage over their boyfriends! Maybe you can use it next time and get him to come."

"I most definitely will try, Sir."

Then he let us be and began to bother the other members of Slug Club.

* * *

"H, you go ahead. I want to talk to Blaise."

She nodded understandingly and left. I told her about the situation with Draco. She found it strange. Being the good friend that she is, she held me as I cried and repeated everything to her. I even confessed my suspicions to her but she dismissed it saying he was an underage wizard.

"Blaise?" He turned back to look at me. "Can we talk?"

He nodded.

"What is wrong with Draco? He doesn't seem to be eating much these days." I noticed that he only moves food around his plate. He hardly eats. His skin has turned sickly pale. There are circles under his eyes. "Does he even sleep?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. He seems to be disappearing a lot these days. Hardly spends time in the common room anymore. He's lagging behind in a lot of subjects."

"Disappearing? Did you try talking and find out what he's up to?"

"He won't tell anyone anything. He takes Crabbe and Goyle along with him. The only thing I've gotten out of the dunderheads is that Draco asks them to keep a look out for him. He hasn't told them what he is up to either."

"Did you follow him?" I asked a little too hopefully.

"I didn't say I was going to follow him around." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Just trying out my luck. Did you find out anything else? Anything else that seems out of ordinary."

"I tried to follow him a couple of times. But he keeps taking different routes around the castle to his destination so I lose him." He looked like he was thinking about something. "Wait, Snape wants to meet him. He ordered Draco to meet him a few times but Draco refuses to meet him."

Why didn't I think about Prof. Snape?! He most definitely knows what is happening with Draco. How to do I get him to tell me?

"Thanks, Blaise. The library and the forbidden forest – Luna spends a lot of time in these places. So, if you want to get to know her, these are the places you should check."

He looked at me nonchalantly. "I don't know what you're talking about." He walked away.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the Gryffindor Tower. I saw that H, Harry and Ron were already sitting on the chairs near the fireplace and discussing something. When Harry saw me, he smiled at me. I sat next to him.

An idea hit me. "Harry, will you let me borrow the map for a short while?"

"What do you need it for?" Harry asked. Do I hear suspicion?

"Well, 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good'." I said and they laughed.

"Seriously why do you need it?" Harry asked again.

"Because, I want to keep an eye on you. I want to know what you do in the castle when I'm in classes. Also, I want to see if you really go off to practice while H and I suffer those horrible dinner parties."

"They are not so bad." H said.

"You like them a lot, do you?" Ron asked her sharply.

"Not a lot. A little. They are not as bad as we assumed they would be." She shot back at him.

Ron was about to say something when I cut him in between and said, "So, will you give me the map?" I added puppy dog eyes for dramatic effect.

"Not if you're going to be a possessive girlfriend."

"Please Harry. Please, please, please, pretty please, please, please! I'll owe you one. I'll do anything you want me to, please, please, please!"

"Okay fine! I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Please go get it now." I grinned at him.

"But I'm here now, you don't have to keep a look out on me." He pulled me closer. "You have to tell me who you really want to keep a watch on." He whispered.

"I can't tell you right now. Please."

He nodded and went up to the boys' dorm to get the map for me. How am I going to explain to Harry that I want to keep a watch on Draco? I'll cross the bridge when I get there.

* * *

After he gave me the map, we talked for a little while more. Harry still trying to convince us that Draco was up to something. We went to bed after dismissing Harry's 'Draco-is-a-death-eater' theory. As soon as I drew the curtains around my bed, I whispered to the map, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The blank parchment suddenly showed the bird's eye view of Hogwarts. The map showed me on my bed. Harry and Ron appeared to be sleeping. I continued to look through the parchment. I searched for the Slytherin dungeons. I didn't find Draco in his bed. I looked for Crabbe and Goyle as well. They were sleeping. Where could Draco be? I kept searching the map.

I found him. I found him in one of the boys' toilets. Why would he be there now? What surprised me even more – Moaning Myrtle was keeping him company! What the hell is going on? This is the best chance I have. I checked for Filch, Mrs. Norris and the prefects' whereabouts. At that moment, no one was near Draco. I wore my shoes and a jacket over my nightclothes and left my room. I put a _'silencio' _on my shoes before I left through the portrait door. Wish I'd borrowed the cloak as well. I kept checking the map so I don't run into any unwanted people though I was taking the shortcuts to the toilet.

When I was outside the door, I heard Draco say, "I don't know how long I can do this."

I whispered to the map, "Mischief managed." The parchment went blank and I put in my pocket.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Myrtle said in a singsong manner.

"Easier said then done." Draco replied bitterly. "There's no way out of it." He sounded like he was in pain.

Unable to hold myself back anymore, I pushed the door as quietly as I could. But the door creaked anyway. Instinctively, Draco drew his wand and pointed it at me. I didn't say anything. He didn't say anything. He didn't lower his wand either. He looked like he was angry and relieved at the same time.

I slowly moved towards him. When I was right in front of his wand, he said, "Stay where you are!"

I stopped. "Hi." I said hoping to defuse the tension.

"What are you doing here?" He said angrily. "How did you know I was here?"

"I was taking a night-time stroll around the castle and I heard you."

He snorted, "Shepherd, you're not very good at lying."

"I'm worried for you. You won't even talk to me. I don't know what you're up to. Whatever it is, it's taking a toll on you. Talk to me."

"I'm not going to talk to you. Why on earth would I talk to you?"

" 'Cause I'm you're best friend. I deserve to know what is going on with you."

"Deserve to know? Are you kidding me? You of all the people don't deserve to know anything. Just because you're Harry Potter's girlfriend, it doesn't mean you can put your nose where it doesn't belong." He shouted at me.

That felt like a slap on my face. I glared at him. I cast a silencing charm on the door. I looked at Myrtle and said, "Leave."

"I don't take orders from you." She retorted.

"I said LEAVE!" I shouted.

For a moment I felt like she wouldn't leave. She looked at me coldly. So did I. After a tense few minutes she went down one of the toilets.

"You of all the people can't talk like to me. You freaking didn't reply to any of my owls. You won't to talk to me. You won't even look at me. What is wrong with you?" I shouted at him.

He sneered at me. "None of this is going to work on me, Nat."

"Why, Draco? You are driving me nuts. What are doing to yourself? Are you trying to kill yourself slowly by not eating? When was the last time you slept? How come I don't mean anything to you now? Why is this hurting me so much but you don't seem to be affected by us not being friends anymore?" Angry tears started flowing from my eyes.

He didn't make any attempt to say or do anything. But bound by habit, I did the only thing that came naturally to me. I went close to him and put my arms around his neck and hugged him. He froze under my touch. I continued to cry on him. He, however, didn't make a move.

After a long time, his hands moved to hold me closer to him. "Nat, you make everything so difficult." It sounded like he said it more to himself rather than me.

"What are you up to?" I whispered to his chest.

"You know I won't tell you." He sounded more like the Draco I knew all my life.

"You know I won't stop asking."

"I don't want to involve you."

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone else."

I felt him snort into my hair. "I know you won't."

I pulled back a little. "Then tell me."

"No."

I took a deep breath to control my temper. Now is not the time to yell at him. "Let's go Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. He'll help us for sure."

I saw the sneer come back to his face. "That old fool can't help me. Nobody can help me."

"If you won't ask for help how will know if someone can help you or not?"

He held the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, "You're beginning to get on my nerves again."

I can't believe he said that. We just had a break through, like a few seconds ago. "Fine. I'll leave and let you get back to slowly killing yourself."

I glared at him and turned to leave. I took a few steps towards the door but he took my arm and stopped me. He looked back at him angrily.

"Stay a little while more, please." He said desperately.

There are very few things in this world that I wouldn't do for Draco. But when he asked me to stay so sadly and desperately I felt something break inside of me. He sounded so broken.

I hugged him again. This time he hugged me back quickly. A little while later, we sat down on the floor next to each other. Draco cast a warming charm around us. Neither of us spoke. It felt criminal to break this peaceful silence. But I want to ask him so many things. He really needs this, so, I'll shut up for now.

* * *

"You ready to go?" Harry asked me.

"Um…okay." I was thinking about Draco. What was bothering him? No matter how many times I asked him he wouldn't answer me.

"You look pre-occupied. What are you thinking about?" Harry asked me.

"Just deciding if going to Hogsmeade is worth it in this weather." I said looking at the Great Hall's ceiling, which reflected the sky. It was cloudy and windy.

"At least we get out for a bit. And you need a bit more of the outdoors, you've been cramped up with the books a lot these days."

Apart from clearing the mountain pile of homework, I also wanted to follow Draco around. "I agree. I miss the fresh air."

"Harry, this is for you." Ginny came from nowhere and gave him a scroll.

"Thanks Ginny." He took the scroll from her and asked her, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with us?"

I looked at him strangely. H looked amused. Even Ginny looked surprised. "I'm going with Dean. I'll see you guys there." She waved and left us.

"It's from Dumbledore." He said excitedly. "I see him on Monday." He looked at me. "What?"

"Why did you ask Ginny if she would come with us?" I asked.

"She is our friend and Ron's sister. I was being courteous."

"Right. Maybe you can invite Dean next time so she'll actually join us."

Ron grunted at Dean's name. Harry went a little red in the face. Why the sudden interest in including Ginny?

For the first time going to Hogsmeade was no fun. It was too cold to stay outdoors. After a couple of butterbeers at Three Broomsticks we decided to head back to school.

Katie Bell and her friend were walking a little ahead of us. In the strong wind, we could hear a few words of their conversation. I heard words like 'who', 'how' and 'package'.

Almost suddenly, Katie rose from the ground. Her friend shrieked in fear. Harry and Ron immediately went to get a hold of Katie. H and I comforted Katie's friend, Leanne.

"What happened here?" H sounded alarmed.

"I don't know. She went to the bathroom and came back with this package and said that she had to take it back to the castle. It was supposed to be a surprise for someone." Leanne sobbed. "Then the package tore and this is what happened."

H put a hand around her and comforted her. Harry and Ron tugged hard at Katie's feet and she fell on top of them. She screamed like a banshee. Harry and Ron kept her down.

"I'll go get help." Harry said and ran back towards the village.

I helped Ron keep Katie down. She kept shouting. Leanne kept sobbing. Neither of us knew what to do. Could we use _'Wingardium Leviosa'_ on her and take her back to the castle? Surely Madam Pomfrey could fix her up. Few minutes later Harry came back with Hagrid. He took one look at Katie and picked her up and started walking towards the school.

Ron was about to pick up the necklace but Harry stopped him. "Don't touch it. Hold it with the wrappings."

"Okay. Doesn't it look familiar?" Ron asked.

"I saw it in Borgin &amp; Burkes. I bet Malfoy is behind this."

"Not this again." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he bought it from Borgin &amp; Burkes and gave it to Katie."

"Harry, how can you be so sure? Did you even see Malfoy in Three Broomsticks?" H asked.

Harry contemplated various theories while we reached the school. Prof. McGonagall stood there waiting for us.

"Hagrid said you saw what happened. Tell me everything in detail. It may help us in healing her." She told us.

Leanne began to tell her everything that happened while she continued to sob. Prof. McGonagall sent her away and turned towards us.

She sighed, "Why is it that the four of you are always around when something happens?"

"Believe me, professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years." Ron sounded like he was happy that someone else noticed 'our-getting-into-problems-tendency'.

I snorted before I could stop myself. We explained what happened to Prof. McGonagall.

"Professor, I think Malfoy is behind this." Harry told her. He told her about us following Draco to Knockturn Alley in the summer.

"That does not explain anything." She said. "And anyways, it can't be Malfoy. He was not in Hogsmeade today."

"Why not? How do you know?" Harry exasperated.

"Watch your tone, Potter. He is doing detention with me. He failed to submit his last two assignments."

I sighed in relief. Though Harry was stumped, he didn't look convinced. She asked us a few more questions and then dismissed us.

On our way back to the common room, Harry continued with his Draco bashing.

To put an end to it, Ron asked, "Who do you think Katie was going to deliver it to?"

I shook my head. H said, "Only Katie can answer that."

"Maybe Dumbledore. The Death Eaters would like to get rid off him. Or Slughorn, Voldemort's not too happy that he sided with Dumbledore."

"Or you." I said.

"If it was me she would have just given it to me on the street." He dismissed my idea. "I wonder why Malfoy wanted her to give it to someone in the castle? I mean if I wanted to hurt someone, I would do it outside."

"Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade!" H screamed in frustration.

"Maybe someone gave to Katie for him. Crabbe or Goyle, maybe?"

"Right. You think those two can do anything right?" I asked.

"Quite frankly, I think it was not a very good plan. The necklace didn't even make it to the castle. It wasn't foolproof. Like it was a half attempt."

Something about him saying 'half-attempt' made me think about Draco. Draco was definitely up to something but what if he's not into it?

"I agree. It was very amateur." H said.

"Since when has Malfoy done anything that's not amateurish?" Harry said.

"That's not true. He's more intelligent than you guys give him credit for."

Harry and Ron looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? All I'm saying is we shouldn't under estimate anyone." I added quickly.

* * *

**I apologise from the bottom of my heart that it took me so long to post a new chapter! I mentioned earlier my mother is not well. Even after she has come back from the hospital, she is still weak and requires a lot of care and attention, hence, I do not get a lot of time to write.**

**I have not abandoned the story and nor will I ever do that. Please just be patient with me! I'm sorry to make you wait!**

**Please read and review! Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	24. Tale of Two Kisses

Chapter 24 – Tale of Two Kisses

"Finally you'll be able to tell Dumbledore about the locket." I told Harry. Tonight, Harry has a class with Dumbledore.

"About that…I was thinking maybe I shouldn't tell him now." Harry sounded unsure.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked him.

"I want to tell him after I understand the point in our lessons. I don't understand what we are achieving by looking through memories."

"There's a obviously a reason or else Dumbledore wouldn't have wasted time to collect theses memories. Sometimes extra information helps." H said.

"I agree to that. Thanks to the extra information H collected over the years, we are alive here." I nudged her playfully.

"Or else we probably would have died in the Devil's snare in the first year." Ron shuddered.

"Only if the troll hadn't killed us first on Halloween." Harry said.

"Ya, if H hadn't given you a crash course on '_Wingardium Leviosa'_, the troll would have pummelled us to death with his club." I added.

"Like I can't cast a simple charm!" Ron said grumpily.

"Now you can." Harry reassured him.

Ron was about say something but Lavender and Parvati came into the common room and looked at him and giggled at him. Lavender waved at Ron. Ron looked confused but waved back, which lead to another round of giggles. H glared at Ron. I buried my face in Harry chest and laughed quietly. Harry laughed quietly into my hair.

After a quick kiss, Harry said, "I'll see you guys later." He squeezed my hand gently and left.

"Where are you off to?" H asked me.

"Going for a walk."

"Why do you want to go for a walk now?" Ron asked.

Think fast, Nat. "After all the homework, I need some fresh air."

Ron nodded and let it go but H gave me a sharp look. I'll have to tell her what I'm up to.

In the past few days, when I checked the map, I couldn't find Draco. He was not in the school. He was not anywhere in the school. Not in the Slytherin dungeons. Not in the library. Not in detention. How can somebody just disappear from the school? We can't apparate in and out of the school.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." I pointed my wand to the empty parchment. I was outside the Gryffindor tower. I, first, checked for Draco. I couldn't find him anywhere. So, I decided to look for Crabbe or Goyle. I found Goyle on a deserted corridor. I decided to take a shortcut to the corridor.

When I got to the corridor, instead of Goyle, I saw a first or a second year girl. I looked back at the map to check if I'm on the right corridor. To my surprise, I found Goyle's name at the exact same place where the girl was standing.

What the hell is happening here? Maybe the map is broken. Maybe some the magic of the map was beginning to wear off. Disappointed, I decided to go back to the Gryffindor tower and wait for Harry's return. Why would a little girl be standing on a deserted corridor?

* * *

I was looking the map, waiting for Draco to reappear on the map, no success. On the map, I saw the dot labelled Harry Potter right outside the portrait hole. I tapped the map and said, "Mischief managed." The parchment went blank just as Harry entered the common room.

"Hi, I didn't expect you to wait up for me." Harry said as soon as he saw me. He sat next to me on the floor and kissed me.

"I was just finishing homework. And I wanted to know about the lesson with Dumbledore. I knew you'd be excited to tell me."

"You know me so well." He kissed me again. He began to tell me about his lesson tonight. He told me that Merope Gaunt sort of went into depression after Tom Riddle Sr. left her. She sold her locket to Borgin &amp; Burkes store. He told me about Dumbledore meeting the young Tom Riddle Jr. for the first time.

I sighed after hearing it all.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I just…I can't help but feel a bit sorry, a bit sad for him."

"For Voldemort?" He asked me incredulously.

"Ya."

"How can you feel sorry for him? He killed my parents. So many other people are dead because of him. He has ruined the lives of so many people." He sounded agitated.

"I know. And I dislike him for all that he has done. But just imagine…imagine his mother had survived and been there for him maybe he could have been someone else. He could have been a better man. I also feel very bad for Voldemort's mother."

"Why would you feel bad for her?" He was still a bit miffed.

"All her life she wanted to be treated properly, treated like a person. She almost didn't exist for her father and brother. The man she fell in love with, left her. Yes, I'm not a fan of using love potions to lure men but I understand her desperation."

"There's no point in wondering what could have been, Nat." Harry was staring hard at the floor.

"I guess."

"We could think all we want about what could have been but it'll never happen. If his mother was alive maybe he would turned out to be a different person and my parents would still be here. My family would still be alive." A few tears escaped his eyes.

I hugged him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I wiped his eyes.

"You didn't upset me. It just caught me off guard."

"Harry, you have a family. H, Ron and I are your family. You'll always have us." I pecked him on his cheek.

He smiled a little. He put his hand around me and pulled my closer but he stared hard the fire lost in his thoughts. I could tell he was thinking about my observation on Voldemort's life. I put my head on his shoulder and let him have his moment of silence.

* * *

Harry told H and Ron everything he told me the night before.

"Wow, the boy 'You-Know-Who' sounds just as scary as his older self." Ron said.

"This is pretty exciting. Knowing about Voldemort. The more information you have the more advantage you have. I wonder what Dumbledore will show you next." H said.

"Before I forget, Harry, Slughorn's hosting a Christmas party and absolutely wants you to come."

"I dunno. I don't want to attend Slughorn's party." Harry said.

"I supposed this is only for the 'Slug Club'." Ron said with an edge in his voice.

"Yes." H said. "We are allowed to brings guests."

"I'm sure you're going with McLaggen." Ron said bitterly.

"I was going to ask you but if you want me to go with McLaggen well then…" H smirked at him.

"You were?"

H nodded. Ron didn't say anything after that.

"There are more important things than a party. Right now, I'm worried about the team. The opening match is so close and we're still not sure if Katie's going to make it back in time." Harry said morosely.

"Did Dumbledore tell you anything about her?" I asked.

"She is recovering slowly. He's getting hourly reports from St. Mungo's." Harry told us.

"I'm sure things will be fine." I told him. "She'll come back before you know it."

"I hope she does." He said rather dejectedly.

* * *

As it turned out, Katie was not coming back anytime soon.

A week before the match Harry looked like he would break apart.

"Harry, sweety, I don't mean to be rude but you're looking miserable." I said one day.

"I don't know what to do. I planned everything so meticulously. I don't want to lose the opening match."

"Well, you can start with finding a new chaser. Then you can take it from there." I suggested.

"Nat, join the team please." He asked desperately.

Had it been someone else Harry would not have let him or her know that he is feeling this vulnerable.

"Do you think I'll be able to handle the pressure?" I asked. I don't want to let Harry down, this means a lot to him.

"You'll be great." He said with as much confidence he could muster.

"How about I sleep on it?" I asked nervously.

"We have a practice scheduled for tonight, join us. You were better than most of the people who tried out. I cannot bear to hold another try-out."

Reluctantly, I agreed.

* * *

I went down to the pitch with Harry and Ron. Not everyone was happy about me being Katie's replacement. All day, Harry got nasty comments from a lot of people saying that he got his girlfriend on the team. Lots of pressure on me. It's even more important to win the match, at least for Harry.

"Don't be nervous. I know you'll be great." Harry whispered to me before the team took off on their brooms. I smiled and took off behind Ginny and Demelza.

Fifteen minutes into practice, it was blatantly apparent that Ginny didn't want me to get a hold of the quaffle. Every time, Demelza tried to pass the quaffle to me, Ginny swooped in front of me and took it. Honestly, I was expecting something like this but the rest of team were surprised. Harry called for a time-out.

"Ginny, what's going on? Why are you blocking the quaffle from your own teammate?"

"She's just not quick enough." She replied haughtily.

"I would be, but I was too busy not to dash into you." I told her.

"You can't talk like that with me." She got in my face.

"Back up, Ginny." Harry said. "This is not the way I planned it. You will follow the strategy we discussed. Please don't stray from the plan. The three of you have to work together whether you like it or not."

I opened my mouth to say something but I stopped. Harry is right I need to put everything behind me and concentrate on the match.

"Nat, please. I know you can do this. Don't lose your nerve." Harry said. I nodded at him. We all took off for another round of practice.

The next few days were exhausting. Ginny, Demelza and I were working much better. Demelza and I worked better together. Ginny had this tendency to make it look like she was in charge of the chasers. Jimmy and Ritchie, the beaters, worked well. I don't even have to mention that Harry was awesome. The only problem member of the team was Ron. He was not able to stop the quaffle like he did during the try-outs. While trying to save a goal, instead of stopping the quaffle, he ended up punching Demelza.

"Ron! What have you done?" Ginny bellowed at him.

"I'm sorry, Demelza. I was trying to save the goal and…"

"Save it Ron! Look at her. She's shaken up, you prat." Ginny screamed at him.

"I'm really sorry."

"You broke her nose!"

"I can fix it." Harry said. He looked mildly amused. He pointed his wand on Demelza's nose, "Episkey." Demelza's nose healed.

"Thanks, Harry." Demelza blushed as she said it.

"No problem. I think we should stop now. Good practice everyone! I know we'll beat Slytherin tomorrow." He said cheerfully.

The team murmured their assent and made their way towards the changing room. Harry and I tried to lift Ron's spirit. But we were not successful. After changing, we took a short route to the tower.

I noticed something else during the practices. It disturbed me a little. There were times I saw Harry look at Ginny like she was the only person in the world. I decided to talk to him after the match.

* * *

When we were near the tower, we heard some noises from one of the alcoves. We looked and we saw Ginny and Dean making out. Ron looked like he was going to hex Dean from the face of Earth. Harry looked angry as well. Why would he be angry?

"Hey!"

They broke apart. Ron stared angrily. Ginny stared back. Harry was angry. Dean and I looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Ginny broke the silence.

"I don't want you to be snogging people in public!" Ron shouted. I wished he hadn't said that.

"This corridor was fairly deserted until the three of you came here." Ginny said equally angrily.

"Ginny, let's go back to the common room." Dean butted in.

"You go. I want to chat with my dear brother." Her voice was loaded with sarcasm.

"Harry, I think we should go as well." I told him. I didn't want to be a part of a family feud. He looked at me. His eyes filled with confusion. "We should let them talk."

He didn't show any signs of movement. I took his hand and pulled him. When we got to the portrait entrance, Harry pulled his hand from mine and said, "Why did you pull me off from there?"

"Harry, they needed to have this conversation by themselves. Trust me, it's better this way."

"I really can't believe that Dean would do something like that." He said angrily.

"Do what? Make out with his girlfriend? What's wrong with that? You kiss me a lot. So, it's supposed to be wrong?"

"No. But this is Ginny we are talking about. She's Ron's sister. I like…umm…I like the way she plays Quidditch. She's a valuable player for the team."

I didn't miss that pause. "I honestly don't see why you're reacting this way. This is way too much concern for a captain. Dilligrout." The portrait door opened and I went in before Harry could say anything.

* * *

I went down for breakfast before most people even got up. I felt very nervous. Since breakfast was not ready by then. So, I pulled out a novel from my bag and began reading. Though, I was reading the words on the page, I wasn't able to register the words. My mind kept going back to the way Harry has been looking at Ginny lately, how he wanted her to join us on a couple of occasions and his reaction to Dean kissing Ginny. Maybe, I'm seeing too much into this.

"Focus, focus, Nat! You can think about all this after the match." I told myself. I tried to read the book again.

People started trickling into the Great Hall. Soon, breakfast appeared on the table. I put some eggs on my plate and shoved them down my throat. Harry and Ron sat in front of me.

"Good Morning." Harry said brightly.

"Morning." I said blandly.

Then H sat next to me. Harry was coaxing Ron to drink something. When he finally agreed to drink some Pumpkin Juice, H said sharply, "Ron, don't drink that!"

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Harry put something in it." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said innocently.

"I know you did Harry James Potter. Ron, don't drink it."

"Hermione, you can't always tell me what to do." Ron said and drank the juice.

H whispered something to Harry warningly but he just looked at her innocently.

"Time to go." Harry said.

"Yup." Ron agreed.

On our way to the changing room, Harry walked next to me. "You were right."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I shouldn't have reacted that way. You're absolutely right. I'm sorry."

"Let's talk about this after the match. We've more important things to do than talk about this."

"Okay." He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer. He rested his forehead on mine. I could tell he's waiting for my permission to kiss me. I nodded slightly. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. When we pulled apart, Ginny was looking at us. I was not sure if she was angry or sad. Harry let go off my hand a little too quickly and began engaging Ginny in a conversation. What just happened?

* * *

Once Madam Hooch signalled for the match to begin and I mounted my broom to get up in the air, I felt really good. All the nervousness, I felt on the ground, disappeared. My only aim was to get the quaffle and score or pass it to Demelza or Ginny. The only disappointing factor in the match - Draco didn't play the match. It was not like Draco to miss a match.

Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff was commentating. He said horrible things about each of the players but we just kept on playing. He said I got into the team because I was Harry potter's girlfriend and that I didn't have any real skill.

I had just scored my seventh goal when Harry caught the snitch right under Harper's nose. He was Draco's substitute. We won! The Gryffindors cheered and ran into the pitch, while Ginny went and crashed right into Zacharias Smith. The Gryffindors enjoyed that as much as the game.

* * *

Following the tradition, there was a party in the common room after the match. Everyone forgot that I'm Harry Potter's girlfriend. Now, I'm one of the best chasers the team's ever had. I didn't let that get into my head though, it takes only one match to change everything. God forbid, if we lost the next match I'll go back to being Harry Potter's girlfriend.

Butterbeer and Firewhiskey were freely flowing in the common room. H was trying desperately to send the under fifth years to their dorms but with little success.

"Loosen up, H." I handed her a shot of firewhiskey.

"Nat, you know I don't drink." She said.

"And I do everyday. Come on, special occasions call for special drinks. We'll do it together." I took a shot glass as well. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"I'll drink after you drink. Don't drop it."

She narrowed her eyes at me but had her shot and I had mine. "That's enough for tonight. We'll stick to butterbeer for the rest of the evening." I told her and she nodded at me.

"Let's go dance." She said.

I was waiting for Harry. He was lost in the crowd. Everybody wanted to congratulate him personally have a shot or two with him. "Let's go."

We were dancing to this amazing song by 'Elixir', when Harry and Ron joined us.

"Harry, I didn't think you'd do something like this just for a Quidditch match," H said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron interjected.

"Harry spiked you drink with Felix Felicis." She declared.

"What? When did he do that?" I asked.

"I didn't do it." Harry grinned.

"You did." Ron looked dumbfounded. "That's why I saved almost all the goals."

"No, you only thought I did." He showed us the sealed bottle.

"Oh! Thank god! I was in two minds whether to go and tell Prof. McGonagall about this." H said in relief.

"Harry spiked your drink with Felix Felicis." Ron poorly imitated H's voice. "Look, Hermione, I can save goals without help."

She looked stumped. "I…I didn't mean that."

"Save it, Hermione."

"Ron, you were so good. I knew, you'd be great out there." Lavender joined us.

"Er…thanks." Ron was bashful.

Then she did something unexpected. She wrapped her hands around him and kissed him. At first he looked like he didn't know what to do. Then he wrapped his hands around her and kissed her back. While everyone in the room had decided to cheer the kissing couple, the three was us were stuck for a few seconds.

H ran out of the room. I gave Ron and Lavender a disgusted look and went after H. Harry followed me. I found her in the first classroom I looked into. She was sitting on the teacher's desk with ring of small yellow birds twittering around her head.

How could she manage to conjure the birds at a time like this only she can tell!

"H." I said cautiously.

"Hey Nat, Harry!" She said fake cheerfully.

"The birds are beautiful." Harry said.

"Thanks, I was just practising." She said.

"H, talk to me. Do you want me to break his head?"

"No. Let him enjoy the celebrations." A few tears fell from her eyes.

I went and hugged her. Harry joined in a few seconds later. We heard giggling outside. Lavender came in pulling Ron behind her.

"Oops! Looks like this room is taken." She said and started to leave the room.

Ron stayed. "I was wondering where you guys were."

H walked towards Ron and said coldly, "You shouldn't keep Lavender waiting. She'll wonder where you've gone off to." And walked towards the class door. Ron sighed in relief. I wish he hadn't because she sounded very dangerous.

"Oppugno!" She yelled. The birds twittering around her head suddenly changed course and turned towards Ron. When the birds got to Ron they started attacking him.

Ron shouted and yelled. Harry and I stood watching. I was too angry and Harry was too shocked to stop the birds. But now we know not to get on H's bad side.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy! Neepa...:-)**


	25. Confirmation

Chapter 25 – Confirmation

People normally react in two ways when they see a couple kissing, one – feel a warm fuzzy feeling, two – cringe! That's how you'd feel watching Ron and Lavender snog. I cringe every time I see them kissing. Or I feel like screaming 'get a room'. I'm so pissed off with Ron. He is going around behaving like he didn't hurt H at all. Like he is not responsible for anything. I, so, want to punch him.

Being the good girlfriend that I am, I have been spending a lot of time with H. She needs me. H refuses to be anywhere Ron and Lavender are. The common room is a big no no. Harry is mostly with Ron but I can tell that he is not happy. Harry gets really uncomfortable when Ron and Lavender start snogging, which is almost every time. I wonder if people cringe when they see us kissing.

"I never said he couldn't kiss someone else." H said one evening.

"Sure. Then why did you get so angry?"

"I don't know."

"H, you've liked him for a while now. You should have told it to him before this fiasco."

"Ya and give him a chance to gloat."

"At least you would have gotten it out of your system."

"I don't care anymore. If he doesn't care then I don't either." She said it more to herself than to me.

"By the way, he thinks, you've snogged Krum so you have no reason to be angry."

"This is not a competition! Ya, I kissed Victor but what Victor and I shared is different from Ron and Lavender."

"Don't tell me. That's what Harry told me. Why didn't it work out with Krum anyways?"

"He is always busy playing or travelling. It was difficult to keep in touch. Too bad they don't use phones in the wizarding world."

"Yes, phones would definitely make things easier."

"H, when Harry and I kiss does it make people cringe?"

"What? Why would you ask that? I think you both look really cute when you kiss. I feel like kissing someone when I see you guys kiss."

* * *

Christmas was approaching quickly. The castle was decorated with holly and tinsel garlands, candles inside the armours. This meant mistletoe at regular intervals on the corridors. Since the match, Harry has become even more popular. Girls would wait under the mistletoe for him but he knew all the shortcuts so he didn't have to kiss any of the other girls. I think, since I have been spending a lot of my time with H, everyone is beginning to think that Harry and I have broken up. It's gotten so bad that I heard some girls even planning to slip him love potions.

"This is only because Harry hasn't asked you to Slughorn's Party yet. And also because you are spending a lot of time with me." H whispered. We were in the library.

"I'm really concerned about how information passes around in this school!"

She rolled her eyes, "There are a lot of gossip girls here."

I nodded, "Who are you going with?"

"I don't know. I think I'll go with McLaggen."

"You don't even like him."

"I'm desperate. I don't know who to ask." She rested her head on the table.

"There are some really cute guys in our year. Terry, Justin, Michael, I think Dean's good looking too. Too bad he's with Ginny."

"I think Dean's good looking too. I never thought he would turn into such a charmer. The others are good but I think I'll get a reaction out of Ron if I go with McLaggen."

I sighed, "Don't go down that road, babe!"

"Which road?" Harry asked while taking a seat next to me. He pecked me on my cheek.

"Never mind." H said quickly.

"H here is thinking of asking McLaggen out for Slughorn's party. I was listing out some of the cute guys from our year that she could go with."

"McLaggen? I can't let you do that, Hermione. And what cute guys? Who are these supposedly cute guys in our year?" Harry said.

I ignored Harry's question, "Why don't you write to Krum? Ask him if he's free. I think it'd be fun, you both catching up." I suggested.

"I don't think Ron will like that." Harry said.

"And since when do we care about how Ron feels?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I want to invite Victor. We've not spoken to each other in a long time and all of a sudden me asking him to go to a party with me that seems a bit selfish." H said. "Sounds desperate."

"You're impossible sometimes! Help me choose one of the guys I listed out. I'll ask one of them out as my date." I said.

"Excuse me!" Harry said.

"Yes."

"Why would you go to a party with someone else when your boyfriend is right here?"

"Well, my boyfriend is such a git. He didn't ask me till now to the party, so the rest of the girls in the school are plotting to get him to ask them. I decided to go with someone else."

"Why do I have to ask you?"

"Did you just assume we were going together without you asking me?"

"Again why do I have to ask you?"

"Let's see! To let me know you want to go as well. To give me the opportunity to say yes… or no. To let me know I have to pick a dress. See, there are so many reasons to ask me. Also, it would be the first time we're going to attend a party as boyfriend-girlfriend. It's tradition for the boy to ask."

"Since when did you get so traditional?" He asked me.

"In some matters I prefer going the traditional way."

"Okay. Ms. Shepherd, would like to go to Slughorn's party with me?"

"Oh my! I thought you were never going to ask. Of course, I will!" I said.

"Shhhh….! Or go out of the library!" Madam Pince warned us.

"Sorry," we said in unison.

"You both make me so jealous!" H said.

"We'll try to keep our chemistry to a minimum around you." Harry told her.

"By the way, Harry, you need to be careful." H said.

"Please, not this again! I'm not going to give the Prince's book to anyone." Harry said.

"It's not about that. A couple of the girls are planning on slipping some love potion to you. So be careful. Don't eat or drink anything from anybody."

"Why didn't you take the potion from them?" Harry looked scandalised.

"They didn't have the potion with them. I only heard them discuss strategies. They've ordered Fred and George's love potion." H said bitterly.

"I thought everyone's mail is being checked."

"Yes, but if they are going to send love potion disguised as something else, then Filch can't tell the difference."

Suddenly an idea hit me. "H, why don't you ask Will? For the party. You've always liked him."

Her cheeks went pink, "I don't know. He's your brother. It would be awkward."

"I would really like that. Harry, what do you think?"

"I…I didn't even know Hermione liked Will. He is older than her so I'm not sure."

"Just four years! Besides, H is mature enough to date older guys." I said.

H and Harry looked at each other then at me and shook their heads. I rolled my eyes at them. I saw Luna take a seat a few tables ahead of us.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." I told them and walked over to Luna's table. "Hey Luna."

"Oh! Hello, Natalie."

"So, are you going to Slughorn's party?"

"No. Nobody asked me."

"What do you think about Zabini?"

She looked confused, "I don't know him. A lot of Nargles around his head though."

"What?"

"I never see him with one girl. I think the Nargles confuse him and he goes out with a lot of girls."

"Oh! I didn't know that Nargles could do that. But I think he likes you."

She looked mildly surprised, "Blaise Zabini? I just saw him with someone else while I was on my way to the library."

I heard shuffling from the shelves, I turned and saw Blaise looking at us. "Excuse me, Luna. I will be right back."

I went to the shelves and found Blaise. "Ask her, ask her, right now."

"You can't tell me what to do." He retorted.

"You clearly like her."

"How can you tell that!"

"Well, you're here, aren't you!"

"Look, I can't go with her. I'm got a reputation to hold."

"Fine, go with me." Did I just say that?

"What? Don't you have a boyfriend! Or is it because you find me hotter than Potter?" He started getting cocky with me.

"No. You take me and I'll get Harry to ask Luna. You can get to talk to her on neutral territory and decide if you really do like her or no."

"Ummm…I don't need you to do this for me."

"I owe you one. Besides, you Slytherins think you don't need help. But everyone needs help at one point or the other. And one day you'll thank me." I looked at him triumphantly. "So, are you going to take me to the party?"

He sighed in defeat, "Okay. But only because you're so persistent and you're dying to go with me."

"Say whatever you want. Wait for me at the Entrance Hall.." I walked away from him. This is bound to get Draco's attention. How am I going explain this to Harry? H and Harry were discussing something. "Harry?"

He looked me and smiled, "Yup."

"I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to ask Luna to go the party with you."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Ask Luna to go the party with you as your date. But as friends."

"If I go with Luna, who are you going with?"

"Don't get mad! I'm going with Blaise."

"What?" H shouted.

"That's it, you three, leave the library now." Madam Pince ordered.

We looked at the floor and left the library.

"Why are you going with Blaise?" Harry asked seriously.

"I think he has a crush on Luna and I think if there are at a party together, they will get a chance to talk and maybe it can turn into something nice."

"He's a Slytherin. You want Luna to figure things out with a Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"He's a person too, Harry. Being in Slytherin doesn't define the person he is."

"Harry, calm down. She is right." H tried to calm him. "We can't judge people on the basis of the house they belong to, that would make us just like Voldemort."

"We'll talk later, Nat." Harry walked away.

* * *

Harry was not talking to me. I should have talked to him before spontaneously changing my date for the party. No matter how much I tried, he wouldn't talk to me. My insecurities were on an all time high when I would find Harry discreetly looking at Ginny. Going by what H told me, Ginny and Dean's relationship was at a bad phase.

It was the last day before the holidays, we were in Transfiguration class and Prof. McGonagall had asked us to change the colour of our eyebrows. We all sat in front of mirrors and tried to change the colour of our eyebrows. No doubt, H was the first one get it right. When Ron tried, he somehow ended up growing a huge handlebar moustache on his face. We all laughed including H. But Ron got angry that she laughed so he impersonated her and made fun of her which almost made her cry. She ran out of the class as soon as the bell rang.

I took both our bags and ran after her. When I reached the girl's bathroom, Luna was with her already, comforting her. We got her to stop crying, we all came out. Harry was waiting for us.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay, Harry." H said. "I've to go." She took off.

"I'm going to go after her." I said and left. It was just awkward. I didn't know what to say to Harry.

* * *

I was getting some homework done so I won't have to spend too much time with schoolwork at home. I was sitting in the corner of the common room. I heard Ron say, "Why would you do that?" as he took a seat on one of the armchairs.

Harry sat next to me on the floor. I didn't expect that so I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I did it," He said.

"Did what?"

"I asked Luna out as my date for the party."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did."

I was so happy, I hugged him and kissed him, "Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Harry."

"When my girlfriend gives me permission to go to a party with another girl I would be a fool not to take the opportunity."

I smacked him on his hand, "It's not like that and you know it."

"I don't understand the two of you. You wanted him to go with Loony to the party?" Ron asked incredulously. "Why would you want that?"

"I have my reasons. And don't call her Loony!" I told Ron. "What made you change your mind?" I asked Harry.

Lavender and Parvati joined us. Lavender sat on Ron's lap. Parvati took a seat on the other armchair.

"I thought about it. You're trying to do something nice for someone else because he helped you out, one time. I'm not sure I'm on board with the entire thing but I want to help you."

I pecked him on the cheek, "Someday you'll see that I'm right. I love you, Harry. I know this is hard for you."

He smiled, "I love you too. Just don't get to close too Zabini."

"You're going with Zabini?" Parvati asked.

"Hmmm…ya!"

"And you're going with Loony?" She asked Harry.

"Don't call her that!" I said.

"Yes."

"But you guys are still dating each other?"

"Yes." We said in unison.

"I don't understand! Is it just me or is this completely crazy and unheard off."

Harry and I chuckled.

"But Zabini is hot. We can't deny that. Is that the reason you're going with him? Parvati asked.

"You think he is hot?" Harry asked.

"Well, I think Slytherin boys have perfected the 'whole-bad-boy' thing. Girls find that pretty irresistible." Parvati explained. Harry looked at me confused. I nodded.

"I won't deny, he is attractive but that's not the reason I'm going with him." I told her. "Hey H!" I said when I saw her.

"Hey everyone!" She ignored Ron and Lavender completely.

"So, Parvati are you going to the party?" H asked Parvati.

"No date. What about you?"

"Yes, I'm meeting up with Cormac at eight." H said a little too nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Ron emerged from the kissing mass on the armchair and looked at H with what I supposed was curiosity. H didn't bother looking at him. I snorted at Ron's expression.

"Cormac McLaggen?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, that's the one. The one who almost became the Gryffindor Keeper," she said proudly.

"Wow, you certainly pick out the best Quidditch players, don't you? First Krum and now McLaggen."

"What can I say! Even if I don't like the game, I like the players. There's a certain appeal to them."

"Yeah, I agree. So, you and McLaggen are dating now?" Parvati went into her gossip girl mode.

"It's too soon to say anything, let's see where it goes. I've got to go get ready. Don't want to be late." She walked out of the common room with her head held high. I was so proud of her. She put Ron in his place even without saying a word to him.

"Looks like it's going to be an interesting party, after all." Harry said.

"Yup!"

"By the way, Romilda Vane tried to give me some Gilly water earlier."

"Noooo! You don't say!"

"Yeah, she did. When I would take it she gave me a box of chocolate cauldrons with firewhiskey in them."

"Don't eat them."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Why wouldn't you eat the chocolates?" Parvati asked.

I forgot she was listening. "You wouldn't understand the pressures of dating Harry Potter." Harry put his head on my shoulder and started laughing. "Or being Harry Potter."

"You both are one weird couple." Parvati said sourly.

"Thanks." I turned to Harry said, "Sweety, I'm going to get ready."

"Don't dress too sexy for another man." Harry said.

"I will try my best."

* * *

Blaise was already waiting for me when I got to the Entrance Hall. "Oh wow…why don't you leave Potter so we could get together."

I smacked him on his hand. I was wearing a full length, cap sleeved, brown dress. It was tight till my hips and the fabric flowed down like water below my hips. I wore big earrings and straightened my hair for the occasion.

"That's not happening. Don't get your hopes up too high."

"How did you manage Potter to go with Luna?"

"A girl has her ways."

"Tell me."

"I told him that you have a crush on Luna and that this party would be a opportunity for you guys to get to know each other."

"You told him. How could you?"

"Stop being a drama queen. At least it got the job done."

"I don't have a crush on her. I'm just intrigued by her."

"Whatever you say, big guy!"

We reached Prof. Slughorn's office. Prof. Slughorn surely went all the way. The office was magically enlarged or else his office couldn't hold so many people. The decorations made it look like we were in a tent. It was kind of cool. Now, I wish I had come to the party with Harry.

"Nat!" I heard someone call out my name. H emerged from the crowd with McLaggen behind her. He looked bewildered when he saw me with Blaise.

"Hey H!" She was wearing a beautiful ocean blue full length, sleeveless dress. She looked beautiful. "How's it going?" I whispered to her.

"Not bad till now." She smiled. I looked at her curiously. "I'll explain later."

"Okay. Looking good, McLaggen!"

"You too, Shepherd." He smirked at me.

H and McLaggen took off.

"She's doing better than I expected." I said.

"Huh?! What?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing."

"Look, There's Potter and Lovegood."

Harry looked dapper in his robes. Luna wearing a silver, knee-length dress. I was not sure if I liked what she was wearing. But that dress was so her! Only she could wear something like that and be confident. Next to me, Blaise looked like he was having second thoughts.

They came towards us.

"I thought you said you wouldn't dress sexy." Harry said when they were close to us.

I smiled, "I just couldn't help it. Had to make sure you knew what you were losing out on!" I looked at Luna, "Hi Luna! You're looking nice."

"Thank you, Natalie. You're looking beautiful too."

"Thanks. I'm sure you know Blaise."

"Hello, Blaise."

"Hello, Luna."

"Harry, my boy! You came!" Prof. Slughorn joined us. "Ah! And you brought the delightful Ms. Lovegood!"

"Good Evening, Professor." Harry and Luna said.

"Come with me. I want to introduce you to some people." He practically dragged Harry with him and Harry dragged Luna along.

Blaise and I talked while eating and drinking. I saw H dancing with McLaggen. She looked like she was genuinely enjoying herself. "Let's go dance. I'm getting bored."

"Forgive me, I didn't know I was bad company. But okay."

We danced together for a while when someone tapped on Blaise's shoulder. Blaise turned and Harry was behind him.

"Mind if I dance with my girlfriend." He sounded a little jealous.

"Sure."

"Blaise, why don't you keep Luna company and maybe ask her to dance."

"Will do." He walked away.

"You sounded jealous."

"A random guy dancing with my girlfriend doesn't bother me at all." He brushed it off.

"I was bored. I looked at H and McLaggen and got jealous."

"She sure looks like she's enjoying herself."

"Yeah, she does. I'm not sure if I'm liking her with McLaggen but if she's happy then so am I."

We danced in silence.

"You look beautiful, Nat.", he kissed me quickly.

"You look very handsome, Harry. I'm really sorry, we didn't come together."

"Matchmaking certainly has it's perks. Look, they are dancing."

He was right. Blaise had finally asked her to dance. Luna looked surprised and happy.

"I think Blaise might be a decent guy." Harry said.

"What changed your mind?" I smiled.

"He seems to be treating her well. Although, I'm not sure what they can talk about."

"I just wanted Blaise to at least have chance to talk to her. He is interested in at least getting to know her. It depends on them now, where they want to take this. Our work is done."

He kissed me on my nose. "I didn't think I would like being here."

I was about to say something when there was a commotion. I saw that Filch had caught Draco by his ear and was saying something to Prof. Slughorn.

"He was trespassing. Said he was invited and got late." Filch said.

He freed himself from Filch's grip, "Fine. I was lying. I wasn't invited. I was gate-crashing!" He looked around. He stopped when he found me. His eyes just softened a little. When he spotted Harry's hand on my waist, he sneered and went back to looking harshly.

"It's okay, Filch. He can stay." Prof. Slughorn said.

"But Professor, I have the perfect punishment for him."

"It's the Christmas season. You can't punish him just because they wanted to come to the coolest party ever." Prof. Slughorn gushed. "Let him stay. It's not a problem."

I rolled my eyes.

"I think, I'll decide what has to be done with students in my house." Prof. Snape spoke.

"Now, Severus. No need to get harsh with students during the festive season." Prof. Slughorn said.

Prof. Snape nodded. But I could tell he was not going to let this go. Prof. Slughorn urged everyone to continue the party. When the music was playing again and everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing before, I saw Prof. Snape dragged Draco out.

I started to follow them.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I just saw Prof. Snape go out with Draco."

"Draco?"

"Malfoy! It just came out. We'll discuss this later. Let's follow them now."

"Do you believe me? That Malfoy is a death eater?" He asked when we were finding for them.

I thought for a second. "No. I don't think he is a death eater but he definitely up to something and I want to find out."

We heard voices from one of the classrooms. We stood out the door to listen.

"Just leave me alone." I heard Draco shout.

"But I can help you. We could get it done quicker of you tell me what you're planning." Prof. Snape said calmly.

"So you can take all the credit. He asked me to do it. I have to do it."

"You don't understand. I made an Unbreakable vow to your mother."

"Mother doesn't understand that if I do this, I will bring our family glory. She needs to have some faith in me."

"Draco, I can help."

"You can't. I don't know anything." He said desperately. "Don't bother trying to get information out of me. I'm not going to tell you anything." He was coming towards the door.

We hid behind the door when Draco opened the door and stormed off. Prof. Snape let a few seconds after Draco. I wanted to follow Draco. This is way too much for me to handle. Oh my God! He is working for Voldemort now! He is a… I can't say it. I can't deny it anymore. Oh my God! What do I do?

"What is an Unbreakable Vow?" Harry asked.

* * *

**OMG! 50 reviews, almost 13,000 views, 25 favourites and 44 followers! this is my best till now! Thank you, thank you, thank you for supporting the story! I'm so overwhelmed! You guys make want to go on! thanks, ****dhanyawad, ****merci, gracias! I just thanked you all in four languages!**

**Please continue to read and review!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	26. Deja Vu

Chapter 26 – Deja Vu

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Hello, I hope you remember me. Tell me what is Draco up to. Yes, I noticed he is up to something. Please, please tell me. I need to know. What is Draco doing that you needed Prof. Snape to make an Unbreakable Vow? Yes, I know about that as well. I will not rest until I find out. Maybe, I can find a way out of it. Is he really a… you know what?_

_I'm sorry, this letter sounds really rude but I'm really mad, concerned, sad, confused about everything. Please help me out._

_Love, Natalie._

I just reached home. I should have written this letter to Mrs. Malfoy a long time ago. Going to his mom, made me feel like I was going behind his back. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I am still deciding if I should barge into Prof. Snape's office when the new term begins.

I tied the letter to Butterscotch's leg and said, "Don't come back without a reply and I mean it. If you come back without a reply I will disown you. I swear."

He hooted angrily and took off.

"You better take my words seriously, you insolent bird!"

* * *

"Mom has Butterscotch come back?" I asked in the morning.

She looked at me strangely, "Wouldn't he come back to your room directly?"

"Ideally yes! But this bird just does what he wants to." I mumbled.

My mother shook her head and gave me breakfast. "So, what do you plan on doing today?"

"I'm going to finish my homework. I want to be done before Christmas which means I have just two days."

"Okay, fine. Looks like you're on a mission."

The word mission reminded of Draco, "Mom, have you spoken to Mrs. Malfoy recently? Like run into her or something?"

"No, honey. I know you're really worried for Draco. Maybe they are just keeping up appearances."

"Mom, do you think there's a possibility that Draco may have joined…"

She fidgeted with a glass, "I don't think so. I don't think Narcissa will let Draco do anything that will put him in danger."

I think she has. "When is Andy getting here?"

"He should here anytime now."

Just then Butterscotch landed in front of me. I was delighted! "Great! You're back. And you brought a reply. Good boy!" I gave him some fruit.

I opened the letter with excitement. Come on, Mrs. Malfoy, gimme me some information.

_Dear Natalie,_

_You know too much already. Don't get yourself involved in all this. Stay away from Draco, dear. You don't have to know what is happening with him. Stay out of trouble._

_Happy holidays, Narcissa Malfoy._

I know too much. I know too much? I know too less. This is crazy. I know nothing. I let out a shout.

"What's the matter?" Mom looked concerned.

"Nothing. I'm going to take the rest of my breakfast to my room." I took my breakfast and left before she could stop me.

* * *

No one is helping me. Draco is supposed to help me. Mrs. Malfoy is supposed to tell me something useful. The map is supposed to help me. The map turned out to be the most useless thing. I took out the map from the trunk. I can't use magic out of school. I can't even ask someone open the map for me. I looked at the old parchment. Why the hell was I seeing if Crabbe or Goyle' names on the map when I saw some little girl on the very spot?

I remembered something Harry told me at the end of third year. His conversation with Lupin. He told me, he saw Pettigrew's name on the map though Pettigrew was said to be dead. He couldn't see Pettigrew physically though. Pettigrew was in his mouse form. When Harry told Lupin that the map is broken because it showed Pettigrew on it, Lupin told him that the map never lies.

"The map doesn't lie. The map doesn't lie! Of course the map doesn't lie!" I exclaimed. "It is actually Crabbe or Goyle there. But how?" I thought for a few minutes. "Oh my God! OH my God! How could I have been so stupid! Of course, Polyjuice potion! Prof. Slughorn made a cauldron full of the potion. Draco must have nicked some of it. At least I know something. I'll have to be really alert when I get back."

Just then an owl I didn't recognise came through my window. He perched on my bedpost and held his leg out for me to take the letter.

"Boy, you are a no nonsense kind of an owl, aren't you!" I said while I took the letter out. The owl hooted and left before I could even say thank you.

_Natalie,_

_Hi, it's Hermione. Cormac asked me out. We're going to meet up in Diagon Alley decide what to do next. I was hoping you'd come too. Bring Harry along with you, it could be like a double date. We're meeting up on Boxing Day. Let me know if you will come along. I would really like it if you come. Please!_

_Happy Holidays,_

_Hermione._

I went to the hall and called H.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Granger?"

"Yes, this is me. Who is this?"

"Mrs. Granger, this is Natalie here.

"Oh hello, how are you dear?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good, dear. Shall I call Hermione?"

"Yes. And Happy Holidays, Mrs. Granger."

"Same to you, honey. I'll get Hermione."

I waited for a few minutes. "Nat, hey."

"You could have just called me, you know."

"Ya. I keep forgetting. So, what's up?"

"I got your owl. Going on a date with McLaggen? What's going on?"

"He's actually not that bad. When we met, he was boasting about his family, as usual. After a little while, I just could not take it and I was like 'dude, I don't care about what your family does, will you tell me about you.' He was stunned for a moment. Then he talked about himself and I told him a little about me. It was a fun night."

"Sounds nice. I'll meet you guys up. I can't speak for Harry though. I'll ask him and let you know."

"Okay! I hope he agrees." She hesitated, "Don't tell Ron."

"It shouldn't matter to you if he knows or not. But for you, I will try not to let Ron know."

"Thanks. I've to go now. We'll talk later."

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I woke up to my mother exclaiming, "Merry Christmas" in my ears.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Mom." I hugged her.

When I went down, I saw my family sit near the Christmas tree waiting to exchange gifts. Mike, Will and Andy were here as well. I got gifts ranging from dresses, books, jewellery, special quills, etc. I sent Draco a picture of us when were little kids. I realised have to use all the weapons in my arsenal to get him to tell me everything. I know, using emotionally ways are bad but I've got no other way. After breakfast with my family, I got ready to visit the Burrow.

"Come back before lunch." My mom ordered right before I left.

"Yes, mom."

I flooed over to Ron's home.

"Hello, dear. Merry Christmas!"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Merry Christmas to you too!" We hugged each other. I wished the others when they came down to the kitchen. Finally, Harry and Ron came down as well.

"Merry Christmas, Ron"

He just grunted at me.

"What's wrong with him?!" I asked Harry.

"Lavender sent him a necklace as a gift." He snickered. "It said 'My Sweetheart'."

I laughed, "You're kidding." He shook his head. "Merry Christmas, Harry." I hugged him.

"Merry Christmas!" He looked around and when he was assured that no one was looking at us, he quickly pecked me on my lips.

"Did you like the robe I sent you?" I asked. It's difficult when I have to pick clothes for someone else.

"It was horrible. Why would you give him something in blue? It horribly clashes with his eyes." I turned to see that Ginny had come down as well.

"I like it." Harry said quickly. "I don't have anything in blue."

"I know that. That's why I bought you blue. You have dark green and black robes. Blue's my favourite colour." I said.

"Well, I think it's bad."

"No one asked for your opinion."

"She's just messing with you, Nat. Calm down." Harry tried to calm me.

"Anyways, I was hoping you'd wear them tonight for my grandparents' party. This time we are going together. You look really handsome in formal robes."

"I'll come over to your place at about seven."

"Okay. I've something to ask you." Ginny was still listening to our conversation. "I'm sorry, why are you listening to our conversation?"

She grimaced and walked away.

"Do you have to be rude her all the time?" Harry whispered.

"She was rude to me first."

"I know, but you're my girlfriend and she's just a friend. I can stop you from doing wrong things, not her. Besides, I am staying at her home." Harry said.

"Fine. I'll behave."

He kissed me on my forehead, "Shall we go for a walk?" I nodded.

"I need to ask you something, actually two things."

He smiled, "Go on."

"Will you be interested in going out on a double date tomorrow? You have an option, if you don't want to go, it's fine."

"Whom are we going on a double date with?"

"H and Mclaggen."

"What?"

"They wanted to go out but I think H got a little nervous, so she wants us to come along."

"I don't know. You know, Ron may not like it."

"He will not like it but just to keep him happy we can't make our other friend unhappy."

"You said, I had an option."

"Yes, you do. But if you don't want to go because of Ron then I'm not allowing it. Ron is happy with Lavender now it's H's turn to find happiness."

"Ron's not happy. He realises now that their relationship consists only of snogging."

"Right! Took him long enough."

"Cut him some slack. He's not bad." Harry said.

"I know, he's not bad. He's a good guy. But he gets really annoying at times. Maybe I'm being biased towards my girlfriend but she deserves it."

"Fine, I'll come with you tomorrow. What's the other thing you wanted to ask me?"

"Do you like Ginny?" I looked at the ground. Saying it loud was embarrassing.

"What? Why would you say something like that?" He placed a finger under my chin and gently lifted my face so I would look at him.

"I've seen the way you look at her sometimes. This is like déjà vu, Harry. I can't deal with the same things again. You have to be honest with me. If you like her more than you're supposed to, then be honest and tell me."

"I've no idea what makes you think that way. Things are different this time. I love you."

"I love you too." I guess, I should let it go for now.

He hugged me and kissed me.

"But if you ever hurt me again, I'll get you before Voldemort does." I warned him.

He laughed and kissed me.

* * *

Where the hell is this guy? He said he'd come over at seven. I asked my family to go ahead. I don't like this. Maybe something happened. Maybe there's been an attack or something. I should go and check. I flooed over to Ron's house all worried wondering if something happened to Harry.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked when I spotted Harry on the sofa stuffing his mouth with cake.

"I'm really sorry. I was going to come over in a short while." Harry said.

"What happened?"

"I was coming over when Ron decided he wanted to change his clothes so he asked me to wait for him."

"Harry, how's this dress?" Ginny asked while coming down the stairs.

"So, Ron's changing ah?"

"I can explain."

"You know what? When you're done with this, why don't you come over to my grandparents' home. I'm already very late and my granma's not going to be happy."

"Nat, wait."

"Shepherd Mansion." I threw the floo powder in the fireplace and I was pulled into this magical maze in between fireplaces. Within a few moments, I landed in the sitting room in the mansion.

"Honey, hosts are not supposed to be late." I heard Granma say while I was dusting off the ash. My grandparents receive guests in the sitting room.

"Sorry, granma." I hugged her. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Nattie." Grandad gave me a big bear hug.

I went into the ballroom where I wished the rest of my extended family, which took me a good thirty minutes. Then I began greeting the other guests present at the party. Most of the guests, I noticed where from the Order or people who have no known connections to the dark side. I spotted Dumbledore speaking to one of my uncles.

"Sir, I didn't expect to see you here." I said when I got near him. "Merry Christmas."

He smiled his usual bright smile, "Merry Christmas, Ms. Sherpherd. I will be leaving in some time. Let's just say that it is very difficult to say no to your grandmother."

I chuckled, "Yes, she is a force of nature."

He chuckled, "No doubt."

"Sir, your hand sure is taking a long time to heal."

"Some things take a while to heal."

"Sir, may I have a word with you? In private."

He nodded. I lead him out of the ballroom and took him to the library.

"Please, lock the door, sir. I would also prefer it if no one heard us."

He complied with my request.

"What seems to be bothering you, Natalie?"

"I'm pretty sure you are aware of it."

"I have a fair idea, yes."

"Sir, I need you to talk to Draco. He is up to something. I know it. It is something bad because Draco's mom got Prof. Snape to make a unbreakable vow to protect Draco."

"Do you know anything else?" He asked me curiously.

"He goes off to some place. I can't figure out where. He's got Crabbe and Goyle looking out for him but I'm pretty sure they have no idea what he is up to."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Sir, he is doing everything in his power to avoid me. He won't even look at me. Whatever it is, he needs to be protected."

"Natalie," He placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "I am aware of this. And I assure you that I am trying to find a way to help but he won't tell anyone what he is up to. If we know what he is planning to do then I might be in a position it help him."

"You think I've not tried. Was Prof. Snape asking Draco his plan because you sent him?"

"Yes, he was working on my orders. I can't tell you more than that."

"Sir, please tell me that you will protect him whether you get the details of his plan or no."

"Don't worry. Prof. Snape and I will protect him."

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Shall we get back to the party now?"

"Yes, sir."

I spotted H and Harry speaking.

"H, hi! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" We hugged each other.

"I'm sorry, Nat. Please listen." Harry begged.

"I'm glad you could make it, Harry." H looked strangely at the both of us.

"I get it, you're mad. If I would have told you, you would have gotten angry so I fumbled and lied."

"Whatever. I don't care. You can do whatever you want."

"What's going on here?" H asked.

"He was helping Ginny pick her outfit for the party while I was waiting for him to pick me up." I complained to H.

"Look, I was ready and about to come over but she said she wouldn't take long and before I knew it, you were right there."

"Oh, so the time you passed with dear Ginny is so precious that you didn't notice it pass by." I shot back.

"I don't think this is the time to argue." H tried to stop us. "We are at a party. Why don't you say hello to my parents, Nat?"

Harry sighed in defeat, "We'll argue another time. Scrimgeour saw me in this afternoon."

"What did he want to see you for?" H asked. I stood there looking disinterested but in truth, I was very interested.

"He wants me to be the poster boy for the ministry." He explained in full detail how Scrimgeour tried to convince Harry to become some sort of a brand ambassador of the Ministry of Magic. He, first, tried to convince Harry nicely but when that wouldn't work he tried to make it sound like Harry owed the Ministry to do this. I don't really see how Harry owed the Ministry.

"But you told him you would do no such thing?" H asked.

"Of course! I don't agree with how they have handled things. Look what they did to Stan Shunpike. They know, he is not a death eater but they still chuck him in." Harry said furiously.

"Calm down." I said. "H, Harry is not coming tomorrow. It's going to be just me."

"I never said that." Harry interjected.

"Aren't you going to be playing with Ginny tomorrow?" I asked venomously.

"Nat…" He grabbed my hand. "Hermione, we'll see you in a bit." She nodded at him.

He dragged me out of the ballroom. As I didn't want to create a scene I went along with him without complaining.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nat, I'm genuinely sorry. You told me about your fears in the morning and if I had mentioned Ginny when I got late, I knew, you would freak out."

I sighed, "I get why you lied but I'm still pissed, so, please give me some space. We'll talk when we get to school." I turned my back on him and went back to the party.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks for reading so far!**

**A guest reviewer said that I made typo error. I want to say thank you to that person because this will make me more alert! :-)**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	27. Found

Chapter 27 – Found

"Are you still mad at Harry?" H asked me.

I just came back to the school. The Ministry asked students to come back to school through the floo network for security reasons. H came back some time before me.

"I'm not sure. Partly angry, partly not angry." I answered.

"Don't you think you've let it go on for too long?" H asked me.

I blew air through my lips, "Maybe. In my defence, he kept me waiting me. When Granma saw me the first thing she said was 'hosts are not supposed to be late.' Not Merry Christmas!"

"Are you mad because your grandmother said something?" H looked confused.

"No. Just in that morning I asked if he was attracted to Ginny and he assured me I was mistaken. I confessed to having some insecurities and the very same day he is helping her choose outfits. Had he not lied I wouldn't have gotten this angry. Since he lied, it almost makes me feel like there's more to the story than I know."

"But Harry met us the next day and he was really nice to you the whole time. He was sorry and tried making it up to you"

"That was sweet, I'll admit." I smiled.

"What do you want to do?" H asked.

"Let's go see Hagrid." I suggested.

"Yes. It's been quite some time since I met him."

* * *

"Damn! It's so cold." I said when H and I got back to the castle after meeting Hagrid. The warming charms could do only so much.

H was rubbing her palms together, "Yes, I agree."

"Let's go down to the kitchen and get hot cocoas."

H nodded and we made our way towards the school kitchen. While we were going down there, we ran into Dumbledore.

"Good evening, Sir." H and I said at the same time.

"Good evening, girls. Good thing, we ran into each other. Could you please give this to Harry." He handed us a rolled up parchment.

H took it, "Of course, sir."

"Thank you. Did you both have a good holiday?"

"Yes, sir." Again both us said it at the same time.

Dumbledore smiled at us, "I'll be going now." He nodded at us and took off.

"I think it's about Harry next class." H said excitedly.

"I thought the same thing!" I said in mock excitement. "Same pinch." I pinched her on her arm.

"Ow! You didn't have to do that."

We reached the kitchen. I tickled the pear in the painting of a fruit basket and it turned into a doorknob. We went in and immediately the elves surrounded us asking us what we wanted.

"Two hot cocoas please." I requested.

"Dobby get it for misses." Dobby said and rushed around the kitchen. The other elves went back to preparing for dinner.

We waited there a few minutes talking about what Dumbledore may show Harry this time.

"Here, misses! Two hot cocoas!" Dobby handed us two large mugs.

"Thank you, Dobby!" I patted the multiple teacups on his head gently. He blushed.

"Thanks Dobby." H said.

"This feels so good," I said while drinking the hot cocoa.

"Yeah, it does! After that long walk back, this is amazing!"

We saw Ron arguing with the Fat Lady when we reached the Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Ginny looking amused.

"What's going on here?" H asked when we got close to them. H ignored Ron.

"Hermione! Nat!" Harry exclaimed happily. H hugged him. I stood there with my hands crossed on my body. When he attempted to hug me, I narrowed my eyes at him and he backed him off.

"Let's go inside." I suggested.

"If only we knew the password," Ron said rather sourly.

"Right. Abstinence." I told the Fat Lady and she let us in.

As soon as all of us got in, we heard a sickly sweet voice go, "Won-Won!" There was a whoosh and Lavender was in Ron's arms, kissing him. Scratch that, she was chewing his face. We all made a face of disgust and went into the common room.

"Ginny, do you want to join us?" Harry asked.

I looked at him like he lost his head.

"No, Harry. I told Dean I would meet him." Ginny replied and went to look for Dean.

Harry turned towards me with his palms out as if asking me to let him speak first, "I only asked her to join so you'd see that we're just friendly. Totally platonic."

"Right, I believe you." I told him sarcastically.

He sighed in defeat. Just then, McLaggen joined us.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey Cormac."

H and McLaggen started talking while I ignored Harry's pleas.

"Oh, I almost forgot." H said suddenly. "Dumbledore asked me to give this to you." She gave Harry the rolled up parchment.

"Great. It's tomorrow." Harry said happily.

"What is tomorrow." McLaggen asked.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly.

McLaggen looked like he was going to press this but one of his friends called him. He kissed H chastely and said, "I'll see you later." He took off with his friends.

Ron saw that and he looked furious.

* * *

I rushed to my dorm after dinner. I just saw Draco in the great hall. He looked even more pale and terrified than before the holidays. He looked like he was about to break. He looked desperate. I needed to know where he is going. The took the map out of my trunk and tapped it, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The map came to life. I started with the great hall, very few students were still there. Most of the Slytherins were on their way to the dungeons. But I didn't find Draco in that group. I went back to the great hall and searched different routes from there. Finally, I found him in one of the boys' washrooms on the fifth floor. He was with Goyle. Draco paced around while Goyle did what I supposed was his business and came out of the cubicle. Both of them went up to the seventh floor. Goyle stopped moving and a few seconds later Draco disappeared.

"I've got you this time, Draco." I said to myself. "Mischief managed." I put the map in my jacket pocket and quickly went down.

"Nat, please listen to me." I heard Harry say when I was just about to leave through the portrait hole.

I turned to face him, "Harry not now. I'm sort of in a hurry."

"Come on, Nat. You're overreacting."

I was impatient and Harry was stalling me, "Fine Harry. I forgive you." I kissed him, I even used my tongue for more impact.

"Wow!" He said dreamily.

"I know." I pecked him on the lips. "How 'bout we talk about this when I get back? Rather let's talk about this tomorrow?"

"I think we should talk now." He moved closer to me until I was pressed in between the wall and him. Any other time, I would have liked this but now I'm just getting irritated. I never expected my plan to backfire. He started kissing me. He was doing other things and I was finding it very difficult to concentrate on Draco.

The portrait door opened, a small group of fourth years came in. one of them very cheekily said, "Get a room."

"Thanks for the advice." Harry was vexed. He touched his forehead to mine. " Want to continue this some place private?" He asked me. He sounded hopeful.

"Harry, I want to. I really want to but I have somewhere to be. I apologise."

"You don't have another boyfriend do you?" He asked me nervously.

"Are you mocking me?" I smacked him.

"Hey, I was just trying to lay down my insecurities." He smiled cutely at me.

"It's not funny Harry. This is so mean."

"Even you wanting to leave after that kiss, is mean." He retorted.

I sighed, "Harry, I promise I'm not cheating on you. We will talk about this tomorrow."

"Only talk?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

I smiled, "Maybe even more. Now let me go before I change my mind." I pecked him on his cheek and left through the portrait hole before Harry could stop me again.

* * *

I leaned on the wall next to the Fat Lady's portrait. I closed my eyes. Wow! That was really wow! Maybe Harry and I need to argue often if we're going to make up like that. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. Right now, Draco is my focal point. I took the map out and said," I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map came to life. There was still around forty-five minutes to curfew. Goyle was still waiting where Draco had left him. Good I didn't miss them.

I got the seventh floor quickly. I hid behind a tapestry. I could see a second year girl waiting in front of a wall. The map confirmed that it was indeed Goyle who was standing there. I realised where Goyle was waiting. Oh my God! The room of requirement! Draco is in the room of requirement. I put a 'silencio' on my shoes so I wouldn't startle Goyle. He had a pair of potions scales with him. Did he have them to signal Draco? I had to make sure he didn't drop them. If I stun him, he'll drop them and fall. If I use a body bind curse, he'll fall and the 'thud' will signal Draco. What do I use?

I hope this works. I used a freezing charm. Goyle froze where he was standing like a statue. Now I can go in.

'I want to go the room where Draco is right now.' I thought and walked three times. But no door appeared.

Maybe I should try something different. 'The room Draco is in.' I walked three times and nothing. That was bad.

I tried a few more ways to get in but none of them worked. I considered unfreezing Goyle and asking him if Draco said anything before going in. I decided to wait and watch. A few more minutes to curfew, if he got Goyle to stand guard for him then he probably wants to go back to the dungeons before the curfew.

A few minutes later, a door appeared on the wall. I went back and broke into a run towards the door. I knew, the run would create enough force for me to push Draco a little. Before Draco was completely out of the door I pushed him and myself inside. While Draco recovered from the push, I noticed we where in a large room. The articles in the room looked like old stuff from the school, old books, chairs, desks, robes. All of a sudden the room started changing. Now, it was a just a plain, small, stone room. There were torches on the walls, no furniture.

It was only then I noticed Draco looking at me furiously.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" He asked angrily.

"Found you."

He was angry, "I told you to stay away from me. But you decided to follow me? Don't you understand simple English?"

"I just want to know what you're up to. Whatever it is you can tell me. I will help you. I can -"

"I don't need you're help. I don't need anybody's help. I can do everything on my own." He shouted at me.

"Look we can go to Dumbledore. We can end this. We'll leave, if you want. We'll leave, just you and I."

He snorted at me, "It will not be over. It will never be over. And you won't leave with me. You won't leave precious Pothead all by himself."

"We'll go away from here. We'll get your mom, get her to safety. Draco please listen to me."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you walk away from here. I know, you don't know anything but I can't take chances." He took his wand out and pointed it at me. "_Obliviate_."

"_Protego!"_ A strong shield formed in front of me. I felt the memory charm bounce off it. I didn't drop my shield. "How dare you! I'm here to help you."

"Help me? Help me or help Potter?" he shouted.

"You! You arsehole! I'm going to find out what you are up to, Draco. I'm going to find a way to end this only so I can get you back."

He looked stunned. He didn't say anything for a while. We just stared at each other. I didn't drop my shield. I wasn't scared but I just had to be on my guard. 'Constant Vigilance' like Prof. Moody would say.

"Fine, I won't use the memory charm on you." He said finally.

"How do I know for sure?"

"You don't. You just have to take my word for it." He said.

"I'm not dumb Draco. I can't believe it that you'd use your wand on me. I'm angry Draco!"

He dropped his wand hand. "Here. Now you've to believe me"

I was hesitant. "Now tell me what were you doing here?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why are you avoiding Snape?"

He picked up his wand, "I'm not telling you."

"Damn it, Draco! You better tell me something. Did you have something to do with the Katie Bell incident?"

He looked pained for a moment. If I had blinked I would have missed it. "I'm not telling you anything."

"You did. You have something to do with it. Tell me." I shouted.

"I'm not afraid of you. You shouting at me won't scare me off."

"Just tell me." I told him coldly.

"I don't have time for this. _Expelliarmus!" _Before I could react my wand flew into his hand.

There was nowhere to run. He had his wand pointed at me.

* * *

**What do you think? Please read and review! Thank you for reading so far! :-)**

**Enjoy! Neepa...:-)**


	28. Done

Chapter 28 – Done

I woke up with a start to the sound of an alarm clock. I frantically felt for the clock. When my hand felt a clock nearby, I shut the alarm. I looked around, something didn't feel right. I'm not in my dorm in the Gryffindor tower. How the hell did I get here? And where the hell is here? The bed felt like my bed at home. I have to get out of here. I put on my socks and shoes and opened the door.

'Looks like I'm a deserted corridor'. When I looked back at the door, the door was gone and in its place was the wall. 'No, it can't be.' I spotted the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. 'Why was I in the Room of Requirement?' 'Better think about that later, I'm going to be late for class.' I rushed back to the tower.

"Where were you?" H asked as soon as I entered the girls' dorm. She was combing her hair.

"Room of Requirement." I answered while taking my towel and other stuff to the bathroom.

"Why were you there?" I heard H's voice as I closed the door.

Fifteen minutes later, I got out of the bathroom wearing my uniform. The other girls had already left. H was waiting for me.

"Why were you in the room of requirement, last night?" H asked while reading a textbook.

I didn't want to tell her that I'm having a tough time remembering, so I told her, "I was taking a walk, thinking about something. I passed by the room of requirement I went in to think but I fell asleep after some time."

I'm not sure if she bought it, "What were you thinking about?"

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that." I told her vaguely. "I'm ready. Let's go. I'm hungry." I said before she could ask me something else.

There was a commotion in the common room. A notice was put up.

_APPARITION LESSON_

_If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before 31__st__ August, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition Instructor._

_Please sign below if you would like to participate._

_Cost : 12 Galleons._

"OMG! Apparition lessons! Cool!" I exclaimed as I signed the sheet.

"Yup!" This seemed to excite H. She signed the sheet.

"Wow! Apparition!" We heard Ron say behind us. He was about the sign the sheet but Lavender got in between and signed her name below H's name.

H started walking away from Ron. I looked at Harry apologetically and followed H.

"Looks like we are growing up. We're learning to apparate now and before we know it, we're going leave school." I said when I caught up with H.

"That is true. Oh my god! We'll be finishing school next year. What are we going to do?" H panicked.

"You can do whatever you want to do. Don't worry we still have time to figure things out."

"So, what is a little bit of this and a little bit of that?" She asked.

"Uh?"

"You said you were thinking about some things." H said. I was hoping she wouldn't go back to asking me about that.

"Mostly Harry and Draco." I saw some flashes as soon as I said Draco. We were in a room, which had a lot of old things. He had his wad drawn on me. Maybe, I dreamt of him last night.

"So, you've not spoken to Malfoy recently?" She asked with concern.

"No, na, nope, non, nada. It's driving me crazy. He's my best friend, H and I feel so helpless."

"Hey babe." McLaggen put his arm around H's shoulder. He placed a quick one on her forehead.

She blushed, "Cormac, good morning."

"Good Morning. So, I heard apparition classes are starting soon. You must be excited."

"Yes. It would be so nice to be able to apparate."

"Plus we'll save a lot on transport cost." I added.

He looked at me strangely. "O…kay." He looked at H and asked, "So, how about we go for a walk after classes?"

"I would like that, Cormac." They kissed quickly and he went ahead to join his friends.

"So, things are getting serious with Cormac?" I nudged her.

She blushed. "I don't know. Beneath the show-off, he's a pretty nice guy."

We got to the great hall and sat down at our usual places. I looked over at the Slytherin table, I saw Draco glancing at me discreetly. As soon as he realised I was looking he turned away. I heard the words 'I'm not telling you.' in my head. What the hell did I dream about last night?

"Hey!" Harry kissed me on my cheek and took a seat next to me.

I smiled and squeezed his hand. I remembered what happened last night. That was great, I want to do that again. Didn't I leave the tower with the intension of finding out where Draco was going? After leaving the tower, everything seems blurry. I ate my breakfast in silence, thinking, trying to figure out what happened. I saw Draco glance at me a couple of times.

"Shall we go to class?" Harry asked while waving a hand in front of me.

"Uh…okay!"

* * *

Throughout the day, Draco had been looking at me furtively. He knows something. The entire day, I kept getting flashes of him in my head. Now, it just feels a bit too real to be a dream. When Harry left to meet Dumbledore, I went back to the seventh floor. I stood in front of the room of requirement. I stood there just looking at the wall. If only the room could take me back in time and saw me what really happened.

I heard footsteps behind me. I saw Draco and a little girl. Draco stopped mid-step and looked shocked. So, did the little girl.

"So, who is it today? Crabbe or Goyle?" I asked sardonically.

He looked visibly surprised, "I should have known you'd be observant." He ordered the little girl, "Go back."

"But-"

"I can handle her." Draco cut his minion before he could say anything. The little girl turned around and left.

We watched the girl go until she was out of sight then we turned to face each other.

"Something happened last night. Did we met and talk or something?" I didn't know what to ask since I don't know what I'm trying to find out.

"No." He said coldly.

"No, something happened last night. You kept throwing glances at me the entire day."

"I don't know what you're taking about."

"At first I thought it was a dream but it felt more than a dream. And then I woke up in here." I gestured towards the wall. "I know I found you. I left the tower with the intension of finding you but I after leaving the tower everything feels like a dream."

He sighed but he didn't say anything. He wouldn't look at me. He is hiding something.

"We spoke. I want you to tell me." I pleaded.

He sighed again, "I have nothing to say to you."

I slapped him. "Don't you dare say that again. I've been really patient with you these past few months but now my patience is waning. Tell me what happened last night."

I expected him to get angry after I slapped him and in that anger end up telling me something. Instead he kept looking at the floor like he deserved to be slapped. He didn't say anything. I took a few breaths to calm myself.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just that I'm so angry with you not telling me anything. The most I've gotten out of you is 'I'm not telling you anything'. I'm already agitated since everything about last night is so hazy and then you said that and I got very angry."

"You don't have to apologize. I get it. I understand." He said in a low, gentle voice. "You have every reason to be angry."

Maybe we are finally getting somewhere. "Are you going to tell me?"

He looked up at the ceiling like he was gathering courage and finally said, "You found me. You put a freezing spell on Goyle and sprung up on me. We got into a little argument and I disarmed you. After I disarmed you, I used the memory charm on you. But midway I realised I didn't want to do it and then I put my energy into putting your memories back and I screwed up. But then you fainted so I let you sleep it off."

"You WHAT?" I shouted. "You did what?" I slapped him again . "You have no right to take away my memories. You can't treat me however you want. You know what, I'm done with you. You want to go get yourself killed then it's our choice. I don't want to be in the corner and watch anymore. I don't want to watch you kill yourself. I didn't expect this from you Draco. I've never been this angry before."

I started to walk away from him but he held my hand, "Don't do this, please. Don't." He sounded desperate.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I can't be your friend when you don't want to be my friend." I pulled my hand and ran back to the Gryffindor tower. I didn't look back at him. This time he crossed the line.

* * *

I sat by the fire crying. The common room was empty when I got in. I kept thinking about Draco's confession. I remembered reading about memory charms in the Charms textbook. Memory charms are all about the intent. Not only do you have to be able to cast the spell properly but it is also about having strong intent. If the caster is set in his mind, then the victim successfully forgets the memory that was erased. But if you cast it the way Draco did then the victim remembers the incident like they happened in a dream.

I realised he could not do it because he was performing the charm on me. I'm relieved that at least he could stop himself but I'm just so angry. If I was in front of him, I don't know what I would have done to him. So, I left him before I could do some real damage.

I'm so tired of trying. Everywhere I turn it's a dead end. No one will help me. My friends won't help me. Draco won't help me. His mother won't help me. My family can't help me. I'm so annoyed. All I know is that Draco is doing something in the room of requirement. But that blasted room can turn into a million different rooms! I remembered the room that had old things. Was he looking for some antique? Ya right like that's possible! I definitely remember seeing some books and old furniture.

Wait a minute! Why am I thinking about this? I just decided I'm not going to be involved. I'm not thinking about him or what he is up to anymore. I wiped the tears and stared at the fire.

"Nat." I felt someone shaking me.

Only then I realised that Harry was sitting next to me. "You're back."

"Yeah, I have been trying to get your attention for a while now. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important. How'd it go with Dumbledore?"

"How do I put this? It was…appalling." He said wryly.

"Appalling?"

"He's a really twisted person. I mean, I shouldn't even be surprised anymore but I wondered if someone dropped him on his head when he was a baby and activated the evil side in him."

"That's pretty strong emotions. You seem damn angry. Tell me everything."

Harry told me that once Tom Riddle had come to school he was obsessed with finding his wizard father. But he never found a wizarding family with the name 'Riddle'. With the reference of his grandfather's name 'Marvolo', he found out that he belonged to the Gaunt family. He paid a visit to the Gaunts' house. He found his uncle, Morfin. He told Tom about his father and that he was a muggle. By the looks of it, Tom killed his father and his paternal grandparents and magically managed to convince his uncle that he was the one who killed them. His uncle confessed to the crimes and was sentenced for life in prison without trial.

"Wait, so you're telling me that fresh out of school, Tom killed his father and grandparents? And got his uncle sent to prison for it." All this felt unreal, like was watching a TV show!

"No. I think he was more like fifteen sixteen when he killed them." He said with a deadpan expression.

My jaw dropped, "What?"

Then Harry went on to tell me about the second memory. This memory was tampered with and it involved Prof. Slughorn. Dumbledore had set him up with the task of retrieving the real memory.

"Do you know what a horcrux is?" Harry asked.

"Never heard of them. Why didn't you ask Dumbledore? You were right there."

"He dismissed me before I could ask him anything. And it sort of slipped my mind that I was sitting in front of one of the best wizards in the world." He confessed.

"Maybe we'll understand the word once you get the memory."

"I'll just ask Hermione. She must have come across the word somewhere." He hoped.

"Yup, there's a high possibility. Did you think of a way to get the memory?"

"Maybe I should attend one of the Slug Club dinners, hang back and ask him for it."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Are you serious?"

"What?"

"That's exactly what Voldemort did. Do you really want to recreate the scene for him and make him uncomfortable? Besides, if he didn't give the memory to Dumbledore then it means that there's something to hide."

"Look that's the only thing I can think of now. Do you have a better idea?"

I took a few seconds before I answered, "Can't think of anything right now."

"Okay. We'll figure something out." He pulled me closer, "Now do you want to tell me what you're upset about?"

"It's really nothing." I took out the map from my pocket and handed it to him. "I won't be needing this anymore."

"You were going to tell me why you wanted to use it in the first place."

"I don't want to talk about it, please."

"Okay."

"Did you notice the Ministry often passes judgement without a trial?"

He nodded.

* * *

**Please read and review! Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading this far! Sorry for posting so late!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	29. Disasters

Chapter 29 – Disasters

Despite H and I, both warning Harry not to do it, Harry decided to stay back after Potions class and ask Prof. Slughorn for the memory. Neither H nor Ron wanted to wait for Harry, as they were angry with him. H was angry because he outsmarted her again in Potions class yet again and Ron because he didn't hand him a bezoar as well. I was waiting for him though I was going to get late for Ancient Runes.

I heard Prof. Slughorn yell something and come out of the dungeon. He walked past me like he didn't even notice me outside the class. A few seconds later Harry came out looking shocked and a little defeated.

"So, it didn't go well."

"You think! I didn't see that coming." Harry looked like a lost puppy.

"I sort of told you that this was a disaster in the making."

"Not making me feel better." Harry sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry baby. I have to get to class. I'm going to be late."

"Okay." He kissed me on my forehead and I ran for my next class.

* * *

In the evening, H and I were doing homework while Harry told us in detail about the disaster with Prof. Slughorn.

"That serves you right. You shouldn't have pulled the bezoar trick on us. Besides, I already told you this was a bad idea but you went with it anyway 'cause Won-Won said it would work. Because his ideas always work, don't they!"

"H, come on. Give him a break. I know it's annoying but this is not the time to be hard on him." I tried to speak for Harry.

"I'm not entirely sure if you're helping me." Harry looked confounded. I stuck my tongue at him.

H rolled her eyes and whispered, "I looked in the library for Horcruxes. There was nothing about it any books. The only bit I found was in Magick Moste Evile. And all it said was 'most wickedest magical invention, not going to speak about it or give directions.' Why even mention it? This sentence must have caught Voldemort's attention and he went digging about to find out about it."

"That doesn't help at all." Harry complained. He had hoped that H would find out something about it.

"But this one sentence did confirm that Horcruxes are indeed dangerous and dark." I said trying to lift the mood.

We were quiet for a few seconds. Each of us wondering what Horcruxes are.

Harry cleared his throat, "Um…Hermione don't you think it's time to end this feud with-"

"No!" H said before Harry could finish.

"It's been quite some-"

"No!" This time H picked her books and left the common room.

"You should really learn to pick your battles." I told Harry slyly.

He shook his head, "Don't you think this has gone far enough already?"

"Harry not everybody deals with things in the same way. Sometimes some distance is the best way to gain perspective. So, calm down."

"I'm just tired of being around either Ron or Hermione." Harry sounded sad.

* * *

Weeks had passed since Harry's tragic attempt to get the memory. In these past few weeks Harry was on a look out for an invitation to the Slug Club parties. He kept asking H, Ginny and me if we didn't get an invitation as well. Though Prof. Slughorn had gone back to complimenting Harry's work, he was still pretty cautious around him.

Once February began the sixth years were buzzing with excitement as our apparition classes were beginning.

Harry, H and I made our way down the great hall. Ron was with Lavender. The apparition class was in the hall. The tables had been removed. The students stood with their Head of the House.

A small wizard stood in front of the group. He looked, for the lack of a better word I'm going to say, colourless. He looked like someone who would be on the losing side of a fight.

"Good Morning, my name is Wilkie Twycross. I shall be you Ministry Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks." He recited it like he's been doing this for a long time. I hope to be able to prepare you for your apparition test in this time -"

"Malfoy, pay attention!" Prof. McGonagall shouted.

Ever since he told me what he did, I've avoided looking at him. I pretend like he is not even in the school so it would be easy to cope with this sadness. I saw him for the first time in weeks. He was visibly embarrassed but he looked worse then the last time I saw him. What is happening, Draco? Slowly a few more questions started popping up and I told myself to stop. I've decided to stay out of this. If I ask questions then I'll want to know the answers. Ignorance is bliss, I reminded myself. Harry was looking curiously at Draco.

"- by which time, many of you may be ready to take your test," Twycross continued like he was never interrupted.

"As you know, it's impossible apparate and disapparate within Hogwarts but the Headmaster has lifted the enchantment only in the great hall. It would be wise not to apparate out of the hall. I would like each of you to place yourselves so you have a clear five feet distance in front of you."

As soon as he said that everybody started moving. The Heads moved around to help the students get into position.

"Harry, where are you going?" I heard H say.

I watched Harry walk until he positioned himself right behind Draco. My heart skipped a beat. I didn't think Harry would so blatantly let Draco know that he was watching him. Draco hadn't yet realised that Harry was behind him. Draco was arguing with Crabbe. Then Harry said something and Draco turned around and almost drew his wand on him. Just then all the Heads of House demanded that we remain quiet. Draco turned around but he didn't look pleased.

Twycross waved his wand and wooden hoops appeared in front of all the students. "The important things to remember are the three Ds! Destination, Determination and Deliberation.

He explained each of the three Ds and asked us to focus on the hoops before us. The hoops were our destination. "On the count of three I want you all to turn on the spot. Move with deliberation. One, two…three."

I turned. I caught myself before I fell. But a lot of the others had fallen including Harry, Ron and Draco ('Ignorance is bliss', I told myself). It hurts me to look at Draco. H, like me, didn't fall. Twycross seemed to have expected, he said, "set the hoop and go back to your positions."

At the end of an hour while no one had managed to apparate, Susan Bones ended up splinching herself. Twycross and the Heads of House fixed her up in a few minutes after which Susan was visibly shaken up after the incident. It was really scary to watch her in the hoop without her leg.

"Remember the three Ds!" Those were Twycross' parting words.

Before H and I could catch with Harry, Ron got to him. Harry took Ron somewhere. It looked like he was going to tell Ron something. Is he telling Ron something about Draco? Stop being concerned about him.

"Want to go for a walk?" H asked. She had seen Harry and Ron walk out of the great hall as well.

I nodded.

* * *

Harry finally told H and me that he was keeping a watch on Draco. He used the map to keep a watch on him. I didn't know if it was necessary at that time. I wanted him to focus on getting the memory and not on Draco. I needed Harry to not focus on Draco. I was afraid of where it would lead him. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to save him if Harry got to him first. Stop it! Don't think of him.

"Harry, I think you should be figuring out how to get the memory and not follow Malfoy around." H said mirroring my thoughts.

"Hermione, I'm trying but he doesn't want to be alone with me." Harry said. "Besides Malfoy is definitely up to something or else why would he need Crabbe and Goyle to keep a look out for him?"

"Do you really think it is important right now?" H looked frustrated.

"If Malfoy is up to something then it can't be good can it?" Harry countered her.

H sighed in defeat, "You should learn to prioritise."

"It was on my birthday!" We heard Ron exclaim.

"What's the matter Ron?" I asked hoping this would cause the much-needed distraction. H started to leave when Ron got to us.

"The next Hogsmeade trip has been cancelled." He cried.

"Yeah. We know. The notice was put up sometime back." Harry said.

"It was on my birthday!" He exclaimed again.

"Oh."

* * *

"H, let's go." I've been trying to get H to come to the common room with me for a while.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to be around him," she pouted.

"It's his birthday. The least you can do is wish him."

"It's really annoying when you're right."

"Says the 'know-it-all'," I retorted.

We got down and waited for the guys to come down. It's Saturday so the guys were going to be late.

"I'm getting hungry how about we go have breakfast." H suggested. I nodded and we went down.

We waited for the guys to show up. Seems like they really are taking their own sweet time.

"They are not normally this late. I wonder what's happening." I blew out air from my mouth in boredom.

"Maybe Won-Won and Lav-Lav are busy doing something," she said nastily.

"C'mon, it's his birthday. Be nice to him."

"He's not here."

I realised she was right, "You can't say mean things to him on his birthday even if it's behind his back."

Suddenly Harry burst into the hall. He had that look on his face. You know that look when something bad happens. He looked for us frantically and rushed towards us.

"Something…happened…Ron…hospital wing." He was having hard time breathing. He must have run a long way.

"Harry, I didn't understand anything. Have some water and tell us." I gave him a glass of water. "You have that look on your face."

He shook his head and drank some water, "Ron's in the hospital wing." He finally told us.

"What?"

"What happened?" H asked with concern.

"I'll tell you on the way. C'mon." He said. We ran into Ginny on our way. "Ginny come with us."

"Why?"

"Just come."

Ron had some love potion spiked chocolate cauldrons that Romilda Vane had given to Harry. Harry took him to Prof. Slughorn so he could give him an antidote. Then Slughorn offered them a glass of oak matured mead. Ron drank it before Prof. Slughorn and Harry could finish toasting. Turned out the mead was poisoned. Prof. Slughorn was so shocked that he couldn't do anything. Harry found bezoar in Prof. Slughorn's potions kit and shoved it down Ron's mouth. Then Prof. Slughorn got Prof. McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey and they brought him here. Since then Madam Pomfrey has been working relentlessly on him.

We waited there the entire day. People kept coming and going. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came worried. The twins turned up after them. They were waiting to surprise Ron in Hogsmeade. Harry repeated the story to each and every one of them. I could tell Harry was tired of repeating the tale but there was no other way. Harry, Ginny and the twins started dishing out various conspiracy theories. H was quiet. She was tensed. I stood next to her listened to the others.

It was pretty late when we were finally allowed to visit Ron. He was unconscious. Hagrid burst in to the infirmary and with him he brought his own conspiracy theory. He thought someone had a vendetta against the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This was far-fetched but it was interesting to hear him say it. Some time later, Ron's parents' came from Dumbledore's office. Mrs. Weasley thanked Harry for saving Ron's life. Then Madam Pomfrey came and reminded us that only six visitors were allowed at a time. Hagrid, Harry, H and I left the infirmary.

"Dumbledore is worried. Neva seen him this angry. Even wid the security children getting hurt." Hagrid told us.

"Does he have any ideas how this happened?" I asked him.

"It's Dumbledore we're talking 'bout. He must've a lot of ideas." Then he told us about how there's a possibility of the school closing because of the attacks.

"But that can't happen." Harry said passionately. We all knew Harry thought of Hogwarts as home, we all did. "This is the best magic school in the country."

"You gotta see from der point o' view. If children get attacked, parents'll want ter keep children safe at home. And attempted murder will definitely scare parents, no wonder Dumbledore is so angry with Sna-" Hagrid looked sheepishly at us and stopped talking.

"Dumbledore's mad at Snape?" Harry asked.

"Now, don't go lookin' too deep inter it." Hagrid started to put us off.

"Why is he angry with Snape?" Harry asked.

"Not so loud, Harry! Do you want ter coz me my job? But I guess that doesn't mater since you don't take my subject anym-"

"Don't guilt-trip me, now. Tell me, why is Dumbledore angry with Snape." Harry asked firmly.

"Look, I didn't hear much. I was comin' back from visitin' Aragog, who is sick. I was readin' ter him. Dumbledore and Snape were talkin', more like arguin'. Snape sed somethin' like Dumbledore takes too many things for granted and maybe he didn't want ter do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"I don't know. But Snape look tired maybe he's overworked. But Dumbledore sed he agreed ter do it so he must do it. Then he asked Snape 'bout the investigations in Slytherin house." We exchanged glances. "Afta the necklace incident, Dumbledore had told all the heads of house ter search students."

"But he is not arguing with the other heads of house, is he?"

"I know how you feel 'bout Snape so don't look more inter this." Hagrid pleaded.

Just then Filch turned up. He lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw us. "Ahhh….students out of bed, this late in the night."

"They're wid me, Filch."

"What difference does it make?"

"I'm a teacher." Then he whispered to us, "Leave now."

We left as quickly as we could. We could hear Hagrid and Filch arguing. The Fat Lady didn't look too happy to see us that late in the night but she let us in nonetheless.

"I knew, Dumbledore believed me when I told him about Malfoy." Harry said.

"Harry, you heard Hagrid, don't read too much into it. You can't pin everything on Malfoy." H said.

"Someday, you'll believe me and you'll eating your words." Harry said.

"Ahhh…there you are!" We heard someone say and we were about to draw our wands.

"Oh, it's you. Cormac, what are you doing?" H asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." He looked at Harry as he said that. " I saw them taking Weasley to the hospital wing and didn't look like he'll make it for the next week's match."

Harry looked a little lost, "Right…the match against Hufflepuff. Yeah, I don't think Ron will not be able to make it."

"So, I'll be playing Keeper then." McLaggen asked anxiously.

Harry took a few moments to answer that, "I guess."

"Great! When's the next practise?"

"There's one tomorrow evening."

"Listen Potter, I want to talk to you about strategies which might be useful for the team." McLaggen looked charged up though it was really late.

"It's been a long day. I'm tired. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Ya, Sure." He turned to H for the first time, "Good Night, Hermione." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and went up the boys' dormitories.

"Good Night," she was bewildered. She looked like she didn't understand what just happened here.

"What an opportunist!" I exclaimed as soon as he was out of our sight.

"That was the word I was looking for." H said dryly.

* * *

**Please read and review! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading so far!**

**Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	30. Knock out

Chapter 30 – Knock out

"Why didn't you tell me that my boyfriend was in the hospital wing?" Lavender Brown yelled at Harry and me when we were having breakfast in the great hall.

Harry and I exchanged glances. I blinked a few times in the hopes of coming up with an answer. "Ummmm…"

"It happened so suddenly that we were not able to think." Harry said.

"I should have been informed." She looked right at me, "We are roommates, you should have told me."

"We're sorry. We were just too worried to think. Besides, we didn't get to see him until midnight." Apologies always work. She should leave us now.

She looked suspicious, "So, you all just stood out of the hospital wing the entire day waiting to be let in."

"Yes." Harry answered. "And other than the three of us, only his family was there."

"Three of you? Don't tell me Hermione Granger was there are well!"

"Yes. We all are friends." Harry said.

"Oh please! She's not been 'friends' with him since he started going out with me. But I guess she wants to be around him now that he's all interesting."

"How is getting poisoned interesting? He almost died." I said.

She shrugged and left us.

"Did she actually say that?" Harry asked.

"I can't believe it either. Glad H went to visit Ron, if she were here Lav-Lav and H would have gotten into a fight."

"Potter. I want to discuss strategy with you." McLaggen sat next to Harry.

"Good Morning to you too, McLaggen." I wished him. After last night, just being in close proximity with him irritates me.

He looked at me like he didn't even know I was here. "Oh ya, good morning. So Potter, I was thinking that beaters and chasers need some more practise. Last time we gave away some unnecessary points to Slytherin."

I could tell Harry was not enjoying this, "Excuse me, if you didn't notice, I'm having breakfast with my girlfriend."

McLaggen looked at Harry like he didn't understand what was told to him. I looked at him and gave him a sickly sweet smile and even waved at him for added effect.

"But we are talking about Quidditch. That's more important than breakfast with your girlfriend. The match is next week."

"This is the first time in months my girlfriend and I can sit here together and talk without either of us having to run after Hermione or Ron. So, I want use this time to my advantage. We have practise in the evening, we'll talk about it then." Harry dismissed him.

For moment he looked he was going to punch Harry. He just stared at him. Maybe he's not used to being spoken to like this. Then he got up and left.

"What a tool!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah! We all played really well that's why we won. 'Gave away unnecessary points' what is he talking about?" I complained.

"I wonder how Hermione is with him."

"Well, she says he's not such a bad guy when he's with her. Maybe he's got like two sides, you know like one for her and one for everyone else." I said it with spider fingers.

"You're so dramatic!"

"You love me for it."

He paused, "Yes, I do. Let's go visit Ron."

I didn't like the pause. I nodded and we went to the hospital wing to join Hermione and Ron.

* * *

"That was horrible!" Jimmy Peakes, one of the beaters, said.

"That was the worst practise ever." Demelza Robbins said.

"I hope this doesn't happen during the match." Ritchie Coote, the other beater, said.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed with Ritchie.

We just had our first practice with McLaggen and it was a disaster. He had plans for everybody. He was instructing each and every player like he was the captain of the team. The guy maybe a good Keeper but he's no Oliver Wood. He should learn his place.

"He was even giving Harry tips to be a good seeker." Ginny said. Ever since Ron got poisoned, Ginny and I have been painfully cordial to each other. "He is the best goddamn seeker in the school, right now!"

"Yeah! And what's up with Harry, he seems to be very distracted. Normally he would more attentive with a week left but this time, he doesn't seem interested." Jimmy pointed out.

Harry's been obsessed with Draco for the past few weeks. He keeps checking the map for Draco's whereabouts. He is busy trying to figure out where Draco disappears off to when he was not on the map. This had gone to a point where even Quidditch has become less important for him. Not good! It won't take him long to figure out where Draco's been going to.

There were all looking at me for an explanation, "What?"

"Well, you must know something." Demelza said.

"He has been worried about Ron."

"But he is fine. I just saw him in the morning." Ginny said.

"I know. But he's shaken up. He is his best friend. So, he's just a little worried."

Ginny looked at Harry who was having a talk with McLaggen after we all complained to Harry. It looked like Harry was not able to get his point across because McLaggen kept talking and not listening to Harry at all.

"Well, best friend or not, I hope he is more attentive during the match." Jimmy said.

"Please, Harry always gives his best during matches." I hoped they believed me.

* * *

Harry told me that he would meet us in the dressing room. He wanted to meet Ron before the match. Ron was not too happy when found out that McLaggen had replaced him. I went down to the pitch with H. She wished me luck when we had to go separate ways – she went to the stands and I went to the dressing room.

"Where the hell is Potter?" McLaggen was irritated.

"Yeah, where is he?" Jimmy asked.

"He said he was going to meet Ron before he came down here. He should have been here by now." I answered.

"Is this the time to visit sick people? He could have gone after the match." McLaggen yelled. "Weasley, go get him."

For a moment, it looked like Ginny was going to hexed him but after staring at him angrily, she turned around to go get him.

While Ginny was gone, McLaggen was giving everyone last minutes instructions. It was hard to tell if anyone was listening to him. Finally, Ginny returned with Harry.

"Where were you, Potter? It doesn't matter now, I was just telling Coote and Peakes to fly away from the sun." McLaggen said when he saw Harry.

"McLaggen, you just worry about the goalposts. The others will do their job." Harry told him. And then he whispered something to Jimmy and Ritchie and they nodded.

"Where were you?" I asked him when he got to me.

He looked around. The others were checking their gear and then he whispered, "I ran into Malfoy."

"Um…"

"He was going somewhere with two girls. I wanted to follow him."

"I'm glad you didn't and came here." I'm also glad you didn't follow Draco.

He nodded. "Let's go." He squeezed my hand and then the seven of us went to the ground.

* * *

I'm not sure when the match started going downhill. McLaggen kept barking at each of us when we lost the quaffle and Hufflepuff scored. In return, we shouted back that if he concentrated on the keeping, he probably would do a better job. While was shouting at us, Hufflepuff scored again. It was really annoying. The three of us worked get the quaffle while Harry told McLaggen to guard the posts. On top of all this Luna's commentary was making people laugh, she spoke about anything but the match. At regular intervals, Prof. McGonagall would bark out the score.

Then out of nowhere Luna says, "Look, McLaggen has one of the beaters' bats."

Everybody stopped moving, including the Hufflepuff players. Everyone was stunned. McLaggen had Jimmy's bat in his hand and was showing him how to hit a bludger with it.

"Give that back to him and go back to the goalposts." Harry shouted.

McLaggen ignored him and continued to demonstrate his beater skills, he aimed towards one of the Hufflepuff players who decided to use this distraction to score. But he hit the bludger a little to hard and it ended up hitting Harry. He got a hit hard on his head. I knew by the way his head made contact with the bludger that he was out cold. It was really scary to watch. Jimmy and Ritchie went to catch Harry so he wouldn't fall, while I called for a time-out. Madam Hooch agreed and blew the whistle.

We all landed. Jimmy and Ritchie brought Harry down carefully. Prof. McGonagall and H rushed to the field. Everyone looked at McLaggen murderously.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ginny growled.

The others were about to say something along the same lines. I stopped them. "Not now. We still need a keeper."

"Shepherd is right. This is not the time to get angry. We still have a match to play."

"But, professor, he cost us our seeker." Demelza whined.

"Ginny play seeker for the rest of the match. Demelza, you and I will continue as chasers. The rest play their positions."

"Actually, I think…" McLaggen started to speak but a look from Prof. McGonagall stopped him.

"McLaggen, I suggest you follow Shepherd's instructions for the rest of the match. Shepherd, you are the captain for the rest of the match."

I nodded at her. Prof. McGonagall waved her wand and gurney appeared. She magically placed Harry on the gurney. They moved him, I was about to follow them but H stopped me. "I'll stay with him. You've got a match to play."

I nodded at her.

"Gryffindor, ready?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Yes." I turned to the team before Madam Hooch before she blew the whistle. "Ginny, find the snitch as soon as you can. Rest of you play only your positions." I looked at McLaggen as I said that.

The match resumed.

* * *

"Hufflepuff wins! Final score 320-60!" Luna announced the final score. The Hufflepuff seeker caught the snitch.

I landed on the pitch along with my dejected team. When match resumed after Harry's injury, it was evident we were playing only to finish the match not to win it. We lost our morale and Mclaggen lost confidence or maybe it was on purpose, we'll never know. We were so bummed, we just let McLaggen do whatever he wanted to. It was difficult for Demelza and me to keep possession. Three will always overpower two and that's what happened to us. With this loss, we kissed our chance to be in the final match goodbye.

As soon as I landed, I made a beeline for McLaggen and punched him real hard on the face, "That was my boyfriend, you brainless git!"

I wanted to do it during the time out but then we would have lost two players and that would have been worse. McLaggen looked very very angry. I stomped back to the changing room. After freshening up, I ran to the hospital wing. H was sitting on a stool in between Ron and Harry's beds. Harry was unconscious. When I got close, H put her hand on mine.

"What happened?"

"Cracked skull." Ron answered.

I scrunched my face. I didn't like the sound of it, "In times like these I'm glad we are witches and wizards. He didn't wake up till now?"

"No. Madam Pomfrey says it will be a while before he wakes up." H said.

"I'm sorry the match was such a bust." Ron said.

"Huh! Once this happened," I gestured towards Harry, "nobody really felt like playing."

"I'm surprised you controlled your temper." H commented.

"We had to get through the match. Harry would have wanted us to finish the match, even if we didn't win it. I punched him after the match." I told them with a mischievous smile.

H looked scandalised and Ron looked happy, "Good job!" We high-fived.

"You shouldn't have done that." H said.

"C'mon Hermione, you know that idiot deserved it." Ron spoke before I could say something.

"I suppose, he did!"

* * *

In evening, H and I were in the common room doing our homework when we heard someone clear his throat. We looked and saw McLaggen glaring at me.

"How dare you hit me!" He snarled at me.

"How dare you leave the goalposts! You, single-handedly, cost us the match and our chance to play in the finals." I yelled at him. By now everyone was staring at us.

"We lost because the team didn't play well."

"Oh everyone was doing well until you decided to become beater. And you endangered a member of your own team." The rest of the team joined H and I.

"Potter doesn't know how to handle a team. He doesn't deserve to be the captain,"

"Don't you dare say anything about Harry! He's a better player than you'll ever be." H yelled at him.

McLaggen looked shocked. "Not you too, Hermione."

"You cracked my best friend's skull do you really think I'll be on your side. This is your fault. Harry loves quidditch. He's been playing since he got here and he's a better player." H glared at him. "Just in case, you didn't get it. Whatever this is," she gestured to herself and then to him, "it's over."

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks for reading! ****Enjoy!**

**Neepa...:-)**


	31. Error of Omission

Chapter 31 – Error of Omission

Harry and Ron were discharged from the infirmary on Monday morning. They joined H and I in the great hall for breakfast. Harry sat in front of me and Ron sat in front of H.

"I want to kill McLaggen." Harry told us.

"McLaggen has been getting hexed mysteriously since the match got over. Others are already taking care of it, so you don't have to bother." I told him. I put my hand on his. He acknowledged me with a smile.

"And I think one of them was Ginny. He definitely got hit by the bat bogey curse more than once." H said. "I think she got really angry after her argument with Dean."

Harry perked up when he heard that. "Why?"

"I think it would be nice if they break up." Ron said. "Don't like it, that he is with my little sister."

"So, it's okay for you to be with Lav-Lav but she can't date someone?" I challenged him.

He opened his mouth but no words came out. Then he closed his mouth, he did that a couple of times before finally saying, "That's not what I meant." He defended himself.

"Why did they argue anyways?" Harry pushed.

"Dean was laughing when Cormac hit with you the bludger." H said.

"It may have looked funny." Ron inferred.

"It was not funny, it was scary. My heart literally skipped a beat." I said. "Thank God, Jimmy and Ritchie caught you before you fell." I saw it happen again before my eyes. That thud of the bludger against his head!

Harry put his hand on my hand and squeezed it gently. "It's okay. I'm fine. But Ginny and Dean didn't have to break up because of this."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"They didn't. Why would you think that?" H asked.

"She's on the team. I don't want players to bring personal problems to the game. Our next match is really crucial. Maybe we can still make it to the finals." Harry said quickly.

I have to admit, I don't like his interest in Ginny. He assured me things are fine in between the two of us but I'm finding it difficult to believe him. Did he lie to him? Maybe it's concern. Maybe it's harmless attraction. Fingers crossed.

"Won-Won! You're back." Lavender screeched when she saw Ron. "Why didn't you tell you were getting out today?"

"Uhhh…" He looked like didn't have an answer.

"And why are you with her?" She looked at H like H was a sour sight.

"We are talking." Ron said. I wish he had said something better.

"Well, sit with me. We've not spoken for a while." She urged him but there was an edge to her voice.

Like they've had a single conversation till now.

"But we are in the middle of something important." Ron said.

She looked positively angry now, "Ron, just come with me. I don't want you near Hermione."

H was looking down but I could see a hint of a smile on her face. She was enjoying this. Ron got up reluctantly and went with her. They sat on the other end of the table. Ron looked sour but Lavender put her hand in his and smiled like nothing was wrong.

"Hey Harry." Luna sat next to Harry.

"Hey Luna."

"How are you?" She looked concerned.

"I'm good. Thank you."

She smiled kindly, "I have something for you." She started digging into her bag. She took a lot of weird things out of her bag and put it on the table. H and I exchanged looks. "Here." She pulled out a small piece from the parchment and gave it Harry.

Harry looked more surprised by the other things she removed from her bag, "Huh, thanks."

"See you around." She put the other things in her bag and left.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"I'm meeting Dumbledore tonight." Harry whispered to us.

* * *

Harry wanted to tell us about his meeting with Dumbledore but there was just no perfect time for him to tell us. During breakfast we got interrupted by a lot of students. Lavender asked Ron to join her. Some third year kid came to ask H something. Jimmy and Ritchie came to ask Harry about the next practice and if McLaggen was going to play again.

Harry's hand closed in a fist whenever he saw McLaggen or even heard his name. Even after getting hexed a lot, I'm not sure if McLaggen truly felt sorry. H and McLaggen ignored each other like nothing happened in between them. It must be really hard for her. I'm not saying she fell in love with him. But imagine dating someone that all your friends want to hurt. That is going to be at least a little hurtful, right?

He, finally, got to it when we were in the common room after the others left for the dorms. We had just finished homework and Harry started telling us about his meeting with Dumbledore. So, this time our young Tom Riddle had graduated from school and requested the then Headmaster Dippet to teach in the school. He refused stating that Tom was too young to teach and that he didn't have a lot of experience. Then, he starts working at Borgin &amp; Burke. Hey, I knew this bit already! I told Dumbledore about this. Maybe he already knew it.

During, an assignment he was sent to Hepzibah Smith to buy some antiques from her. That's when she showed him her supposed 'treasures'. She was a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff. She showed him Hufflepuff's cup and then the Slytherin's locket. Harry said Tom looked really hungrily at the items. Two days later, Hepzibah Smith is dead and Hokey, her house elf confessed to 'adding something wrong in Hepzibah's evening tea'. And no one from the family saw the 'treasures' ever again.

The second memory, Tom Riddle had returned to school to meet Dumbledore, who was appointed the Headmaster by then. He wanted a teaching job, again. Dumbledore, of course, refused. Harry said the face-off was very electric. He said it was amazing of neither of them drew their wands though both of them wanted to.

"It's hard to imagine that Voldemort wanted to teach here."

"Please don't say the name." Ron told me.

"Ron, come on are you really saying this now! You have to stop being afraid to say or hear the name." Harry said.

"What did he want to teach?" H asked. She looked like she already knew the answer. Even I felt like I might know the answer to that one.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry said.

"That's why no DADA professors sticks for more than a year?" Ron asked, "Because he cursed the post." Harry nodded.

A shiver went down my spine, "Imagine if he had gotten the job." They shuddered at the thought.

"That poor house elf! He did that only to steal the cup and the locket. How petty of him!" H said.

"He has no qualms about putting someone else's life on the line. I hate Voldemort!"

"Don't say his name!" Ron yelled.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort. Get over it, Ron. He's the one we're ultimately facing. You won't be able to fight him if you're afraid to even say his name." I told him.

"We are facing him? Whoa, hold on!" Harry stopped me. "We are not facing him, I am facing him. I'm not going to risk your lives."

"Harry, do you really think you can do this without us?" H had that look on her face, as if she was daring him to give the wrong answer.

"You guys don't have to do this. This is my fight."

"This is everyone's fight. He's ruined so many people's lives." Ron said.

"Sure, you maybe the one who gets the final shot at him but we are the ones who are going to get you there."

"No! I don't want you guys to do this for me." Harry protested. "This is dangerous."

"Dude, if you had stopped us in the first year maybe we would not have been…" Ron looked at us like he was asking us for a word.

"Into it?" I suggested. He shook his head.

"Invested in this?" H asked.

"Yes, invested in this. If you have stopped us in first year maybe we wouldn't have been so invested in this." Ron completed.

"We are in this together." I didn't wait for Harry to say anything and I hugged him. "Don't fight us. You know, you need us and we need you."

He sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around my body. "For now, you guys win."

"So, Dumbledore didn't ask you about the memory from Slughorn?" H asked Harry.

I pulled back and I saw Harry looking at the floor.

"Did he ask you?" I asked.

"He did. I think, this is the first time he's disappointed in me."

"Did he say anything?" Ron asked.

"No, he didn't say anything, that's how I know he's disappointed. I really have to find a way to get that memory." Harry sounded determined.

I liked it when Harry is determined. It's one of the things I love about him. He looks absolutely hot when he has that look of determination on his face.

* * *

The next few weeks, Harry tried to find a way to get that memory but he never got the opportunity. Some students were excited because the first Apparition test was set on twenty-first April. H and Ron were going to take the test, as they were already seventeen. I would have wait until the next date is set. I managed to apparate once during training. I felt so good after apparating but my stomach didn't have a very pleasant time. I puked in the great hall. So embarrassing! Thank God for the five feet gap in between all the students, I didn't vomit on someone. I don't even want to imagine what that would have been like.

I didn't like one thing about Ron and H talking to each other again – she was helping him with homework. Helping didn't look like helping. It was more like she was doing Ron's homework herself. Ron makes so many mistakes in his homework that H 'checking' his homework is almost like she doing it.

One such night, when H was 'helping' Ron with his essay, Kreacher appeared and bowed low in front of Harry.

"Master wanted regular reports of what Malfoy boy is doing so Kreacher has…"

Kreacher was interrupted when Dobby when made an appearance. What's going on?

"Dobby helping too, Harry Potter!" He looked angrily at Kreacher. "Kreacher should tell Dobby when he is coming to see Harry Potter."

And then the thing I was most worried about happened. While Kreacher said Draco didn't do anything out of the ordinary, Dobby mentioned that Draco was doing his best to avoid attention. Then Dobby said he kept going to the seventh floor and got different students to keep a look out for him.

My heart sank. Why would Dobby even do this? No, no, no, no!

"Harry, what's all this?" I asked him.

He looked at me like he remembered something, "Remember before the match I told you that Malfoy was skipping the match and going somewhere?" I nodded. "Well, after I woke up in the hospital wing, I called out to Kreacher and Dobby and asked them to keep a watch on Malfoy."

OH MY GOD! What if he figures it out? I was having troubling breathing. H looked at me suspiciously. I mouthed, "_I'll tell you later."_

After telling him everything, Dobby and Kreacher left. This is not good. I should tell Draco. Or should I? If Harry catches Draco, then whatever he is doing in the room of requirement has to stop. Then Dumbledore may take him into custody and find out what he was doing and maybe even offer him protection. But what is the guarantee that Harry won't hurt Draco or that Draco won't hurt Harry. They will hurt each other, that's a given, but at least they won't go so far as to threaten each other's lives. Maybe Harry knowing won't be a bad thing after all. Maybe it'll be one of those blessings in disguise for Draco.

I completely lost track of what Harry was saying while I was thinking about Draco, "Nat, isn't this great? Finally, I've got a lead on him. Soon, I will prove he is a death eater." Harry asked me.

"Uh…What? I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. I'm just trying to process what Dobby said. What would Malfoy be doing in there?" I didn't say room of requirement because I was not sure if he had figured it out yet.

"Harry, you are getting way ahead of yourself. I agree he is up to something but that doesn't make him a death eater." H said.

"Why would You-Know-Who make a student a death eater? He has not even completed school. He still has a year more to go to finish school. If this was two years later, maybe I would have agreed with you." Ron said.

"Exactly, I agree with Ron." H supported Ron.

"What about you? You also agree with them?" Harry asked me with an accusatory tone.

I'm not about to admit to him that I'm almost sure he is right. "Harry… death eater is a little too much. But yes, I agree with you on him doing something, it may even be big. I will help you find out. We could do this together."

I saw some the anger in his eyes going away and he smiled at me gently, "I would like it if you help but you have too much going on. Lots of subjects equals lot of homework and you are also on the team." He placed his lips on my forehead. "But you three are going to be eating your words when I prove it that Malfoy is actually a death eater."

I'm not looking forward to that Harry!

* * *

H and I had just reached our dorm when she turned to me and said, "You knew."

She didn't ask me. She told me. "Ummm…asking or telling?"

"Both."

"Okay, I knew. I knew he has been going to the room of requirement."

"How?"

"Remember, I borrowed the map from Harry."

"Yes." She nodded, "Tell me everything."

"I didn't see him go into the room. But I caught Crabbe and Goyle on the map. A couple of times, I even went to the place where they stood as a look out. When I went there, I would see some little girls. I thought the map might be losing it magic, so I would come back."

"Then how did you figure it out?"

"During Christmas holidays. I really thought about everything that was happening and I realised the map was not lying. I remembered the Polyjuice Potion that Prof. Slughorn had brewed. Draco must have stolen some of it."

"Christmas!" We looked around so see if we had woken anybody up. She dropped her voice to a whisper and said, "You didn't confront him, did you?" She asked with concern.

How does she always ask the right questions? "Ya, I even managed to get into the room that he was working in."

Her jaw dropped, "And you didn't tell anyone about this? This could be important."

"Let me finish. He wiped my memory or at least attempted to do it."

"What?"

"He used the memory charm on me but he didn't do it well enough. Guess, his heart wasn't into it. Next day, I remembered the scene like it was a dream."

"The day you said you'd spent the night in the room of requirement." H guessed.

I nodded, "I confronted him again. He told about using the memory charm. Things got pretty ugly after that."

"So, Harry is right? Malfoy is a death eater?"

I started to say something but then I stopped myself and thought about the question, "I don't think so." I think he is.

* * *

**Please read and review! Tell me what you think! I'm thankful to each and every person who is reading, reviewing, following or adding the story to your favourites list! This really means a lot to me! Thank you!**

**Enjoy! Neepa...:-)**


	32. Brave

Chapter 32 – Brave

"Potter, you are late." Prof. Snape barked when Harry ran into the class. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

The rest of us were still settling in class, so, technically Harry was not really late. He glared at Prof. Snape and sat next to Ron.

Prof. Snape collected our essays and ordered us to open our textbooks, when Seamus interrupted him.

"What is it Mr. Finnigan?" He looked like he was going through something intolerable by letting Seamus speak.

"Sir, I wonder if you could tell us the difference in between a ghost and an Inferius. There was an article…"

I cringed. I wished he phrased the question in a better way. Of course, Prof. Snape could tell us the difference.

"If you read the article carefully," Prof. Snape interrupted him, "you would have realised that the thief was only pretending to be an Inferius."

"Shouldn't he be upset? Mundungus and Snape are on the same side, right?" Harry whispered to us.

"It seems like Mr. Potter has something else to add. Why don't you tell us the difference?" He smiled wickedly at Harry.

"Well…Ghosts are transparent." Harry started.

"After six years of magical education you finally realised this, well done, Potter." He mocked clapped at Harry. The Slytherins snickered.

Harry didn't lose his nerve, "Inferius…is a dead body. So, they are solid."

"Yes, thank you, Potter. A five year old could have told us that." Prof Snape interrupted him and went on to explain the difference himself. "Inferius is a corpse which is used like a puppet with the help of Dark Magic. They do a wizard's bidding. Ghosts, well, we all know they are imprints of the departed souls on earth. And like Potter so aptly put it, they are transparent."

"But what Harry said is more useful. If we were in a dark alley, we won't go ask them if they were an imprint of a departed soul, would we?" Ron came to Harry's defense. Everybody started laughing.

This made Prof. Snape even angrier than before, "Well I can't expect more from you, Weasley. You are so solid that you can't apparate an inch. Ten points from Gryffindor." Prof. Snape smirked at Ron.

Harry would have launched himself at Prof. Snape if H hadn't put her hand on him and stopped him. The rest of the class went on without an incident.

After the class, Harry and Ron went into the boy's bathroom to escape Lavender. H and I didn't wait for them. We went to our next class, Arithmancy.

"Harry is right though, Snape should be upset that someone from our side got caught." H said.

I shrugged, "Maybe, he is. Maybe, he doesn't want to show it in front of a bunch of sixth year students. I won't be surprised if Prof. Snape doesn't trust Mundungus' loyalties. And to be frank, I find it difficult to trust him either."

"Why?" She looked confused.

"For one, he was stealing from the headquarters. Imagine if he'd gotten to the locket before we did. What would have happened then? And two, he is very fickle. He will choose a side which is beneficial for him, so I'm not big on trusting him."

"You're right, I actually forget about that. But how do we know if destroying the locket did any good? Or bad?"

"We don't. But we can only hope that it was for good." I shuddered, "I still remember the things we saw. It was horrible."

She closed her eyes and cringed like she remembered something particularly nasty, "I still don't believe it, you know. I wonder if we had done it after Ron and Lavender…"

"If he would have the same fears?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I guess it depends on how real his feelings for her are. Rather how real they were. By the looks of it, he will dump her any minute now."

"You really think so?" She sounded happy.

I raised my eyebrows at her. She sighed and we entered the classroom just before the bell rang. When will she realise that things will not work out for the both of them.

* * *

H and Ron just left for Hogsmeade. The students, who were taking the apparition test on April 21st, were taking an extra apparition class before the test. When they left, I turned to Harry, "What do you want to do?" I asked him excitedly.

"I'm going to go the room of requirement and try to get in and figure out what Malfoy is doing." Harry spoke with so much conviction in his voice that I was afraid he might actually figure things out.

"But we hardly get 'you and me' time. This is a rare opportunity are you sure you don't want to take advantage of it." I pouted at him.

He laughed, "I almost want to let it go. But you know this is important. Once this is over, we'll have plenty of opportunities." He assured me.

I sighed in defeat, there was no way I could sway him. OMG! This is totally making me doubt my sexual quotient. Here I am, suggesting a make out session or maybe even more and my boyfriend doesn't even bat an eyelid before refusing my offer.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" He asked me with concern. I was looking sourly at the wall.

"Nothing." I said quickly. I moved away from him, "I'll just get back to my never ending pile of homework. See you later." I turned and walked away before he could say anything.

"Ya, see you later." I heard Harry say behind me.

On such a beautiful day, I'm stuck doing homework. I should be outside with Harry, hand in hand, walking around the lake or something like that. Instead, I'm feeling let down because my boyfriend is more interested on spying on my best friend, who by the way, wants nothing to do with me. Can sixth year get any worse than this?"

I was just about to start on my Arithmancy homework when a parchment swan flew over to my table. 'Draco!' I thought.

I opened the parchment excitedly.

_Nat,_

_Ron and I just got back. We are in the great hall._

_H_

I deflated a little. I thought this was from Draco. Well, I did finish my Tranfiguration and Charms essays, so I deserved a break. H and Ron were sitting in front of each other. Ron looked really happy. Lavender was sitting with Parvati and throwing less than furtive glances at H and Ron. As soon as I settled down next to H, Ron looked happily at me and said, "I did it."

"Wow! Congrats! Next step Apparition License." I cheered for him. We high-fived.

"Yeah! I mean, yeah, I was supposed to apparate in front of Madam Puddifoot's teashop but I appeared in front of Scrivenshaft! But I did something." Ron told me.

"I'm happy for you."

"Where's Harry?" H asked me. "I thought you both would be together. That's why I sent a note to you only."

I made a face and then answered, "He's trying to get into the room of requirement."

"What? I wish he was doing something else." H said with frustration.

"It's like he is obsessed with Malfoy. You know what he told me after he woke up in the hospital wing?" Ron wanted us to ask him.

"What?"

"He said he wanted to follow Malfoy instead of going to play the match."

"That's so not like him. We should not encourage this anymore." H said.

"It's not like that will stop him." Ron weighed in.

"Ron's right. There's nothing we can do to stop him."

"We at least have to try."

I saw Harry coming over. "He's here we shouldn't talk about this now."

Harry sat next to Ron. Ron began to tell him about his apparating experience. While listening to him, Harry put his hand on mine. My ego was still a little hurt by what happened earlier so I moved my hand. He looked at me questioningly.

After Ron completed his story and Harry had given him appropriate reaction, H asked, "What were you up to? I hope you didn't spend your entire time standing in front of the room of requirement."

"Guilty. But guess who I ran into?"

"Prof. Slughorn?" H guessed to irritate Harry.

He gave her a look and then said, "No. Tonks."

"What was she doing here?" I asked.

"Why would she leave her post and come to school?" H asked seriously.

"She wanted to see Dumbledore. But he is away apparently." Harry told us. "She looked worse than when I saw her at the beginning of school. She asked me if someone kept in touch me. I told her Sirius was the only one who kept in touch with me. She started crying as soon as I took Sirius' name."

"I always thought she was odd but after what happened at the Ministry I think she's going mental." Ron told us seriously.

"Don't say that! I want her and Will to get back together. I've been wanting that for a while."

"Wait, your brother dated her?" Ron asked. I nodded. "Poor guy!"

"Hey! They both had a great time together. They were in the same year during school. They were really close."

"And then he dumped her because she was too weird for him." Ron concluded.

I glared at Ron.

"But what happened if they were together?" H asked.

"I don't know the details but they realised they are better as friends." I told them. "They are still best friends."

"But I think," Harry spoke like I hadn't said anything, "she may have been in love with Sirius."

"You just want to crush my dreams, don't you?" I asked Harry.

"I'm serious. She started crying when I mentioned Sirius. And her patronus is a large four-legged animal, I wonder…you know…if it is him."

"It is possible." H said thoughtfully.

* * *

On April 21st, the four of us we were sitting in front of the lake. H and Ron were going to take the apparation test in a while. The rest of us who were not eligible yet had a free afternoon, yay! I mean, we had classes but with most students appearing for the test, the professors would go easy on us, it's as good as getting a free afternoon. Ron saw someone approaching and he hid himself behind H, or at least he tried to.

"It's not Lavender." I told him plainly.

"Oh good." Ron was relieved.

"You should end it if you don't want to continue dating her." I told him.

He mumbled something like it's not as easy as it sounds.

"Harry Potter?" The girl held out a note for him, "This is for you." She left as soon as Harry took the note.

"Dumbledore told me there weren't anymore memories left to show me." He said while unfolding the note.

"Maybe he found another one." H suggested. "Or maybe he wants to find out if you got the memory yet?" She said with an edge in her voice.

He read the note and said, "It's from Hagrid for all of us." He gave it to H to read it. Ron peered over her shoulder to it.

"He's mad!" Ron said when finished reading the note. "We're not going to say goodbye to the spider that tried to eat us, are we?" Ron asked uncomfortably. I wondered what the note was about.

She handed me the note after she read it.

_Harry, Ron, Hermione and Natalie_

_Aragog died last night. Harry, Ron and Natalie, you met him and know how special he was. One of me best friends. Hermione, I know you would have like him. I'm plannin' to bury him at dusk, it was his favourite time of the day. I'd like the four of you to come. I know, you are not supposed to but you can use the cloak. I wouldn't ask but it is difficult for me to go through this alone._

_Hagrid._

"Of course not Ron! Not to mention Hagrid is asking us to break a hundred rules. If it were a matter of saving someone then maybe we would have done something but this… I don't think so." H answered Ron while I was still reading the note.

"Well, I have to go." I said.

"What? Are you out of you mind? Aragog ordered his children to 'feast' on us." Ron reminded me.

"I was there, Ron!"

"Well, you're pretending like you weren't."

"I take CFMC. I see him more often than you guys. Do you think I'll be able to concentrate on class if Hagrid glares at me all the time?" I put out my side of the story. "Besides, he hardly ever gives us essays, only reading assignments. So, it's the best subject ever! I don't want to get on his wrong side."

"You have a point and a very valid reason to go." H told me.

"Told you not to take the subject." Ron commented.

"Did you hear? No essays! I mean, ya, I have to deal with some dangerous creatures but other than that CFMC is not a bad subject."

"What if you get caught when you're coming back?" Ron asked.

I thought about it, "I'll just ask Hagrid to sign a note. The note will say 'I worked with him on some project for extra credit.'"

They snorted.

"What about you Harry? You've been quiet." H asked.

"I…" He hesitated.

"Harry, its not worth it! Plus you have to get the memory from Slughorn." H told him. "Listen, the potions class will be almost empty, I think you should use it to your advantage."

"You're right. I'm not going to attend Aragog's funeral. I've tried to get the memory so many times! I've lost count, I wish I was lucky." Harry sounded dejected.

"Harry, luck! That's what you need. Use your lucky potion." Ron told him excitedly.

"Ron's right." H said.

"You're right but…" Harry hesitated.

"What could be more important than getting the memory?" Ron put him in a spot.

"I suppose, I could use it. But I might not need the entire vial. Just a little should be enough for a couple of hours."

"Then it's settled." H said

"If I'm not able to get the memory during the class, then I'll use the potion."

"Great!" H said.

The bell rang. We got up to get back the castle. Harry and I wished H and Ron luck for the test and made our way towards the dungeons.

"You seem to be a bit withdrawn lately, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." I said casually.

"Come on, tell me." He cajoled me.

"That Saturday, when Ron and H were gone?" I started.

He nodded.

"You wanted to get into the room of requirement instead of spending time with me."

"You're still thinking about that? I told you, it is important." He sounded frustrated. Lately, he's been getting a lot more frustrated with the three of us because we collectively decided to not encourage Harry. He was tired of explaining to us why he felt the need to do this.

"You think it is important. You don't know for sure. You are doing all this on the basis of assumptions."

Harry looked angry. He spoke in a low, icy voice, "He is a death eater and it's only a matter of time before I prove it. He is up to something. It's not like he's planning a surprise birthday party for Trelawney. He can be up to no good. So, yes this is important for me."

"I know it is important for you. That doesn't mean my ego didn't take a beating. You spent the entire time there. Once you realised you weren't going to get in, did it cross your mind to come find me?"

He looked a little lost when I said that but he held his ground, "I had to keep trying. I can't keep explaining the same thing over and over. I have to find out. I don't care if you think all of this is on the basis of assumption."

"The last time we went by your assumption we lost…" I stopped before I say it out.

A look of horror passed his face. Then, it was replaced by a look of pure anger.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I apologised. I didn't want to bring up Sirius. But I couldn't deny that Voldemort had fooled Harry.

"Oh, you meant it." He dashed into the class before I could say anything else.

I was debating if I should skip class. I didn't anticipate our conversation taking such a drastic turn. This is the very reason I kept a safe distance from him these past few days, I didn't want to say anything that would hurt him. If I skipped class, I could get into trouble. I also have to attend the funeral so I cannot get into trouble now.

There were just four other people in class – Prof. Slughorn, Ernie, Draco and Harry.

"Ah, Ms. Shepherd. Come in, we are just about to start." He said cheerfully.

I knew Harry would not want to sit with me so I took the desk in between Harry and Draco. Ernie was sitting with Harry on the other side. As I was sitting I could feel Draco's eyes on me. Ever since our spat, I've stopped even looking at him. Looking at him makes me sad. It breaks my heart. If he goes on this way, not eating or drinking properly, then I'm afraid that he'll just drop dead one day. So, I don't look at him. But being so close to him, it was difficult not to. He was looking at me questioningly. I shook my head slightly.

"Alright! Since we are so few today, let's keep it light and fun. Brew me something amusing." Prof. Slughorn said with mirth.

"What exactly do you mean by amusing?" Draco asked agitatedly.

"Surprise me, Mr. Malfoy."

He didn't look pleased with the answer. I looked at Harry, he was already going through the Prince's book to find something amusing, I guess. By his stance, I could tell he was still angry. But he kept his calm because he had to get that memory by the end of this class or else he'd have to use the potion. When Ron suggested using the potion, Harry hesitated like he had been saving the potion for something bigger. My first thought was that he must have been saving it for the time when he'd have to finally fight Voldemort. It is a very valid reason. Another part of me thought what if he was saving it for something else.

I open my copy of Advanced Potion-Making. I looked through the contents deciding which potion to brew. I felt lost. My mind was not really here. I wanted to make it up to Harry and I wanted Draco to make it up to me. I heard Draco clear his throat so I looked at him. He was not looking at me but he subtly held up his book for me. The page was turned to the Giggling Potion. As soon as I saw it, he turned the page.

* * *

_Summer of 1995_

_Draco and I were in my room, lying on my bed, staring at the roof. We were bored, colossally bored._

"_Why are we staring at the roof?" I asked._

"_We have nothing to do." Draco answered automatically._

"_Let's do something. Think of something." I urged._

"_Let's make a potion."_

"_What? It's summer vacation, I'm not brewing a potion."_

"_It'll be fun."_

"_I'm beginning to doubt your idea of fun!"_

_He shook his head like he was trying to forget I just said that, "We'll take one from Andy's potions textbook and brew something."_

"_Draco, I'm already bad at fourth year potions, I don't want to attempt a sixth year potion! Even H wouldn't do that. She'd only concentrate only on fifth year now. We're jumping way ahead."_

"_Come on." He got up from the bed and started dragging me out of it._

"_Fine."_

_We borrowed or rather stole Andy's textbook and went back to my room. We kept looking through the potions._

"_How about this one?" Draco asked._

"_The Giggling Potion?"_

"_Yup. It looks easy enough. I'm pretty sure your parents must have all these ingredients. Some of them we can just take them from the fridge." Draco said confidently._

_I giggled at Draco's confidence, "Okay."_

"_We've not even started and you're already giggling. Let's go."_

_We went to the kitchen and cut the ingredients that needed to be cut. We started brewing. We were not tall enough to see into the pot once we put it on the stove. So we stood on stools, so we'd know when to add the ingredients._

"_What are you both doing?" My mom startled us._

"_Mom! Don't disturb us. We're busy."_

"_But what are you doing? Draco?" She looked at him._

"_Ummm…"_

"_We'll tell you once, we are done." I interjected._

"_Fine." She looked suspiciously at us. "You guys remember the fire rules, right?"_

"_Yes!" We both said in unison._

"_We should be careful. We should not touch the fire or anything hot. We should use protective gloves while handling the hot pot. Also you want us to clean up after we are done." I recited the rules._

"_Ditto." Draco said after I was done._

"_Okay. I'll be leaving now." She was stalling._

"_Mom, I mean this really politely. Leave."_

"_Okay." She left._

_It was finally done. It was orange. Not the orange, that makes you cringe but makes you feel nice._

"_So are we going to drink it?" I asked Draco._

_He looked at me like I'm crazy, "No! That would be nice, though. We are going to add this to everyone's drinks tonight."_

"_You mean at my grandparents' place? At the dinner?" I asked._

_He nodded mischievously._

"_Oh my god! Dinner's going to be epic!" I hugged him. "Draco, you are a genius."_

"_Keep the compliments coming." He said haughtily._

_Draco came to dinner with his mother. Mr. Malfoy almost never attended our dinners. And since the Quidditch World Cup last year, he has not made an appearance, even if it was just for appearance sake._

_Once everyone arrived, Draco and I slipped into the kitchens. I handed the giggling potion to the head elf, Flounder and ask him to mix it in everyone's drinks except ours._

It was a fun night. Draco and I laughed so much that our stomachs hurt.

I laughed. Everybody looked at me.

"Anything funny, Ms. Shepherd?" Prof. Slughorn asked.

"Sorry, I just remembered something."

I looked at the book quickly before he could ask me anything else. It has been so long since Draco and I laughed together. It was settled then. In the memory of that good night, I was going to make the giggling potion.

I had some of the ingredients and the rest I found in the supply closet. Harry concentrated on the potion like his life depended on it. Draco didn't look like he was even concentrating on the potion. Ernie' potion was smoking a little too much.

At the end of the hour, Slughorn asked us to stop.

He made a sour face when he passed by Ernie's potion. When he looked into Harry's cauldron, he was delighted and started complimenting him and the talent he got from his mother. He looked at my potion and said, "That's a good attempt, Ms. Sherpherd." He told Draco his attempt was passable. The bell rang and we began to pack our things. Draco left the classroom quickly. I ran after him wanting to catch up with him.

"Draco." I called out when I was close to him.

He stopped but didn't turn around. I stopped in front of him. He looked so horrible. The once handsome face was now gaunt. I wondered when was the last time he ate a proper meal. The circles around his eyes were more profound. When was the last time he slept? It hurt to see him like this.

"Hi." My voice came out in a whisper.

He looked perplexed, "Hi."

"Thanks for helping me in the class."

Ernie looked at us strangely when he passed by us. Guess, it's not everyday you see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin talk courteously. When Ernie turned around the corner, Draco pulled me into a dungeon and closed the door.

"It was nothing really." He said like we were not interrupted.

"Remember when we used it?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Yes, It was one hilarious dinner. I could not stop laughing that night."

"Too bad, even amidst the giggles they figured that we might have something to do with it."

He laughed, "Ya! Getting grounded for it was totally worth it though."

When was the last time he laughed?

"How are you?" I asked.

He was startled for a moment like he hadn't expected me to ask that. "I've had better days."

My eyes were quickly filling up, "I can see that."

"So what happened between you and Potter?"

I was not expecting him to ask me that. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." He dropped his bag and came closer to me.

I gently placed my hand on his cheek, well, as much of the cheek he had remaining, "I miss you, you know."

He lightly pecked my palm on his cheek, "I know, me too."

"Promise me one thing Drake." I looked at him seriously.

"What?"

"You won't…die. Don't…don't die on me. Please."

He looked sad. "Nattie, I don't think I can promise that."

"You better not die on me Drake. I will not like it if you do."

He smirked but it looked more like a pained smile, "I will try."

I nodded uncertainly, "Good enough."

He came closer to me and rested his forehead on mine. He closed his eyes. I closed my eyes. We just stood there. Everything else just melted away. Time stood still. This was enough.

* * *

He placed his lips on my forehead, picked up his bag and left before I could say anything. My legs gave out and I landed hard on the floor. The pain didn't matter much. I wanted to cry, just a little. I wanted to let it all out. But no matter how much I waited I couldn't, so I just thought about my day. When is this day going to end?

I didn't go back to the common room. I doubted Harry wanted to see me so soon. I went down to the kitchen. As usual, when I entered the kitchen, all the elves surrounded me wanting to make me happy.

"A bowl of dark chocolate ice cream please?" I asked.

"I get it, Ms. Shepherd." Dobby answered happily and dashed off.

He returned minutes later with a bowl filled to the brim with dark chocolate ice cream. I guess, he remembered my last ice cream craving. I thanked him and took it from him.

"Anything else Dobby can do for you?" Dobby asked.

I wondered if Hagrid had eaten anything. He will want to eat after the funeral. When people are sad they don't eat much, some eat a lot.

"Hmmm…will you pack some dinner for Hagrid and me, please. Some butterbeers, if you have any." I doubt Hagrid would want to drink something as mild as butterbeer. Should I ask for dessert as well? It is a sad occasion for him and dessert does cheer people up to an extent. "Maybe some cookies, pies and cake also." He can choose whatever he wants to eat.

"Okay." He dashed off assembling my dinner basket.

I sat down on one of the benches in the corner and watched the elves work. They looked so content working here. I wonder if all the elves are paid, I know Dobby gets paid. I thought about Hagrid. He had Aragog since he was an egg. I could understand losing a friend. Draco and I have been friends since we were in our diapers. At least my friend is alive. Did I ask Draco to not die because Hagrid just lost his best friend? I don't want to lose Draco.

"Here." Dobby placed a small basket in front of me.

I knew the basket had an undetectable extending charm on it. "Thank you so much, Dobby. I'll see you around."

"Happy to help." Dobby told me.

I left the kitchen. The shortest route to get to Hagrid's hut was going through the great doors in the entrance hall. But it is also the easiest to get caught there. So, I decided to leave the castle through one of the courtyards, which led to the grounds and then to the hut. It is a long way but it a safe way. I made my way to Hagrid's hut without any interruptions. I could hear sobs from inside. I knocked.

I heard the noise of the chair moving and footsteps coming towards the door. Then Hagrid opened the door. He looked terrible. I wonder if he stopped crying since he found out Aragog died.

"Hagrid!" I exclaimed in panic. I hugged him though my hands couldn't cover much distance.

"Thanks for coming. Where are the others?" He asked in between sobs.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that the others may not turn up. "They should be here any minute. Let's go inside, it's cold. I'll make some tea."

I had no idea how long I was there. Hagrid recounted Aragog's stories. I really didn't want to know that Aragog came to Hagrid for approval when he found the perfect She-Acromantula for himself. I got Hagrid to eat something. In between I kept dropping hints that maybe we should just get on with the funeral but Hagrid insisted on waiting. He said and I quote, "Harry will be here, I know it. He will be there for me."

There was a knock on the door, Hagrid looked at it hopefully and said, "See, I told you." He went to open the door.

And Harry was actually standing on the other side of the door. I was surprised. But something was off. He had a very calm, pleasant look on his face. I assumed he would not be very happy to see me right now but he didn't look angry at all. How is this possible! I started to feel really sorry for what I had said. Now, our argument felt so insubstantial. He sat in between Hagrid and I.

While thinking all this I forgot to pay attention to what they were saying.

"You sure? He wouldn't turn you in?" Hagrid asked seriously.

"Nope." Harry said a little to happily. "In fact he said he would be here to… uh… pay his respects."

"Um…whom are we talking about?" I asked.

"Slughorn." Harry answered normally.

"Slughorn?" I was stunned.

"Slughorn." He didn't explain further.

"Harry?" He looked at me, "Harry. I'm really sorry for what I said. I'm not going to say I didn't mean it, a part of me meant it but I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that. I'm sorry." I slid my hand on his. "Whatever happened last year, it was the hardest on you, so, I know have no right to go there."

"It's okay. We will talk about this later."

I was not sure if he was icing me out or genuinely meaning it.

Someone knocked on the door and Hagrid opened the door again. Prof. Slughorn was wearing clothes that looked like his designated funeral outfit. He brought a few bottles of wine. Everything about his behaviour was so calculated. He said the perfect things to Hagrid, he had the perfect expression on his face and when he noticed me, he nodded sadly at me like it was him who lost someone.

* * *

Harry's plan was to get Prof. Slughorn drunk. We buried Aragog, Prof. Slughorn delivered Aragog's eulogy. I have no idea why he did it. It should have been Hagrid. We came back the hut and Prof. Slughorn poured each of us a glass of wine. We toasted to Aragog and drank it. I saw Harry charm the wine bottles to keep refilling.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"You'll see. I want you be as quiet as you can be." Harry instructed me.

"Okay." I reached for the wine bottle to refill my mug but Harry stopped me. I deserved a few drinks after the past couple of months.

"Don't drink too much. On second thoughts, you've had enough for tonight." Harry stopped me.

I wanted to protest but I decided not to. I realised Harry was up to something but I couldn't pinpoint what. And neither was he telling me anything. He was maintaining this aura of mystery. I pouted at him.

He smiled kindly at me. He pulled the basket of food and pulled out some cookies, "Here you go."

Again, though I didn't really want to eat a cookie at that moment, I still took it and nibbled on it.

Hagrid and Prof. Slughorn began singing Odo, the hero. Never in my life did I think I would see Hagrid and Prof. Slughorn singing together in drunken stupor. I wish I could take a picture. Hagrid muttered something about Harry's parents and dozed off.

The Prof. Slughorn looked at Harry apologetically, "Sorry, I'm a terrible singer. And sorry about your parents as well."

"Yes." He said sadly.

"I don't think…I don't suppose you remember how it happened do you?"

Harry shook his head, "I was only one when it happened." He paused, "But I found out later how it happened. He killed my father and then my mother."

"I didn't…know that." Prof. Slughorn muttered.

Harry was now looking at the table, "Yes, he killed my dad and stepped over his body and then killed my mom."

"Terrible." His eyes were filling up.

"He… Voldemort told my mom to get out of the way and that she didn't have to die but she wouldn't budge so he killed her too." There was slight malice hidden in his voice. He told us this before so I knew this already.

"Enough…boy! Do you think I can take all this in at this age!"

He nodded morosely, "Yes, you liked her." He said it like he just remembered it.

"Like her? There was nobody who knew Lily Evans and could not like her. She was brave and funny, what happened to her… it was the most unfortunate thing."

"But even then you won't help her son. She gave me her life and you can't give me a memory?"

"I want to help… I will do anything…but that memory will not serve any…purpose." I could tell his last line of defence was crumbling.

"It will help. I need information." He took in a deep breath, "I am the Chosen One. I will have to kill him when the time comes."

Prof. Slughorn turned pale, "You really are the Chosen One?"

"Yes. Please professor, be brave like my mother." He pleaded unleashing the full power of his green eyes.

If he looked at me like that, I'd probably end up telling him everything about Draco.

Prof. Slughorn looked like he was deliberating, "I…I'm not very proud of the memory. I may…I may have done great damage that night." He took out an empty vial from his pocket. He touched the tip of his wand to his temple and pulled out a long, silver thread of the memory and put it in the vial. He placed the vial in Harry's hand.

"By giving me the memory, you have redeemed yourself. Thank you." Harry told him kindly.

Then Prof Slughorn put his head on the table and dozed off.

"Harry, how did you manage to do it?" I asked in shock.

He looked startled, guess he forgot I was still there, "Felix Felicis. Now, I have to go see Dumbledore."

"But remember Tonks told you, he is not here."

"Right, I'll go to his office tomorrow then."

We were just about to get out of the hut when Harry pulled me closer and said, "I'm sorry too. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled at him.

He kissed me and then we went back to the castle.

* * *

**This is a really big chapter! I hope you like it! Please read and review! thanks for the support!**

**Enjoy! Neepa...:-)**


	33. The Duel

Chapter 33 – The Duel

"Are you serious?" I asked. "All this killing and everything just so he could gain immortality?" I was revolted.

"Dumbledore is really going to take you along the next time?" Ron's eyes sparkled. "That's so cool!"

"Can't believe he was researching all this while he was still in school!" H was sad that someone misused the school's resources.

Harry casted 'Muffliato' during Charms class and told us how he extracted the memory and his talk with Dumbledore. I can't believe Horcruxes are objects in which a person traps a part of their soul so he or she can live forever. Well, from the various vampire novels that I've read, living forever is not such a great thing.

"And there are six of them?" I asked him.

He nodded. "But we've already gotten the diary, the ring and the locket."

"Half way to go." Ron cheered.

"But he asked Slughorn if making seven was possible? What if he made seven?" H asked doubtfully.

"The seventh part is the one that is still in his body." Harry answered confidently.

I looked at H. She didn't look convinced. She was thinking something, I could tell by the look on her face.

"Where do you reckon Dumbledore is going to take you?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. He said he would tell me when he knows for sure."

Just then Prof. Flitwick came over and asked the boys to cast the spell in front of him.

"I think if he thought of seven then he may have been successful in making seven." H whispered to herself.

"Hmmm H what are you whispering about?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Practise boys! Your homework for today, practise the spell." Prof. Flitwick told Harry and Ron when they blew up their goblets.

The bell rang and we all began packing our bags, that's when I saw Lavender with red puffy eyes.

"What's wrong with Lavender?" I asked Ron.

He sighed, "Right, you weren't there. So, last night the three of us went to our dormitory, Harry wore his cloak and left the room and we ran behind him." He gestured to H and himself. "Lavender saw the both of us and went ballistic! It was horrible she kept yelling in front of everyone." He smiled delightfully, "At least I didn't have to end it."

"Coward." H murmured loud enough for the four of us to hear. "Looks like it was a bad night for relationships. Dean and Ginny broke up as well."

Harry suppressed a smile and asked, "How come?"

"It was something stupid. She was irritated by how he always tries to help her through the portrait hole, like she can't do it herself. Anyways they've been fighting for a while now."

I looked at Harry. He was lost in thought. I wondered if Ginny being single now changed something for us. No, Harry kissed me last night. But he was under Felix Felicis. Maybe I'm just thinking too much. _"Everything is fine."_ I told myself as we entered the portrait hole. It was one of those rare free period that all of us had together.

"Katie, you're back!" I heard H say. "Are you fine? When did you leave the hospital?"

"Yes, I'm good, thank you." She told us. "They let me out of the hospital last week, I spent some time at home and came back. Harry, Leanne was just telling about the last match."

"Doesn't matter. Now that you're here and Ron's fine, there's a good chance we can beat Ravenclaw and still be in the running to win the cup." Harry beamed.

I just realised that Katie coming back meant that I'm not on the team anymore. But I'm not sad about it. I think, if Harry and I have some time apart, it'll do us good.

That's when I realised Harry was looking at me sadly. I knew what he was going to say.

"Harry, it's totally fine. We both always knew that I was a substitute for Katie so it's okay." I told him.

He smiled uncertainly at me, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it Harry." I pecked him on the cheek. That seemed to have put him at ease.

Then the detective look came over his face and he asked Katie, "Do you remember what happened?"

"No." She shook her head. "The last thing I remember is going into the ladies room in the Three Broomsticks. After that it's a blank."

"So, you did go into the bathroom then." H inferred.

"Yeah, I figured whoever imperiused me must have been right behind me. Listen, I've to get to class, lemme know when the practice is." Katie told Harry.

Harry nodded and Katie left with her friends. We sat down in front of the window seat and talked about Katie. Harry was quick to remind us that Draco stole polyjuice potion and may have given Crabbe or Goyle the necklace to be delivered to her. I wanted to stop him from blaming Draco for everything. But I can't do that without raising suspicion.

"I should use the potion and try getting into the room." Harry thought out loud.

"That would be a waste of the potion. Luck can't be used for everything, Harry. With Slughorn it worked because you always had the ability to persuade him. Luck will not help you get through a powerful enchantment. And the room of requirement has a lot of magic in it."

"Besides, don't you want to save the potion for when you go along with Dumbledore for the hunt?" I asked.

That seemed to have put the idea out of Harry's mind.

"We should make the potion." Ron suggested happily.

Harry opened the Prince's book and when through the potion, "Blimey! It's so complicated. And it takes six months to make it!"

Both the boys sighed in defeat.

* * *

The next few weeks Harry came back from Quidditch practice very happy and pleased. Not having McLaggen on the team apparently lifted everybody's spirits. It was not just Harry. Jimmy and Ritchie met me on the corridor one day and they told me how practice was so much fun and Ginny is like the biggest joker on the team. She imitates Ron on the goalposts or how Harry was trying to gain control of the situation right before McLaggen knocked him out.

One evening when he got back from practice, I was sitting on the window seat and going through my Herbology textbook. For once, I didn't have a pile of pending assignments to do so I decided to do study a bit.

Harry came and sat in front of me. "Hey." He kissed me.

"Hi. How was practice?" I saw Ron sitting on his favourite armchair.

"It was great. I think we are going to win the cup for sure." Harry beamed.

"That's nice." I said.

His smiled flickered, "What's the matter? You seem pretty down."

"It's nothing. I'm tired."

He took my hand in his, "I can tell when something is bothering you."

I bit my lip wondering if I should ask him, "Harry… do you like someone else?"

His face showed so many emotions that it was difficult for me to understand what he was exactly feeling, "We've already talked about this. Ginny is just a teammate." He said in a deadpan voice.

"But ever since she and Dean broke up, you've been looking at her a lot more. Apparently her jokes make you laugh a lot. You weren't really that sad to let me go from the team, were you?"

He was angry now, "So, you're saying that can't laugh on other girls' jokes? I can't look at her other girls? We've already been through this yet we keep coming back to this. Either you trust me or you don't."

I wanted to say that I trust him but I was scared.

"Well you're faith in me is really encouraging." He got up. "Way to kill the mood, Natalie." He went and sat with Ron.

He's never reacted this way before. I've to figure out a way to make it up to him.

* * *

With the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match just a few days away, the tension was running high. Players were getting mysteriously hexed and rushing off the bathrooms. But this is usual before any final game. All anyone could talk about was the match. Even H seemed to be excited about the match. Gryffindor was hoping for a miraculous victory. Only if we beat Ravenclaw by three hundred points or more would we win the cup.

Harry and I had made up. When I approached Harry to apologise to him, he apologised to me instead. That took me by surprise, I almost forgot to apologise to him. Harry was being more attentive to me. Any free time we got, he was with me. I know, I should be enjoying all the attention but instead alarms were going off in my head.

One particular evening, Harry had me pinned against the wall in one of the unused classrooms. He was showering kisses from my jaw to my neck.

"Harry…" I moaned.

"Hmmm…"

One of his hands was under my skirt and he was moving them along my inner thigh.

"Harry...please stop."

He kissed me hard and he continued to run his hand along my thigh. He was getting a little too close to comfort.

I tried to push him but he won't get off.

"Harry please!" I pushed him hard this time.

"Nat, we've been together long enough," He breathed in sharply, "I think we can go a little further. Do you not want to do it with me?"

I took a couple of breaths, "Harry, it's not that I don't want to do it with you. I'm just not comfortable doing it right now."

"Natalie, do you trust me?" He asked me suddenly. I'm beginning to notice how he uses my full name when he on the verge of getting angry or is already angry.

"I… I do."

"Then why can't we do it just once?" He asked.

"Harry, what's really going on here? We've talked about this before. I'm not comfortable."

"Is it a crime to want my girlfriend? Send me off to Askaban then!"

"Harry, calm down. I can tell that something else is going on. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nat, why do you always think there's something else going on? Why are you so suspicious lately?"

I bit my lip, "You are suddenly taking an amazing amount of interest in me. Is it because of the match? Are you nervous?"

Relief washed over his face, "Yes." He admitted.

"Is it because this is your first match in the final as a captain?"

"Yes. Everybody just expects me to win it. There's a lot of pressure on me."

"I understand. It's okay. We could just sit and talk or just sit quietly, enjoy the silence."

"No, I think I'm going to go for a walk." Harry said and left the room before I could say anything.

* * *

Next day after classes, I headed straight to the library. It's better if I start exam preparations now. I don't even have Draco to study with this year so I'll have to begin studying if I want to maintain my grades. I decided to begin with Potions.

I don't know how long I was there but I felt someone take a seat next to me.

"Blaise?! What a surprise!" I exclaimed when I saw Blaise.

Madam Pince shushed me.

He looked grave, "Something has happened."

"What? What, do you want me to set up circumstances in which you'll be with Luna again?" I teased.

He shook his head, "It's Draco."

My stomach sank, "What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's in the hospital wing."

I began to pack my bag. When I got up from the table, Blaise caught my hand, "Don't stop me."

"You can't go there now. Pansy is all over him right now."

I sat down but my eyes began to fill up, "What happened?"

"I don't know exactly. Prof. Snape took him to the infirmary. Rumour is that Draco and Potter got into a duel in the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. If Prof. Snape wouldn't have entered the scene at the right time, Draco would have bled out and died."

I was shocked, my jaw dropped, "Harry did this? Harry almost killed Draco?" I was distraught. I started crying.

Blaise put an arm around me, "He is doing well now. He has been slipping in and out of consciousness. Madam Pomfrey said this happens when there has been a lot of sudden blood loss. Although, I suspect it might be because Pansy just won't leave his side."

I nodded.

"He will be fine. I saw you here so I thought I should tell you."

I nodded again, "Thanks Blaise. But I have to go now."

"You can't go the hospital wing now."

" I don't care. I'll wait outside the hospital wing, if I have to but I have to be there."

* * *

I ran to the hospital wing. I caught my breath when I reach the infirmary's doors. My hand shivered when held the knob. I opened the door slightly. I saw Pansy, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis sitting around Draco's bed, so I couldn't see him. Prof. Snape, Prof. McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore were deep in conversation. No doubt Prof. Snape was telling them what happened. Prof. McGonagall went from shocked to angry in a matter of seconds. Madam Pomfrey covered her open mouth with her palm, in shock. Dumbledore listened to Prof. Snape, patiently, he looked his usual self – calm and serene. The girls didn't look like they were paying attention to elders but I'm sure they were trying to listen in on the conversation.

I decided to wait outside. If it were just the teachers, mediwitch and the headmaster inside, I would have gone in. I sat down on the floor, put my head on my knees and began to cry. How did this happen? On my way to the infirmary, I heard Moaning Myrtle shouting at everyone who was passing her – "Harry Potter murdered Draco Malfoy!" Did Harry confront him? "_Just be alright, Draco, please. You promised you'd not die on me._"

"Hmmm… Ms. Shepherd?" I heard a warm voice say.

I looked up and saw Dumbledore, Prof. Snape and Prof. McGonagall standing around me. Prof. McGonagall looked shocked to find me here

"Sir, how is he?" I asked Dumbledore.

"He should be fine by tomorrow. Madam Pomfrey suggests that he should spend the rest of the day in the infirmary. He is resting now."

I looked at Prof. Snape, "Professor, please tell me what happened?"

"Shepherd, what are you even doing here?" Prof. McGonagall asked me.

"Minerva, it's alright." Dumbledore stopped her.

"Professor, please tell me. I need to know." I implored on Prof. Snape.

He let out a breath, "I am not aware of what happened in between Mafoy and Potter. I heard screaming that Potter had murdered Draco from the lavatory. When I went in Draco was on the floor, bleeding profusely. I used the counter-curse and stopped and bleeding and brought him here."

"So, Harry really did hurt Draco?" Fresh tears spilled from my eyes. They didn't say anything but let me cry it out. When I was able to regain control I asked, "Does Mrs. Malfoy know?"

Prof. McGonagall looked confused now. Like she couldn't understand whom I was concerned for.

I took pity on her and told her, "Draco and I have been friends since we were little."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy has been informed." Dumbledore answered.

"Is she going to visit?"

He looked unsure, "She has not yet replied to our owl."

"I'm sure she'll be here."

The door opened and the three girls stepped outside. When Pansy saw me she was furious. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it enough that your boyfriend attempted to kill him and now you're here? For what? To finish the job he started?" Greengrass said coldly.

"Enough!" Dumbledore stopped them. "No one is allowed to visit Draco Malfoy anymore. You girls may leave now." I've never seen Dumbledore get irritated like this.

The girls left without saying another word. No one dared to oppose Dumbledore.

"Sir, I need to see him. I don't think I'll find peace without seeing him."

He smiled kindly at me, "I know that. I only said that so no one would disturb you."

I was so relieved that I hugged Dumbledore. "Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much, Sir."

He patted me on my head, "Go in, child."

"One moment, Shepherd. You don't know where Potter is?" I could tell Harry was not going to have a pleasant time with McGonagall.

"I've not seen him, professor. I came here straight from the library."

She nodded in a way that told me that I was dismissed.

* * *

Draco was on the very first bed on the left side of the infirmary. He was sleeping. I sat on one of the stools on the left side of his bed. I put my palm on his. I sat there looking at him. He looked at peace, like he had no worries in the world. Relief washed over me.

I had no idea how long I sat there. Mrs. Malfoy visited some time before dinner. She was thinner than usual. She hugged me when she saw me and began crying. I told her that I was here so she didn't have to worry. She sat with me a little while. I wanted to ask her what was going on but it was not the time and place to ask her.

Mrs. Malfoy told me to take care of myself and she left. I sat there waiting for Draco to wake up. I brushed a few strands of his hair to the side. His hair had grown longer. It looked nice. _'He is going to be alright',_ I told myself.

"Ms. Shepherd, you should go back to your dorm." Madam Pomfrey told me when she came to check on Draco.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told her.

"It's almost curfew. You haven't moved since you got here. You don't want be caught by the prefects or Filch."

"No, I'm staying here."

"I will be forced to call on the Headmaster then."

"Go ahead. I don't care who you call. I'm not leaving."

She sent a patronus message to Dumbledore. About ten minutes later, Dumbledore entered the infirmary.

"Ms. Shepherd, Madam Pomfrey is right, you should go back to your dorm."

"I'm not going anywhere. He needs me."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at me, "You are not doing anything useful by waiting here. You can come back tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter. I want to be here. He needs me more than ever. I'm not leaving him alone. Not tonight. He almost died today." I pleaded with Dumbledore. "Don't make me go. If you want, you can give me detention but I'm not leaving."

Dumbledore chuckled, "My dear, I'm not going to give detention just because you want to stay here with your friend." He huffed, "Just this once."

"Albus!" Madam Pomfrey was outraged.

"Poppy, it's fine. Just for tonight. She can use one of the beds here."

She agreed reluctantly but I could tell she was not happy with the decision.

Dumbledore turned to me, "Just tonight."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

* * *

I felt someone nudge me. I opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep. My head and hands were on the bed but I was still sitting on the stool. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Hi. How are you doing now?" I asked Draco.

He had a small smile on his face, "I feel better. Umm… you were drooling in your sleep."

My eyes widen and I quickly wiped the thin line of drool. He laughed.

"Shhh! You'll wake Madam Pomfrey up." I told him.

"So you sneaked in here?" The idea seemed to have amused him.

I shook my head. "I've been here for a long time. Dumbledore let me stay." I gave him a glass of water.

"He did?" He took the glass from me and drank it all in one gulp.

I nodded, "He also said no more visitors were allowed so I could stay here. He even let me stay the night."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "Why did you stay?"

"You don't want me here?" I was confused.

"No, I do." He assured me. "But shouldn't you be with Potter?" He said 'Potter' bitterly.

I put my palm on his palm, "You need me more, Drake. You almost died." Tears started filling my eyes. "I've not even seen him till now."

He sat up on his bed and hugged me, "I'm fine."

I pulled back. "Lie down." I pushed him down gently. He didn't protest. "What happened?"

Draco began telling me what went down in the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry was listening in on what Draco was saying and instinctively he took out his wand and attacked Harry but he missed him. When both of them missed a few spells, Draco got irritated and shot a cruciatus curse on Harry but Harry countered with a spell that Draco had never heard off.

"As soon as the spell hit me, I felt like a million knives were tearing through my flesh at the same time." Draco finished.

"You were going to hit him with a Cruciatus curse! Are you mad?" I whispered angrily.

"It just popped in my head. I couldn't think of anything else at that point." He defended his actions.

I thought about this for a few moments and I remembered the memory charm he placed on me.

"Would the curse have worked? Would it have hurt Harry if the spell had connected with him?"

He opened his mouth to retort. I could tell he was going to say 'Of course! It would have.' He closed his mouth. He pouted his lips like he was mulling over my questions.

"I don't think so. I didn't put enough intensity into the curse." He answered finally.

"Okay. I'm glad to know this. You should sleep now. Wait! What were you and Myrtle talking about?"

He was not expecting this. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I could just go ask Myrtle you know."

His eyes widen, "You wouldn't. I don't want you to. Not that she knows anything important. She wouldn't talk to you anyways."

Draco was getting worked up and I didn't want him to stress about this now.

"Fine. I won't ask her anything. Now sleep. I'll be right here." I assured him.

He moved a bit to the side, moved his blanket and said, "Get in."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. You are still recovering. I don't want to take any chances."

"We both know you're not going to take any of these empty beds, you might as well get in with me. I don't want you to sit the entire night."

I took off my robe, tie, shoes and socks and got into the bed with Draco. I put my hand on his chest. I heard his heartbeat and it was comforting. He pecked me on my forehead. I looked at his face, wanting to ask him a lot of questions.

"You want to ask me so many questions. Go on, I don't think I can go anywhere now. This is your opportunity." Draco urged me.

"Now…is not the time and the place. You need rest. I will have other opportunities to ask questions."

"I am very sorry. I have to keep you safe." Draco told me earnestly. His fingers were drawing circles on my arm absentmindedly. "This is not easy for me either. As much as I hate to admit it, maybe when Potter ends this, things will go back to normal."

"End as in, Voldemort dead?"

He nodded. "You have to help him to do whatever he has to do, to end this."

I was curious to ask him the one thing that has been on my mind for the longest time, "Are you… never mind, don't answer it. I don't want to know."

I saw Draco's eyes fill with sadness. "Nattie, no matter what happens, just know that I love you, okay?"

I nodded. "We should sleep now."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night." I closed my eyes and I felt Draco pull me closer.

* * *

"Where were you last evening?" Ron asked as H and I were taking a seat in the great hall for breakfast.

Harry was right next to Ron. He looked curiously at me.

"I was in the library when my stomach started hurting so I went back to my dorm and slept. And now I'm here." I answered. "H told me what happened, Harry, how are you doing now?"

H and I had discussed everything before coming down. I told her that I was Draco the entire time. She told what happened in the common room after dinner. Only when she told me everything did I realise that Harry used Sectumsempra on Draco. She and Ginny got into an argument when H was berating Harry for his recklessness. Ginny, the Harry Potter fan, believes Harry was right in using the spell that almost killed Draco. I was angry at Ginny and Harry. H asked me not to take it out on Harry because it would be suspicious. Also, Draco wants to this to end. I won't be able to help if I argued with Harry. I reluctantly agreed with both of them.

"I'm fine now. Snape gave me detention. Every Saturday with him until the end of the year."

"That's good." Three of them stared at me, "It's better than getting suspended or expelled from the school."

Ron nodded in agreement, "But Harry can't play the final game this Saturday."

I forgot the final match was this Saturday, "I'm sorry Harry. I knew how important this was for you."

Harry put his hand on mine. I resisted the urge to pull my hand back. "I don't mind getting punished. What I did was wrong. I deserve this detention. But… but wish I could play this match." Harry was sad.

It made me happy that Harry regretted his actions. It restored the fact that Harry is a good guy. "Harry, there's always next year."

"Natalie!"

I turned around and I saw Katie, "Hey Katie!"

"Hey, could we talk?"

"Sure."

She looked at Harry uncomfortably, "Could we go elsewhere?"

"It's fine. You can say it here." Harry said.

"Natalie, I want you to come back to the team. Since, you've already played with the team, it would be easy for all of us."

I looked confused, "I'm not a seeker."

She snorted, "I know that. I need a chaser. Ginny is going to be playing seeker in this match. So will you join the team again?"

I looked at Harry. He nodded his encouragement. "Sure."

"Great. Practise at six." Katie said and walked away.

"I was not expecting that." I told my friends.

"I was. Katie and I spoke last night. We decided it would be good if you joined the team." Harry told me.

"Thanks Harry."

Just then Butterscotch landed in front me. He had a lot of letters with him. "Hello, Butterscotch. Good to see you." I took the letters from him. The letters were from various members of my family asking if Draco was fine.

"Who are they from?" Harry asked curiously.

"My family."

"How come everybody wrote to you on the same day?" Harry asked.

"Just a coincidence!" I quickly went through the letters and stuffed them in my school bag.

* * *

**Hello! I apologise for not posting a chapter for so long. At first, it was writer's block and then i went on a couple of trips so it was tough to write. This chapter was ready before i left for the trips but i was not satisfied but reading it now, I feel it is good. I hope you like it as well and enjoy reading it.**

**Thank you for waiting! Please read and review!**

**Enjoy! Neepa...:-)**


	34. Victory Party

Chapter 34 – Victory Party

"I think I will go and get the book back." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Which book are we talking about?"

"Of course, the Prince's book." Harry stated.

"Why would you get it back?" H asked, confused.

Ron looked at all of us blankly. He was nervous about the match tomorrow. Nervousness got the best of him at practice today, so, he has been quiet ever since.

"H is right, Harry. Even after everything that happened you want to get it?" I asked him.

"Look, I'm not proud of what I did but I learnt a lot from it." Harry defended the book.

H snorted, "You sure did learn a lot."

"Stuff it, Hermione!" Ginny interrupted us.

She looked taken back. Harry looked delighted that Ginny was taking his side.

"Excuse me, since when have you started talking during our private conversations?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Since Hermione started bullying Harry about the book."

I looked at Harry. I couldn't understand his expression.

"Harry, we've been talking about this for a couple of days now." H urged Harry. "You're only asking for more trouble by doing that."

"Besides, I think he only wants it because it made he a brilliant potioneer in the eyes of Prof. Slughorn." I said rudely.

"It sounds like Malfoy was about to hit Harry with an unforgivable, aren't you glad he knew something that could help him!" Ginny yelled at H and I.

"It wouldn't have hit him hard." I said confidently.

"And how do you know that?" Ginny crossed her hands on her chest. Harry and Ron looked curiously at me.

She got me there. Darn me and my big mouth! "Have you seen him these days? You think a person like that can cast an unforgivable? To cast an unforgivable you have to have a strong and determined mind." Oh Merlin! I'm blabbering.

"Nat is right." H came to my rescue. "And shouldn't you be mad because Harry got him banned from the most important match of the year?" H asked Ginny.

"I don't think you should be talking about things you don't understand Hermione."

That was a rude thing to say. I was angry at Ginny. I was angry that the guys were not saying anything.

"You know what Harry. Please go get the book and use it to your liking." I told him sarcastically. "H, let's go." We both went up to our dorm.

"I see what you mean." H said once we had shut the door to our dorm. I looked at her inquisitively. "About Ginny."

"You're gonna have to be more specific."

"About how she'll worship anything Harry does."

"Well, there is a difference between being a fan and genuinely liking a person." We both giggled. "What are you giggling about H? She's going to be family when you and Ickle Ronnikins take it to the next level."

She hit me on my arm, "How dare you say that? Nothing has even happened yet."

H and I kept going at each other for a while before we slept.

* * *

Next morning I woke up early. I was feeling jittery. I can't believe I'm playing a final match. I took a bath and got ready. I went down to the common room. It was empty, as expected. When I looked through the window I realised it was a beautiful morning. I went out and walked up to the lake. I sat down and soaked up some sun. I pondered about Harry and I. Have we run our course?

"What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I was startled. By the time I looked, Draco was already sitting next to me looking at the lake.

"Just admiring the beauty in front me." I gestured to the scenery in front of me.

"Nervous?" He looked at me. Those grey eyes of his see everything before I can even say anything.

"A little." I admitted.

"You'll do well. I know it." He assured me with his smile.

"How are you?" I asked him seriously.

"Been better." He looked at his watch. "It's time for breakfast. You should get something to eat before the match."

"You should too. You look like you've been eating since you got out of the infirmary."

He smiled, "Well, after I almost bled out I realised I didn't want to die." He squinted his eyes like he was thinking something. "At least, I don't want to starve myself to death."

"Good." I kissed him on the temple. "I'll be going now. You'll come to see me? At the match?"

He scrunched up his face, "I have something to take care of. I won't be there."

"Something to do with the room of requirement?"

"Don't ask me questions I won't give you an answer for." He said bluntly.

"I really should have asked you everything when you were in the infirmary."

He chuckled, "I gave you the chance but you refused. Now go. Do well out there."

I nodded and went back to the castle.

* * *

H, Ron, Harry and Ginny were already having breakfast when I entered the Great Hall.

"Where were you?" H asked me as soon as I sat down next to her.

"At the lake. It's a beautiful morning."

"Okay. Why don't you eat something? You'll need all the strength and stamina during the match." She stressed on the words strength and stamina.

"Ya, I know." Then I saw her eyeing Ron. Ron was his nervous self. His plate still had food on it, which is a rare sight. "Ron…" He looked at me, "Hey buddy! How about some toast?"

"No, I dint think I can eat." He refused me.

"Here." I shoved a piece of toast into his mouth. Once he got a taste of food, he couldn't stop himself.

We laughed. I didn't look at Harry till now. I didn't feel like talking to him. Maybe it was just nerves. It has nothing to do with Harry. But I could feel Harry eyeing me repeatedly. After a while, students from the four large tables started moving out of the great hall.

"Let's get going." H suggested.

We all agreed and got up. Harry came with us till the Entrance Hall. H, Ron and Ginny said their goodbyes to Harry and went ahead. We both were lingered, neither saying anything.

"Best of luck, do well today." Harry said and closed the distance in between us.

"Thanks. I'm sad you're not going to be there."

"Me too." He kissed me on my forehead.

"I have to get going." I put some distance in between us. He nodded and we both went our ways.

Ever since he attacked Draco, I find it difficult to be close to Harry. For some reason, I get nervous. Sometimes, I even get scared.

* * *

"I want to say something." Katie shouted in the common room through the noise. She got on top of a table and said, "I want to say something."

The noise died down, everyone wanted to hear what the captain had to say.

"I want to thank the team! You guys were awesome today. I'm glad I got to play with each one of you. Oliver would have been so proud of us. What a great way to pass out of Hogwarts! Let's not forget Harry, he made a great team this year. To the Quidditch champs of the year! To Gryffindor!"

"To Gryffindor!" Everyone roared together and took a sip from their drinks.

"You were great today, Nat." H told me for the umpteenth time.

"Thanks." I was waiting for Harry to come back. "How long to do you think Prof. Snape will keep Harry?"

"He'll be back soon."

"I'm so excited. I want to see how he'll react when he comes to know we won."

"I know." She looked over to where Ron was drinking butterbeer and dancing with the other guys from the team. "Why don't I get us one more butterbeer each while we wait?"

"You know what! Let's dance."

H and I started dancing near the window seat we had occupied so no one would take our seat. Suddenly we heard a loud shout from the other side of the room. Then there were cheers of 'Harry! Harry!'

"He's here. Let's go!" I exclaimed.

We started to make our way through the crowd, midway, the cheers turned to gasps. I made my way to the centre in the crowd. Harry was kissing Ginny Weasley. My boyfriend was kissing Ginny Weasley. My boyfriend was kissing someone else. The shock wore off with every second that passed. I was getting angry now. I felt H make her way next to me and gasp. Harry closely pulled away from her and gazed at her happily until he caught sight of me behind her.

The colour drained from Harry's face, "Nat..."

"Please…don't stop on my accord. Continue." I told them coldly and made my way to the portrait hole. I picked up a bottle of bottle of firewhisky on my way out.

I didn't know where I was going. I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped to let the person catch up with me.

"Nat, where are you going?"

"I dunno. I want you to go back, H. I want to be alone." I told her.

She opened her mouth to protest but stopped before she said anything. "Fine, I understand. Stay safe. Don't get caught." She hugged me and went back.

I nodded but getting caught by Filch was the last thing on my mind. It felt trivial compared to what I was feeling at that point. I looked at the bottle in my hand. I didn't want to drink it. I walked aimlessly. Before I knew it I was climbing the stairs to the west tower. The breeze hit me. It was nice and relaxing. The sky was filled with stars, the crescent moon shined brightly. I sat down watching the beautiful night. Tears made their way down my cheeks.

"This was not supposed to happen! All this time, I asked him and I asked him again but he refused. He called me delusional and said that I didn't trust him enough." I complained to the universe. "He said he was never going to do it again. He said that he loved me. He wanted to be with me. He wanted to get back together with me." I opened the bottle and took a big sip from it. The liquid burned the course it took in my body. The burn brought some relief. Strange isn't it?

* * *

Next day, everywhere I went, eyes were on me. Some looked at me with pity, some with sympathy, some with mirth and some with curiosity. When I looked at someone they would turn away from me. I wanted scream loudly. Maybe everyone was waiting for me to lose it.

I avoided Harry as much as I could. H told me Ron was in two minds about the whole thing. Ginny was after all his baby sister. Everyone knew how crazy she was for Harry and Ron was happy for her but I am one of his close friends. Also he is not so thrilled about Ginny kissed someone who was dating someone else.

"Oh well, Harry is not really dating anyone right now." I told H when she told me Ron's predicament.

"You've worked through this before. Maybe you can… again." She said hopefully.

"Are you kidding me? In case it wasn't clear last night, we're so done."

"He is sorry. He wanted to go after you but I stopped him."

"Thank God you did! I didn't want to be the one to murder 'the-boy-who-lived'. After this I don't think I can even be friends with him."

"Don't say that."

"This is not like you. I know you're just as angry. Then why are you saying these things?"

She sighed, "Yes, I am angry. I'm just afraid that you'll stop being friends with Ron and me as well."

"H, you're my girl. I'm not going to stop being friends with you or Ron. I just don't want to talk to Harry ever again."

"Okay."

"Besides, I doubt that Harry is sorry. I overheard Susan Bones in the library. She saw them sneaking off together."

Her jaw dropped. Then her eyes narrowed, "What if it's just a rumour? There's lot of speculations going around now. I heard someone say that Harry was cheating on you the entire time."

"Gosh, I wish there was a Hogsmeade weekend. I would love to have a butterbeer."

She raised her eyebrows at me, "Didn't you have a whole bottle of firewhisky last night?"

"I had a few sips. I didn't have to drink too much of it to get high. Then I poured the rest of it down the west tower."

She looked surprised, "I so didn't expect that."

"Ya, I am funny that way. I'm going to take a walk. I'll meet you for dinner."

She nodded and I left our dorm. I decided to walk around the slightly less crowded parts of the castle. I was around one of the unused classrooms on the sixth floor when I got pulled in.

"Woah!" I exclaimed.

"Nat, is it true? Did he really do that?" Draco asked me with concern.

"What are you talking about?" Though I had fairly good idea what he was talking about.

"Apparently, Potter had Weaslette pinned to the wall during the Gryffindor victory party."

I wondered how many versions of the incident are going around. "Well he did kiss her but he didn't have her pinned on the wall."

I felt him envelope me in a hug before I could see it. He kissed my hair. "I wish I was there for you." He didn't let go.

That's when I started to feel heavy. My eyes got prickly with the tears filling up. I started crying bitterly. I held on to him even tightly and cried into his chest.

"I can't believe he did that. He made me feel like I was wrong for not believing him. He made me look like a fool." I sobbed into his chest.

"He is going to pay for it." Draco gritted his teeth.

I looked up at him, "No. No. I don't want you involved. Let me handle it. I don't know how I'll handle it. You've got more things to worry about."

"When all this is over, I'm going to punch Potter."

"Okay." I placed my head on his chest again and started crying again and he held me tightly.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thank you for the reviews so far! they keep me going! Please keep letting me know what you feel about the story! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fanfiction! I truly appreciate it! :-)**

**Enjoy! Neepa...:-)**


	35. Running out of Luck

Chapter 35 – Running out of luck

It was the first week of June. The rest of the classes would have their exams once the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s were over. The past few weeks, I've been spending a lot of time in the library. I wanted to stay away from Harry as much as possible. Even if I was forced to endure his company, I ignored him. As a result I got a lot of time to study. H used to go to the library with me. Like she would ever refuse a trip to the library! While I was busy studying, she was busy searching for the 'Prince'. She was going through all the records present in the library.

One such evening, when we were in the library, she exclaimed, "YES!" Madam Pince shushed her. H must have forgotten that I was with her, she immediately dashed off from the library.

I stared at the contrail she left behind her in shocked. Never seen her run so fast! Maybe she found something. I continued studying. Few minutes later, I was staring into space. I forgot which textbook I had in front of me. I wondered if Harry felt bad anymore. Yes, I walk away when he started talking to me or I tune him out if there's no possibility of walking away. But does he truly regret it?

I love that guy. My feelings have not changed though I caught him kissing another girl twice. But do I want to date him? No. But yet I miss him. I miss him as much as I miss Draco. No, I miss Draco more. Those last few weeks before he kissed her, it felt like anything I said ticked him off. We tried. Maybe this is how it was supposed to come to an end.

"Looks like I'm not getting any studying done." I packed my things and left the library.

"What do I do now?" I asked myself. I didn't want to go back to the common room. I had a very strong feeling Harry was going to be there. I walked around aimlessly.

When I realised I was near the Astronomy Tower, I went up. I took in a lungful of fresh air. The stars twinkled like they had no worries at all. The moon was shining just as brightly. Their brightness seemed to mock me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard a sharp voice behind me.

"Draco. I could ask you the same." I answered just as sharply.

"You need to leave, now," he looked at me hard like he was warning me not to argue.

"I came here first, so I will leave when I want to. And I will not be spoken to like this." I told him coldly.

"Nat, please leave."

"Why?"

"I don't have time for your petty questions." Frustration was etched on his face.

I crossed my hands on my chest and said, "I'm not leaving."

He held the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, "Don't argue with me now."

"Why do you want me to leave?"

He came close to me. I could tell he was losing his composure. He put his hands on my arms. "Listen to me carefully. Something is going to happen tonight. I need you to be safe," he chuckled. "Although, you have a knack for danger so you'll probably do anything but get yourself to safety."

"_Something is going to happen tonight." _His words echoed in my mind.

"What's happening?"

"Don't do anything rash." He ignored my question. Then he bit his lip like he was stopping himself from saying something.

"Draco, please. Please tell me. Let me help you." I begged him.

He laughed like he was mocking me, "You can't help me. No one can help me." Then he looked down on me, straight into my eyes. "I wish, you could help me though."

"Then tell me. I'll do anything."

He smiled gently at me, placed his left palm on my cheek, "Natalie…" He said softly. He kissed my forehead, "remember that you are important to me so I don't want you getting hurt."

For the first time, I was feeling something more for Draco. Was it fear? My heart ached in a way it never did before. I put my hand on his left hand, just where I assumed the mark would be. He cringed but he didn't move his hand.

"Is it something related this?" I asked while gently pressing my fingers on his hand. He nodded. "Will you be okay?"

He got a small smile on his face, "I dunno."

"Then don't do it. We can run away together," I pleaded.

"We can't just run away. No choice, Nat. We all have to play our parts." His face was now just inches from mine. "There's something I always wanted to tell you."

My heart pounded loudly, "Then tell me when you survive whatever is going to happen tonight."

His smile grew, "Still trying to make sure that I don't die on you."

"Yes."

"Okay. But after what happens tonight, the war is going to start. Also, I'm not sure if you'll want anything to do with me after tonight." He stressed on the last part.

"Don't talk like that. I would never turn my back on you." I protested.

He couldn't stop the small smile on his lips, "Remember, you told me that you will do whatever it takes to help Potter end this?" The smile was gone again.

I nodded.

"I need you to come through on that. And fast." When I agreed, he touched his forehead to mine. "Please be safe."

I pulled back and looked at him. "You too." And before I knew it, I kissed him. The thing that surprised me even more was that he kissed me back.

When we parted, "Why did you do that?" He asked me bluntly.

"Remember, you always used to kiss me when I got too nervous. I thought, I'd do that same."

He looked like he didn't buy it. "I need you to go now. Warn your friends and try to make sure that the younger students don't come out of their common room or dorms. Please don't argue with me."

I was going to say something but he cut me off, "Please do this for me." I nodded. He kissed me. "Now go." He almost pushed me away from himself.

* * *

Who would have thought that I could get kissed and shoved off by the same person? Why did I kiss him? I'll have time to think about this later. I rushed to the common room as quickly as I could. How am I going to break it to them? I can't tell them what Draco told me. What should I do?

I was just about to say the password when the portrait hole opened up. Harry was coming out.

"Oh, Thank God, you're here. Ron and Hermione will explain everything." He said hurriedly. He put his hands on my shoulders as though everything was fine in between us. "I'm going with Dumbledore."

My eyes widen at his words, "Really?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded and kissed me, "Stay safe."

"I should be saying that." I'm not sure if he heard me because he was already running down the corridor.

I went in. And immediately Ron and Hermione were on me telling me everything that Harry had told them. Dumbledore found the location of one of the horcruxes. As promised, he was taking Harry along with him. Harry is convinced that whatever Draco was doing the Room of Requirement is finally over and he is going to something tonight. He wants us to keep an eye on Draco and Prof. Snape.

"Frankly, I think Harry is just over thinking this." Ron declared in the end.

"No. I just ran into Dr- Malfoy at the astronomy tower. He definitely looked like he was up to something."

H looked at me curiously, "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Like Harry suggested let's contact the people from DA. Depending on how many respond, we can make a plan."

"It could be all for nothing." Ron tried to dissuade me.

"Always better to be on our guard."

* * *

H sent out a message through the coins. We waited in a small room near the library along with Ginny. Ginny had entered the common room just as H was about to send the message out, so we brought her along with us. The only people who responded were – Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Alright, I don't think we should be waiting anymore." I said after we had waited long enough.

The others nodded. We brought Ginny, Neville and Luna up to speed with everything we knew.

"So, we need two teams." H said. "One group will keep an eye on the room of requirement, while the other will keep an eye on Snape."

"I'm going to the room of requirement." I said quickly. H nodded at me in understanding.

"Me too." Ron said.

"Me too." Ginny said.

"Me too." Neville said.

"Then Hermione and I will go keep an eye on Snape." Luna said in her dreamy voice. H agreed.

Ron picked up the map. "Hermione, Luna, looks like Snape is in his office. I can't find Malfoy anywhere."

"Bet he is in the room of requirement." Ginny said confidently.

"Let's go then. No sense in wasting time here." I told them. We all took a sip of the felix felicis and left the room.

* * *

We dispersed. When we got to the room of requirement, we were unsure what to do.

"Do we hide?" I asked.

"He's just one and we are four. We can take him." Ron said.

"Remember, we just have to keep an eye on him. We are not attacking." I reminded.

"I think we should hide, so we'll catch him off guard." Neville said doubtfully.

"I agree with Neville." Ginny said.

We all hid at a little distance from each other but we could see each other. We kept waiting but Draco was not coming out. What could he be doing in there? What can he do? It's going to be four against one, well actually three against one. If it comes down to a duel, well I don't want to hit him. The most I would do is petrify him. I, obviously, won't hurt him.

I heard a footstep and looked at the entrance to the room of requirement. It was Draco. He had his hand of glory with him. I don't know who moved and made some noise but he immediately threw something in the air and everything went pitch black around me. I was afraid. I couldn't even see my own hand when I waved it in front of me.

Meanwhile, I could hear Draco give directions to someone. But by the sound of the footsteps it sounded like he was with more than one person. Who are with him? Some of the other students from Slytherin? A sudden thought hit me – death eaters! Draco brought in death eaters into the school. How could he?

"Lumos!" I shouted. Nothing happened.

The footsteps stopped for a moment. "No use stopping here. Follow me!" I heard Draco say.

"Lumos Maximus!" I shouted once again. By now, the others started trying out various spells but nothing worked. Draco and the people, who I suspected were death eaters, were gone by then.

"No use doing this. Let's get out of this corridor." Ron said loudly from a distance. "It's the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

I began groping the wall and started moving ahead. I hoped were all moving in the same direction. Finally, we came to a corridor that had light.

"We should go to the Astronomy Tower. I've an inkling they'll be going there." I told them as we adjusted to the sudden light.

We began running in the direction of the tower with Ron leading us. We turned at a corner and we ran into Mike, Will, Andy, Prof. Lupin, Tonks and Bill.

"Whoa! What's going on here? What are you lot doing here?" Prof. Lupin asked us.

We all began talking at once and no one could understand us.

"One at a time." Mike spoke over us.

"Malfoy's up to something. I think, he let death eaters enter the school," Ginny told them.

"That's not possible." Bill said.

"I think, she maybe right." I said. I felt Mike, Will and Andy look at me. "We have to get to the Astronomy Tower." I started running before any more questions were asked. I heard the other following me. Eventually, My older brothers overtook me.

We caught up with Draco and the rest of his party near the entrance of the tower. An all out fight broke out. There were about ten to fifteen of them including the Carrows. The brother-sister duo is notorious. Greyback was also there. What the hell was Draco thinking? Greyback is known to attack children and he brought him into the school.

I began duelling with one of the death eaters. I noticed that the spells aimed at me, missed me by mere centimetres. Not that, I was able to hit him either. He was a fast mover. I didn't know what was happening around me. I didn't dare take my eyes off him. I didn't want to get hit by him. In my peripheral vision, I saw a hex hit Neville and he got a huge gash on his hand. I got tired of fighting this death eater so I sent a really strong stunner on him. It hit him on the centre of his forehead. I joined Neville to help him.

Suddenly this huge blond death eater started firing curses in all directions and everyone got busy trying to avoid his curses. After a while I couldn't find Draco anywhere. My brothers had some cuts and bruises but Mike also had a nasty bite on his leg. Greyback was scratching Bill and Mike was trying to get him off of Bill. Will was fighting the Carrow brother. Andy was having an intense battle with a death eater, I didn't recognise. Prof. Lupin had a gash on his head. Tonks was fighting the Carrow sister. She had some nasty cuts. Ron and Ginny were doing well. They were fighting back to back and working like a team.

I felt something cut through me. I felt something warm come out of me. I put my hand on my abdomen and looked down. I saw blood. It wasn't a big cut. I lost focus for a few seconds and the death eater got me. I kept my left had on my abdomen and restarted firing hexes with my wand hand. I have to do this. I assured myself that the bleeding would stop in a few minutes. Neville looked concerned but I asked him to concentrate on the task at hand.

I saw some of the death eaters including the death eater Neville and I were fighting go up the tower. Neville ran head first to go up the tower but he was thrown off from the entrance. He hit a wall and fell unconscious. I was shocked. I went to the entrance with my hand in front of me. I felt an invisible wall blocking the entrance.

"It's a barrier," I shouted.

Even though there were lesser number of death eaters now, it had not gotten easy for us. This blond death eater kept throwing off curses in all directions and in rapid succession. It was difficult for us to dodge the curses. Neville and Bill were down. The rest of us had used up a lot of magical energy.

"Prof. Snape!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw him.

"Snape, we could really…" Prof. Lupin began to say but stopped in between.

Prof. Snape didn't bother to say anything or look at any of us. He went straight up the tower. It was like everything that was happening was invisible to him. I wondered where H and Luna where. After all they were the ones who were supposed to keep an eye on him. Had he caught them and done something to them? Fear gripped my heart. I saw no other choice.

* * *

I sprinted down to the dungeons. Just as I was about to pass the potions classroom, I saw H and Luna. Both of them looked panicked. H was magically carrying Prof. Flitwick.

"What happened to him?" I asked them.

"What happened to you?" H pointed to my shirt.

"Just a little scratch." I dismissed it quickly. I eyed the unconscious body of the Ravenclaw head of the house.

"Flitwick had come down here to call Snape to join the fight. Snape came out and found us. He told us look after Flitwick because he collapsed." H started muttering.

"I think Snape stunned him." Luna said. She no longer had that dreamy look on her face. She strangely looked like she was ready to fight.

Suddenly, I had the worst thought ever. "Prof. Snape didn't come up to help us. He is with them. Oh my God! I have to get back."

"Okay, we'll take Flitwick to the infirmary and then join you guys." H told me as I began running back to the tower.

On my way back, I ran into Prof. Snape, Draco and the death eaters just as I was about to take the staircase. Draco paled as soon as he saw me.

"Inc…" I started to aim a curse at my potions master but I was thrown into a wall. I hit my head pretty hard. I started to see dark spots.

I smelt something putrid near me, "I would like to bite her now." Fear rose in my heart.

"Greyback, now is not the time. The Dark Lord's work is done. We have to get out of here before the Aurors come here." There was no mistaking it, Prof. Snape stopped him.

I looked up and for a sliver of a second I saw Prof. Snape look terrified by the idea of Greyback hurting me. Prof. Snape is saving my life. I looked at Draco. He looked positively scared.

"Severus is right." I heard a wheezy voice say. "Let's go. Our time will come again and you will be allowed to feast on anybody you deem fit."

Greyback huffed and moved away from me. "This one smells nice. I will have you some day, little one."

They all started running. But Draco hadn't moved an inch. He was about to come closer to me but Prof. Snape came back and pulled him by his shirt collar. That was when he snapped out of it and started running. I tried to get up and follow them but my head was hurting too much. After a couple of minutes, I saw Harry run past me.

"Great, Harry is here. It means Dumbledore is back too. That's why the death eaters are running."

I stayed down. All of the commotion had finally woken up the other students. I saw some of the older students coming out of dorms with their wands drawn.

"Natalie, are you alright?"

I looked up and saw Susan Bones and some of the other Hufflepuff students with her gathered around me looking at me with concern.

"Yes, just resting a bit."

She helped me get up on my feet. Now that I was not fighting the death eaters, I was aware of every aching muscle in my body. Everybody was going out of the castle for some reason.

"Do you have any idea why everyone is going out?" I asked Susan.

"No." Susan said. "I think somebody died. Are you going to tell me what happened?" Susan asked with a lot of curiosity. "And don't say you can't tell me."

I thought about it. Me telling her could cause widespread panic. "You can't tell anyone about it, okay?" She nodded. "I'm pretty Dumbledore will announce it everyone but still keep it to yourself until he does." She nodded. "Death eaters attacked." I whispered to her so that students walking past us wouldn't hear.

"What?!" Susan looked terrified. "Dea-"

"Shhh… don't say it out loud." I stopped her.

We came out. It was chilly. A lot of the students were gathered at the foot of the Astronomy tower.

"Natalie…. Are you ok?" Dean asked me when he saw me with Susan.

I nodded. "What's going on?"

He started to say something but he stopped himself.

"Dumbledore's dead." Seamus said. Susan started crying.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"It's true." Dean said.

I couldn't believe it. He's the greatest wizard alive. How can he be dead? I didn't want to believe it. With great difficulty, I went deeper and deeper into the crowd. With each step, I was praying to whichever god could hear me. This cannot be true. When I got to the centre, I saw him. Within seconds, I collapsed on the ground. I kept staring at him hoping that staring incessantly would cause him discomfort and he'd move.

But he wouldn't move. He said he'd protect Draco. How will he protect Draco if he is not alive?

* * *

**I apologise for taking so long to upload a new chapter! I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you so much for taking the time out to read this story!**

**Enjoy! Neepa...:-)**


	36. Together

Chapter 36 – Together

I heard loud wailing after a few minutes. I had no clue how long I stared at Dumbledore's body. When I heard the loud cry, I turned my attention the moaner. It was Hagrid. Harry was next to him. Harry slowly walked over to Dumbledore, closed his eyes, straightened his glasses and put a hand on his, as if seeking comfort. I saw him take out something from Dumbledore's hand. I assumed it looked like a locket. He opened it and pulled out a small piece of parchment. After reading it, he put it back in the locket and put the locket in his pocket. He continued looking at Dumbledore. I wondered what he was thinking.

The others present there, sent out little orbs of light into the sky. It was a sign of respect and admiration everybody had for Dumbledore. Only then I realised that I my abdominal wound was bleeding again. It must have started again when Prof. Snape threw me into a wall. That's why everyone was asking me if I was alright. Makes sense now. I placed my hand on the wound to put some pressure on it.

Some of the teachers were making attempts to make Harry leave. During one of her attempts, Prof. McGonagall saw me. I don't know what she said to Harry but he immediately looked in my direction. He looked shocked. He walked over to me and knelt down near me so he was looking straight at me.

"Let's go to the infirmary." Harry said sternly. But I could sense some hurt in his voice as well.

"It's okay, we can be here a little while longer." I insisted. I needed him to wake up. He said he would protect Draco. I didn't want to believe he was truly gone.

"You're bleeding a lot. Please, let's go." He took hold of my hand and tugged on me gently.

I got up. Once again, I was reminded of the effects of the fight. Every step hurt.

"How come you got hurt?" Harry asked me.

"I got distracted. But then maybe I should have taken that potion." I tried to giggle but it hurt.

"What? Why didn't you? You could have gotten hurt." He shouted.

"Not so loud please! Well, I was about to have some of it but when a drop touched my lips, I stopped myself from having it. We were six of us, I didn't think it would be enough."

He left my hand and put an arm around me, "You are crazy."

"Thanks but could you not squeeze me because I got thrown into a wall as well and everything in my body hurts right now."

He loosened his grip. He looked serious again, "Did someone die?"

"Not that I know of. But we all were pretty tired by the time, I went to check on H and Luna."

"Where were -"

Harry was about to ask me something when we reached the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to me. My brothers were behind her.

"Young lady, you should have come here immediately." Madam Pomfrey looked angry. "That may leave a scar now."

"A scar is not much of a problem as long as you stop the bleeding. Also please check for head injuries," I told her.

She pointed to the nearest bed but I took the bed next to the crowded bed. She started healing me. Mike, Will and Andy looked pretty stressed out about me being hurt. Mike had a bandage on his right calf muscles. Will and Andy both had scratches and cuts but nothing serious. I, finally, saw that the occupant next to me was Bill Weasley. Neville was on a bed on the other side.

Madam Pomfrey did her work and gave me some bitter tasting potion. The talk started with Dumbledore's death. Soon after, the talk turned to the battle. Everything was recounted for Harry. Harry told us what happened on the tower. Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore. That was the task Voldemort gave a seventeen year old. What the hell is he thinking? What shocked me most was Prof. Snape killing Dumbledore! I guess he's not going to be teaching anymore, ah! But something struck me odd. Even as Harry said it, it sounded odd. Prof. Snape in a strange way saved me.

When I spoke to Dumbledore on Christmas about Draco, he told me that he and Prof. Snape would protect Draco. Then I remembered the Unbreakable Vow. Mrs. Malfoy made it with Prof. Snape to protect Draco. I'm guessing one of the vows must have been that Prof. Snape must perform the task himself. Dumbledore knew about the vow. So, he was aware that Prof. Snape was going to betray him? He still went along with it? This doesn't make sense. Why would anyone be okay with being killed? I don't think anyone will be okay with that.

My head began to hurt. Prof. McGonagall walked in, well, I guess, she's the headmistress now. She asked Harry what he and Dumbledore were doing? As expected, Harry did not answer. Between all this talking, we all heard a sad… I didn't know what to call it. It was a cry or a song…I didn't know.

"It's a Phoenix's Lament." Mike answered my unasked question.

Made sense. Dumbledore had a Phoenix named Fawkes. It was sad but it made me feel better. It was like, Fawkes was doing all the grieving for me. It was as if a burden was being lifted from my heart. The comfortable silence in infirmary was broken by the entrance of my parents, Ron's parents and Fleur Delacour.

Mrs. Weasley started crying when she saw Bill. Fleur kept staring quietly. My Father and Mr. Weasley looked at Prof. Lupin with questions.

"What does this mean for Bill and Mike?" My father asked.

"I am not sure, but there maybe some contamination. Mike will be okay. His wounds were not as deep as Bill's. They both may exhibit some wolf characteristics from now on. I don't think they will turn." Prof. Lupin explained doubtfully.

My mother looked at me cautiously. Scrutinising me from head to toe, taking a measure of my injuries. After Madam Pomfrey explained what she had done with Bill, she came over to my bed and explained what she had done for me, to my mother. I could tell that she was a little scared.

"Mom, I'm fine. You don't have to be so scared." I told her. She threw her arms at me as tears started falling from her eyes. "OUCH! Mom, not so hard! I'm still in pain."

"Oh, sorry, honey!" she loosened her grip on me.

My father by then hugged my brothers and then got to me. He hugged over my mother.

"Can't… breath!" I told them. They, reluctantly, let go off me.

Suddenly, we hear a loud accented voice and turn towards Bill's bed, "You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps you 'oped?" Fleur said in anger. "What do I care how 'e looks? I'm good looking enough for both of us, I theenk. All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" She snatched the ointment from Mrs. Weasley and started dabbing it on Bill's face.

Everyone was quiet. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley said something about borrowing a goblin made tiara from their Aunt Muriel, and both Fleur and Mrs. Weasley hugged each other and cried.

This exchange shocked everyone who knew about the tension in between the soon to be mother-in-law and daughter-in-law.

"See!" Tonks said with suppressed anger. "She wants to be with him even though he's bitten."

"It's different!" Lupin replied.

Suddenly my eyes began to droop. No, no, no, no, no… I don't want to lose conscious now. I want to know where this is going. No matter how much I tried I couldn't keep my eyes open for long.

"It's ok, sweetheart. Go to sleep. Everyone is safe." Mom coaxed me.

Yes, only for now. And my vision was enveloped in black.

* * *

While I was in the infirmary, Harry, Ron and Hermione visited me as often as they could. Ginny went straight to Bill's bed as soon as the four of them would walk through the doors. The classes were cancelled and the exams postponed. Some of the students were take back home by their parents while some fought to stay till the funeral. They updated me on everything I had missed. The locket that Harry and Dumbledore found turned out to be fake. 'R.A.B' had stolen it from there. He took it with the intension of destroying it.

We were the only ones who knew that the original one is gone. We found the locket in Grimmauld Place. Ron destroyed it with a basilisk fang in the Chamber of Secrets. That means R.A.B is Regalus Black, though we don't know his middle name. Though one of the Horcruxes was gone, Harry was not cheered by this. Because this one cost him.

"Harry, it's fine." I try to push some of the guilt away.

"It's not. If I had - "

"There was no one way to find out if the horcrux in the cave was a fake one or real one, unless you went in." I cut Harry before he can complete his sentence.

"Nat is right," H puts a hand on his shoulder and rubs the area gently in circles.

"Besides there is no use lamenting it now." Ron said with a straight face.

We all are shocked by the serious tone.

"Yup, the only thing we can do now is move forward and find the others and destroy the rest of them." H broke the silence.

Harry nodded grimly but didn't say anything else.

* * *

Every vacant moment, I kept thinking about Draco. I kept wondering what sort of 'mission' would Voldemort give Draco now. What did he do to him when he found out Draco was not the one who killed Dumbledore? I just want him to be alive. As long as he is alive, there is hope. I worried about Draco a lot but I couldn't tell anyone. I think even my family is slowly starting to lose faith in him. If I want all this to end then I will have to help Harry end it.

There's a small part of me that wants to stay away from Harry for a while. But the bigger part in me told me to 'suck it up and deal with it later.' I kept going back to the conversation I had with Draco before the death eaters' attack. I kissed him and he kissed me back. Minutes later, Harry kissed me. What was that about? Isn't he supposed to kiss his girlfriend Ginny for good luck? Honestly though, I liked it. Yes, I've been angry with Harry all this time but it's not like the feelings went away. I was losing them slowly but then he kissed me and ignited something in me. But that night the way I felt for Draco, I can't explain it. Would I have run away with him had said yes? Yes. For Draco, yes. Best friends do that for best friends.

* * *

I was discharged the day before Dumbledore's funeral. Harry came to walk along with me. When I eyed him suspiciously, he said, "They are waiting in the common room."

We walked in silence for a few minutes. I didn't know what to say to him.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked.

I smile a little, "I feel good now." I can't stop myself anymore, "Harry, why did you kiss me?"

He was not expecting that, "Ahhh…"

"You must have figured this would come up, right?

"Yes. Honestly, I don't know. I saw you and I couldn't stop myself. For a moment, I forgot we were broken up. Old habits, die hard."

"Wow." I wanted to be disappointed by the answer but somehow I wasn't.

He held my fingers gently, "You have to know that I still have feelings for you but I have feelings for her as well. I don't know why. I thought I had all of this under control but… clearly I don't."

I understood how he felt because for the first I felt somewhat similar. I've always loved Draco in a platonic way but just for that one moment when we kissed, I felt something more. I've had a crush on Harry ever since I can remember.

"It's okay, Harry. We don't have to decide anything now. Right now, there are more important things to deal with. When we get back to happier times in our lives, we can decide what we want. For now, our path is set."

He looked at me with shock, slowly it smoothened out into a smile. "You are right."

"Yup! Let's go finish the rest of them and end this." I say with renewed determination.

My hand is pulled back. When I turn back, I see that Harry had stopped walking and since my hand was still in his, I felt the tug. He was looking down on the stone floor.

"What is it?"

"About that… I will do it myself. I don't want to endanger any of you. I have to do this myself." There was a strain in his voice like he was forcing himself to say it.

"Oh Harry!" I moved close to him. He looked at me. I put my arms around him, "Do you really think we'd let you do this alone?" He put his arms around me, both of us seeking comfort.

When we went to the common room, Ginny kissed Harry and went to her dorm stating that she needed to sleep. The four of us sat down in our usual seats. H revealed to us that Half Blood Prince was indeed Severus Snape. Prof. Snape's mother was a witch and his father was a muggle. At the information, Harry got angry.

For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to hate or be angry with Prof. Snape. I can't help suspecting that he killed Dumbledore to save Draco. 'Killing someone is a very difficult thing to do. Not everyone can do it. Killing someone changes something in you.' My mother once told me. If Draco had killed Dumbledore he would have changed forever. The way I see it Prof. Snape saved Draco's soul. Maybe this is the reason why I can't stop calling Prof. Snape, Professor Snape.

* * *

After chatting for a short while more, H and I went back to our dorm.

"H, I don't want to sleep yet."

"I feel the same way."

"So, Harry wants to go on the search all by himself." I started.

She snorted, "I figured, he may say something like that."

"I told him that's not going to happen though."

"I'm sure he is still thinking it." H pointed out.

I nodded. Silence followed after that, neither knew how to move ahead.

"I heard Hogsmeade is filled up with people coming in from everywhere." H stated. "Guess, everyone wants to pay their respects." I could tell she was avoided saying Dumbledore's name.

"Yes. You could love him or hate him but people sure respected him. That's the reason why Voldemort chose someone else to do the job for him." I said bitterly. "Someone against whom he was sure Dumbledore wouldn't fight against." _He is going to pay for all of his sins._

"You've not heard from him?"

I shook my head. "It would be foolish of him to contact me now. I'm sure he is being watched."

"Tomorrow is going to be difficult." H whispered sorrowfully.

"I feel tomorrow is going to be easier than the days that will follow." H's eyes widened. "I mean after tomorrow we don't know how everything is going to change. Dumbledore is the epitome of liberal thinking in our world and now with no one left to oppose the orthodox shits, who knows what will become of the wizarding world now."

"I didn't think about all this. I told myself I will think of the consequences after the funeral." She fisted her fingers. I put a hand on one of hers.

"I wouldn't have either, if Draco hadn't pointed out that this was the beginning of the war." I told her. Something had been bothering me for a short while so I decided to ask her. "By the way, H, what are you going to tell your parents? How are you going to keep them away from this?"

She bit her lip in nervousness, "I've not thought that yet."

"Come on, I'm not dumb enough to believe that. I'm sure you have some plan in place."

"I've not finalised the plan but I'm thinking of using a memory cha-"

"Are you mad!" I half yelled at her. I didn't even let her finish. "Why on earth is it so difficult for you to ask for help?"

"Like I said I'm not sure but this seems like a good idea. I can get them to move somewhere safe. I can go back and change it back after all this is over." She has tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to do everything on your own, you know! No one will think you are weak if you ask for help."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" She screamed and cried.

I put my hand around her shoulder and hugged her, "there there." I consoled her. "There is something I can do."

She looked at me with teary eyes and asked, "What?"

"During times like these, we hide our close muggle or squib relatives in a mansion on a secret location. Very few people in the family know the location of this mansion. And it is connected through just one of the fireplaces at my grandparents' place. The mansion is equipped with everything necessary."

"What?" This time she asked in surprise.

"So I can get my grandparents to let your parents stay there until the war is over. All you have to do is convince them."

"Are you serious?"

"Would I joke about something like this?"

She wiped her face quickly, "This means I wont have to cast a spell on my parents without their permission?"

"Ya." She hugged me in relief.

The rest of the night we spent taking about all the things we'd need on the hunt for horcruxes. We figured we'd have to leave without a moment's notice so we needed to be prepared.

* * *

Dumbledore's funeral was held on a beautiful sunny morning. The weather was so good, I wanted to smile to acknowledge it but we were all there for a sombre occasion. So, I bit back my smile. I wanted to sit with Mike. My eldest brother knows how to console me in situations like this. It's not like I'm crying already but he knows me. I need something familiar in a time like this. But alas, all the students were to be seated as per their houses.

Once everyone had settled down, some weird kind of music began that scared me a little. Everyone turned towards the lake, we saw the Merpeople sing in their strange language. Hagrid came out carrying Dumbledore's body wrapped in a purple velvet cloth, which had stars on it. A small smile escaped because wrapping cloth seemed perfect for him. Hagrid looked like he hadn't stopped crying since that night. He left the body on the table and went right at the back and he sat next to Grawp, his stepbrother.

Some man I didn't know said some things I didn't pay attention to. I know I'm supposed to but funeral talk makes me sad. Instead, I looked at the body on the table, wondering how many of us were going to be dead by the end of this. I shook my head out of such thoughts and looked at the backs of the heads of the people in front of me. I wondered how many people were actually sad.

After the man finished talking, Dumbledore's body burst into white flames and all sorts of weird shapes formed, some of us gasped at the sight. The flames vanished as soon as they appeared. When the flames vanished they was a white marble tomb encasing Dumbledore's body and the table it was resting on.

A shower of arrows fell from the sky and landed in the gap between the tomb and the people. There were loud gasps from people in the front. Calculating the trajectory, I looked towards the forest and saw the last of the centaurs gallop back into the depths of the forest. The Merpeople also sank back into the lack. These magical creatures seemed to be moaning more genuinely then us humans.

Seeing the tomb brought a sting to my eyes. H and Ginny were crying. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. If I cry, all this will be too real. No matter how much I tried, a few tears escaped. Harry was talking to Ginny and it looked like a serious talk from Harry's expression. H was in Ron's arms crying and Ron was crying a little too. Now, everyone was talking and moving around. I looked down at my hands. Was there anything I could have done to prevent it all? I don't think so. But a small voice said _'Maybe.'_

"Hey." I felt someone sit next to me and take me in their arms. "How are you holding up?"

It was my brother, Mike. His voice was my undoing. I started sobbing into his chest. "I miss him." I whispered.

He placed his chin on my head gently, "I know." He understood whom I'm talking about.

"Will he come back?"

"I dunno. Maybe." he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I pulled back. I nodded at him. Telling him silently 'I'm okay now.' I saw Ron and H waiting for me. Harry was nowhere to be found.

"I've to go now, Mike."

He understood, "I know. But if you need anything, you know we all are here."

I smiled at him, not my usual big one but a small one and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Big bro!" I walked up to where H and Ron were waiting. "Where's Harry?" I wondered if he slipped out already.

Ron pointed to somewhere near the lake. I saw Harry talking with Scrimgeour. We slowly walked over to where they were walking, knowing that Harry wouldn't mind if we heard their conversation. Scrimgeour started walking away from Harry in anger. When we caught up with Harry, H asked him what Scrimgeour wanted.

"Same. Wants me to be their poster boy, blah blah…"

"Let me go hit Percy," Ron said.

H caught him and said, "No. It's not necessary."

"It'll make me feel better." Ron said and we all let out small smiles.

H sighed, "Can't believe that the school may not reopen after the vacation."

"Maybe that won't happen." Ron added.

"I still think Hogwarts is way safer than any other place." I said. "It's not like the magic around Hogwarts failed."

"Whether or not it's reopening, I'm not coming back." Harry said seriously.

Ron gaped at him. I bit my lip and H sighed, "I knew you were going to say that. But what will you do?"

Harry explained he would go to the Dursleys' for a short while and then go to Godric's Hollow because he felt like he should visit his parent's graves. After that he would go on the hunt for the Horcruxes.

"Harry, we'll be there." Ron spoke for all of us.

"What?"

"When you go to the Dursleys'." Ron said.

I took Harry's hand and smiled, "When you visit your parents."

"And on the hunt for the remaining horcruxes." H finished.

Harry looked shocked. "What? No no no no no… no… no. I don't want you guys getting hurt. I'm not asking you to do this."

"Well it is our choice, Harry." I told him firmly.

"Besides you once told us that we could turn back then if we wanted to but we didn't." H said. "So, why would you think we'd do it now?"

"We're all in this together." Ron declared. "But before Godric's Hollow and the hunt, you have to come to my home, Harry."

"Why?" Harry looked confused.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, duh!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry looked like he was thinking something. I realised that my hand was still in his hand. Old habits, die hard. I was about to pull my fingers from his when he squeezed them gently and said, "Yeah, we shouldn't miss that." He smiled.

So one happy event before we face the grim and harsh realities of our path. We group hugged and looked back at the castle.

* * *

**I'm very very sorry. I had writer's block. Actually, it was more of self-doubt than writer's block. For some reason, I began to feel like I was not really doing a good job. But then there are so many of you waiting for an update so i told myself 'I should just suck it up.' So, here I am! Please forgive me!**

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Neepa... :-)**


End file.
